My Lost Memories
by Another Shy Gamer
Summary: Emmeryn dies in Plegia by falling to her death... Or, at least that's what everyone had thought. 2 years later, after a bandit raid in SouthTown, Emmeryn is found alive, but her memory and speech completely damaged. How did Emmeryn survive that fall? Why is the tactician the only person she remembers? And why is the cause of her 'death' still among the living? Avatar/Emmeryn
1. Failure

**_Hey everyone out there that's reading this story! This will be my very first chapter, and story, that I've ever written. I originally created this just to improve my writing, but as I continued to write more chapters of this I found this to be quite the experience; plus, I little to never get to see a Avatar/Emmeryn fic out there... So, I decided to make my own. Let me just let everyone know that, like I said, this IS my first story so there may be a few mistakes or things that I will have to fix. Saying that, reviews and criticism are wanted and appreciated. Your reviews, I believe, will really help out my writing skills and hopefully help the story out as well._**

 ** _Avatar's name: Matthew_**

 ** _Build: Regular_**

 ** _Hair Color: Brown_**

 ** _Eye Color: Brown_**

 ** _Class: Myrmidon (but can still use magic)_**

 ** _Whelp, that's all I have to say for today! Hope you enjoy the story! I do not claim to own anything in this fanfiction! This is all fan-made!_**

 ** _Chapter 1 Failure_**

* * *

The night sky overtook the sun as the Shepherds prepared to set up camp outside Regna Ferox border. The events of today played over and over in Matthew's head. He was unable to accept it. The fact that the plan he had put together to save Chrom's sister, Emmeryn, had all but failed him in the end. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away with his coat sleeves, but it seemed the more he wiped away, many more were replaced and fell helplessly down his face. He whimpered as he fell to the ground, pounding his fist into the dirt. Emmeryn falling to her death played over and over in his head.

"I failed." Was all he could get out before he was engulfed in sorrow.

 _I should have planned for this!_ he thought. _If I had only thought up every possible outcome, she would...she-_ his thoughts were interrupted by the flap of his tent opening and closing. Matthew gazed halfway up to see a familiar yellow dress. He immediately knew who stood before him.

"Hey..." Lissa said sadly. Matthew refused to acknowledge the princess's presence. She was the last person he wanted to see. For the short time he has known Lissa he knew how much Emmeryn meant to the poor girl. She literally fainted in Regna Ferox hearing her sister was to be executed. He even promised her that he would put together a plan to save her sister.

But he failed.

In the end, his plan was not enough to save Emmeryn. Matthew wiped the tears from his face, stood abruptly and walked toward the exit keeping his head down. He refused to take even a glance at Lissa. He tried going around the princess just to be stopped in his tracks by Lissa grabbing his arm.

"Matthew!" The weary tactician continued looking to the ground as it became the most interesting thing in the world. "Matthew...you don't have to talk, but at least look at me..."

Matthew finally looked up to the princess, cheeks puffed and eyes red. It was no secret to Matthew that she had been crying after he passed her tent minutes ago. He already expected Emmeryn's death to hit Lissa hard considering how much she'd talk to him about her. And the reason for her death was standing right in front of her.

"Lissa." Matthew stammered. "Listen. I...I'm...it's my-"

"Don't." She cut him off.

"But it's all my-"

"I said don't!" she yelled, grabbing both of his shoulders and turning his body until he was completely facing her. "I don't want to hear you blaming yourself on what happened today!"

"But it IS my fault!" he yelled. "It was MY plan Lissa. Don't you see? It was the plan that I came up with. It was MY tactics out there. And-" he stopped and went back to gazing at the ground. "...it was my promise that I broke." Silence filled the tent as they both looked to the ground. Minutes passed before Lissa finally spoke up.

"So you want me to hate you..?"

Matthew clenched his fist. "It would be easier..." he mumbled.

"Gods, Matthew." Lissa muttered before taking a deep breath letting it back out. Her posture straightened as she looked up. Gazing at the broken man before her. "Matthew, listen good because I will only repeat this once... No one in the camp, not me, Frederick, and especially Chrom, blames you on what happened today. We know how much you try everyday to make sure we all get out of the next battle alive. Trust me, we know. We know how many hours of sleep you deprive yourself of just to come up with plans to keep us all alive. And, time and time again, you have proven that you treasure every life you command. Do you really think that after all your hard work and dedication that we would simply hate you because you failed once?"

Matthew looked up at Lissa through blurry eyes and mumbled, "I-"

"NO!" Lissa barked. "So I will NOT let you sit here and insult our friendship! I want to see the tactician that saved us battle after battle with his quick wits and excellent tactics! The tactician that fights not for war, but for his friends and the people he loves! Don't you see Matthew? I ne-" she stopped before correcting herself looking to the ground blushing. " _We_ need you... The Shepherds wouldn't be the Shepherds anymore without you."

A final tear strolled down Matthew's cheek as a smile found its way to his face. He wiped his face with his sleeve before putting his hand on Lissa's head. "Thanks, Lissa. I...really needed that." A big smile came across her face as she removed his hand from her head and held it in front of her.

"What are friends for?" she said, giving him a huge bear hug. Squeezing for dear life as cries from the tactician could be heard.

"L-Lissa! C-Can't! R-R-Ribs! B-Breakin-Oh Gods!" Lissa released her bear hug and the tactician stumbled backwards while wheezing and holding his chest.

Lissa stuck her tongue out playfully at the tactician and said, "That's payback for making me worry about you." After he was done with his wheezing, she turned him around and began pushing him out of the tent. "Time for you to make your way to Chrom. I'm sure he could use his best friend right about now to cheer him up!"

The tactician did not resist. Instead, he turned to her with a smile and replied, "Okay. I'm off... Thanks, Lissa. For everything." He gave one final wave before marching towards Chrom's tent. Lissa waved back as the tactician disappeared further and further into the night. She lowered her hand and looked down, seeing nothing but her boots. Foot steps were heard from behind her and she quickly turned a full 180 degrees to the sound. She dropped her guard when she saw it was just the candy loving thief.

"Gods Gaius! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry princess. Didn't mean to shake your boots." he said, unwrapping a lollipop and putting it in his mouth.

"...I swear one day you will turn INTO sugar." she said smirking, elbowing the thief softly in the ribs.

"Sounds sweet if you ask me." Lissa rolled her eyes and began walking to her tent. Gaius in tow. "So, what were you and bubbles talking about back there?"

"Nothing I would tell YOU." She said, sticking her tongue out at the thief. Gaius smirked and continued walking alongside the little princess.

"I guess we all have our secrets." Gaius said nonchalantly.

"Yea... Gaius? Thanks, you know, for comforting me earlier."

The thief's mouth curled into a genuine smile and said, "No problem, Princess"

* * *

Matthew stopped when he finally reached his destination. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He exhaled and stood up straight while opening his eyes. He starred at the flap to Chrom's tent, determination in his eyes and walked forward and into the prince's tent. "Chrom. We need to-" he stopped, awe stricken as he watched his friend pull his lips away from the short, pig-tailed blonde. They both turned their heads in surprise to see Matthew standing in the doorway. Matthew turned his head quickly to his right and to the ground. Both nobles lit up like fireworks and Maribelle forcefully pushed Chrom away. They immediately regained their posture while looking away from each other. There was a few seconds of silence before Matthew cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ummm, Maribelle. May you give me and Chrom a few minutes alone please?"

Maribelle cleared her throat as well and replied, "O-Of course, Matthew. I was just getting ready to leave anyway." Maribelle gave Chrom a quick bow before exiting the tent as quick as her legs could take her. Matthew turned to his friend with a wide grin on his face. Chrom eyed the tactician with flustered cheeks.

"Wow, Chrom. I thought I would come check on you to cheer you up from a depressing state, but it would seem my worries were for not." the tactician said while his smirk widened. The bigger man put a fist to his mouth and coughed.

"Well, I can't stay depressed forever. I have a Halidom that needs its prince now more than ever." He smiled at his friend as he walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Both of their smiles dropped as Chrom looked straight into Matthew's eyes. "Listen, Matthew. Knowing you I know you will put all the blame to yourself for what happened today. I just want you to know that I don't blame you. Nor do anyone in the Shepherds. If anything I should be sorry for forcing you to think up a plan for nearly an impossible mission." Chrom smile returned to his face." I've only known you for a short amount of time, but I know that you are not only an amazing tactician, but an amazing friend. I would put my life in your hands a hundred times over. I promise you that."

A smile came to Matthew's face as he balled up a fist and lightly jabbed Chrom in the chest. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise." he said. "So, how about we head to the War Council tent and come up with a plan to put Gangrel to the sword and end this blasted war?"

"I couldn't agree more." Both men walked toward the exit and began walking to the War Council tent. Matthew closed his eyes and thought of his short memories with Emmeryn. All the way back to the first time they held a real conversation.

* * *

 **Night of before Maribelle's rescue**

Matthew ruffled his slicked back his brown hair as his brain jumped up and down looking for an answer. He had been stuck for the past hour on a counter attack method for dark mages he had heard so much about from Miriel. Every corner he turned seemed to come to a dead end as someone in his strategy died. "No no. Can't do that. That would leave Lon'qu and Miriel open for attacks." Matthew let out a sigh as he gripped his hair in frustration. "There has to be SOMETHING I can do."

"Why not use the Pegasus Knights to defend the others from magic strikes? They have high resistance to magic and will make a good defensive group against the dark mages."

"No I can't risk one of our Pegasus knights getting injured. We may need them to carry away our wounded...wait." A light bulb popped above Matthew's head. "That's it! If we use the Pegasus Knights to dodge and distract the mages, then we can use our archers to quickly dispose of the mages! Thanks!"

"Hehe you're quite welcome Sir Matthew."

Matthew's pen froze as he began to realize there was someone else in his room besides him. He slowly turned his head to see the Exalt of Ylisse smiling back at him.

"Hello Sir Matthew." Matthew stiffened and jumped.

"Y-Your Gra-AUGH!" he gripped his knee as the pain rushed through him from hitting it against the table he was working at.

The Exalt let out a small giggle before bending down, picking up the pen that hit the ground and placing it back on the table. "Forgive me Matthew. I didn't mean to startle you. Is your knee alright?"

"It's alright, Your Grace." He looked up to fully see Emmeryn's bright smile. "Forgive me Your Grace, but you shouldn't be up this late. You should be in your room resting.

The Exalt laughed at the tactician's concern. "You sound a lot like Phila Sir Matthew, but like I told her, I am a grown woman and can decide when to go to bed myself."

"U-Umm I didn't mean to-"

Emmeryn cut off the tactician before he could properly apologize. "It's quite alright, Matthew. I just finished talking to Lissa and was heading to my room when I saw your light still on. So I decided to stop by and ask how you were holding up in the Shepherds."

"I-I'm doing fine Your Grace. Just doing a late strategy check. It would do well to have every possible outcome written down somewhere." Emmeryn brightened her smile at the stiff tactician as he seemed to try and desperately fix his posture.

"Peace, Matthew. You don't have to address me so formally. 'Emmeryn' is fine for now."

Matthew stood straight and gave a bow. "F-Forgive me your highness, but is it really okay for me to not address you properly? I wouldn't want to seem disrespectful."

Emmeryn smiled. "It is quite alright Matthew. I don't want a close friend of my brother to address me so highly. So from now on I will address you as 'Matthew' and you address me as 'Emmeryn'. Please, I insist."

"B-But Your Grace! I couldn't possibly be so disrespectful to-"

The Exalt's smile dropped to a frown. Matthew seemed to sweat furiously at the displeased queen. "It's even more disrespectful to not follow your queen's wishes. Now. I ORDER you to call me Emmeryn!" she demanded crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Matthew sighed and took another bow.

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes what?"

"Y-Yes... Emmeryn." he said in defeat.

The Exalt's smile found its way back as she let out a soft giggle. "That's better. I've always wanted a real friend." she said. Matthew looked to the Exalt in shock.

"Beg pardon, Your Gra-... Emmeryn. I would think someone with your heart and beauty would have many friends-" he stopped before realizing the words that just left his mouth. A blush immediately rushed to both of their faces. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Well, not that you're not beautiful or anything. You're gorgeous!..Wait. No NO! I mean...that is.." Unable to find words Matthew lowered his head in a means to hide his face from the lady in front of him.

Emmeryn seemed amused to see the quick witting tactician before her struggle. "It's quite alright Matthew. I know what you're trying to say, but even though I'm always surrounded by people, all but Chrom and Lissa treat me like a Queen." Her face dropped and she gave a hard stare at Matthew's boots. "I would very much like to have a friend that is not obligated to treat me kindly. I want a friend, not a servant. Does that make sense?" The tactician stopped for a moment. It all made since. Since she was a child she must of had to be raised as a queen in a time where her people needed her the most. Matthew flashed back to earlier today before they arrived back in Ylisse. How Chrom told him the hatred people had toward the royal family for putting them through the harsh war on Plegia. She had to be strong and fight to gain the peace she so desperately wanted. Even when the people hated her, she never held it against them. He thought how painful it must have been for her to be forced to grow up.

Matthew smiled and looked toward the grieving Exalt. "I'm sorry, Emmeryn. I can't say I know what you're going through... Or maybe I do but just don't remember, but if you are willing to accept me, then I will gladly be your friend." Emmeryn looked up and into the tacticians eyes, seeing that every word he said was true. She smiled before bowing.

"Thank you very much, Matthew. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"M-My pleasure." he said turning his head away from the Exalt. Emmeryn raised both her hands and rested them over her heart.

"I'm so relieved." the tactician looked at her confused.

"Relieved?"

"Yes. I was scared that something might happen to Lissa and Chrom. But knowing that they have you at their side, it really takes a big weight off my shoulders. Please, keep them safe. They are the only family I have left and it would shatter my heart if something were to happen to them. So please, Matthew, keep them safe."

Matthew smiled before bowing to the Queen. "Your wish is my command." He raise his head to see the beautiful smile that had been shot at him many times through the conversation before she turned and began walking to exit the room, but stopped half way.

"Oh, and Matthew?" She said while looking over her shoulder at the tactician. A smirk began to grow on her face as she spoke. "That was quite bold of you to try and court the Exalt of Ylisse herself." Matthew's jaw dropped as sweat streamed down his neck."I believe you were complimenting on how 'beautiful' I was?"

"Y-Your Grace! Emmeryn! I didn't mean for it to sound like such in my speech! I-I was simply complimenting you to make a point!"

Emmeryn closed her eyes and put her right index finger to her chin. "Oh whatever will I do? You're a close friend of my younger brother, yet you're hitting on his older sister? I do wonder what he would do if he ever found out about this?" she added dramatically. The tactician's mind imaged Chrom as he tied all of his limbs to four different horses, then gave the word as the horses took off in different directions. He gulped as he imagined no longer owning his legs or arms.

"P-Please Your Grace! Have mercy!" Matthew pleaded shaking in fear. Emmeryn let out a laugh before opening the door.

"Don't worry, Matthew. I will keep this a secret between the two of us, okay?" she smiled back at the tactician. "Good night, Matthew" was the last thing she said before the door closed behind her and soft footsteps slowly faded down the hallway. Matthew sighed before sitting back down at his table.

A few seconds later his door opened again and Robin's eyes widened as the one in his presence now was none other than Chrom. "You're still awake I see." said the blue head.

Matthew sighed. "Yeah, I've been thinking of strategies to go against dark mages. I've finally gotten what I needed, so I shouldn't be up much longer." he assured his friend.

"Well don't stay up too long. It would be bad if you were too tired to defend yourself if we were suddenly attacked."

"Don't worry, I won't." Matthew said while continuing his work. Chrom stood up straight crossing his arms before an evil grin overtook his face.

"So, _beautiful_ , huh?"

Matthew stopped as his hand went numb, dropping the pen once again to the ground. Horses and ropes soon overtaking his mind as he failed to control his shaking body.

* * *

Matthew smiled as he looked up toward the cloudy night sky. He closed his eyes and a picture of Emmeryn's smile appeared.

"I may not have known you for a long time," he thought "but because of you I have a purpose. I will keep the promise I made and keep Chrom and Lissa safe. I will end this war and we will see your dream of peace. So, please, watch over me."

Matthew reopened his eyes as he continued walking down the dirt path to the War Council tent with Chrom. A glowing smile spread across his face.

* * *

"Nnnngh.." The woman slowly opened her eyes. She picked up her head to see that she was on a beach."W..Where?" she was confused. She didn't know what was going on and she was scared. She gripped her head as it began to ring."I...It...Hurt..." A face popped into her head as she tried desperately to remember who it was.

Nothing.

She removed her hand from her head and placed it in front of her. Red was all she could see as she began to panic."H...Hel..Help." she whispered. She began to feel her head fog up as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was the same face, but this time, it was smiling at her. She took a deep breathe before darkness took over and mumbled a name.

"M...Ma...tthew..."


	2. Moving on

_**Hello again and thank you for the reviews and opinions! Just a few words before you read. For one, I didn't really expect to get so many views in one day! (In my mind over 300 is a LOT!) Anyways, this chapter is a lot lighter than the other, but I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, sadly, this chapter will not showcase Emmeryn just yet...BUT! I believe this chapter is quite enjoyable and, in reality, is actually a necessity for something in the future chapters. The good news is I'm already reviewing chapter 3 and 4 and am planning to have them released sometime this week, so look forward to it!**_

 _ **By the way, just wanted to give a special thanks to csihawk for giving me feedback editing tips on my last chapter! I fixed some of the things in that chapter and is now, hopefully, error free! So thanks a bunch csihawk!**_

 ** _Also, something that I forgot to mention last time, and was actually pointed out by the_** ** _Zash101_ , _all the things in this fic will NOT be humorous and I will most likely change the genre of the story to just 'romance' in the future if I feel like this story shouldn't be in that genre._**

 _ **Well, that's all for today! Once again I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction! This is all fan-made!**_

 **Chapter 2 Moving On**

* * *

 **2 months later**

"Alright, we've passed our 10 mile run. Are you prepared to move on to the next stage of the work out?" Frederick asked, but was given no answer. The stern knight turned around to see Matthew, Lissa, and Gaius, face planted into the grassy plains. Frederick sighed in disappointment. He has been training them every morning for 3 days now and they still didn't seem to be able to pass the first stage of the his training without stopping half way or fainting from exhaustion. Lissa even took it so far as to lie about her health in hope of skipping the days training, but to no avail.

Frederick gripped the bucket of cold water he was holding and walked over to his fainted allies. Without mercy he took the bucket into two hands and poured the water over their heads. Immediately the three shot up shaking as the cold water soaked into their sweaty clothes.

"This is the third time today that you've taken a break. If you keep stopping like this then it will take more than a fortnight to complete the excercise." Frederick chided.

"Brrrr! Fr-Fr-Frederick. I c-can't take it a-a-anymore. Were gonna DIE before we get into shape!" Lissa cried, shivering to the bone.

"I-I'm with princess." Gaius agreed. "This is just too much for us."

Matthew joined."I-I don't think my legs can take much more abuse."

Frederick seemed unfazed by the complaints. "I assure you, once you get use to the exercise you will be able to do twice as many as this simple routine." Frederick reassured.

Lissa grunted and said, "I don't WANNA be able to do that many!...In fact, I don't WANNA have muscles like yours PERIOD!"

Frederick let out a short chuckle. "Don't worry princess. In time you will thank me as you will be known far and wide as the princess who defended her people with a mighty axe in hand." Frederick regained his stern composure. "Now! You get a 5 minute break before we move to the next part of the exercise. In the mean time I will go and fetch us some more water." Frederick turned and walked toward the flowing river in the distance.

Lissa tried standing but fell half way, hitting the grass with a soft 'thud'. "Owww." she rubbed her soar legs before looking to the tactician with fire in her eyes. "This is all YOUR fault Matthew!"

"M-My fault!?" he started. "If Gaius hadn't started it then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"But if you would have kept your mouth shut then we wouldn't be here right now now would we?" Gaius added.

"U-Umm...well..." Matthew scratched the back of his head as he looked away. He knew that this was mainly his fault and sought to not make his friends any more angry than they already were. "A-Anyways, were stuck here now. So there's no point in staying angry at me. Besides, let's look at the bright side. He said we only have to endure his training for one week. Who knows. This might actual help us in the long run. And what's the worst thing that could happen besides some sore limbs?"

Lissa sighed. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to at least _finish_ the week off." The princess looked to her right to see Frederick returned with a new bucket of water. "...or we could die in the process."

Matthew laughed."I don't think Frederick would allow us to die."

Gaius stood and began stretching. "Well, let's get this over with. I got candy back at the Inn that I've been waiting to open."

"You and your sweat tooth...fine. Let's do this!" Lissa exclaimed with newly found vigor. "Its not like we will ACTUALLY die." she giggled as Gaius helped her to her feet.

Frederick looked over to the three and smiled. "Alright since you all look calm and ready, then it's time to move on." he took a deep breathe and spoke loud and commanding. "Now! Drop down and give me 100 push-up! After that you will switch to 200 jumping jacks followed by 150 squats!"

Lissa's vigor left faster than it appeared. "...I take it back. Were gonna die..."

* * *

 **2 months ago**

Everything seemed to slow down. As if time itself was witnessing the beginning of a new era. The battle had stopped as everyone took a glance to the middle of the battlefield. Standing before them were Chrom and Gangrel, Falchion impaling the Mad King's stomach as he gasp for air. "F-Foolish prince." he choked. "Your people...care not..for you...You...are alone...always." he took one more breathe before Chrom removed Falchion from his stomach."Alone" was the final thing the Mad King mumbled before his body hit the ground.

Chrom looked around the battlefield as he witnessed Plegian soldiers dropping their weapons and raising their hands in surrender. Chrom slashed the air as blood launched from his blade, then pointed it towards his waist as he sheath the legendary sword. Matthew walked up behind him and placed his hand on Chrom's shoulder. Chrom turned to his friend as he was met with a warm smile.

"It's over Chrom." the tactician said. "We've won."

Chrom mirrored his friend's smile and replied, "Yeah, but for some reason I don't feel like celebrating."

"You've lost a lot in this war Chrom. I think you deserve to celebrate more than anyone." Matthew argued.

Both men instincts rose as they heard footsteps quickly approaching them from behind. They both turned a one-eighty to see Maribelle quickly appear before them, Mend Staff in hand. The young noble looked out of breathe as she stopped in front of Chrom. She opened her mouth and charged Chrom with a wave of question.

"Milord! Are you alright? Are you injured anywhere? Where does it hurt? I'll fix you right away!"

Chrom raised his hands in front of him. "Peace Maribelle. I only have a few cuts and bruises here and there. Nothing major." he reassured.

Maribelle frowned. "Even the smallest cuts can get infected. Please show me." Chrom looked to Matthew, then back at Maribelle as he point to a small cut on his forearm. Maribelle raise her staff over the wound and a green light immediately shinned over the cut; the cut was immediately healed in seconds. When the deed was done Maribelle dropped her staff to her side and embraced the man before her. Chrom jumped in surprise before he returned the embrace. Completely leaving Matthew in awe, but eventually smiling brightly at the affection.

"You worried me you fool." she whispered.

"I'm sorry." he returned, a blush finding its way to his face. Chrom turned his head to Matthew and the tactician bowed, understanding what the prince was trying to say with him even saying it.

"I'll give you two some privacy." he said before he turned and walked toward the two Khans that were approaching. Matthew shook his head at both of them as they seem to catch on to the situation. Basilio let out a laugh before yelling "Get a room kids" at the two nobles, but both seemed to ignore the bald Khan as they continued their embrace.

* * *

Matthew was packing the last of his things as they were preparing to march back to Ylisse. He was packing one of his tomes when he heard the flap of his tent open. The tactician turned his head to see Lissa and Gaius standing in the entrance. Lissa was carrying a backpack that seemed to overlap with medical supplies and cloths, while Gaius carried a sack. From the smell of sugar in the air it was most likely filled with many sugary treats.

"Hey Bubbles." Gaius spoke. Matthew's eyes twitched hearing "Bubbles", the nickname Gaius bestowed upon him. It was no secret that he had a nickname for everyone in the Shepherds, but that didn't mean anyone accepted the names they were given. Especially Matthew. He could vividly remember when Gaius called him that in public. The snickering behind his back continued for a week before everyone became victim of Gaius' nicknames.

Matthew coughed. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Gaius opened a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth before replying.

"I remember you asking me to stop, but I never told you I would." Matthew rolled his eyes as he continued packing the tomes into his bag.

"Wait! Matthew! We came to tell you something amazing happened!" Lissa roared, literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"And what might that be?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Chrom proposed to Maribelle! Now I have my best friend as my sister!" Lissa's arms went into the air before grabbing the thief next to her and pulling him into her famous bear hug. Squeezing the life out him as he yelped in pain.

"P-Princess! You're squeezing! Too! Tight!" Gaius cried. The tactician snickered as sounds of pain resonated through the tent. Matthew packed the last book as he closed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. He turned to his friends as Lissa released Gaius. The thief desperately gasped for air while holding his chest. Matthew laughed as the thief shot him a menacing glare.

"Man I wish I would get married soon." Lissa frowned.

"Don't worry Lissa, you will." Matthew glanced over to Gaius. "As a matter a fact there's a thief right now thats trying to steal your heart as we speak." A blush rushed to Gaius face as he turned his head away from Lissa. The princess looked at Gaius, and then back to Matthew with a blush as she caught on to what he was saying.

"D-Don't joke around Matthew. I'm a princess and-"

"A woman who can choose whoever she wishes to spend the rest of her life with." Matthew reassured. "You have a right to happiness just like any other human. It is nothing wrong with that Lissa." The young princess looked to Matthew and sighed with a smile before Gaius spoke up.

"Well bubbles, quite the charmer aren't you? Makes me wanna confess my true feeling to you right here right now." Gaius said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Forgive me, but I would much rather wake up every day to a scent of perfume, not a scent of sugar." Matthew laughed.

"Oh I'm SURE you want to know ALL about the joys of a woman. Especially after the shower incident with you and 'Teach'." Matthew's jumped. He could literally feel the cold stare coming from the blonde princess.

"What 'shower' incident?" she questioned. Matthew looked at the thief with pleading eyes as if trying to say "Don't do it". The thief grinned with amusement as he continued.

"Oh, you didn't hear Lissa?" Gaius gasped dramatically. "Well some nights ago 'Teach' and bubbles here were caught-" as if an angel had ascended from the heavens to save the tactician, Frederick walked in as a sigh of relief escaped Matthew's mouth and a "Tch" from the thief. Frederick took a quick bow before speaking.

"Forgive my intrusion, but we are ready to move out. If you are finished packing then we should be on our way."

"Alright. Thanks Frederick." Matthew looked to Gaius and smirked. 'Payback time' entered the tactician's mind as he stopped the Great Knight. "You know Frederick, Gaius here was just telling me how inspired he was from your hard work and training." he lied. "In fact, he was just telling us how sorry he was for his past crimes and would like to take your morning training routine to make amends for his actions." Frederick's eyes seemed to glitter while Gaius eyes began losing life.

"L-Listen bubbles. I don't think-"

"I would be honored to take you in!" Frederick exclaimed. "Words cannot express how ecstatic I am to see you reflecting on your actions Sir Gaius. I'm sure if Chrom saw you working so hard he would drop your charges from breaking into the royal palace and attempting to harm a Queen immediately!" Frederick's words were like daggers to the thief. He didn't expect to be forgiven right away for his actions, but now he wished he did. The thief held his head low in defeat as he heard giggles from Matthew and Lissa.

"Whelp, make sure you work EXTRA hard to atone on your actions." Matthew smirked, but soon regretted opening his mouth as Frederick looked to him and spoke up.

"What are you talking about Matthew? You and Lissa will be joining us." The princess and the tactician went pale at the stern knights words..

"What!" they said in unison.

"Correct. I simply must repay you for helping me overcome my bear meat problem Matthew."

"T-There's no way I will have time Frederick. I...umm." Matthew searched his mind for any excuse he could think of. "I just got appointed as Chrom's advisor! Yeah! I will have _a lot_ of paperwork that I must help Chrom fill out!" Matthew explained but didn't seem to faze the stern knight.

"Nonsense!" he scoffed. "Your paperwork is hardly an excuse to neglect your training. Didn't you say earlier that you wanted to train to be a swordmaster with Lon'Qu? If you can find so much time to fit him in your schedule then I'm sure you can spare a few mornings with my training as well. How can you call yourself a 'master of the sword' when you can't even go through a simple training routine!?" Frederick had a point. If he were to complain about training then he'd be dishonoring himself as a future swordmaster. Unable to retreat Matthew mirrored Gaius as he hung his head low.

"Wait. But why do _I_ have to go?!" Lissa barked.

"You are to keep us company as our healer if anything were to happen. And if I remember correctly you told me before that you wanted to become stronger so you didn't have to depend on others to always protect you." Frederick mentioned. Lissa seemed lost for words as she recalled her conversation with the stern knight.

"But-But Frederick~!" she pouted.

Frederick laughed. "Don't worry you three. I'm sure if Stahl and Donny can survive my training then you three should definitely be able to as well." he reassured. "Now, it's time for us to head out. Make sure you have all of your belongings." All three heads now lowered as they raised their arm halfway in the air and grumbled.

"Aiee..."

* * *

 **Present**

Matthew flopped face-first on his bed as he felt his entire body go numb. "Uuuuuuuugh. I don't think I can take another 2 days of this." he complained. Brunette used the last of his strength to roll over to his back. "I don't think I've ever been this exhausted." he complained again before letting out a yawn. "I think imma *yawn*...take a nap...before I continue-" he was interrupted by a loud knock on his door. Matthew grumbled before getting up and groggily walking to the door. He cracked the door open halfway and standing in the hallway was the new crowned Exalt of Ylisse himself.

"Oh, so you're back?" he asked.

"It seems that way." Matthew answered.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

Matthew looked down to his shaking legs before looking back to his friend. "Sure, but can you take me back to my bed? It's kinda hard to stand right now."

Chrom raised an eyebrow confused, but didn't ask any questions as he entered his friend's room. He took Matthew's left arm around his neck and walked the groggy tactician to his bed.

"So," Chrom started. "Frederick running you racket?"

"Very."

The Exalt smiled. "I have to say, I didn't think that you of all people were up for one of Frederick's 'Field Day' exercises."

"Yea, me either."

When they finally made it to the bed Chrom carefully laid his friend down on his back. The Exalt stood up straight looking down at his fatigued friend.

"Man. It feels like yesterday that Lissa, Frederick and I found you passed out in that field."

Matthew smiled at the sudden memory. "Time really flies by, doesn't it?"

"Yea… When I first met you I never thought that you would lead the Shepherds as our tactician." Chrom smile brightened. "And I DEFINITELY didn't think you would stand as my main man at my wedding!" he laughed.

Matthew chuckled. "Me neither." Matthew gazed mindlessly at the ceiling as he recalled the wedding that took place after things were settled with Plegia. He could remember the church being completely filled left and right aside from the center aisle. Matthew laughed as he remembered how stiff Chrom was from the mass crowd of people who attended the wedding. Matthew, along with other male Shepherds, endlessly teased the Exalt about his behavior and even cracked a fear jokes. The brunette could already tell that the Exalt would never forget this teasing and would most likely get him back in the future, but it was all worth it. He also remembered Sumia and Lissa crying tears of joy as Maribelle walked down the red carpet with a pure white wedding dress and a veil concealing her face. Matthew's flashback seemed to slip as a question he'd been meaning to ask popped into his mind. "Just wondering, why DID you choose me as your best man? Surely Frederick was more worthy of this position, no?"

"Oh GODS no!" Chrom blurted. "If I had made Frederick my main man I wouldn't be able to get rid of him! He would inspect me every minute head to toe to make sure not even a millimeter of dust so much as grazed my shoulder! I couldn't live with the embarrassment of a man dusting me down in front of all the citizens of Ylisse! Gods, the embarrassment would kill me!" Matthew laughed as he imaged such a scene.

"Well, you have a point there." the tacticians muttered. "So, what brings you to my room?"

"Oh! I almost forgot." Chrom coughed. "Lon'Qu will be arriving next week to begin your training as a swordmaster. I just wanted to tell you in advance."

Matthew closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Chrom. I really appreciate it."

Chrom looked down at his friend with a blank expression. "Forgive me Matthew but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to become strong? If it's because of Emmeryn's sacrifice 2 months ago then I already told you that it wasn't your fault. Even if you were stronger at the time I don't think me or you could have stopped Emmeryn's decision."

Matthew eyes slowly opened as he gazed at the roof. "In all honesty Chrom, this has nothing to do with Emmeryn's sacrifice. I want to learn more about the sword so I don't have to watch any of my friend die before me." Matthew raised his hand. "1 week before Emmeryn died I promised her I would keep you guys safe." Matthew sat up and looked Chrom in the eyes with a smile. "So me learning the sword is me honoring her dying wish."

Chrom smiled. "Good to see that you are moving on... But don't go thinking that just because you learn a few fancy moves that you are better than me. I can still plant you in the ground faster than Vaike can yell his name." Chrom joked, which earned him a laugh from the tactician as well.

"Wouldn't dream of it, but we will have to duel one day to see if I've truly surpassed you or not."

"We will see my friend." Chrom chuckled. "Well, I better get going. I'm sure you wanna get your sleep."

"Thanks Chrom, I think I could use a nap right about now."

"Well, have a nice afternoon nap." Chrom turned and walked halfway to the door before stopping. He turned around with a smirk plastered on his face. "Are you sure you aren't doing this just to impress Nowi?"

The tactician shot up from his back and replied with flushed cheeks. "Wha-of course not!" he yelled. "I'm really doing this for Emmeryn!... And why Nowi of all people?!"

"Well, I heard that you two became fast friends after you introduced yourself. I thought you might be interested in the little manakete. Not that there's anything wrong with that of course. We all can choose to love whoever no matter the race after all."

"...Chrom. I can assure you that I have NO romantic feelings towards Nowi. She was just attached to me because she wanted to know how to aim perfectly without missing her target!"

Chrom raised an eyebrow. " _Aim_? What was she trying to 'aim' at?"

"Oh gods. Listen, I'm too tired to explain anything right now. Do you think you can come back later? My head is unable to process my excuses at the moment."

Chrom shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you."

Chrom opened the door before stopping once again, looking back at Matthew. "...Are you SURE you're not just making this up? I promise not to judge if-"

"Chrom...please get out."

* * *

 ** _Okay! That brings chapter 2 to a close! Now, I understand that this chapter was a lot lighter than the other. Don't really like to stay in the grim mood :/. And I also decided to switch the exercise with Frederick to the beginning instead of having it after the war because it just didn't fit with the story if I put it at the beginning. (Well, it did, but it was kinda weird for me, so putting it at the beginning was my finally decision.)_**

 ** _But anyways, thank you all for reading and I will review the next chapter before posting it sometime this week! Have a nice day and see you next time!_**


	3. Two Hard Miracles

**_Hiya everybody! Today IS Sunday and is the day that I release chapter 3! Well I got done with it early and I saw no reason in particular to prolong the chapter's post, so I just...posted it...yyyeeeeaaa._**

 ** _Anyways! I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone for their reviews, favs and follows!(Yes, I do read reviews) Speaking of reviews, I will now take this time to answer two questions that were asked!_**

 ** _allen Vth:_** **To answer your question, yes. In this there will be 4 sub couples I will mainly be mentioned in the story.**

 **1: Morgan(of course) 2:Frederick 3:Lissa 4:Chrom/Maribelle**

 **I won't say exactly who they will marry in the future, but as time goes it wont be that hard to figure out :). But do keep in mind that just because these couples are mentioned does not mean that they will get most of the chapter's time. They are just among my favorite couples and are getting extra attention due to their funny or interesting support conversations that will go with this story. Avatar and Emmeryn are my main focus and will always be. (Until i make another story :P ) Other couples are...irrelevant at the moment...**

 ** _Zash101:_** **This and next chapter will hopefully answer your question _:)_**

 ** _Well, that's all for today! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _Chapter 3 Two Hard Miracles_**

* * *

 **2 years later**

Emmeryn sighed in defeat. "I-It's...too...hard."

"Please, Emm." The old man pleaded. "You're almost done! You just have but 3 words left! You can do it!"

Emmeryn sighed again and looked back at the piece of paper in her hands. She winced at the difficult words listed then began to slowly spell out each one. "R-R-Reeetrr...iiiiii...b-beeeuuuu...sh-shon...Retribution...o-oppor...tuuuunii...tee? O-Opportunity...N-Nose...feeeerr...r-ratoo? Nosferatu?"

The old man clapped his hands in excitement and gently patted Emmeryn's soft golden hair. "Congratulations Emm! You did it!"

Emmeryn face lit up with joy before jumping into the old man's chest, embracing him tightly. "I...did it!" She cried out happily.

The old man smiled then wrapped his arms around her. "You've done well my dear. Not only are you gradually getting better at speech, but you have almost mastered my magic and healing arts! I couldn't be more proud of you, Emm."

Emmeryn closed her eyes. "Thank you...Father."

The old man's face turned red at the title he was given. "E-Emm. I've told you this before. I am not your father. I am not even worthy of such a title."

"But...you treat me...as if...I was...your...little girl...Isn't that...what...a father does?"

The old man scratched the back of his hairless head. "Well, you have to do a LOT more than that to have a daughter. Just because I teach you, train you...and feed you...and...*Ahem* What I mean is, you already have a father, so there's no way I could be your father."

"But...I don't...know him...I believe...that you are...my father." Emmeryn pulled away and look to the old man with a sorrowful expression. "Am I...not good enough...to be...daughter?"

"My dear, it has nothing to do with being 'good enough'. It's just-" the old man's heart sank the longer he looked into the blonde's eyes. The old man searched his mind for a logical excuse to give the blonde, but could think of nothing. He lowered his head and exhaled loudly. "Fine Emm...you may call me whatever you want."

Emmeryn's smile returned and once again embraced the old man. "Thank you...Father!"

The old man laughed. "Boy, I have to be the happiest father in the world to have such a smart, beautiful, and caring daughter to work hard for. It feels like just yesterday I found you unconscious out on the beach." he chuckled. "I would have never thought that I would be raising the Exalt of Ylisse herself!" he tightened his embrace around Emmeryn. "But I am happy that I found you. Now! How about we go get some food? This old man is starving and would like to have a fish or two-" he was interrupted as his front door slammed open and in walked a shirtless, muscular man holding an axe.

"Well what do we have 'ere?" The muscular man spoke. "Awww am I interrupting a family moment here? Sorry, but if you know what's good for ya you will show me yer stash and you will do it now!"

* * *

 **North of SouthTown**

"Alright listen up!" Chrom announced. "In SouthTown right now are a band of ruthless ruffians that has been causing trouble for not only Ylisse, but Plegia and even Regna Ferox. Today we will put an end to these ruffians here and now!"

The Shephards lifted their weapons as they let out a roaring battle cry. When Chrom finished Matthew stood up and took his place next to Chrom. He was wearing his Grandmaster cloak, but underneath the cloak he wore black Chon'Sin armor with two killing edges on both sides of his waist.

The tactician cleared his throat before speaking. "Today's strategy is simple. Sumia and Cordelia will take Ricken, Tharja and Miriel to the roofs. Your job is to keep an eye on the battlefield and rain havoc with your magic enemy. While the enemy is confused Chrom, Stahl, Nowi, Kellam and myself will push in from the entrance to the village. While their attention is on us, Gaius, Gregor and Anna will work as a rescue team to save any villagers in need of assistance. Make sure you search every house and leave no rock un-turned."

"Got it, Bubbles." Gaius blurted.

Matthew's eye twitched at theif's annoying nickname, but continued the explanation. "Anyways, when we've got their attentions drawn toward us Frederick will lead his team of Lon'qu, Panne, Vaike and Sully to the other side of the village and attack from behind." Matthew glanced over to Lissa and Maribelle, then to Donnel, Libra and Olivia. "The healers will stay at the rear and heal if necessary. Libra, Donnel, Olivia. I'm trusting you to keep our Queen and princess safe. Anyone foolish enough to attack, run them through without a second thought.

Donnel and Olivia saluted. "You can count on us sir!" they responded.

Libra smiled then bowed. "I will make sure no harm comes to Ylissean royalty."

Matthew smiled then looked out to his fellow comrades. "Now, everyone get to their positions and let's put these dastards to the sword!"

There was another battle cry before everyone dispersed and headed to their stations. Matthew felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Chrom smiling back at him.

"Heh, it feels like you've taken over MY job." Chrom laughed. "Dye your hair blue and find another Falchion and we would be mirror images."

Matthew couldn't help but laugh at his friends joke. "No thank you. I would rather stick to my pure and very attractive brown hair."

"HA! Attractive?!" Chrom laughed.

"VERY attractive." Matthew corrected. "But a legendary sword would be kinda nice to have y'know? I would never have to worry about it breaking, and I could save a heck of a lot of gold that way."

"Heh. Keep your eyes peeled. There might be one closer than you think."

Matthew looked to Falchion, then back at Chrom as he put his hand over his mouth and gasped. "Why, Chrom! You're not volunteering to hand over Falchion itself are you?"

Chrom's smile dropped to a frown. "Only if your asking to have it put through your gut, then yes, I'm volunteering."

Matthew's expression fell to one of fear. "W-Wait,Chrom! I only jest! See? Only a jest! Ha ha...heh..."

Chrom laughed. "I only jest Matthew. No need to panic." Matthew sighed in relief. _Safe_. "...It feels like an eternity since I've last seen a battle."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at the muscular blue head next to him. "Don't tell me you've become rusty over these past months, Chrom?"

"I can assure you that I am not _rusty_ and can still hold my ground with any bandit or swordsman that comes my way. It's just that," Chrom suddenly gazed at the ground and continued. "I've started a family now, and Maribelle just _had_ to come with me on this mission. On top of that, Lucina is back at home without her mother or father. It's just… a lot to think about as a husband _and_ a father, y'know?"

The tactician nodded and put a reassuring hand on the Exalt's shoulder. "Hey, my plans haven't failed me yet and they won't fail me now. I'll make sure that you and Maribelle get back home safely. This, I promise as the Grandmaster of Ylisse."

Chrom smiled at the tactician smiled. "Thanks, Matthew. That means a lot to me."

Matthew shook his head. "No, thank _you_ for all you've done for me since that day you found me."

* * *

"Alright! That seems to be everything from this floor. Time to move up! Maggot! Get in here!"

The bandit yelled at the door. Emmeryn and the old man looked to the door. In walked a red head, pale man who wore a crown and a yellow cape. His expression was blank and he seemed to drag his feet when he walked. Emmeryn just stared at the man. There was something familiar about the man but she just couldn't remember what.

"Walk faster maggot!"

"..."

"That's right I'm talking to you, maggot. Got something to say, maggot?"

"...No. I am a maggot. A maggot whose life is worth nothing. Just a maggot...nothing more, nothing less..."

The bandit let out a long guffaw. "That's right! Nothing but a maggot! Now do your job maggot and watch these two or I'll show you how easy it is to kill a maggot!"

The redhead went silent, wearing the same expression as when he walked in. He simply nodded as he watched the bandit walk away and stomp up the stairs. The redhead turned and walked toward the old man and the 'woman'.

"Alright don't do anything hasty and I won't have to-" the red head stopped and stared at the woman before rubbing his eyes. "All these sleepless nights must be getting to me. For a minute there I thought I saw-"

"I...know...you..."

The man paused for a brief second and finally removed his fingers from his eyes. First his face was in a show of surprise, then it twisted as he let out a menacing laugh.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! Well THIS is a surprise, isn't it Emmeryn?!"

Emmeryn said nothing. She just stared at the man with a blank expression.

"I was certain you had met your demise 2 years ago when you leaped off that rock, but it would seem I wasn't the only who escaped the clutches of death! So tell me, what brings you all the way here away from your Ylissean dogs?"

"..."

"Oh? Cat caught your tongue? I never thought of you as someone for silence. Then again, your actions did speak louder than your words! BWAHAHA!"

"..."

The redhead's huge grin turned to a frown.

"What in blazes is wrong with you? Don't tell me you've forgotten your old Mad King have you?"

The old man, that had been silent up till now, finally spoke up.

"P-Please forgive her sir. She doesn't remember much and has the speech of a child. Please, if you have any mercy, leave her be."

The redhead went back to his blank expression from early and looked dead at Emmeryn.

"...It would seem that you also lost something in that war. For me, I lost my people, my power, and my throne. I now wash dishes for brigands...I know. How the mighty has fallen. Ironic isn't it? BWAHAHA!"

"Sad..."

"Eh?" The redhead looked at the blonde before him.

"...You...Sad...So...Sad..."

The redhead looked to the ground with a face filled with grief.

"...Look, Emmeryn, I don't need pity from anybody, especially not from you. I chose my path two years ago and I ended up like this because of my decisions. I have no one to blame but myself and I am now paying for my actions." There was a short pause before he continued. "...I am a maggot...nothing more...nothing less..."

"No."

"Eh?"

"You...are Gangrel..."

Gangrel looked up to the former Exalt to see she was smiling back at him. He hadn't heard his own name for years. After all the years of torture he had been through, hearing his name seemed...pleasant? Or was it anger at his past self? He didn't know. Feelings rushed him all at once and soon he didn't know what to feel anymore. He just stood there and looked at the former Exalt that smile could stop an army of blood lust Risen. But hearing his name didn't change anything. Every time he heard his name it brought back the memories of the 'Mad King' he had truly become. The same king that put his people through a pointless war only for his own selfish desire for revenge. The same King who killed his own soldiers who didn't want to fight anymore just to make an example of him/her.

And the same King who had left such a kind woman to leap to her death and loose every precious memories she held dear to her. Gangrel smiled and closed his eyes.

"I told you Emmeryn. The Mad King Gangrel is dead. What stands before you is a shell of a body that is waiting for someone to end its misery. Just because you mumble some words it won't change what I've done in the past. So, after I leave today, do an old king a favor and forget we ever met will ya?"

"I...will not..."

"Wha-"

"I...will not...forget...Gangrel... He can...change..."

Gangrel looked to the Exalt not with joy, but with pure rage. He walked to her and gripped her green robe.

"Why are you being so stubborn?! Even with your memories gone you still seem to disgust me! Do you think the things I have done will just be forgiven like it had never happened? That your brother and your people would forgive me for taking away their Exalt? And my people forgive me for taking away their family!? You are bigger a fool than I if you think everyone will welcome me with flowers and dandelions and say "we forgive you" like some sick novel! Open your eyes! Who will forgive me? If you can name me ONE person that is foolish enough to forgive me, then I will gladly take you to Ylisse myself and beg for forgiveness on my hands and knees! I'll let you throw me at whatever demon or God that is foolish enough to stand in your way!"

Emmeryn looked into Gangrel eyes. His violet eyes filled with anger, but underneath his frown Emmeryn could tell that he wasn't angry at her. It was almost as if his face wasn't one of anger, but the face of someone pleading for help.

She looked away from Gangrel and frowned. She couldn't think of anyone, or better yet, she didn't know anyone to name. He was using her lost memory against her, and she had fallen straight into his trap. She couldn't think something she had forgotten. She knew that, yet she still wanted to help him. She just didn't know how. The man before her sighed and released her robe.

"Can't think of anyone can you? So take my plea and forget we ever met."

He turned to walk away but was stopped as he felt two soft hands grip his left hand.

"I will..." Emmeryn spoke. "I...don't blame you...if...no one...I will...forgive..."

Gangrel said nothing. He didn't even look back at the blonde. He just stood in place.

"Shepherds!" A voice cried from outside. There were heavy footsteps approaching from the stairs and the muscular man appeared before them.

"Did he just say Shepherds? Damn it! They shouldn't be around at this time of day. Maggot! Grab the woman and kill the old fart! It's time to scram NOW!" The bandit looked to the redhead as he stood still with his back to him. "Did you not hear me maggot? I said NOW!" Still no reply. The bandit became infuriated as his patience with the redhead ran out. "Fine! I'll do it myself, then, after I'm done I'll finish you as well!" The bandit stomped over to the old man and raised his axe above his head. The old man cowered in fear as he put his arms over his head. The bandit was about to bring down the axe when two slender arms wrapped around his arm preventing him from bringing down his axe. He looked over his shoulder to see the blonde woman holding on for dear life. "Let go of me wench!" he howled. Emmeryn's grip tightened.

"I won't!" she yelled.

The bandit gritted his teeth. He was tired of being ignored and he will have no more of it. He reached to grab the woman and throw her off of him. He stopped midway as an unbearable pain struck his chest and blood escaped his mouth. He looked down to the source of the pain and saw a zigzag sword had pierced his chest. He turned his head to see the redhead's smirk.

"*cough* You...dastard...how *cough* dare you...maggot!"

"Maggot? No maggot here sir. Just a mad man doing his daily stabbing practice. You just so happened to be in front of my sword at the wrong time. BWAHAHA!" Gangrel yanked the sword out of the bandit's chest and he fell to ground wheezing. Within seconds the man was dead. Gangrel looked over to the old man, then to Emmeryn. "What? Didn't I say I was going to escort you to Ylisse? That would be kinda hard to do if you died on me. Lucky for us the Shepherds came to me so I don't have to take a long and agonizing trip there with you slowing me down. So, what do you say to slaughtering these filthy eyesores and regrouping with-What in blazes are you doing?!" Emmeryn had walked over and begun patting him on the head.

"Thank you...Gangrel...You're...good."

Gangrel looked away as his pale face turned redder than a tomato. "Enough of this! I never thought I was one for keeping my word, but a promise is a promise! Now let's go before I change my mind!"

Emmeryn smiled and nodded. She turned to the old man and helped him up. "Thank you, Emm." he said as he stood up. He looked at the redhead man who was now walking toward the door, then to a dresser that was within arms reached to his left. He opened the dresser and in it was a red tome. He grabbed the tome and handed it to Emmeryn. "Here, Emm. I'm not very sure I can trust that man, but I don't think I can make it out there alive. So take this tome with you. It's an Arcfire tome that I've been holding onto for many years. I've never used it so all of the pages should be useable." Emmeryn nodded and took the tome.

"Thank you...Father." The old man jumped at the title once again, but this time he just shook his head and smiled. "I've taken care of you for two years and I've never regretted doing so. So please, stay safe and live a happy life. If not for me, then for the good people of Ylisse." Tears rolled down his cheeks as Emmeryn brought him into a warm hug.

"I promise...Father."

They held each other for a few seconds before a cough from behind interrupted them. "As touching as this is I do believe there is a battle going on right now and we have to leave pronto if you don't want to miss your daily Shepherds~!" Emmeryn laughed and looked back at the old man.

"Be safe...Father."

"You too, Emmeryn." With that Emmeryn released the hug and walked over to the Mad King's side. The old man watched as they walked out of the house and into the afternoon sunlight.


	4. Shock and Reunion

_**The absolute only reason I am posting this today is because I forgot today was a holiday and woke up early to go to college...Only to get halfway there and realize what day it was...So, having nothing else to do for the day, I decided to look over this chapter, then post it! (Lucky you, right?) Anyways, just a little heads up on the next chapter update. I most likely will not be posting chapter 5 until later on in the week. Why, simple answer, college and work. Making money is almost better than playing video games and reading...almost. Plus, college algebra is a douche in a half -_-. So I won't have time to edit. Sorry :/**_

 _ **But that doesn't mean that I won't be looking at it for the next few days! If i can get done with it within an hour or so I will gladly post it!**_

 _ **Anyways, like always, thank you guys for the reviews, favs and follows and hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter 4 Shock and Reunion**_

* * *

The fighting raged on now for more than 20 minutes now. Matthew and his group were successfully taking advantage of the unorganized bandits and easily broke through their defenses. They could hear Frederick's group on the other side of the village pushing their way to the town square as well. They were so close to victory without losing a single Shepard yet again. "Just as planned." Matthew thought as he cut down another bandit. He was about to march forward when he heard the sound of a Pegasus arching above him. He looked up to see Cordelia and Sumia preparing to land. When they were safely on the ground Cordelia spoke.

"Matthew! There are two people fighting the bandits in the town square. They seem to be in a pinch. What are your orders?" Matthew gritted his teeth. He couldn't break formation this far in the battle. He looked to Chrom as he pulled his sword out of another bandit.

"Chrom!" Matthew yelled to get the blue head swordsman's attention. Chrom turned and ran toward the tactician.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There are two civilians that are fighting the bandits in the town square! Ride over there with Sumia and help them out!"

"If they are in trouble then we will rush there as fast as we can. Let's go Sumia!"

Chrom quickly jumped onto the Pegasus and before he knew it they were in the air. Matthew looked to Cordelia. "Cordelia, you will be replacing Chrom. Is that alright?" Cordelia nodded and charged down the street. Matthew swiftly followed behind gripping his sword as more enemies appear before him.

* * *

"You two-timing scum! Die!" The bandit swung at Gangrel but only caught air. Gangrel raised his Levin sword and a magic circle appeared above him before shooting out a fast lightning bolt. The bandit stiffened as electricity pierced his body and stopped his heart. He dropped his weapon and fell to the ground, dead. Three more bandits rushed The Mad King. He was about to cast another bolt when a stream of fire shot from behind him and surrounded the bandits in flames. Gangrel took advantage of their fear and confusion and quickly shot a bolt through the flames, hit his targets on the mark. Gangrel looked behind him to see Emmeryn closing her tome. The Mad King let out a menacing laugh.

"Oh dear Exalt, that one was mine!"

Emmeryn gave a short laugh. "I...will keep you safe." Emmeryn was surprised when Gangrel dashed toward her faster than she could blink. She was even more surprised by the huge shadow that towered over her. Before she could turn around Gangrel's sword pasted her cheek. The sound of flesh being torn pierced her ears as she fell to the ground. Gangrel had pierced the man who would have killed Emmeryn in the chest. The bandit dropped the axe he was holding and fell to his knees. The redhead looked to Emmeryn with a wicked smile as he twirled his Levin Sword around.

"Oh no, dear. I believe it is ME who will do the protecting, yes?" Emmeryn smiled then stood and patted the small rocks off her robe.

"I heard there was a traitor, but I should have known it was just a maggot." A deep voice called alarming the two. They looked up to see a tall, shirtless, muscular man holding a steel axe. Gangrel recognized the man as Zanth, the leader of these bandits. "I was wondering where my maggot had gone, but it seems like he don done the unthinkable. To think MY maggot would betray ME!"

Gangrel laughed and continued to twirl his sword. "No no sir. I believe you've got the wrong guy sir. Just an old king trying to redeem his name! Though, I must thank you for keeping this old king's heart beating. But to think that this old dog would bite the man who saved him. Hilarious is it!" Gangrel let out another laugh. Zanth growled and pointed his axe at Gangrel.

"There is only one thing that treasonin' dogs like you deserve! And that's death!" Zanth charged at Gangrel who was now alert and into a fighting stance.

"You can't kill a dead, sweetheart. Now time to feed YOU to the maggots!"

* * *

Sumia kicked her horse to speed up. Chrom looked to the other side of the village to see Frederick's group quickly pushing through to the town square. They were winning this fight and from the looks of it, there had been no harm little damage to the village. Matthew, you seem to impress me more and more as time goes on. He thought. Chrom looked forward to see the town square coming into view. There were countless dead brigands all around and black marks of fire left on the stone ground. In the middle there was a redhead man with a yellow cape fighting a taller, more muscular and shirtless man. To the side was a blonde woman who had a red book in her hand, wearing a green robe...wait. A green robe? Chrom shook his head. _It couldn't be_. He thought. Chrom held on tight as they were preparing to land.

Chrom looked to the two men as he and Sumia were just meters away. His eyes went to shock as the redhead's penetrated the larger man's gut. The Pegasus landed and Chrom jumped off. He slowly walked behind the redhead and heard the bandit's last words.

"C-Cant b-b-believe this. S-Slain by a m-mere m-maggot." The redhead let out a laugh that was all too familiar to the ears of Chrom. Then the redhead spoke.

"How does it feel to lose MAGGOT?! Oh! How I've always wanted to say that to you lot! HAHAHA!"

"D-Damn you."

The redhead pushed the taller man off his zigzagged sword, then raised it and slashed in an arc, decapitating the larger man. Chrom told himself over and over that it was impossible. There was no way 'he' would have survived. But the more he looked at the man before him, the more his thoughts were turning into the reality. All of Chrom's questions were answered when the redhead turned to him. Chrom gasped as Gangrel looked at him with that sickening smile he hated.

"Well if it isn't the Exalt of Ylisse himself. Now, what brings you-"

"Gangrel!" Chrom yelled as he pointed his sword to the Mad Kings chest.

"Well, I'm quite hurt Chrom. I haven't even finished my greeting and you've already begun to point your sword at me. Is that anyway to treat your old friend, Gangrel?" the Mad King said in a dramatic tone.

"Don't act with me Gangrel! Now talk! How are you still alive?! I was sure I killed you back in Plegia!"

"Ah, but you DID Chrom. This is just a shell of about that refuses to die. I'm no longer the Mad King you knew. I have been reborn as a better man, see? I even killed the leader of these filthy bandits. Would you like his head as a peace offering?" Gangrel joked. Or maybe was serious? Chrom didn't know, nor did he want to know. He just kept his sword pointed at the Mad King.

"I've seen your 'peace' and it's not one I'm willing to work with. You should rot in hell for all you have don-"

"Stop!"

A voice cried out. Chrom looked around for the sound of the voice till he finally found the source. His body went numb. His sword arm dropped and the clanging of Falchion hitting the ground resonated through the town. Standing next to the Mad King stood his sister, Emmeryn.

"E-Emm?"

Emmeryn said nothing. She wore a frown as she walked in front of Gangrel and put her arms out wide. "Don't...hurt...Gangrel is...my friend." Chrom looked astonished. _What is going on?_ He thought. _Why is Emm… how is she… and why_?! His anger was immediately pointed back at the Mad King.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Gangrel?! What have you done to my sister?!"

"Please! Like I would have anything to gain from corrupting your sister any more than she already is!" the Mad King argued.

"You lie! How do you expect me to believe anything your snake mouth has to say?!"

"Oh that's rich coming from a barbarian prince that answers with his sword instead of his mouth!"

Chrom reached down and picked up his sword. "I've had enough of you, Gangrel! I will put an end to you today! And THIS time I'll make sure you are dead when I separate that sickening smile from your body!"

Gangrel, also enraged by the threat, gripped his Levin Sword which came to life in a light yellow glow. "Ha! I'd like to see you try to kill me again little man! For it will be ME separating that eyesore hair from your-"

"ENOUGH!"

Both men stopped their argument and looked at the angry blonde in front of them.

"Stop fighting...please?" Both men gave a sharp glare at each other before sighing and sheathing their swords. The sound of battle had completely stopped. Only the sound of multiply footsteps quickly approaching could be heard. North, behind Gangrel, were Frederick and his team. South, behind Chrom, were Matthew and his team. Matthew quickly approached Chrom and stopped.

"Chrom! Did you save the two civilians? Where are they? Are they alr-" Matthew caught his breathe as he looked forward. It was like all the life had been sucked out of him as he looked to the former Exalt. The woman that he couldn't save. The woman that had died 2 years ago was now standing in front of him with her arms spread out as if trying to protect something. He almost didn't notice Gangrel standing behind her.

"Chrom, please tell me I'm hallucinating right now." Chrom shook his head.

"We're not my friend, but, if we are, I don't believe I want the hallucination to end."

"EMM!" A high pitched voice called from in the crowd of bewildered Shepherds. Bursting from the crowd was Lissa, running full speed to Emmeryn as she nearly tackled the former Exalt off her feet. "Gods, you're alive!" she said, tears falling down her face. "I thought I was never going to see you again Emm! Don't ever do something like that again you hear me?!"

Emmeryn was confused. She didn't know the stranger who was now gripping her tightly, but for some reason she could feel a strange connection with her. _Who was she_? Emmeryn wanted to find out as soon as possible.

"Who...are you?"

Lissa let go of Emmeryn and looked up to her sister. "What are you talking about Emm? It's me! Lissa! Your sister! Don't you recognize me?" Emmeryn felt a warmth in her heart. She didn't know she had a sister and now that she knew, she felt she wasn't alone anymore. But she also felt torn because she couldn't remember her own sister. Tears welled up in her eyes as they began to flow down her cheek.

"I can't...remember!" Emmeryn cried. "Who...you are... Who…I am... Why can't...I remember!" Lissa was stunned. She had finally been reunited with her sister. The big sister that she loved, the big sister that was always kind to her, the big sister that would always defend her, the strong big sister that no one could break, was now crying? Lissa pulled Emmeryn into a soft hug.

"It's alright, Emm. I'm here for you." Was all she said as her big sister sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder."

* * *

The Shepherds were taking in everything that they witnessed. Not only did they find their lost Exalt, who had lost all her memories and now spoke and thought like a child, but they also found the man responsible for it all in one day! After accepting reality Matthew dispersed the Shepherds out to help the villagers fix their town. Meanwhile, inside a house west of the town sat Matthew, Chrom, Gangrel and the old man that took care of Emmeryn. They were taking in everything the old man and Gangrel told them. Gangrel being a dishwasher for bandits was almost unbelievable, but Matthew nor Chrom questioned him. They had found out that Emmeryn was on an Island in the far southeast of Valm. After finding out her true identity from a traveling merchant who was stopping by, the man had traveled back to Ylisse in hope of returning the Exalt to her true home. He explained that when he found her she could barely speak and was close to death on the beach of his island. After taking her in he taught her magic and grammar. She still had a ways to go, but he knew he needed to return her to her rightful family as soon as possible.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done for my sister." Chrom stood and gave a bow at the old man.

"P-Please, milord. You need not bow to a low born citizen like myself."

Chrom raised his head. "In my eyes I see everyone as equals, so you are no different than the many nobles I have known over the years. Please, if there is anything you need, you only need to ask. I will do everything in my power to see you are rewarded."

"Thank you sir, but your thanks is the best gift an old man like myself could ever ask for." The old man smiled at the Exalt. "But it would be a bigger gift to see that young lady completely healed. I don't know how many more years I have on this earth, so please, keep her safe."

Chrom smiled back at the old man. "I promise to stay with her until she in fully healed."

Gangrel, who was currently leaning back in his chair, stood up. "Is the interrogation over now? Can I leave?" he said rocking back and forward.

Matthew looked to the Mad King with a quizzical gaze. "Where will you go? Don't tell me you're going back to Plegia."

"I don't think so. I heard they have a new ruler there so there would be no point tip-toeing over there to cause anymore havoc. I think I will just wander around this world until death finds its way to me." Chrom raised an eyebrow at the Gangrel's response.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Chrom asked.

Gangrel shrugged his shoulders. "Not much for a mad man to do. If there is no one that could use this shell of a body, then I will wander around until it is needed." Chrom looked to Mad King. He knew he didn't want to ask, but the question seemed to slip out his mouth.

"If you have nowhere to go, then why not join the Shepherds?" Matthew and Gangrel looked to the Exalt in astonishment. Matthew couldn't believe what he had just heard, and frankly, neither could Gangrel.

"Ha! NOW who's the Mad King?! Your people would rather slit their throats than to march with me as their equals! Sorry prince, but I would rather take my chances with Risen than to have my heart ripped out by some Ylissean dog. Even if you're not Emmeryn you are as foolish as she was." Chrom frowned, but he knew Gangrel spoke the truth. But that didn't stop him from following what Emmeryn would have done in this situation.

"I may not be Emmeryn, but I am willing to trust you. You put your life on the line for the people of Ylisse, so that makes you an ally even if we were past enemies. Right now I'm trying to rebuild the world of peace that Emmeryn wanted. This is as good a start as any other. So what do you say? Will you join?" Gangrel continued to look at the Exalt in astonishment. _A second chance_? He thought to himself. He couldn't dare show his face in Ylisse. Plus, there was no way the Shepherds could trust him and once the people found out he was the old king of Plegia they were sure to have his head on a stake. His best option was to leave Ylisse for good.

"...As peaceful as your offer sounds, I will have to decline. There's not only risk to my life but to yours as well. Your people may not kill you, but they are sure to lose trust in their leader if he were to just pick up anyone who was dragging their feet. Now, if you will excuse me I have a world to travel. Tah-Tah!" Gangrel waved before exiting the house. Chrom sighed and looked at Matthew.

"Well, I tried." he said. "Sorry if my actions angered you." Matthew shook his head.

"No, Chrom. You did what Emmeryn would do. So I respect your actions even if I didn't agree. But, all in all, I believe you made a good call." Chrom nodded at his friend.

"Umm, sir?" Chrom and Matthew both looked to the old man. "Please don't think ill of that man. If it were not for him me and Emmeryn would not be here right now. I know his words sound harsh, but I believe he is really trying to change into a better man. So, if that reward is still open, I would like to ask a favor..."

* * *

Emmeryn was sitting in her bed in the medical tent the Shepherds set up in the town square. She was twirling her two index fingers together. The silence in the medical tent was overwhelming! There were only two people in the tent at the moment. Emmeryn, who was being checked up every now and then by Lissa to connect the little things she remembered. Then there was Tharja, who was the first patience before Emmeryn. She was sitting in the bed next to her reading a purple book that Emmeryn could remember the old man telling her was a 'flux tome'. The blonde didn't have anything to do, but she wanted to get to know the dark mage. _Maybe we…knew each other…before I lost...my memory_? Emmeryn thought, but there was only one was to find the truth.

"Ummm...miss?"

"What..." Tharja spat out coldly, keeping her eyes glued to her book.

Emmeryn jumped at the dark mage's tone. _Did I…do something to…offend_?

"U-Ummm...well...did we...know..."

"Spit it out already. You're wasting my reading time." Tharja barked.

"Oh! I-I'm s-sorry! I...didn't mean to...never mind..." Emmeryn looked away from the dark mage and back to her hands in her lap. Tharja sighed and closed her book.

"If you're going to interrupt me then you should at least have a good reason. Now, what did you need while I still have patience?..."

Emmeryn took a few seconds before looking back up at the dark mage. "I-I wanted to...were we friends...before I lost...memory?"

Tharja let out a sigh. "If that's all, then no. We've never even spoken until now. This is the first time I've ever held a conversation with you... And I'm already bored."

"Oh...I see..." Emmeryn pause for a few seconds before continuing. "Well...will you...be my friend...now?" she mumbled.

"No thank you."

"Wha-" Emmeryn looked to the dark mage in disbelief. Tharja didn't even take a moment to think about it. She rejected her way too quickly! "W-Why?" she asked.

"I would rather not get involved with anyone of the Ylissean royal family. Right now I fight for this country because I have nowhere else to go to. I have no family in Plegia, and going back to the country I betrayed would be foolish. Everyone in this army is nothing more than acquaintances. Once they don't need me anymore I will just leave. Simple as that. Now, our conversation over. Now leave me to my-"

"No."

Tharja raised an eyebrow at the former Exalt, while Emmeryn looked to Tharja with furrowed brows.

"You don't...need to be alone...Being alone is...wrong."

Tharja sighed in frustration. "Listen, _you_. Dark mage's prefer to be away from attention. Having you follow me everywhere calling me a "friend" would bring more attention to me than I want. Besides, if I'm going to be friends with someone I would rather them be equally skilled or better than me. Now, if you would excuse me." Tharja looked away from the former Exalt and back to her book. Emmeryn sat there for a few seconds going through everything she was just told. Then a light bulb lit in her head. She through the covers restraining her legs off the cot, stood, then ran out of the tent. Tharja watched in confusion, but lost interest and continued reading.

10 minutes later Emmeryn returned with a red tome clenched to her chest with both arms wrapped around it. Tharja looked up from her book and to the former Exalt.

"Please…follow me." Emmeryn said with determination in her eyes. Tharja rolled her eyes and closed her book.

Outside the tent was a stick holding up what looked like a practice dummy, but in reality was just a potato sack with straw as a head and hands. Tharja crossed her arms watched from behind the blonde. Emmeryn opened her book and began chanting the incarnation in the tome. A sea of words surrounded her, forming a sphere as the words she recited orbited around her. A few seconds later Emmeryn raise her right hand at the training dummy and a ball of fire emerged in front of her palms.

"HA!" she shouted as the ball turned into a stream of fire that shot at the practice dummy. The fire hit the training dummy head on. Tharja's eyes widened as she felt the temperature suddenly rise and watched the training dummy turn to nothing but ashes. When the stream of flames died down Emmeryn closed her book. She exhaled then looked to Tharja with the same determination as before. "I...am strong...so can I...be your friend?" Tharja looked at Emmeryn's determined eyes before for a short period of time, then turned around and walking back to the tent. Emmeryn's determination dropped to one of sorrow as she watched the dark mage walk away. She lowered her head in defeat and clinched her hand in a fist. Tharja stopped at the entrance of the tent and looked back to the blonde.

"What are you waiting for? Get in here." Emmeryn looked up in surprise. "If you're gonna be my _friend_ then you're gonna have to help me with my hexes. So hurry up before I change my mind." With that Tharja pushed aside the flap to the tent and went inside. Emmeryn smiled and ran after her new friend.

* * *

Matthew was on his way to the medical tent. The Shepherds were getting ready to depart from Southtown and start their march back to Ylisse. Chrom asked Matthew if he would head to the medical tent and keep Emmeryn company since the Exalt had to fetch their 'package' the old man told them to bring back with them.

The tactician stopped in front of the medical tent. His entire body shook as he imagined who was waiting behind the tent. _She's alive_. He told himself. _Emm is alive in this tent_. _I have a right to see her again…right?_ The tactician stood there and pondered about on whether or not to enter the tent. After a few minutes he believed he was ready and used all the courage in his body to proceed.

Matthew pushed aside the flap to the tent to see that Emmeryn wasn't alone. Lissa was sitting next to her talking to the former Exalt. _They seem to be having a good time_. Matthew almost didn't want to disturb them, but time was of the essence. Matthew cleared his throat which caused the two blondes to quickly turn their heads in his direction.

"Matthew!" Lissa said with excitement.

"Sorry to interrupt you and Emmeryn's personal talk, but Chrom told me to tell you that we're moving out." Lissa nodded and looked back to Emmeryn, but was completely taken by surprised at Emmeryn's face. She was looking at Matthew with a bewildered expression as if she hadn't seen him in years which, technically, she hasn't. Matthew also noticed Emmeryn gazing at him and spoke up. "Sorry, Emmeryn. I forgot I still haven't introduced myself to you. Well, my name is-"

"Matthew." Emmeryn interrupted. Matthew and Lissa stared at Emmeryn in awe.

"W-What did you say?" Matthew asked between his shaky voice.

"Matthew..." Emmeryn stood from her bed and slowly walked to the bewildered tactician. Matthew watched as Emmeryn inched closer and closer to him, eventually stopping right in front of him. Her body was only inches away from his. Matthew looked down at the former Exalt. Her bewilderment was replaced with a warm smile that made the tactician heart flutter. The tactician was completely taken off guard when Emmeryn wrapped her arms around his back and brought him into a soft hug. Matthew blushed and looked back and forward from Emmeryn's blonde hair, to Lissa's puzzled face. "I've...finally...found you."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and hope everyone has an awesome Labor Day!**_


	5. Come Along

_**Hi everyone reading this! It's been two days since the last time I've posted the chapter, and if you've read the caption in the last chapter, you would know why.**_

 _ **Anyways, I complete chapter 12 and 13 Monday! (Which basically all I did was copy and paste some ideas I had earlier in June and July.) They are both put on the editing list and my plan is to have all these chapters and be up to date in the next 2 weeks! The only bad news I have today is that this chapter is at least 2000 words shorter than the rest of the chapters. (Don't hurt me. I tried my best to extend it X[ )**_

 _ **Also, read the note at the bottom of this chapter. It might explain some reasoning's I did what I did in this and last chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter 5 Come Along**_

* * *

"...You know, Chrom," The redhead started. "I didn't really expect you to just let me leave, but I definitely didn't expect you to KIDNAP me! And here I thought I was the mad one, but it would seem madness resides within all kings, not just me."

"I'm not like you, Gangrel. I'm simply doing a favor for the old man that took care of my sister." Chrom argued without looking back to the Mad King behind him.

"Ah, so the old dust was the one who sent you after me." Gangrel muttered with a hint of disgust in his voice. "...So, what do you plan to do with me, your highness? I'm sure I can think of many different instruments of torture you could use on me. But be warned. I am QUITE the screamer! GYAHAHAHA!"

"I have nothing like that planned for you, Gangrel. If it was up to me I would have skinned you alive right on the spot." There was a short lull before the Exalt continued. "But I put aside my anger for you 2 years ago for the sake of the present. So right now I'm only thinking of the future of Ylisse. Bandits and Risen still threaten our nations, and it would seem our neighboring continent, Valm, isn't acting so friendly toward us." Chrom let out a heavy sigh. "You don't seem like the Mad King I fought 2 years ago... Well, _some_ parts of you at least. If you are seriously not a threat to Ylisse, and if you really have changed, then all the more reason to have you help quickly end these threats to our Halidom."

Gangrel went silent. He stared at the back of Chrom's head as the blue head walked in front of him. What AM I gonna do when I leave? He thought. Plegia already has another king and he was sure the people didn't want their old king to ruin their peace. He could travel around, but that wouldn't really protect him from the Risen that leaked through the lands. Plus, he DEFINITELY did not want to repeat his days as a pirate. After going through the thoughts in his head he let out a low growl.

"Fine." he sneered. "It's not like I have anywhere to go anyways, so just throw me at any warlord or bandit you please." Chrom turned his head and looked back at the Mad King with a smile.

"Welcome to the Shepherds."

"Thanks...I guess." Gangrel replied dryly. "...There's just one question I've been meaning to ask." Chrom raised an eyebrow at the trickster as he kept walking through the town. Gangrel turned his head till the armor, which was currently carrying him in a bear hug and restricted his arms to his side, came into his peripheral vision. "How in blazes did you get this piece of armor to move on its own?! On top of that, it snuck up on me without even making a sound! What manner of sorcery is this?!"

"It's not sorcery. I'm-"

"GAH! It even speaks?!" Gangrel yelped in surprise.

"Of course I do. I AM human." The armor replied while Chrom let out a small chortle.

"That's Kellam. He's a little on the silent side, but he's a good Shepherd none the less. That is, if you can actually FIND him." Gangrel raised an eyebrow at the blue headed Exalt.

"He's not joking. I tend to go...unnoticed by people." Kellam explained.

"Riveting..." The Mad King grunted. "Now can you put me down? I would rather walk on my own two feet." After an approved nod from the Exalt Kellam released the redhead and the Mad King stretched his limbs as he watched a soldier run toward Chrom. The soldier stop in front of the blue head and saluted.

"Sir! We have a message from Regna Ferox!"

* * *

"Matthew, say something!" Lissa said with a smirk across her face.

"W-What am I supposed to say, Lissa?" Matthew looked down to the blonde Exalt who didn't loosen her grip on him. "U-Umm...Your Grace? Is everything alright?" Emmeryn pulled her head back from his chest and looked up to him with a smile.

"I...remember you!" She said with elation in her voice. Lissa gasped and ran up to her sister.

"You're remembering Emm?! What else do you remember? Do you remember Chrom? Or even me?" Lissa asked with excitement escaping her voice. Emmeryn shook her head.

"I don't...but I remember...Matthew's name...and face." Emmeryn smiled. "He was...smiling at me...it was so...nice." Lissa looked at her older sister with a questionable gaze, then to the tactician with a frown.

"Hey, buster. What was your relationship with my sister behind my back, eh?" Matthew immediately threw his hands up defensively with sweat dripping down his face.

"W-We were just friends. Nothing more." Matthew explained. The word "friend" resonated in Emmeryn's head. Hearing the word made Emmeryn happy, but it also gave a sharp pain in her chest. Unable to understand the pain she quickly shook it off and looked up to the tactician wrapped in her arms.

"I...don't remember our..." Emmeryn searched her brain for the right word to say. "...relation...ship...but I know...you were special...to me."

"Special?" Emmeryn was interrupted by a voice coming from behind the tactician. Matthew turned his head to see Chrom, with Gangrel in tow, both walking into the tent with raised eyebrows.

"Hey Chrom!" Lissa started with excitement in her voice. "Emmeryn is remembering things!"

"Oh really? What did she remember?"

Lissa immediately glared at the tactician and replied. "She seems to only remember Matthew and their 'special' relationship, but nothing else."

Chrom looked to the brunette male in front of him with furrowed brows. "'Special' relationship? Mind explaining this to me Matthew?" The tactician, once again, raised his hands in defense with Emmeryn still clenching onto him.

"Chrom, I-I can assure you I had no such relationship with your sister. Like I told Lissa, we were just friends."

Chrom crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "I'm sure you were, but we will discuss that later. Right now we've received a message from Regna Ferox." Matthew raised his eyebrows.

"What did the message say?"

"It said that Valm ships were spotted at sea approaching their docks, and from the looks of it they don't seem to be very friendly." Chrom looked to his older sister in the tacticians arms. "I was thinking of dropping Emm at the castle first. I think it would be safer to keep her away from the battlefield. I don't want her to see the pain of-"

"NO!" Emmeryn yelled. Everyone's attention left Chrom and was now fixated on Emmeryn as she eyed her brother with a look of disapproval. "I...wanna stay...with my family."

"Emm..." Chrom started in a soft voice. "I don't want to leave you behind either, but I can't risk bringing you with us. I just got my sister back and I would be damned to lose her again." Emmeryn released her grip on Matthew and walked pass the him till she was looking up at Chrom.

"I...don't want...to be left behind..." Chrom put his hands on his sister's shoulders and looked to his sister who still kept the same frown on her.

"Listen Emm, I can't risk putting you in danger. We are most likely walking into a full scale war and the last place I want you is on the front lines of battle. Hell, I don't even want you in the back. So please, can you stay here?" Emmeryn puffed her cheeks like a pouting child.

"Father...would let me go."

Chrom furrowed his brows in confusion. _Father?... Ah. She must mean the old man. (I'll have to ask him about that later.)_ Chrom thought. "Emm, can you just do what I ask? I'm only looking out for you."

"You can...look out…for me better...if I'm...with you."

Chrom's face curled into frustration as he said, "Damn it Emm! You're being stubborn!"

"No! You are...stubborn!" Emmeryn shouted back with the same face of frustration as her brother.

Chrom turned his attention to the tactician and looked at him with eyes begging for help. "Matthew, help me out here!"

"Chrom, please don't bring me into this. You of all people should know how stubborn Emmeryn is when she makes up her mind. I'm not saying it's a good idea to bring her with us, but the more you two argue the more daylight we waste." Matthew looked at Emmeryn as she was giving him her undivided attention. She had a determined expression, but her eyes spoke to Matthew as if she was saying "help me". Matthew blushed and slowly looked away. "Besides, I do think it would be better to bring her with us. At least we can keep a better eye on her than sending her to the castle." Emmeryn's face lit up as she was unable to contain her joy. Chrom gritted his teeth and looked at Lissa who was now raising her hand to speak.

"I also think Emm should come with us! We just reunited and I want her to remember us as quickly as possible!"

Chrom sighed. "Lissa, not you too." Gangrel, who had been silent till now, spoke up.

"Since we are voting I would like to vote that she stays. I would be quite heartbroken without our fellow former Exalt there with us." Emmeryn smiled at the Mad King who winked back at her, then her eyes were back on her brother. Chrom stared at her determined eyes for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." Chrom muttered." She can come with us." Emmeryn's face immediately lit up and she jumped with joy as she pulled her brother into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" She cried in joy.

"But under one condition." Chrom looked over to his tactician who looked backed to him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Chrom?"

"I'm trusting you to keep my sister safe on this journey."

"W-W-Wha?" Matthew stammered in shock. "But…why? Surely you or even Lissa is better suited to be with her, so why me?"

Chrom smiled. "Because there is no one else I can think of to keep my sister safe. Besides," Chrom looked to his older sister to see her gazing at the tactician. "she seems to be quite fond of you. If putting her with you makes her happy, then who am I to stop her? Right, Emm?" Emmeryn jumped out of her trance and looked to her brother.

"Y-Yes...thank you." she answered.

"Then if there are no objections, get ready to head to Regna Ferox. We leave within the hour." With that Chrom turned on his heels and left the tent with Gangrel in tow.

* * *

"I'm really gonna miss you Emm. You have truly made me a happy old man."

"No...thank you...for taking care...of me...for so long...you were...patient with me...and you taught me…so much...I really...appreciate it...Father." Emmeryn brought the old man into a warm hug, which he gladly accepted and wrapped his arms around her.

"Be careful out there Emm. War can be quite dangerous. I want you to come back to Ylisse safe."

"I promise." Emmeryn replied while releasing her grip on the old man. "I have…to go now...bye Father."

"You take care of yourself, Emm." Emmeryn nodded at the old man with a smile, then turned and walked toward Lissa and Matthew who were waiting for her at the entrance of the town.

"Are you done saying your goodbyes Your Grace?" Matthew asked. Emmeryn turned to look back at the old man who was now waving. She smiled and waved back, then she looked back to her sister and tactician.

"Yes...I'm ready now." Lissa smiled then wrapped her arms around Emmeryn's arm.

"Then let's start walking! There's so much I want to tell you Emm! This time I will be the one teaching you instead of you teaching me. Oh, we're gonna have SO much fun!" Emmeryn smiled at her ecstatic sister, then to Matthew who was also smiling back at her. Matthew's smile dropped when he looked at Emmeryn's face.

"Your Grace, are you alright? Your face is turning red."

"Wha-" Emmeryn put both of her hands to her face. She hadn't realized that she was blushing. Her flushed face turned crimson as she turned away from the tactician.

"I'm…fine..." she mumbled.

Matthew looked at Emmeryn with a questionable gaze, but he shrugged his shoulders and quickly brushed it off. "Well, we better get back to the others. I'm sure they are waiting for us."

"Y-Yes."

"Come on, Emm! Let's go!" Lissa pulled on her sister's arm which made the former Exalt stumble behind the pace of the short princess, but soon found her rhythm and kept in sync with her. Matthew smiled and followed behind.

"Welcome back, _Emm_."

* * *

 ** _So! If you haven't notice already, I made Emmeryn appear with a more childish behavior that would match her speech(well, at least it matched in my mind). It didn't feel right that her personally was so vague and somewhat boring in the game (Even though her silence is cute in my mind ^_^). Changing her slightly gave me so much material to work with and even have a story to go off of. It made her more open to choices and she was able to be put into a lot of scenes that I found funny and cute for the future chapters._**

 ** _Something that I believe people are confused about in the last chapter would be Emmeryn interacting with Tharja. At first, I scaped the idea and thought that it would be better for her to interact with someone like Olivia or Sumia. Both characters are cute and have their own funny moments, but they didn't lead me into anything but 'girl talk' in the future, and, being a man, I find that kinda weird to write :/ . Tharja, on the other hand, led me to many different things I could do with her in the future! Like have Tharja help Emmeryn stock the tactician; which will never happen by the way , but you see what I mean._**

 ** _The argument would be that Emmeryn would be too high class for Tharja to want to hang around. And that_ would _be true for the Emmeryn who never lost her memories, but the_ child _Emmeryn was a whole different ball game!_**

 ** _Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you next time!_**


	6. Night and Past

**_Chapter 6 Night and Past_**

* * *

"So Emmeryn, this time the left cot will be your bed and the right one will be mine." Lissa pointed to the cots in the tent. "We're only a day's March away from Regna Ferox now. It's important that you get your sleep, buuuuuuuut," Lissa smiled mischievously. "Staying up to talk a little~ longer won't hurt, right Emm?"

"Yes." Emmeryn replied with a smile.

"Great!" Lissa said while plopping herself onto her cot. Emmeryn followed and sat on the cot on the opposite side of the tent of. "Wow, I can't believe that it's already been 2 days since we've reunited with you Emm. Time sure does fly doesn't it?"

"It...does."

"So Emm, what have you learned in the past two days? Did you make any new friend beside me?"

"Well...Tharja...was my first friend here." Emmeryn said confidently which only brought sweat to her younger sibling's forehead.

"T-Tharja?" Lissa gasped in shock.

Emmeryn nodded. "Yes...we make hexes together...we don't talk much, but...I have fun helping."

"Well...I guess if you're happy... Anyone else?"

"Gangrel...is also my friend."

"Wha- Gangrel?! But, why?!" Lissa exclaimed while fearing for her sister's wellbeing around... _him_.

"People think bad...he is funny and...he can be nice…at times."

Lissa face palmed. "Imma have to keep a watch on who you hang around from now on, Emm. Do you have any NORMAL friends? Preferably someone who won't make me have a heart?"

"Ummmm...Nowi?" Emmeryn responded as if asking for approval.

"*Sigh* I guess Nowi _can_ be put the category of normal... Changing the subject. How are you and Matthew getting along? Has he been treating you well?"

Emmeryn nodded with a smile. "Yes...he teaches me...a lot...he's patient and I...admire him." Emmeryn looked down to her lap. "He's smart...unlike me."

Lissa looked at her sister with sympathetic eyes. "Don't say that, Emm. You are really smart. You're one of the smartest people I know...well, aside from Miriel, but she's not normal."

"Old me...is smart...new me...is not."

"Come on, Emm. Don't doubt yourself like that. You are my inspiration. How do you think I will feel if you start to doubt yourself like that?" Emmeryn looked up from her lap and to her sister who met her with thatmade the former Exalt smile back.

"Thanks...Lissa."

"Hehe! You're welcome sis! Man, it feels like I'M the older sister, hehe. I've always wanted to be an older sibling! If anyone bothers you for any reason at all, make sure you come to me, okay? I'll make sure they get a beating of a life time!" Lissa put her arms up and began boxing the air while Emmeryn laughed at her sister's display. Both girls were interrupted by a knock on their tent.

"Hey, Lissa? Can I come in?" The girls recognized the familiar voice as Matthew's right away.

"Yea, come on in!" Matthew entered the candle lit tent and looked to the two blondes with a questionable gaze.

"Shouldn't you guys be in bed by now? It's getting really late y'know."

"We would, but we couldn't sleep. So I thought we could talk until we knocked out."

"Not happening," Matthew rejected while crossing his arms. "You two need to get some rest _now_. We are waking up early to be in Regna Ferox before the sun sets, and I know just how hard you are to wake up in the morning, Lissa."

Lissa looked to the tactician with puffed cheeks like a pouting child. "Why do you have to interrupt our fun like that Matthew?"

The tactician smiled. "Because, by being the bigger influence to Emmeryn right now I would hope that you'd lead by example."

"I AM leading by example." Lissa argued. "I'm teaching Emm how to have more fun so she doesn't end up like stern and boring ol' Frederick."

* * *

 ** _Patrolling the camp somewhere_**

"AAAAACHOOO!" the great knight sniffled and wiped his nose.

"You catching a cold Freddy?" Sumia asked, a smirk curled on her face as a memory of him telling her that he _never_ caught colds seemed to now be a lie.

"I don't catch colds dear, I've told you this. *Sniff* It's clearly obvious that someone is speaking ill words about me."

Sumia rolled her eyes at her husband's excuse. "Whatever you say, _Freddy_."

* * *

"Well, regardless, you both need to get some sleep. We can't have you two falling asleep during tomorrow's march."

"Ugh, fine!" Lissa pouted. "Sorry Emm, but _frog boy_ here has ruined all our fun, so we have to go to sleep." Matthew's eye twitched at the nickname he was given and retaliated.

"Thank you, _snake girl_. I hope you both sleep well." Matthew bowed, then left the tent.

"Bye, _frog boy_!" Lissa yelled out to the tactician.

"Whatever, _snake girl!_ " Matthew called out in the distance.

"Geeze! The nerve of that guy coming all the way here just to ruin our fun! Am I right, or am I right, Emm?!" No answer. Lissa looked back to her sister who was still looking at the flap of the tent Matthew just left out of. "What are you staring at Emm?" Lissa asked, but still didn't get a reply from the Exalt as she continued to stare. "Hellooooooo? Emm? You there?" Finally the older blonde jolted out of her trance and looked to her sister who was staring at her with concern. "Is there something wrong Emm?"

The former Exalt shook her head. "Sorry...didn't mean to...worry."

"Oh, it's ok Emm." Lissa face turned from one of concern to an evil grin. "You were staring at Matthew, weren't you?" Lissa didn't know whether or not knew she hit the nail on the head, but her sister looked back to her with a blank expression didn't say she was completely off the track. "Aawwww! It's good to know that you have a crush on someone Emm! And here I thought you were always gonna be alone, but it seems you have your eyes on someone you haven't known even a week!" Emmeryn still didn't say anything. She just turned her head away from her sister and began moving her sheets to her cot back.

"I'm sleepy." Emmeryn stated plainly while slowly getting under her covers and pulling the sheets over her head. Lissa giggled at her big sister's embarrassment.

"Goodnight to you too, sis." Lissa stood out of her bed and walked over to the candle that lit the room with a beautiful orange. She gently blew it out and let darkness overtake the tent.

* * *

 _"Matthew? Are you in here?"_

 _"Ah! Your Gra-I mean_ Emm _. I'm over here."_

 _Emmeryn turned the corner to the library corridor and saw the tactician sitting at a round wooden table with a book open and many more stacked on top of each other. "Fast at work I see?" Emmeryn commented as she walked over and took a seat next to the brunette._

 _"Not this time." Matthew corrected. "I took a break for the day and thought I'd do research on the Hero King Marth that I've heard so much about. I have to say, after reading this book I have found him to be_ quite _the legend."_

 _Emmeryn smiled and nodded. "Yes, he was kind, strong, and always put the people first. He was forced out of his home at a young age and was able to regain it with the help of the bonds he made from others with his kindness. No one could even mumble a bad thing about him. It is because of him that I am able to be the person that I am today."_

 _"You really do praise the Hero King, don't you Emm?" Matthew asked and was replied with a shake of the head from the Exalt._

 _"I don't praise him, Matthew. It's more like admiration." Emmeryn smiled warmly and closed her eyes while placing a hand over her beating heart. "I want to bring back the vision my ancestor had when he still yet lived. The vision where peace always reigned throughout the world, and where we will no longer have to turn to war in times of desperation and continental advancement. If I could do that, then, and only then, will I feel like I've truly reached my goal." Emmeryn opened her eyes and looked back to the tactician who returned her gaze with a blank stare._

 _"That's some weight you have on your shoulders, Emm." said Matthew with a hint of concern in his voice. "That's far too much to take just on your own."_

 _Emmeryn nodded. "Yes, it is indeed a big and nearly impossible task to complete, but if I can have just a glance at the vision that King Marth had, then I feel like I can truly be at peace when I hand the thrown over to my brother." Emmeryn suddenly let out a short chortle as she imagined her brother taking the throne. "Hehe! If you hadn't notice, my brother has a good heart, but prefers to talk with his sword rather than his mouth. I can't really imagine him being stuck on the throne most of the day."_

 _"Ha! You can say that again!" Matthew agreed with an audible laugh. "But I believe he could do it. I've heard many things from the Shepherds about our leader. He is kind, thoughtful, and well known for smashing any and everything out of frustration. I remember one time he completely bent a knife simple because he thought it was the reason he wasn't cutting the carrots correctly!" The tactician's joke earned him a soft giggle from the blonde Exalt. "But, all in all, he cares about every one of us and the people of Ylisse even more. I believe he will make a fine ruler someday."_

 _Emmeryn nodded in agreement and said, "I believe so too, but that hopefully won't be for some time. I want to realize my dream in full before I turn the throne over to my brother. But, like you said, I_ will _need help getting there." Emmeryn smiled warmly at the tactician who seemed to turn red from the action. "Matthew, I've only known you for less than a month, but it feels like I've known you most of my life. That's why," Emmeryn leaned closer to the tactician and placed a hand on his hand that currently rested on the table with the rest of his arm. Matthew blushed furiously from the physical contact and went completely stiff._

 _"E-Emm." Matthew choked out nervously. His mind flipped through many different thoughts like a chapter book._ W-We can't be this close _! He told himself._ We can't have this sort of relationship! I-I couldn't do that to Chrom _! Looking into her pleading eyes only made his heart beat faster and his face turn redder._ B-But if she's okay with it, then maybe _-_

 _"When everything has calmed down and the conflict with Plegia is finally over, will you...help me accomplish my vision of peace as the Grandmaster of Ylisse?"_

 _...Of course._

 _Matthew began to visually relax and let out an unsatisfied sigh which only made the Exalt's drop in concerned. "I-I know this is a selfish request of mine. You can refuse if you want..."_

 _Matthew shook his head. "No, I gladly accept Emm!" he replied with excitement in his voice. "Nothing would make me happier than to help you realize your goal!"_

 _Emmeryn showed the biggest smile she had ever shown since arriving and tightened her grip on the tactician's hand. "Then it's a promise!"_

* * *

Matthew awoke with a jolt. His vision was blurry, but he could still tell it was night from the way the owls howled outside. "I must have dozed off." He mumbled. The tactician slowly lifted his head off of the wooden desk he slumbered on and groggily studied the book of tactics that lay on his desk. He could hear the wind blowing against his tent and the candle on his desk threatened to blow out. _No doubt the other Shepherds are asleep at this time of night_.

Matthew looked to the candle. The fire had burned the candle all the way down to nearly the bottom. "No point in continuing I guess." Matthew folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book. He gently blew out the candle then walked over to his cot and laid himself down. He laced his fingers together and put them behind his head as he gazed at the roof of his tent, unable to close his eyes anymore. "Emm..." The tactician was quickly alerted to the sound of the flap to his tent opening and closing quickly. Matthew quickly jumped up and reached into his cloak to grab his hidden fire tome. He stopped halfway in shock as he peered through the darkness to see the green robes the figure in front of him wore. "Y-Your Grace?!"

Emmeryn looked back to Matthew with a nervous grin.

"Hi...Matthew..." she whispered.

"Your Grace, what are you doing up this late? Is there something wrong that you need to tell me about?"

Emmeryn shook her head. "I couldn't...sleep..." Emmeryn looked to Matthew with hope in her eyes. "W-will you...talk to me...till I...sleep?"

Matthew hated to say no to her, but he could not let anyone see she was in his tent, especially this late at night. The last thing Matthew wanted was to be known as the player who took advantage of the former Exalt's feeble condition. He could only image what Chrom and Lissa would think of him if they found out. Matthew tried to think of a nice way to turn her down without hurting her feelings.

"Look, Emmeryn," he started. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. I wouldn't want people to start spreading rumors that-" Matthew heart sunk when he saw Emmeryn's face. Her face mirrored someone in deep anguish. Matthew tried to continue, but could not find the heart to send her away.

"P-please?"

That was it. Matthew knew after those words left her mouth he would feel torn if he sent her away.

He was defeated.

"...Alright...but not too long okay?" Emmeryn face lit up like a child receiving a present for Christmas. She ran to Matthew and nearly tackled him off his feet when she embraced him.

"T-Thank you." Emmeryn whispered.

The tactician smiled. "Don't mention it, Emm." Emmeryn broke away from the hug and sat down calmly on cot in the tent. Matthew grabbed another on his desk and lit it, then grabbed the chair that was by his desk. He pulled it out and sat it in front of Emmeryn who waited for him patiently with a childlike smile. Matthew sat down in the chair and looked to Emmeryn. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Emmeryn looked to the roof of the tent and put her index finger to her jaw. "Hmmm," many ideas came to her mind, but there was one thing she wanted to know the most. "Can you...tell me more...about my...past self?" Matthew nodded and thought back to Emmeryn before the 'incident'. So many things came to his mind that it was hard to just pick one, so he decided to start from the beginning.

"When I first met you you were walking down the streets of Ylisse. Everyone around you smiled in your presence. Not a soul thought to look away from you as many cheered your name. You were like this pillar of light that shined over all of Ylisse. You were kind, smart, headstrong and beautiful." Emmeryn blushed a little at the tactician's descriptions of her. More at the word 'beautiful' than the others.

"Heh, I even spoke to you that same day. I was kind of surprised that the people I was traveling with were actually royals of Ylisse! My heart pounded when they said they would take me to meet you face-to-face. And, just like that, you, your brother, and sister all accepted me into your country with no interrogation. My image of you ever since that day has never changed. You were completely against any violence. You strived for peace and your vision was seen through the people of Ylisse. Your tongue was your cannon and your words were your ammunition."

Emmeryn looked confused at Matthew's last words. "Canon? Did my words...hurt...people?"

Matthew laugh. "It was a figure of speech Emmeryn. Your words didn't really hurt people. They helped them. I know that you are not back to your usual self yet, but I promise that I will try to help you regain your memory in any way I can." Emmeryn smiled at Matthew's determination to help her, but something didn't sit right with her. She remembered back a few hours ago when Lissa had told her about the tactician's lost memories. How they found him without any and have yet to remember even a single fragment of who he once was. _Just…like me_. Emmeryn thought to herself.

"...Memories." the former Exalt mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"What about... _your_ memories?"

"Ahh, you don't have to worry about me. I have the memories that I've gained from being with your brother and sister for the past 2 years. That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn shook her head. "Not...fare...If you help me...I will...help you." There was a brief pause before Matthew sighed.

"Fine, Your Grace. If that's what makes you happy."

"A-Another..." Emmeryn's eyes trailed off to the cot sheets and blushed. "C-Can you...call me Emm...from now on...like Lissa and Chrom…do?" The tactician froze for a minute. The sudden request made him flash back to the first time Emmeryn, before her fall in Plegia, ever asked him to call her that. Then all the conversations they shared afterward. How close they became, how they always talked about their problems, and how they would always laugh a the stupid jokes the tactician would make. It was quite painful to remember all those memories at once and the tactician could feel tears welling up in his eyes. The brunette didn't notice, but Emmeryn's brows curled in concern at the tactician's sudden twist in behavior.

"Are you...okay?" Emmeryn asked as she leaned forward and put her hands over the tactician's. Matthew jolted back to reality at the sudden physical contact and looked to the worried former Exalt in front of him. He could feel a tear slowly fall down his cheek and he immediately wiped it away with his sleeve.

"S-Sorry. I just remembered something heartwarming from the past."

"You are...remembering?"

"Not exactly. It was just something from two years ago. It's all just...hard on me now..." Matthew could feel Emmeryn's grip tighten, so he looked up to her. Instead of showing a face of acknowledged grief, she showed a warm smile that completely ran away any sad emotions in his heart.

"Don't...cry." said Emmeryn. "It will be...alright."

Matthew smiled and reached out to pat the noble woman's smooth, golden hair. "Thanks, _Emm_." Emmeryn grinned happily as she leaned into his touch.

Matthew continued telling Emmeryn the things and thoughts he had about her. An hour went by and Matthew could feel his eyes starting to close.

"I think we've talked enough for tonight Emm. It's gotten really late and you should be resting."

"W-Wait!"

"Hm?" Matthew looked to the blonde as she pulled out a thin book that was concealed in her robe and held it out to the tactician. The book had a picture of a black dragon breathing fire at a blue head swordsman. The title of the book drew in Matthew's attention. "The Shadow Dragon?" Matthew quizzed.

"C-Can we read? I promise...this will be it. Then...bed." Matthew scratched the back of his head unsure of Emmeryn request.

"I don't know, Emm. It's pretty late and I shouldn't be keeping you up. Rest comes first after all."

Emmeryn looked at Matthew with pleading eyes. She was tired, but for some reason it was 'fun' to talk to the tactician and it put her heart at ease everytime he was around. She wanted to stay with him even if it was just a little longer. "Just this...I...promise." Matthew was about to refuse, but made the mistake of looking into her beautiful, pleading brown eyes.

 _Damn it_. Matthew thought.

"Alright, but after this it's straight to bed, okay?" Emmeryn nodded in agreement. Matthew stood from his chair and walked to his desk where another chair sat on the side. He picked it up and brought it next to his. Matthew sat back down and looked to Emmeryn who stared at him questionably. He patted the center of the chair. "You can sit next to me this time, Emm. It's a picture book so you would want to see the pictures, right?" Emmeryn hesitated for a minute, but stood from the bed and sat in the chair next to the tactician and handed him the book. Matthew took the book and read the title with an epic drag in his voice. "The Shadow Dragon, by Athena."

* * *

"Uuuwaaaaaaahh" Lissa yawned loudly. She looked around the tent with blurry vision. She almost mistook the tent for her room if it wasn't for the sun beaming through the roof. Lissa heard the tent flap opening and closing. She slowly turned her head to the entrance and was met with a blurry red head.

"I see you are awake princess." Gauis spoke.

"Yea bwut," Lissa yawned again and stretched her arms up. "I could use a few more minutes."

"Well, Blue told me to come fetch you and Emm to get ready to move out. We only have about half a day till we reach Regna Ferox."

"Uuuuuwaaaaah...okay Gwaius. I'w be weady." Lissa replied groggily. "Hey Emm, time to get up."

No reply.

The two Shepherds looked over to the opposite side of the tent to see an empty cot with folded sheets. Lissa's eyes shot open in concern. "Where is she?!"

"Maybe she went for a walk?" Gaius replied.

"What do you mean she went for a walk?! She can't be alone out there!" Lissa threw her sheets aside and jumped out of her cot. She quickly took off her nightgown, ignoring the thief who turned his head blushing. In less than a minute she was fully dressed aside from her missing ribbons that put her hair in pig-tails. Lissa looked at the side of the thief's head with worry and urgency in her eyes.

"What are waits for Gaius?! Let's go find her!" she yelled.

"S-Sure thing princess."

Lissa burst into Matthew's tent, Gauis quickly following behind. "Matthew, quick! Emm has gone missing! We've looked everywhere but we couldn't-" Lissa quickly put a hand over her mouth when she finally registered what she was seeing. There Emmeryn was, sitting in a chair next to Matthew with an opened picture book resting in her lap, asleep. Emmeryn's head rested on Matthew's shoulder, while Matthew's head rested on hers. The two looked so peaceful that Lissa and Gauis didn't want to bother them. Lissa looked up to the thief who looked back to her with a smile.

"I think they could use another five more minutes, no?"

Gaius nodded in agreement. "I think they do."

* * *

 ** _A/N: So we are now getting into the romance part of the story(finally). Emmeryn is spending her second night with the Shepherds! Kinda not surprising, but I loved writing this chapter none the less. Anyways, don't really have anything important to say this chapter other than thanking everyone for the favorites and follows and getting me up to 3000 views! It makes me happy that so many people are reading this, and that tells me i'm not doing as bad of a job as I first thought I was :'). All the favorites, follows, and reviews keeps me motivate to keep writing, so don't stop!_**

 ** _I'm currently editing chapter 7 so if it's not out tomorrow then it will be out Sunday! See you all soon!_**


	7. Fun in the Snow

_**Chapter 7 Fun in the Snow**_

* * *

"Emmeryn?!" Both Khans voices rang throughout the throne room of Regna Ferox. They looked at the blonde exalt, completely flabbergasted at what they were seeing. The same exalt that they saw fall to her death back in the war with Plegia was standing before them. She didn't look like someone that had literally died 2 years ago, but a young woman who was still in her prime years.

"Where in Gods' name have you been these past 2 years?" Flavia asked, but more like demanded. The Khans tone and intimidating facial expression seemed to put fear in the former exalt's eyes. She stepped back behind her brother and used his back as a scapegoat. Flavia looked confused at the blonde exalt's actions.

"Umm, Chrom? Is this really the former exalt of Ylisse and not some doppelgänger? No offense, but she doesn't have the same fearless and powerful glow as she did 2 years ago."

Chrom shook his head. "This is definitely her. The brand on her forehead proves it. She doesn't remember much and she can barely put together a sentence. But her peaceful spirit still remains." Flavia looked at the former exalt that peeked back at her from behind her brother.

Emmeryn was a surprise, but what was even more of a surprise was the cause of her supposed "death" was standing behind her with a hand on his hip.

"Gangrel?!" Basilio howled then looked to Chrom with rage in his eyes. "Chrom what is the meaning of this? Why is Emmeryn still alive and why is this poor excuse for a king not gutted?!"

Gangrel put a hand over his heart and gasped; faking a hurt expression. "Such sour words toward me." he remarked sarcastically. "I'm _so_ hurt!"

Basilio reached and grabbed a handful of the Mad King's shirt and pulled him in until he was inches away from the redhead's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you open and hang you from your intestines!"

Gangrel put his index finger to chin and glanced up letting out a soft 'hmmm'. A few seconds later the Mad King shrugged his shoulders. "Nope! Can't think of any!" the Mad King guffawed.

"You little piece of-" Basilio was silenced by a masculine hand gripping his wrist. He turned his head and was now face-to-face with Chrom who shook his head at him.

"I understand how you feel Basilio. Trust me, I do, but now is not the time, or place, to dwell on the past. For now, he is nothing more than an extra sword that we are throwing toward our enemies."

"Ouch Prince. That was harsh even if it is directed towards me."

"Whether we like it or not," Chrom continued, ignoring Gangrel completely. "we need all the help we can get."

"Wise words indeed. Nothing I wouldn't expect from the Exalt of Ylisse." Chrom looked around to where the new voice entered. The voice came directly from behind Basilio. Behind him was a familiar sky blue-haired noble accompanied by a pink haired woman suited with wyvern armor.

"Virion?!"

The noble stopped in front the Chrom and bowed in respect. "Indeed it is I, my league. The man who strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. The man who puts the 'arch' in archer! The man who has crossed the blue seas to present the dangers to-"

"I'm pleased to introduce the Duke of House Virion." the pink haired woman interrupted.

"W-Wait. I was in the middle of-"

"I think it would be faster if I try to explain the situation at hand milord. That is, if it's is okay with you milord."

Chrom nodded. "I do believe it would be faster, miss?"

"Cherche, milord." she relied, putting a hand to her heart and bowing.

* * *

"Oh Gods not again." Matthew said to the _too_ familiar hallway. He's been walking in the warrior filled hallways of Regna Ferox for 30 minutes now and has yet to find the throne room. He could hear snickering from the men and women every time he passed the same area for a third or fourth time, but there was nothing he coud say ordo about it. He even asked for direction, but was unsuccessful in following the endless corridors and multiple turns of the castle. Walking through the halls was like a maze that showed no signs of progress. The purple carpet that went down every hallway, the stone walls, and the weapons hanging in an 'x''. Almost every meter of the walls made the castle look more like an arena than a castle.

But gazing at the scenery wasn't getting him anywhere. Matthew was getting frustrated and decided the best course of action was to ask one of the warriors to guide him there; in the nicest way possible, of course. The tactician looked around the hallway to pick out the least intimidating person he could find. Luckily, he found a soldier that was approaching him down the hallway. Matthew sighed in relief and whispered to himself "Thank Naga".

Matthew put a foot in front of him to walk, but was stopped by a force tugging on the back of his cloak. The tactician looked over his shoulder to see who, or what, had grabbed ahold of him. He was surprised to look slightly down and see two brown eyes staring back up at him. Behind him stood a young lady, somewhere between 15 and 16 years old, who was at least a foot shorter than him and had a blank stare. She wore a black cape similar to a certain dark mage he knew, and an all-black mage garb with gold outlining. What stood out the most was her thick, blonde, fire-like, afro hairstyle that added an extra 6 inches to her height. But that's not all that stood out. The young girl looked strangely familiar. Like he had seen her somewhere before, but no place came to mind.

"Ummm, sorry miss. I'm kinda in a rush. If there's something you need, do you mind asking later?" The young lady didn't reply. She continued the blank stare right into Matthew's eyes, causing him to look away rubbing his neck. "Ummm...well...I'm really sorry, but I can't help you right now. Please underst-"

"You are Matthew." he turned back around to the soft voice that spoke to him. "The tactician of the Shepherds and Grandmaster of Ylisse. Am I correct?"

Matthew nodded slowly. "Yes, milady. Is there something you need?" He asked while glancing back at the soldier down the hallway who stopped to talk to a shirtless warrior.

"...You're lost, aren't you?" The word 'lost' hit Matthew like a slap upside the head.

"Umm, I'm not really _lost,_ I'm just-"

"No, you're lost. This is your fifth time coming down this hallway. Unless you like seeing topless men, then the only other conclusion would be that you're lost. Am I right?" Matthew had nothing to say to that. She was right on the mark. Matthew scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Alright, I AM lost, okay? I was just about to ask that soldier over there to guide me to my destination." The girl looked to where the tactician pointed, then back to him with her same expression.

"If you like, I can guide you to where you need to go."

Matthew shook his head in protest. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't want to waste any of your time."

"It's okay. I'm not doing anything but watching people come and go." There was a short pause before she continued with an annoyed look on her face. "And I'm tired of seeing a smart man like yourself stupidly walk down the same hallway for 30 minutes."

Matthew blushed and looked toward the ground in embarrassment.

"Where exactly are you trying to go anyway?" The woman asked.

"The throne room..." Matthew cooed.

The woman nodded and grabbed the tactician's sleeve. Matthew, not expecting the action, stumbled backwards at the un-welcomed force tugging at his cloak. "H-Hey! Hold up will ya?!" He pleaded, but was completely ignored as the blonde quickened her pace.

* * *

Chrom went over the situation in his head. He had found out that not only has a man called 'The Conqueror' Walhart has taken over the entire continent of Valm, but his army is on their way to take over their continent just 3 days away. They had just ended a war with Plegia 2 years ago, and now there's another one right at their door step. The thought of another war made Chrom feel uneasy. He was worried about the thought of putting his friends through another war. The family that Maribelle and himself had started. Lucina, his daughter, would have to go a while without her mother and father. What would happen to her future if we are not there for her? Chrom thought. He shook his head and clouded out that thought. It would be better to not dwell on the negative. At a time like this it was best to be strong so the moral of the army didn't fall.

"If this is the situation, then we must waste no time. Ylisse will lend its aid to defend the Halidom."

Everyone in the room nodded in approval. Basilio laughed like a mad sailor, while the others smiled at the Khan's carefree nature.

"If you lot are ready to throw yourself at this so-called 'Conquer', then you'll meet my brown arse before you can even glance at 'em!" Basilio pounded a fist into his hand making a loud 'smack'. "I'll have that dastards head before he even sees me bring down my axe!"

"Hey now," Flavian started. "Don't think too far ahead oaf. That overconfidence might cost you your life!"

"Ha! I plan to outlive all of you! Especially that tactician of yours, Chrom!"

Chrom let out a short chortle. "I'm sure Matthew is honored to hear that, right Matthew?" The question hung in the air for a short period of time. No one seemed to reply to the Exalt's question. Chrom looked around the room. The only people present were Emmeryn, Virion, Cherche, Basilio and Flavia, and Lissa. Gangrel, thankfully, had silently dismissed himself somewhere between the conversation.

"Where is Matthew anyway? He should have been here ages ago."

"He wasn't with you when you walked in?" Basilio asked.

"No, I asked him take care of room arrangements with the guards before we came here. But there's no reason he should be this late."

"Should I go look for him?" Lissa asked. Before Chrom could give an answer the door to the throne room creaked open. At the entrance was a short, young, female mage with an...interesting hairstyle, tugging along the tactician in question.

The mage stopped in front of Chrom, still holding onto Matthew's sleeve as if trying to prevent the tactician from escaping. "Is this your tactician milord?" Everyone looked to the tactician who nervously waved back at them. "I found him wandering the halls."

"Oh, ummm...thanks." Chrom said as the young mage let go of the tactician's arm.

"Ah! I see you've already met your new Shepherd!" Basilio's voice rung out behind the Exalt. Chrom looked to the bald warrior with a raised eyebrow.

"New Shepherd?" the Exalt questioned.

Basilio nodded and walked up to the black robed mage. "She came to Regna Ferox about 2 weeks ago and made our mages look like preschoolers!" Basilio guffawed and gave the mage a hard, friendly smack on the back. The blonde stumbled forward from the force of the hit and whispered a silent "ow" then looked to her attacker with nothing but rage.

"I've told you MANY times not to do that you impulsive bald oaf!" the mage roared with tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Ha! AND she knows how to speak her mind! If I was a few decades younger I'd definitely have fallen for ya lass!" Before Basilio could cause any more damage to the mage, Chrom stepped forward and extended his hand.

"If you are willing to join our cause, then we would gladly accept your help, miss?"

"Naomi." The blonde said firmly while taking the Exalt's hand into her own with a firm grip.

Chrom smiled at the mage while returning the handshake. "Naomi, It's an honor to have you apart of the Shepherds. I'm sure you would fit in fine with our mages."

"Dark."

"Pardon?"

"I'm a dark mage milord." The Ylisseans stiffened at the mention of "dark mage". Everyone knew the question that was booming in their minds, but no one wanted to speak up in fear of being rude or starting a conflict.

"Is that a problem?" Naomi asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Chrom shook his head and released the grip on her hand. "Not a problem at all. We accept anyone no matter their race or profession." Chrom reassured.

"Good. Then if there is nothing else, I will take my leave." Everyone watched as the young dark mage did a one-eighty and exited the room.

* * *

"BRRR!" Matthew shook at the sudden cold breeze from him opening the door to the roof of the Feroxian castle. Thankfully the roof had been shoveled out from most of the snow and was now empty aside from himself. After everything he had heard from the 'meeting' the only thing that occupied his mind was the thought of going into another war. Going back to the front lines sent an displeasing chill down his spine. Not only would he have to fight again, but he had to constantly worry about his friends all over again. Would they survive another day? Would they go home to their families again? Would we have to have a funeral for one of our own? These thoughts plagued his mind more than the purple mark on his right hand that was concealed behind his glove.

Matthew never told anyone the contents of the mark. Even if they asked, *he wouldn't know what to tell them exactly. The only thing he knew about the mark was the dark feeling he got every time he stared at it. Ever since the six eyes on the tattoo stared back at him he refused to look at it any longer.

Matthew got to the edge of the castle's roof and leaned forward on it using his crossed arms as leverage. His thoughts kept him so occupied that he didn't have time to worry about the cold wind and snow falling down on him. Before he could dwell on his thoughts any further he heard the familiar sound of a door creaking open and closing with a soft 'click'. Matthew peeked over his shoulder to see who, most likely, followed him to the roof. A smile grew on his face and his worries seemed to disappear as the former Exalt walked toward him.

"Hey there, Emm. Did you follow me up here?"

"Yes..." Emm confessed then looked up to the clouded sky quizzically. "Cloud is...falling?"

"Ah, you mean this?" Matthew let out his hand and caught the cold snow in his palm. "This is actually ice Emm, which is also known as snow. Is this your first time seeing snow?" Matthew asked while studying the blonde. She was wearing her regular exalted attire, aside from the obvious dark blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yes...Where I...lived...it always...sunny." she replied while wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders and finally stopping on the left side of Matthew.

"Oh, so it never rained?"

"Rained?" Emmeryn asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Ummm, you know, when it's dark and cloudy and water falls from the sky. You've never seen that?" Matthew asked feeling a little sorry for the former Exalt. Emmeryn put her index finger to her chin and looked to the ground in deep thought. A time came to mind when she use to live with the old man. They were walking back to their house from a short walk when the sky turned black and little droplets of water fell from the clouds. Whenever this happened the old man would always tell her, "Looks like the sky is sad again, Emm." Knowing her answer the blonde looked up to the tactician who patiently waited for her reply.

"Is it when...the sky is...crying?" Matthew looked into Emmeryn's soft grey eyes as they showed she was being completely serious with her answer.

Matthew let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, something like that Emm." Emmeryn smiled at the tactician then looked to the brick edge covered in snow in front of her. She cupped her hand onto the surface and swept the ice slush into her right hand.

"Cold..." she mumbled audibly. Matthew looked at the ball of snow in the former Exalt's hand and a switch went off in his head.

"Hey Emm, did you know you can make things with snow?" Emmeryn quickly looked to the tactician with glittered eyes, ignoring the frosty snow in her hand.

"Really?"

"Sure can! Here, let me show you." Emmeryn watched as Matthew turned around and walked to the entrance of the roof; he stopped halfway and kneeled down in the snow. She watched as the tactician spread his arms wide in an arc and pulled in a large pile of snow. He then patted the snow into a large sphere that stopped at his hips. When he felt as though the sphere was big enough he stopped, then walked over to another vacant area and made two more sphere. He picked up the first one, which was slightly smaller than the original, and stacked it onto the bigger one. Then he got the last one that was 2 times smaller and placed it at the top. Adding the finishing touches he reached into his cloak and pulled out two black buttons and placed it in the middle of the smallest sphere at the top; which looked like eyes. With his finger he drew an arc underneath the 'eyes' making a smile. Finally, he made two arcs over the eyes which symbolized as the eyebrows.

"All done!" Matthew declared. While backing up to examine his work.

"...What is it?" Emmeryn asked as she marveled at the creation before her.

"It's a snowman!" Matthew said ecstatically.

"Snow...man?"

Matthew nodded. "Yea! It's a man made out of snow!" Emmeryn looked to the 'snowman' that looked back at her with a huge grin across its face. But something about the snowman felt...wrong. Whenever she looked at its face it was as if the snowman glared back at her.

"Is there something wrong Emm?" Matthew asked in concern.

Emmeryn lifted her arm and pointed at the snowman's face. "It's...scary." Matthew raised an eyebrow and examined the snowman once more. An "oh" escaped his mouth when he found out the cause of Emmeryn's sudden fear. The snowman's brows were too close to the eyes, which made the snowman look like it was making an evil smile. It didn't make it any better with the wide smile stretching across its face which made the snowman look more like a devil claiming victory than an innocent snowman.

"Looks like I made a mistake." Matthew admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehe! Just a little..." Watching Emmeryn suddenly smile made the tacticians heart skip a beat. Her rich blonde hair blew in the cold Feroxian wind and her smooth, milky skin showed a light pink; most likely because of the cold weather. But her smile warmed his heart faster than any fire ever could. It was...nice. Not even 5 minutes ago he was grimacing about the past and current events, but just looking at the former Exalt made him feel at ease in a matter of seconds. It was as if she was a bright light that shine ever so brightly in his clouded mind. But, for some reason, he didn't mind at all. _If only things could stay like this._ Matthew thought. _If only I could see that smile everyday...if only we could be like we use to be-_

"Matthew...are you...ok?" Hearing her voice made the tactician blush furiously and nearly jump out of his skin.

"Ah! Wha?" the tactician stumbled.

"Are you...cold?"

"Ah! No! I mean YES! Wait no, I meant-" Matthew looked to his surrounding to desperately try to change the subject. "Hey! I have an idea! Let's have a snowball fight!" Emmeryn pondered about the tactician's weird behavior, but ignored it all together at the mention of whatever a 'snowball fight' was.

"Snowball...fight?"

"Yea, a snowball fight! It's when you get a ball of snow and hit some else with it!" Matthew bent down and quickly swiped up a handful of snow. "You make a ball of snow like this." He explained while rolling the ice in his hand into a sphere. "Then you throw it at someone like this!" Matthew got into a pitching stance and launched the snowball at the 'devilish' snowman; hitting it in the center of the head and making it slide back slightly.

"Wow!...Can I try?" Emmeryn begged with sparkling eyes that made Matthew only think of one word. 'Cute'.

"Um, sure." Matthew bent over and swiped up another handful of snow and handed it to the former Exalt. Emmeryn accepted the snowball and looked back to the snowman with one eye closed. When she was done calculating her target she lifted her forearm up and tossed the snowball at the tower of ice; hitting it in the same area as Matthew's, but knocking the rest of the head clean off.

Matthew raised his eyebrows at the headless snowman. "Impressive." Before he could go and celebrate with the former Exalt she was already bending down to get another handful of snow. "Oh? Are you gonna try again?" Before he could get an answer from the blonde he only watched as she quickly stood and threw a snowball that hit him in his forehead.

"Hehe! This is fun!" cried Emmeryn. Matthew shook his head to free it from snow, then looked back to the Exalt with an evil smirk.

"You just started a war, sister!" They both looked to each other with smirks on their faces before bolting away to get some distance from one another.

Emmeryn jumped behind the snowman and quickly started making piles of snowballs, while the tactician was left in the open with nothing but wind and the snow on the ground. Snowballs went flying through the air one by one. Matthew's snowballs were fast and powerful, but they were mostly blocked by the snow-shield, or he missed completely. Emmeryn, on the other hand, almost always hit the defenseless tactician. She would always hear a playful "no fare" from the brunette, but never let up on her assault.

"I...will win!"

"You wish!"

Both stopped at the sound of a door swinging open. They looked to the entrance of the roof revealing an angry blonde princess.

"Here you guys are!" Lissa roared. "Do you guys have ANY idea how long I've been looking for you?! I've searched this castle top to bottom at LEAST 3 times! What are you guys even doing up here anyways?!" Lissa slowed down and evaluated the situation. Emmeryn and Matthew were both holding a pile of snowballs in their arms. In the princess's mind there was only one thing they could be doing. Lissa's anger quickly faded and excitement took over the tomboyish princess.

"Hey! Why didn't yall tell me we were having a snowball fight? Let me join! Let me join!" Matthew and Emmeryn looked to each other, then smirked evilly as the same idea came to both of their minds. They grabbed a snowball in one hand and looked toward their new enemy. Lissa, catching on, quickly raised her hands in protest and backed up slowly.

"H-Hold up guys. You can't be serio-EEEEKK!" Lissa screeched as an endless wave of snowballs went flying her direction and hit her multiple times all over her body. After being hit mercilessly by her sister and friend, Lissa wiped off the snow from her body and bent down to cup a ball of snow of her own in her hand. Anger and determination clouded her mind as she ran toward her enemies.

"You guys are SO dead!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: If you want an idea of what Naomi's hair looks like, go to your Fire Emblem: Awakening copy, press 'new game', when it gets to character select go to the female unit, give her the 2nd build and the 5th hairstyle. That was just in case no one knew what I meant when I explained it :/._**

 ** _On other news we are now 6 chapters away from being on track with the story. What I mean by that is up to chapter 13 is where I was before I posted this story! Know that this means there will be slower updates and chapters might not appear for like once a week or every 2 weeks. But! I plan to finish this story before the year ends so I can begin my Robin/Samus fic and also be prepared for when Fire Emblem: Fates and FE X Shinigami Tensei comes out! I'm pumped up are you pumped up?!_**

 ** _I'm also debating on whether or I should post my Avatar/Sumia fic. It was a good idea I came up with and is a more serious story than this one. Eh, I guess it will all depend on how close I am to the end of this story before I post any other._**

 ** _Anyways, like always, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you next chapter!_**


	8. Misunderstandings

_**Chapter 8 Misunderstandings**_

* * *

Emmeryn looked out to the sea of men that lie dead across the Feroxian port. In the bodies was a mixture of Valmese, Ylisseans, and Feroxian soldiers. Even some villagers were mixed in with the sea of men and women; some Emmeryn knew, and some she unfortunately didn't get the chance to meet. Though she acted as a healer it was still hard to see men and women die before her even if she didn't do any of the fighting. The only things walking now we're soldiers of both Ylisse and Regna Ferox and villagers who helped the soldiers cover and take the deceased away to a place Emmeryn had no knowledge of.

Looking onto the field made the former Exalt feel ill both physically and mentally. She turned around to escape the horrifying sight when a playful high pitched voice called out to her.

"Hi-ya Emm!" Emmeryn turned to the friendly greeting and saw the short manakete and her friend, Tharja, walking toward her.

Emmeryn smiled weakly and waved at the two.

"Are you taking a stroll?" Nowi asked. "If you haven't noticed, this isn't the best place to be taking a walk y'know?" Emmeryn didn't reply. She just nodded once again which made the little manakete worry. Before she could say anything Tharja beat her to it with her usual cold tone.

"What's wrong with you? Can't take a little blood?" Tharja's words seemed to affect Emmeryn more than her cold tone. The blonde looked to the brick ground and nodded.

"If it bothers you so much then why did you even bother coming with us?" Tharja scoffed, making the former Exalt feel even more uneasy. "You only acted as a healer in this fight, yet you can't even take a little blood? If this is too much for you then you should head back to your castle while you still can. We have no time for people that are going to be a burden on this trip."

Tharja's words hit Emmeryn like a ton of bricks. Everything she said was right. Even though she didn't fight, the things she saw from the sidelines was something she wished she hadn't. It was like something inside her just didn't agree with what was happening. Like the very sight of war was a taboo to her. _Am I...a burden_? Emmeryn asked herself, not wanting to look up at her friends.

"H-Hey! You don't have to talk to Emm like that Tharja!" Nowi protested with her cheeks puffed. "No one gets use to battle after just one skirmish. It takes time y'know!"

Tharja sighed and put her hand on her hip. "I'm just stating the obvious. If she is too scared to fight, then she will be nothing but extra baggage on this campaign. The last thing we need is someone who isn't in their right state of mind when a real emergency is at hand on the battlefield."

"Yea, but no one ever gets use to killing another human, Tharja! You can't honestly mean to tell me that you feel nothing when taking the life of another, right?" Tharja didn't have a reply for the little manakete. Or she did, but didn't want to voice it. She just looked away from the manakete and huffed.

Nowi turned and walked up to the blonde who stared hard at the brick ground. She stopped right in front of the former Exalt and reached up to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Emmeryn peaked up in surprise to the smiling manakete.

"Listen, Emm. You don't have to kill to stay with us. Healing is also an important job in an army! Heck, if it wasn't for you, Lissa, Maribelle and Libra, most of us wouldn't be here right now!" Nowi turned around and looked to the dark mage that was staring in the distance. "I know Tharja's words sound harsh, but I'm sure she means well by them. She may look mean, but she really is a nice person when you get to know her! Remember that we are friends Emm, and we will do anything for you, okay?"

Emmeryn smiled at the manakete who smiled back at her. It was a relief to hear that she wasn't being a burden to her friends, but it was more of a relief to hear that her friends were there for her when she was down. "Thank you...Nowi."

Nowi put her hands on her hips and poked her chest out with pride. "Hehe! You can always count on me, Emm!" Emmeryn giggled and patted the little manakete on her head who purred from the former Exalt's gentle touch.

Emmeryn glanced up to Tharja who had turned around and began to tread away from the two. Before she could get even 4 steps away Emmeryn ran and grabbed the dark mage's hand. Tharja stopped, but refused to look to the blonde.

"Wait...Tharja." Emmeryn begged. The dark mage sighed and turned to the blonde with her usual scowl on her face.

"What do you want." She replied coldly, which, once again, didn't seem to faze the Exalt as her lips curled into a smile.

"Thank you...for worrying..." The dark mage looked away from blonde smiling and thanking her. She had never been thanked before for being honest. But even though her words were harsh, she said them to Emmeryn to show her how sad the battlefield is. And the last thing she wanted was for her friend to get hurt because she wasn't in her right-state-of-mind in the skirmish… _Did I really just acknowledge her as my friend_? Tharja pondered, but oddly enough, didn't mind… _I'm becoming soft._

Not really knowing what to say in this situation, Tharja mumbled a soft "don't get hurt" to her friend, hoping that she didn't hear it. Apparently she didn't whisper it low enough. Tharja turned to the Exalt whose face lit with joy. Without warning the Exalt tugged Tharja's arm toward her. The force threw the dark mage off guard and she nearly fell if it wasn't for the Exalt catching her in her arms. Tharja blushed at the sudden embrace, but didn't say anything as it was the first time that someone had been so...forward with her. Or it was the first time she had been embraced by anyone for that matter.

Not knowing what to do once again, Tharja aimlessly looked around over the Exalt's shoulder. She looked to Nowi who was grinning back at her while making, what looked like, a hugging motion in the air. Tharja knew what she was trying to say, but didn't want to follow. She looked a little further and saw some of the Shepherds looking her direction with a somewhat confused look on their face. She blushed as the Shepherds confused looks turned into warm smiles. Trying not to get any more attention drawn to her she hesitantly raised her arms and wrapped them around the blonde.

After what felt like an eternity, the former Exalt released the dark mage who looked away with her face redder than a strawberry from embarrassment. Peering over the dark mage's shoulder Emmeryn could see a familiar blue head along with the brunette tactician just yards away. Before she could open her mouth to call out to the two Tharja sprung back to life and began a slow strut toward the tactician.

"Hello there...my love." Tharja said seductively while slithering her way next to the tactician and pulling his arm into her chest. Instead of shaking her off like he use to do, he sighed heavily and looked down to the raven haired woman.

"Tharja, what do you think you are doing?" The tactician asked dryly, already accustomed to the dark mage's advances. Emmeryn's body tremble at how close the Tharja was to Matthew. She didn't know why, but watching the dark mage cling to the tactician was making her feel…uneasy? Or was it anger? Emmeryn couldn't tell what emotion she was truly feeling, but she knew she didn't like it.

"What are you talking Matthew? I'm just trying to get closer to my _soulmate_. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there are many things wrong with that. For one, I'm not your _soulmate_ , so can you please let me go?" Tharja didn't seem to be fazed by the tactician's words. In fact, it any made her grin wider and grip tighter.

"Don't be shy my love. You can finally stop resisting and give yourself to your true-WAH?!" The dark mage was interrupted as a hand grabbed hers and untangled her from the tactician with one pull. Tharja turned her head to see who dared to lay their hands upon her. The dark mage's anger dimmed down when she saw that none other than Emmeryn was the one who seized her arm wearing a childlike frown.

"Stop it... He's not...yours." Emmeryn stated firmly.

"Oh?" Tharja began with an evil smile. "So he's yours then?" Emmeryn's face immediately turned beet red from the dark mage's assumption.

"N-No! We...I mean we...are just...were not..." Emmeryn choked. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to say. She wanted to say that she was just friends, but it wouldn't justify why she pulled her friend away from the tactician.

"What's the matter?" The dark mage asked with the same evil grin. "What are you two? Are you just _friends_?" The word 'friends' could not be emphasized any harder by the dark mage. She took great pleasure in watching her friend blush and struggle between her words.

Meanwhile Matthew, Chrom and Nowi watched from the side lines. Matthew and Chrom looked confused, while Nowi watched the two with eyes leaking with curiosity.

"What is he to you Emm?" Nowi jumped in causing Emmeryn to stutter even more from the four eyes fixated on her.

"W-Well...he's..." Suddenly a word came to her mind. A word that the old man told her one day when she still yet lived with him. " _Someone that you cherish. You trust him dearly and he will always treat you nicely._ " He once told her. Emmeryn found her determination and straightened herself while looking the smirking dark mage in the eye.

"He's...my boyfriend!"

Instantly everyone's eyes wide and mouths hung agape, aside from the former Exalt who stood with pride and a triumphant smile. Nowi, Tharja, Chrom and Matthew all shared the same wide eyes, but all for different reasons. Nowi's eyes were filled with glitter and awe. Chrom and Tharja's eyes twitched a furiously from even the mention of the word 'boyfriend'. Matthew's eyes were filled with worry from the dark mage and his sword wielding friend next to him.

Nowi, being Nowi, did not register the intense situation and happily opened her mouth to speak. "When did he become your boyfriend, Emm?!"

"Yea, when did this happen?" Tharja asked while glaring at the tactician. The venom leaked from her words almost as much as the killing intent coming from the blue head next to the tactician.

"Hmmmm." Emmeryn put her index finger to her chin as she tried to remember when she discovered their relationship. The old man's voice echoed in her head. " _Having a boyfriend when that you share meals together, laugh together, and in rare cases, sleep together. Ah, I remember those days well_." Emmeryn smiled as the night when she fell asleep on Matthew's shoulder. "It was when...we slept together."

All eyes shot toward the tactician whose face was flushed and eyes filled with fear.

"You took advantage of my sister?!" Chrom roared as he began to u shield Falchion. Even Tharja began a death walk toward the tactician as he slowly backed away while shaking his head back and forward in protest.

"W-Wait a minute guys! This is a BIG misunderstanding! Yes, we slept together, but we didn't _sleep_ toge-"

"Matthew." Chrom started with a soulless smile that told the tactician whatever he was about to say would not be good news. "Thank you for volunteering to be my sparring partner for the rest of the week. Due to certain circumstances all of your practice swords have gone missing, so please show up with nothing but your regular attire and your fist. For everyone else, after we're done here we will be moving out to Plegia to ask for ships. That is all."

Chrom walked away without mumbling another word. His dry tone told the tactician that he was absolutely serious about the sparring match. Tharja also walked by the tactician. She let out an audible *Tch* before walking away, which made the tactician curse inwardly. Not only did he have to deal with Chrom, but he also had the curse slinging dark mage on his back as well.

 _Great_.

Matthew looked to Emmeryn who was being bombarded with questions from the little manakete. He took this opportunity to get as far away as possible. Being around Emmeryn, for now, was a really bad idea.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This, was short...I know. I don't know why when I wrote this why I didn't think of anymore ideas, but this is how it came out regardless :/. Well, chapter 9 will hopefully be out by tomorrow if there are no delays. After chapter 11 things will slow down about the story will take longer to come out :/.**_

 _ **As always, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows and hope to see you all next time!**_


	9. Trust

_**Before we start this chapter I want to say a few things.**_

 _ **First, thank you SO much Yuki2311 for pointing out the Robin thing to me! I was losing my mind the other day because I knew I was writing Matthew for the Avatar' name, but Robin kept come up for some reason :/. So thanks for that!**_

 _ **Second, if you are wanting to know just how long I plan to have this story, then know that I plan to have this story completely finished before Fire Emblem: Fates comes out. Trust me, when that game comes out it will have my FULL attention! Who knows, after I beat the game a billion times I just might make a fanfiction about it ^_^.**_

 _ **Thirdly, thank you guys SO much for the favs, follows, and reviews! I know I say this every chapter, but you have no idea how heartwarming it is to know that people are still reading this story TT_TT. Lets ride this out to the end!**_

 ** _Also thank you allen Vth for constant feedback! Glad you like the material!_**

 _ **Chapter 9 Trust**_

* * *

Matthew pushed open the flap to his tent to escape the hot desert sun; careful not to make too much movement. Slowly he trailed over to his cot and carefully laid down. When his body was securely on the cot he let out a long, loud, grunt. He reached down to the floor to grab his sheets that had fallen off of his-

"ARGH!"

The tactician grunted as his body screamed in pain. It's been two days since he had last spoken to Emmeryn, and he found that Chrom was really serious when he said that he would train with him without a practice sword. Chrom explained to the crowd of soldiers that gathered that it would be important to learn to defend themselves without their weapons. Matthew, unfortunately, was Chrom's guinea pig. After mercilessly being beaten, being laughed at by not only the soldiers and Shepherds but also the sadistic Mad King, Matthew was left bruised and exhausted.

What made everything even more frustrating was after the Exalt literally flattened the tactician he looked out to the crowd of people with a smirk and said, "As you can see, our tactician here clearly demonstrated that it is impossible to fight without your weapon, so make sure you do everything in your power to not get disarmed by your opponent in battle." The crowd replied with either a nod or loud laughter which embarrassed the tactician who laid prone on the ground. Matthew was sure that the Exalt already knew the truth about what happen with him and Emmeryn when Lissa spoke to him, but the dastard was probably using that as an excuse to get back at the tactician for teasing him at his wedding. That dastard made sure to hit him only in places where it wouldn't cause internal or permanent damage. If he wasn't demanding to always be on the from lines then the tactician would use that as an excuse to put him….or he could just threaten to put him in the back…that works too-

"Excuse me?"

The tactician picked his head up to pier toward the front of his tent where the voice came from. The newest blonde haired Shepherd, who joined in Regna Ferox, was standing up-straight at the tent entrance with her purple tome hanging in her left hand and the other on her hip. "Hello...Naomi, right? How can I help you?"

"Nothing, I just came to check on you and see if you were alright. The Exalt really did a number on you after all." The young dark mage replied with a blank expression that did not make her sound very concerned.

"It's alright." The tactician said while laying his head back on his pillow. "He only left bruises. I'm sure they will heal within the week. Hopefully before we reach Plegia in tomorrow."

"I agree." She replied dryly while gesturing at a nearby chair. "Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

The tactician thought about it for a moment. _It wouldn't hurt to have some company right now_. He thought. _Besides, I have to get to know her better to put her in my strategies_. "Sure, go ahead." The young dark mage nodded and walked over to the tactician's desk. She pulled the chair from under the table, turned it toward the tactician, then sat down; placing the purple time in her lap. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" the tactician asked.

"I don't want this to be a long conversation, so I'm just gonna be very blunt and right to the point."

"O-kay?" The tactician said quizzically and somewhat prepared for the blondes question.

"What is your current relationship with Lady Emmeryn?"

"Wha-" The tactician shot up from the question, but immediately regretted the action as his body screamed in agony and forced him to slowly lie back down. "...Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"I'm asking because I am curious. I'm not the only who is curious here. Some of the other soldiers are asking the same thing. I'm just the only one who is brave enough to come out and ask. Now, if you would be so kind as to answer my question we can get this over with faster." _That last part sounded more like a demand than a plea._ Matthew thought.

Matthew closed his eyes and let out light sigh. "We are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." The tactician turned his head to the young dark mage who wore the same expression as when she first walked in.

"I see." The blonde replied dryly. "Then I have another question. What are your feelings for Emmeryn?" Matthew didn't say anything. He just looked to the ceiling of his tent with a blank stare. He already knew what his true feeling were for the former Exalt, but he definitely couldn't tell anyone about his true feelings. The young lady in front of him was definitely not close enough for the tactician to spill his heart to.

"I don't have any romantic feelings for her. I see her only as a fri-."

"Lies." Naomi accused.

"What-"

"You're lying. Whenever you lie, or about to lie, you look away."

 _Curse my habits_. Matthew thought as he face palmed. "Alright you got me. It's just that…I don't feel comfortable revealing my feelings to someone I barely-" Matthew stopped and slowly slid his hand down his face as something just came to his mind. "Wait." He mumbled then turned to the blonde who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How did _you_ know that? The only people who should know that are Gaius, Lissa, and Chrom. I've only known you for 4 days and this is only our second time interacting, so how could you possibly have known that?"

For a second the young dark mage lost her cool composure and her mouth hung agape, but she quickly closed her eyes and put a fist to her mouth to clear her throat. "I-It was just a hunch. I once knew someone like you who use to do the same thing. I just assumed that your gesture was similar to his."

"But that would not have made any since. You would have had to at least wait to know me better before you could come to that assumption." The blondes face contorted into embarrassment and her cheeks turned a bright pink that matched Olivia's hair. The blonde's chagrin and half opened mouth left the tactician completely confused and suspicious.

"I-I'm the one asking the questions here!" Naomi blurted out, completely losing her calm posture and starting to show more of her true age. Seeing the young dark mage flushed face made the tactician laugh in hilarity. "W-What's so funny?!" Naomi asked with gritted teeth and pink cheeks.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you will fit in perfectly with the Shepherds." After hearings tactician's soothing words the young dark mage's embarrassment slowly died down. There was a short lull between the two before the blonde once again cleared her throat.

"Well, I've asked my question. I may not be satisfied with my answer, but I will take that for now." Naomi quickly stood and strolled toward the exit. Before she departed she turned back to the tactician who stared mindlessly at the roof of the tent. "Don't think for a minute that I won't be back! Next time I want my answers!"

"Yeah yeah, I hear you." Matthew replied nonchalantly.

Naomi nodded then left the tent. Matthew let out a heavy sigh before closing his eyes. He was finally alone and could now drift into sleep.

"Matthew?"

...Never mind.

Matthew peered over his torso to see who had once again interrupted his rest. His eyes quickly widened when he saw Emmeryn standing by his tent entrance. The former Exalt was the last person that he wanted to see. Not because he hated her, but because he didn't want to cause anymore misunderstandings between them.

"H-Hi Matthew..." Emmeryn greeted. Matthew noticed quickly that something was off about the blonde. She continually glanced from him to her fingers that were laced together and held close to her abdomen; her thumbs pushed against each other like she was playing thumb wrestling against herself. And her face contorted to that of a child about to be scolded.

"What's wrong Emm?" Matthew asked, a little concerned about the former Exalt.

Emmeryn continued her nervous pattern and did not look up to the tactician as she said, "Are you...alright?"

 _Oh, so she was also just checking up on me_. Matthew said inwardly. "I'm fine Emm. You don't have to worry about me." Matthew replied softly.

"T-That's good..."

"...I'm more worried about you Emm. Is there something troubling you?"

"..." Emmeryn finally looked up to the tactician whose light brown eyes gazed back at her quizzically. She took a deep breathe then did a low bow. "I-I'm sorry..."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at the former Exalt's weird behavior. "What are you apologizing for, Emm?" Emmeryn slowly rotated upwards to look at the tactician who was now sitting slightly up on his elbows.

"You...hurt...because of...me." Emmeryn grimaced at the thought when she saw the tactician slowly getting abused by her brother.

Matthew slowly motioned his legs off the cot and sat at the edge of his bed while looking at Emmeryn with a sympathetic look. "Emm, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for what happened, okay?" Matthew felt like his words were like small pebbles that didn't even break through the former Exalt's glass barrier.

"It is...my fault...I didn't know...what b-boyfriend...really meant...and...you hurt...because...me." Emmeryn tightened her fingers together as her next sentence stuttered out her mouth. "P-Please...d-don't hate me." Matthew ignored the roaring pain in his legs and stood to walk over to the grieving blonde who found the ground more interesting than the tactician. He stopped in front of her and put a reassuring hand on her shaking shoulders.

"Listen Emm. Don't worry about what happened earlier, okay? I'm far from mad at you and I don't want you feeling sorry for what happened to me. I'm sure Chrom understands what you were trying to say as well, so I can say that he is at least not angry at me. So let's put this behind us, okay?" Emmeryn finally looked up to the tactician who looked back at her with his light brown eyes and a warm smile on his face. Her sorrow seemed to fade almost immediately at the tactician's bright smile and a smile of her slowly curved on her face.

"T-Thank you...for not hating me...Matt."

Matthew's eyes widened at the nickname. The nickname shocked him more than the former Exalt had realized because the one to ever call him that was…. "Emm? D-Did you remember c-calling me that from…your past?"

Emmeryn shook her head. "You call me...nickname, so I...made you one…too." She said innocently which caused the tactician's shoulders to drop in disappointment.

"I-I see…" Matthew grimaced, which caused the blonde to worry.

"D-Do you not…like it?" She asked. Matthew immediately shook off his grim look when he saw the Emmeryn's worried face.

"Of course not, Emm!" Matthew reassured. "I actually like it!"

Emmeryn smiled at the tactician's sudden cheerful attitude. "I'm…glad..." Emmeryn's eyes widened when she realized just how close she was to the tactician's face. Her face turned a light pink that did not go unnoticed by the tactician who quickly caught on. He quickly jumped back and cringed as his muscles protested the sudden movement.

"S-Sorry." Matthew mumbled while looking away from the blonde and scratching the back of his head. Emmeryn turned away from the brunette and gazed back down to the ground with flushed cheeks.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Matt?" Emmeryn murmured while looking up to the tactician.

"Yes Emm?"

"Have you...ever had a...girlfriend?" Matthew looked to the blonde with curiosity as to why she would ask him that. There were no solutions that came to mind so he answered truthfully…well, almost truthfully.

"Honestly Emm, I really don't know. I have amnesia just like you. I wouldn't know if I ever had a girlfriend, or if I was already in a relationship before I lost my memories. But from the time that Chrom found me in that field to now, I can say that I've never had a girlfriend." The tactician turned away from Emmeryn's curious eyes as he continued. "But I did...have a...crush." He stated as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Crush?" Emmeryn cooed in confusion.

"Yea...crush." There was a short silence before the tactician stumbled out the next sentence. "Y-You were actually...my first c-crush Emm." Matthew glanced to the former Exalt to see what expression she now wore from the tactician's confession. Instead of a flushed face or even a light smile, she looked at him as if he had told her something absolutely terrifying.

"You...crushed me? D-Did I do...something wrong?"

"Wha-NO NO NO! That's not the crush I meant Emm!" Matthew corrected while shaking his hands back and forward in protest.

"T-Then what crush...did you mean?"

"Y-You know. The crush where a guy...well a guy kinda likes...a girl." Matthew whispered the last part almost inaudibly, but was clearly heard by the Exalt.

"Well...if you've...never had a...girlfriend," Emmeryn began to blush furiously as she tried to continue without messing up. "C-C-Can I...b-be your...f-first...g-g-girl-" Emmeryn stopped when she heard the sound of a stream of laugher outside the tent. Emmeryn and Matthew turned their heads toward the exit where the multiple voices echoed. "What's...happening?" Emmeryn asked.

"I don't know." Matthew replied with a frown as he listened closely to the cursing and repeated use of the name "Mad King". "But I think Gangrel might be involved." Matthew ignored the pain and quickly walked with Emmeryn out the tent.

* * *

 ** _5 minutes earlier_**

Gangrel slowly treaded back to his tent. He was fairly surprised at how almost all the Shepherds had accepted him so easily, but he could feel the glares of the soldiers on the back of his head all day. Most likely from the people who lost a friend or a family member from the war that _he_ raged. _Whatever_. Gangrel thought. He was almost to his tent now, but something was strange. He could feel that he was being followed and the 3 soldiers standing in front of his tent didn't make him any more relaxed. One of the three men was like a tower. He was at least 6 inches taller than Gangrel and he wore blue armor similar to the great knight that always followed Chrom; the great knights name never came to the Mad King. Gangrel pointed out that he must be the leader. The other two were Gangrel's height and did not strike his interest. The 3 soldiers were alarmed by the footsteps approaching and looked to where Gangrel was now standing. They walked up to the Mad King until they were a meter away; forming a line that blocked his path.

"Looks like you made it." The taller soldier said with a grin. Gangrel looked up to the taller man.

"And may I ask what I've made it to, sir knight?" Gangrel asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm just going to come out and say it since no one else in this camp will." The taller soldier started. "We don't want, or _need_ your help here. I don't know what scheme you pulled to get Exalt Chrom to trust you, but I never will. I'm giving you a fair warning. Leave the Shepherds TONIGHT, or we will personally remove you as a corpse." Gangrel let out a wicked laugh which caused the three soldiers to glare at the laughing fool.

"Wow, that's richer than the oatmeal I had this morning. I am humbled that you would share your graceful opinions of me." Gangrel said sarcastically while taking a short bow. "Now, if you don't mind." Gangrel turned to walk around them, but was stopped by one of the shorter soldiers. Gangrel sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm trying my best to keep my calm. Could you so graciously remove yourselves from my path, or are we gonna have to do this the fun way." Gangrel smirked and put his hand to where his Levin Sword would be, but was surprised to grip nothing but air. He looked down to his waist in confusion as he realized his Levin Sword was missing. Then it hit him. He forgot that he took his sword off when he went to the mess hall. Gangrel cursed silently as the snickering of the soldiers before him echoed in his ear.

"What's the matter?" The taller soldier asked. "Can't do anything without your _sword_ Mad King?" Gangrel gritted his teeth.

"I don't need a sword to slay a dog."

"*Tsk* you forget king. We're not the only enemies _you_ have in this camp." Gangrel looked around to see soldiers stepping from behind tents. Within seconds he was surrounded on all sides. Gangrel looked back to the taller soldier, but was not expecting the low uppercut heading toward him. The punch hit him dead in the abdomen knocking the wind out of him.

Gangrel gasp as the air in his body was forced out of him. Falling to his knees as the fist left his stomach he could hear the laughter from all the gathered soldiers around him. "What's wrong 'Mad King'? Too much for ya." Someone in the crowd yelled.

"You can't go down after just one punch!" another yelled.

"Show us the REAL Mad King!"

Gangrel said nothing as more and more insults rushed to his ears. The words were like daggers stabbing him over and over again as he gripped his stomach.

"Well, this is what I deserve I guess..." he mumbled. Gangrel wanted to forget his past, but he knew that others wouldn't. The things he had done were rushing back to him like a creeping winter on a late Feroxian night. He could say nothing, think nothing, but hear the voices surrounding him.

Then, like a passing storm, the laughter around his slowly began to die down. Eventually coming to a complete stop as the wind blew through the evening sky. Unsure of what just happened, Gangrel lifted his head slowly to see what had caused the noise to cease. His eyes widened as he saw the robes of the former Exalt before him. Her back was turned to him, and her arms extended side to side as if trying to shield him from the rain of words that were once being thrown at him.

"Please...stop..." She said firmly.

"Y-Your Grace. W-What are y-you doing? Y-You should be resting." Said the taller soldier.

"Why...are you hurting...my friend?" The blonde asked with a frown that shook all the soldiers around her.

"B-But Your Grace! You may not remember what happened, but this man is the cause of so many deaths in Ylisse AND his own country! He is also the reason for your amnesia! How can you defend a man like THAT?! He should be put to the sword for his actions here and now!"

Emmeryn dropped her arms to her side and slowly walked to the taller soldier. She stopped right in front of him and looked up to him with fury in her eyes that made the soldier shut his mouth.

"I hold…no grudge...against him…You shouldn't hurt…my friends. If you do...I'll never forgive you!"

"What's going on here?" A voice called out from the crowd. Everyone was speechless to see Chrom and Matthew walk through the crowd behind the crunched over Mad King. Chrom looked down to Gangrel who clenched his stomach, then to the crowd with furrowed brows. "Anyone care to explain?" No one spoke a word. Most of the soldiers looked away from the Exalt, while others just shook their heads. Chrom looked around and saw more soldiers heading toward the small crowd. "Matthew, do you mind helping Gangrel up?" Matthew nodded and went to the Mad King to give him a helping hand.

Matthew looked down to Gangrel who looked back at him. "You alright?" he asked.

"Peachy." Gangrel grumbled. Matthew held out a hand to help Gangrel up, but was quickly brushed aside by the Mad King as he stood to his feet. Gangrel gave the tall soldier a menacing glare that made the soldier grit his teeth before turning and walking through the gap that Matthew and Chrom made in the crowd. The tactician quickly followed after the Mad King.

"I'll see you to the medical tent." Matthew said concerned for the Mad King's state of mind at the moment.

"Don't bother." Gangrel replied sharply as he continued walking forward and out of the crowd. Matthew ignored him and followed anyways. Emmeryn, concerned, quickly followed after the two that left the crowd.

Chrom sighed and looked to the massive group that had gathered. "Alright listen up!" Chrom shouted. "I want everyone to hear me when I say this. There will be absolutely NO in-fighting among this army. In the Shepherds AND in Ylisse everyone will be treated as equals no matter what they have done in the past. I know some of you are still affected by the war that was raged two years ago, but what happened two years ago is in the past. We have fought hard for the peace we have today. If we show the same hate that my father showed, then we are no better than he was! We must follow by Emmeryn's example and free this world of such hate. Right now Valm is threatening our lands. Right now we must all come together to fight off this new threat so that the peace that we've maintained over the past two years can, and will, once again return; Even if we must use past enemies, we must not faultier for Naga is on our side. Do you all understand?!"

The soldiers in the crowd stood straight and saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

* * *

"Gangrel...you okay?" Emmeryn asked in concern for the Mad King's wellbeing

Gangrel glared back at the Exalt and the tactician following him.

"Didn't I say not to follow me?" he growled.

"Where are you going Gangrel?" Matthew asked.

"That's none of your concern. Where I go has been, and always be, MY business."

"Are you really going to leave after just one altercation? And here I thought you were made of better steel."

Gangrel stopped walking and turned around to the tactician with a frown.

"Do you really expect me to stay here and become you Ylissean dog's punching bag?"

"No." Said Matthew shaking his head. "I hope that you will forgive the actions of the soldiers that acted unprofessionally. I know it will take some time, but you must put more trust in them."

"Trust? HAHAHAHA!" Gangrel laughed like a mad man. "Have you NOT seen the way your 'soldiers' act around me? Your people look at me like I'm the devil, and YOU want to talk to ME about _trust_? No thank you. I'd trust a wild wyvern before I trust you Ylissean dogs."

Matthew frowned at the Mad King's remark. "Trust doesn't develop overnight, Gangrel. Like I said before, it takes time. You first must gain it to have it." Gangrel looked to the tactician with gritted teeth and furrowed brows.

"Have you ever thought about if I ever _wanted_ their trust to begin with? I never asked to join this army and I damn sure didn't ask to gain your trust. I'm sure I never asked for forgiveness either, so why don't you run along with your little pack of soldiers and play hero somewhere else while I do my best to continue being a dead man." Gangrel turned to walk away from the two Shepherds behind him. He had nothing else to say and nothing else he wanted to hear.

"Then why did you save Emmeryn?" Gangrel stopped once again from the tacticians words. Gangrel's furrowed brows lifted and he now mirrored the blank stare of the tactician behind him. "If you never asked for forgiveness, then why did you help Emmeryn? Why did you even put forth an effort to save the villagers in SouthTown? I'm sure the old Mad King would never do something like that." Gangrel looked over his shoulder at the brown eyed tactician. The tactician didn't look at him with anger or suspicion. Instead he tilted his head slightly forward with one raised eyebrow. The way he looked at the Mad King was like he was asking him, "Am I right?"

Emmeryn, who had been silent till now, broke away from the tactician's side and walked over to the Mad King. Both Matthew and Gangrel's eyes followed the former Exalt as she stopped directly behind the Mad King.

"Don't leave...Gangrel." said Emmeryn, her eyebrows showing her concern for the Mad King. "It will be sad...if you leave." There was a long silence that really did not give Emmeryn the answer she wanted. Gangrel prepared to walk away but was stopped by a hand that grabbed his. He looked back to the former Exalt who gave him a grim look. "Gangrel...stay...please?" The Mad King did not know why, but looking at the former Exalt's pleading face made him feel somewhat…relieved. _So there is someone who actually wants me here._ The Mad King thought as he ruffled his hair.

"Fine." Gangrel mumbled which made the former Exalt's eyes go wide. "I'll stay alright! Now unhand me woman!" Gangrel growled as he yanked his hand free from the blonde's grip. He turned around to look at the tactician who looked to him with a blank expression. "Tactician, just letting you know that I will not be joining you on your journey to Plegia's capital. I would rather not show my face in Plegia right now. Instead I will stay back with the rest of the army that will not attend the meeting. Is that okay with you?"

Matthew had no reason to deny the redhead, so he nodded in approval. "Alright. I will report to Chrom of your actions." Gangrel nodded that said and quickly retreated from the two Shepherds.

"Thank you!" Emmeryn yelled after the quick pacing Mad King. Gangrel's mouth curled into a satisfying smile from the former Exalt's words and he pace began to slow down. He replied by lifted his arm up and waving his back hand at the former Exalt.

Matthew looked to Emmeryn who smiled at the back of the Mad King's head. Matthew didn't know how she was still able to smile even when she knew everything the Mad King done to her. _It was just in her spirit._ Matthew told himself. But no matter how much Emmeryn approved of the Mad King, Matthew could never do the same. He has not once smiled in the Mad King's presence and he was sure the Mad King knew that as well. He would never be friends with the Mad King and he would never want to befriend him.

Because he's the one who took Matthew's greatest joy away from him.


	10. Rejection

**_Before I start there are reviews that I would like to reply to._**

 ** _JL Davenport: My best argument for what you told me would be that like most children,_** ** _since Emmeryn is technically a child at heart,_** ** _they don't know how to hold grudges against people. For instance, a child could completely not even know who his/her father is until they turn, like, 8 or 9. The mother could tell bad stories about the man, but they will most likely follow what they've seen than what they've heard. It's like being scared of the dark. The child has to have watched or seen something to triggered that inner fear. I've lived and been around children all my life, so I would know :/. PLus, I couldn't actually see Emmeryn not forgiving him, or even holding a grudge against someone. So yeah..._**

 ** _As for the soldiers, I may not have physically put their opinions out there, probably would have if Chrom never showed, but in future chapters you will see that everyone didn't just up and agree with their Exalt just because he said to. That was actually bad on my part since I didn't write anything that would say they were against the idea of the Emmeryn defending Gangrel. The only person I truly believe I got more into when it came to thoughts about Gangrel was Matthew, and to be honest, I believe I could have done a bit more in that department._**

 ** _I highly doubt that was a good argument on my part, but it was kinda what I was thinking of back when I first wrote it. And, just in case, I will most likely fix it. I really appreciate you voicing your opinion and hopefully in the future I think more about this when I'm writing a story. Hope this doesn't stop you from reading though x(._**

 ** _Yuki2311: I don't know which game I'm going with. I'm still a little confused on how the games are actually different since I've been trying to avoid every run in with this game(This is very hard for someone like me who is very impatient...). If its just a difference in how hard the game is, then I probably am going to by the hardest one.(Which I think is Birthrate,Nohr.) If you are asking what side I'm in favor for I would say Invisible Kingdom. I'm a rebel. I always like to pick the other option ^_^._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 10 Rejection**_

* * *

"Ummm, Chrom?" The Exalt jumped at the call of his name. He looked away from Marth, who he actually just found out was his daughter Lucina, and to the tactician who peered at him with crossed arms and furrowed brows.

"Matthew?" Chrom said in surprise at the tactician's presence. The Exalt was completely oblivious to the situation. "Is something wrong?" The tactician's frown intensified at the calm voice of the Exalt. It was as if he was treating his current situation as if it was something he shouldn't feel guilt over. That attitude of the Exalt made the tactician want to bash in his face with the closes log he could find. Unfortunately, they were nowhere near trees. Just a flat, grassy plain and a river in the cold night.

"Well," Matthew started. "Maribelle and I wanted to know why _you_ and _Marth_ were out here... _alone_. But when we got here you were holding her in your _arms_ and she was...crying." Matthew made sure to emphasize his words so the Exalt would see that what he was doing was, in the eyes of other people, a misunderstanding. But, as dense as the blue head was, Matthew would have to actually say it in-order for the Exalt to understand the gravity of his situation. "...This is how ill rumors are started."

Chrom, finally catching on, began to turn red as he shook his hands in front of him in denial. "W-Wait a minute! It's not what you think! This is-"

"Chrom, how DARE you!" Maribelle called from behind the tactician. She stomped toward her husband with her arms fixed to her side and anger plastered on her face. The quickly approaching blonde struck fear in the eyes of her husband and the blue head behind him. Maribelle stopped in front of her husband, looked up to him, and released her fury on him with words. "Here I thought you said that _I_ was the only one for you! You DARE betray my love for this...this..." Maribelle looked behind her husband and at the blue haired swordswoman. "Strumpet?!"

Lucina cringed as the words pierced right through her heart. "U-Umm, milady?" Lucina spoke up trying to get the blondes attention. "If you would, I can explain to you what's going on-"

"Explain? Explain?! What excuse would you have in trying to woo my husband strumpet?!" Maribelle barked back.

Lucina looked away from the angry blonde and to the blue head in front of her. "...Father, may I tell her?"

"Please do Lucina." Chrom nodded.

"Wait...what did you just-"

"Please milady. Do not be alarmed. You may not believe me, but I am actually Lucina...your daughter." To say that Maribelle was flabbergasted by the sudden revelation would be a huge understatement. Lucina might as well have told the blonde that she was Naga herself from the way the noble's mouth hung open and her eyes widened. Matthew showed equal bewilderment, but not as much as the blonde.

"T-T-That's insane! What yellow belly tricks are you two trying to pull?!"

"No tricks milady. Please, look into my eyes and you will see the truth." Lucina slowly marched to the noblewoman and looked her in her eyes. Maribelle gasped at the brand that lay clear in the blue heads eyes.

"Y-You have the brand..."

"Yes Maribelle." Chrom stepped in. "The same brand that is given to all children of Naga. Now do you understand?"

"No, Chrom. I _don't_ understand! What has happened to _our_ Lucina back at the castle?"

"She is fine, milady." Lucina reassured. "Your baby is where you left her in the castle. I am her over 15 years in the future...A future where humanity takes a drastic turn for the worse."

* * *

Matthew slid a hand down his face as he walked through the lantern lit camp. After everything Lucina told him it was hard to even sleep. _Everyone in this camp…dead?"_ Matthew questioned inwardly _._ Matthew not long ago already had the sickening revelation that he was the son of that snake of a king Validar, but now he also had to deal with the fact that this world could most likely be destroyed by a terrifying dragon. Plus, the Valmese invasion wasn't making his worries lesson either.

Matthew flinched as a drop of water splashed on his nose. The tactician looked to the sky and was surprised at the short flashes of lightning in the dark clouds. He sighed and mumbled, "Great, now it's about to rain. Can this get any worse?" As if the Gods themselves were toying with the tactician it began to pour down raining without mercy. "...Thank you so~ much." Matthew mumbled sarcastically as he flipped his cowl over his head and ran through the now wet grass.

The tactician picked up the pace as his new destination came into view; the medical tent. The tactician thought it was wise to check up on the injured just to see if he would have to change his tactics due to their absence. Luckily for him light shined through the tent walls so someone must have been up still with the patients. Matthew dove into the tent and out of the pouring rain. Immediately when he walked in there were four different voices coming from in front of him. Matthew lifted the cowl off his head and looked forward. Emmeryn was sitting up on a cot with her legs under the covers, but the people around her are what really caught his attention. Libra and Tharja sat on her right, while Gangrel and Nowi sat to her left.

The quintet stopped their conversation immediately and looked toward the tent entrance to recognize the tactician's presence. "Ah, good evening Matthew." Libra greeted while standing from his seat and walking over to the tactician. "Are you here to check on the injured?"

"Actually, yes I am." Matthew suddenly froze as he just realized Emmeryn's position. He went into a panic as he quickly ran to Emmeryn's side. "Oh Gods, Emm! Are you alright? What happened?!"

"Whoa, calm down lover boy." Gangrel joked causing the tactician to stop and look at him from the opposite side of the bed where he now stood. "The poor thing just had a small headache from over using her magic. Nothing to get a heart-attack over."

Matthew let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods."

"Where were you anyways?" Nowi asked. "We thought you would be the first one to know about Emmeryn...Some boyfriend you are..."

"I _told_ you already that that was a misunderstanding!" Matthew argued with flushed cheeks from embarrassment.

"Oh? I thought this was only a ruse, but is this true dear tactician? Have you already tied the knot with Chrom's elder sister? And here I thought I was the smooth devil of this camp! Guess I was wrong, _player_! BWAHAHA!"

"Shut up Gangrel..." Matthew remarked coldly.

"Hey Tharja, what's a player?" Nowi asked out of innocent curiosity.

"A man who is lower than the bottomless sea itself." Tharja replied harshly, but her expression turned to her trademark seductive smirk as she looked to the tactician. "But _I_ wouldn't mind if I became one of Matthew's _playmates_. Of course, the other women would have to burn for tarnishing _my_ lover."

"We are NOT lovers, Tharja! Don't make more words that people can easily misunderstand!... And I am NOT a player!"

"Oh! Oh! Can I be your playmate as well?!" Nowi exclaimed literally jumping out of her seat and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Wow, you've even got the little manakete under your spell!" Gangrel cackled. "You really MUST show me how you get all the women dear tactician!"

Matthew face-palmed. "Ah, I'm getting a headache from this..."

"Ehem!" The sound of Libra clearing his throat silenced the idle chatter almost immediately and caused them to look his direction at the front of the tent. "I appreciate that you all came to visit Lady Emmeryn, but I must please ask you all to vacate the tent. You are disturbing my patient and I don't need you giving her anymore of your vulgar and bad influences."

Hearing that from Libra was quite the slap in the mouth. The tactician for a minute completely forgot why he came to the tent in the first place. Matthew looked to Emmeryn who looked back to him with her head tilted to the side as if she was confused the entire conversation.

None the less, everyone did what they were told and slowly motioned toward the tent exit. Matthew would have followed if Libra did not grab his arm before he could leave. "Not you." Libra said softly and released his arm. After everyone was safely out of the tent, and earshot away, Libra spoke. "Emmeryn informed me that she would like to have a word with you... She says it has something to do with her memories."

The tactician's eyes widened at the mention of her lost memories. "Did she tell you that she remembered something?" Matthew asked with a hopeful expression that quickly dropped when the blonde shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but she says that she still hasn't remembered anything."

"O-Oh..." Matthew sighed. "Thank you, Libra." The monk nodded and swiftly moved the flap to the tent and left; leaving Matthew and Emmeryn alone to speak. Matthew walked over to the former Exalt and took a seat next to her bedside. "Hey there, Your Grace." Matthew expected the warm smile that she always greeted him with, but instead of her usual smile her face turned to a childish pout and puffed cheeks. "Is there something I did, _Your Grace_?" Matthew asked, concerned that he might have done something to offend the former Exalt, but in actuality already knew why as his concerned face turned into an almost unseen smirk.

She turned her head away from him and mumbled, "You called me...'Your Grace' again."

Matthew chuckled at the former Exalt's childish behavior. _That face is still cute_. He said inwardly as he corrected himself, "Sorry about that, _Emm_. Just teasing you a little."

Emmeryn's pouting face left as quickly as it appeared and she looked back to the tactician with her radiant smile. "Thank you...Matt." she mumbled before looking away from the tactician and to her lap. "Thank you..." she mumbled again before continuing. "You always...patient…and so kind...to me..."

"Of course I am, Emm." Matthew said with a smile. "You mean everything to us, Emm. I would do anything to keep that smile on your face. Plus it's important that I get you better right away. You must retake your thrown when your memories are all back. The people of Ylisse could really use your kindness in a time of war like this."

"R-Right..." Emmeryn gripped her sheets as an unpleasant thought plagued her mind. "Y-You only...treat me kindly...because I am...Exalt...?"

"Of course not!" Matthew instantly cried out, but she did not look up to him, nor did she look convinced. She just looked down to her white sheets with a grim expression. "You are way more than _just the Exalt._ You are the sister of my best friends, and _my_ friend! You mean so much more to me than you think, Emm! I-" Matthew stopped himself before he got carried away and awkwardly turned his head away from the blonde in front of him.

"Matt..." Emmeryn started. "What...did you think...of me b...before I lost...my memories?" Matthew snapped his head back to the blonde and froze. The former Exalt's question completely threw him off guard. Of course he knew the answer to the Exalt's question and he knew many more details, but he refused to tell… He _couldn't_ tell her.

He once again turned away from the Exalt and replied, "We were just friends, Emm-"

"Liar." Matthew's eyes widened from the Exalt's accusation. "You lie when...you look away." Matthew said nothing. He just continued to look to the canvas of the tent with a blank stare. Meanwhile Emmeryn looked to him with pleading eyes. "Why...are you lying? Why can't...you tell me...the truth?"

"Because I...I just can't Emm." Matthew cooed while resting his head in his hand.

"Matt...please...if...if you tell me I...I might remember something." The tactician didn't say anything for a long period of time. She was just about to give up until the tactician suddenly spoke.

"Emm...we were really just good friends. That I didn't lie about." There was a short pause before he continued, still not looking up to the blonde. "But, I always thought that...maybe...I could be something more than...just a friend..."

"W...Were we...in a r-relationship?" Emmeryn asked out of curiosity and hope. Matthew didn't answer the question right away, but answered none the less.

"No...we weren't. That was just a dream that could never come true because..." Matthew balled up his fist as he continued. "Because I wasn't worthy of your hand. I...I could never even dream of trying to court you, Emm. I was just some tactician that Chrom just so happened to find outside of SouthTown one day. On top of that, I found out that I was Plegian. I couldn't even image the chaos I would have caused if we actually _did_ end up in a relationship and our relationship went viral. I was just there so you could have someone to talk about your worries and you were there so I could talk about mine. If you held any feeling towards me I...never truly knew."

"We were just...good friends. Nothing more. Nothing less..." Emmeryn began to feel that pain in her chest again. The same pain every time the tactician referred to them as _friends_. But, like always, she couldn't tell him about it. "On top of all of that, I'm not as nice as you may think I am… In all honesty I...really wanted to get your memories back so you could tell me what you really think about me yourself, but that was just a selfish wish of mine..." Matthew finally looked up from his lap and into the Exalt's soft grey eyes. His expression shook Emmeryn's very being. His serious look told the former Exalt that he was about to say something that she was never going to agree with.

"Emm, whether you get your memories back or not, I want you to completely forget about whatever feelings you have for me...and I'll do the same." Emmeryn's face twisted into total shock and horror from the tactician's words. "If you forget, then I can forget. I can move on and…not have to keep carrying on these hopeless feelings. After this we, can both move on from these feelings and hopefully we can-"

"No!" Emmeryn yelled, tears welled in her eyes. "I don't want...to forget! I never knew...what it meant when my...cheeks warmed up when…you were around… Or when my…chest tightened every time…you called me 'friend'...but I finally know! I..." A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to force the words out. "I...I love you! I...I know I did before I...lost my memories! If...If we just try... I'm sure people would-"

"Emm...stop." Matthew cooed, gripping his brown hair and gritting his teeth.

"No!" Emmeryn exclaimed while shaking her head back and forward furiously. "I won't until...you acknowledge me! I know...your feelings for me...are real and…my feeling for you...are real...If you just…give me cha-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Matthew shout, immediately silencing the former Exalt. "Think about it Emm, no matter how you look at it, people will just say I took advantage of you when you were not able to properly think for yourself! And, even if you _did_ get better, people would not welcome a Plegian together with their queen. They would say I used some undermined tactics just so I could marry my way into the royal family! In the end you, Chrom and Lissa will be the ones to suffer more than me and I don't want that to happen! No matter the situation we just, can't, be together!"

Emmeryn turned away from the tactician and looked down to her lap. One after the other tears fell down her face as the tactician's words hit her like a ton of bricks. "That's...not fair." Emmeryn cooed as she took in a handful of the white sheets. "It's just...not fair!" The former Exalt's bottom lip quivered uncontrollably and she buried her face in her hands.

Matthew felt terrible completely shattering the former Exalt's heart, but no matter what they did, their relationship would never be acknowledged. "From today onward I will acknowledge you only as the Exalt of Ylisse and please…speak to me as nothing more than the tactician for the Shepherds, okay?" Matthew wasn't really expecting an answer from the former Exalt, and she didn't give one. The only thing audible from the blonde was her hurtful sobs that made the heart of the brunette shatter into a million pieces.

The tactician swiftly stood up from his seat and began walking to the exit while mumbling a sorrowful "I'm sorry" to the grieving Exalt. He could hear the blonde's heartbreaking sobs even when he completely left the tent and walked in the rain. _This is for the best._ Matthew told himself as he walked further through the camp. _This way I can protect her and the rest from har_ -

The tactician stopped as he felt a tear role down his cheek. He put a hand to his wet cheek and wiped the second tear that snuck down his face. He looked to the now wet hand that concealed the purple tattoo on the back of it. The tactician gritted his teeth as he began to curse the Plegian blood flowing through him. But there was another question that he asked himself over and over.

 _Why...did I lie?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I felt somewhat bad after completing this chapter. A sad Emmeryn is a sad story even when 99 percent of the bones in my body is sadistic...**_

 ** _Anyways, some news that I wanted to put out there. After chapter 11 things are gonna start going slow with this story. At that time I am willing to answer any questions you have so far about the story! If there's something you are confused about, something you want to know in the future(just little details, wont spoil anything.), or just want to say good or mistakes, then I am open to reading those and replying the next chapter! Chapter 11 will be out Sunday and chapters after that will vary depending on how much free time I have._**

 _ **As always, thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews and hope to see you all soon!**_


	11. Destiny

_**Something that should be said. I uploaded this chapter a earlier today and here was a problem. I edited something that was in the story that people might look differently at. If you haven't read it yet, then GOOD! If you have then...please forgive me! If you don't understand what I'm talking about, EVEN BETTER!**_

 _ **Chapter 11 Destiny**_

* * *

 **Night after Emmeryn's assassination attempt**

 _"Your Grace!" Emmeryn jumped in her chair at the mention of her name being yelled from outside her tent. Without even giving the Exalt time to answer the call her tent flap flew open and in walked Phila...with the Shepherds' tactician in front of her with his hand twisted painfully behind him._

 _"Phila? What are you doing to our tactician?" Emmeryn asked, feeling sorry for the brown haired man wincing in pain from the submission hold._

 _"Your Grace! I left for only 2 minute to attend to business with Prince Chrom and when I returned I find this man suspiciously standing outside your tent! There is nothing he could be doing but trying to take our Exalt's life while her guards are away!"_

 _"I told you that I was ju-ARGH!" Matthew grunted in pain as the Pegasus Knight intensified her grip on his hand._

 _"Silence assassin! I knew I couldn't trust you the moment I laid eyes on you! Your Grace! Just give me the word and I can properly dispose of this little-"_

 _"Peace Phila." Emmeryn said calmly as she stood from her chair. "Sir Matthew is trustworthy. This I can promise you. Now, will you please release him so he may tell his side of the story?"_

 _Phila hesitated for a moment, but she released the tactician and went back to her usual stoic stance, while the tactician rubbed his now aching hand. "Alright_ Sir Matthew _. State your reasons for suspiciously standing outside Our Grace's tent. If your answer is acceptable I may let your walk out of here with at least_ one _leg."_

 _Emmeryn frowned at the Pegasus Captain's last remark, but the blue head didn't seem to notice since she was staring intensely at the tactician; patiently awaiting whatever excuse he might have. "I came to Your Grace's tent to speak with her about an urgent matter." Matthew revealed. "I got here and wondered where her usual guard was. Since I couldn't find you I decided to wait at the entrance of the tent till you came back so I could have your approval to speak with the Exalt... When you finally arrived you treated me like a criminal before I even had a chance to ask permission to enter. And now, we are here."_

 _Phila's cheeks turned slightly red from embarrassment as the Exalt and tactician looked to the Pegasus Knight Caption with raised brows. " I-Is that so." said Phila, then cleared her throat. "Well then, I apologize for falsely accusing you of trying to harm our Exalt, Sir Matthew." Phila did a short bow before heading to the tent exit. "I'll allow you to speak with the Exalt just this one time, so make it quick."_

 _Before Phila could even get her foot out the tent Emmeryn called out to her. "Phila? Do you mind assisting Lissa and her needs for now? There is something I would also like to discuss with Sir Matthew in private." Both Phila and Matthew turned to the Exalt in shock._

 _"B-But Your Grace! I could never leave you alone with this_ man _! Suspicious or not I cannot allow him to-" Phila frozen as she saw the serious facial expression on the face of her ruler._

 _"Phila, this is not a request, but an order. I_ order _you to Lissa's side until our conversation is done."_

 _Matthew looked to the Pegasus Knight Captain who looked to her Exalt with her mouth halfway agape. She looked ready to protest again, but cracked under the pressure of Emmeryn's glare. In defeat she bowed and mumbled "A-As you wish, Your Grace". She glared at the tactician as most likely a warning to not do anything he would regret before swiftly exiting the tent._

 _Matthew turned to the Exalt with raised eyebrows. "Wow. You really have the influence, Emm."_

 _Emmeryn laughed at the tactician's comment. "It comes with the job of being the Exalt, Matt."_

 _Matthew's faceturned to a questionable gaze at the sudden change in his name. "Since when did I get a nickname?"_

 _"I thought it was a little unfair that you called me by a nickname but you didn't have one for yourself, so I came up with this one." Emmeryn innocently tilted her head to the side. "Do you not like it?"_

 _"Oh! Of course not!" Matthew reassured. "It's a good nickname Emm! I'm glad you made me one!"_

 _"Hehe! You're welcome... Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

 _"Ah! That's right. There's something that I've been pondering about for a while now actually." Matthew suddenly reached into his purple cloak. After digging into an inside pocket he pulled out two different colored flowers that made the Exalt tilt her head in confusion. "Do you prefer dandelions or daffodils?" Emmeryn blinked a few times at the tactician question. Then she burst out into such an uncontrollable laughter that she had to put a hand over her stomach. Meanwhile, the tactician gazed at the guffawing exalt with perplexed eyes. "W-What's so funny?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry." Emmeryn apologized while finally standing up straight from her bent over pose. "A-Am I to a-assume that this was your_ urgent matter _?"_

 _"Indeed milady." Matthew said with a dramatic voice while swing one arm to his back and the other outstretched to the Exalt in front of him; presenting the dandelion to the blonde. "I was so distraught that milady might not like the kind of flower I was getting her, so in times of desperation I journeyed to your tent from a place far far away called 'My Tent' to get your answer! Now! Which do you prefer? The Dandelion? Or," he dramatically swung the hand with the dandelion behind hind and swung the hand with the daffodil in front of him. "The daffodil?"_

 _Emmeryn giggled and asked, "Have you been taking lessons from Virion?"_

 _"Maybe." Matthew replied which earned him a role of the eyes from the Exalt._

 _"Well then." She said while reaching out and cupping the hand with the daffodil in her hands. "If you must know, then I must say that I am quite infatuated with daffodils, Matt."_

 _"Then say no more! The daffodil is yours, milady!" He stated while standing up-straight and walking over to the Exalt until he was inches away from her face, which was now red from the tactician's sudden advancement. Her blush seemed to leave when he reached to her hair and placed the daffodil behind her left ear and pushed it a little in her hair. "There! Now it won't fall out! Plus, it makes you look more beautiful!"_

 _Emmeryn turned to the mirror that sat on her desk and gazed at her new look. The yellow daffodil really made her feel more beautiful than the tactician already said she was. She smiled and looked back to the brunette. "You really do have a sense of fashion, don't you Mr. Tactician?"_

 _"The best in all the camp, milady!" Matthew exclaimed proudly while once again bowing. "Alright, now that milady has found out why I have visited, what is it that milady wants to talk about?"_

 _Emmeryn shook her head. "Nothing really. That was just an excuse so we could have our rematch in chess."_

 _The tactician's playful spirit left and a little seriousness showed in his voice as he replied with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"_

 _Emmeryn nodded. "It might not look like it, but I really do hate to lose Matt. Especially when I've lost 7 consecutive times in a row."_

 _Matthew laughed triumphantly at the Exalt's serious confession. "Fine, but I will show you what it's like to lose 8 consecutive times in a row."_

 _"Whatever." The Exalt agreed then looked to the flap of the tent as if it would open in any minute. "...But I'll give Phila about 30 minutes before she returns to check up on me."_

 _"I'll give her 20."_

 _"More than enough."_

 ** _20 minutes later_**

 _"Heh, looks like I lost again." Emmeryn said sadly as she saw Matthew corner her king with a Bishop. The Exalt sighed in frustration. "And here I thought I could outsmart you this time, but you really do have everything planned ahead, don't you?"_

 _"Well, It comes with the job of being a master tactician, Emm." Matthew affirmed which only earned him another sigh from the Exalt. "But, it was a close game! You almost had me at the end. If I didn't recalculate two moves from the end you might have beaten me!" The tactician said reassuringly._

 _"True, but it's your victory none the less." said the Exalt while standing to her feet. "Well, our time was short, but Phila should be around any minute now to check on us. It would be wise for you to leave while you still can." The tactician's mood quickly turned at the mention of having to leave already._

 _"Ugh, alright." Matthew grunted as he stood from the seat he was sitting in. He gave a nod of his head to the Exalt before making his way to the exit of the tent._

 _"Matt, aren't you forgetting something?" Emmeryn asked before the tactician could exit the tent._

 _"Huh?" The tactician turned to the Exalt, then to the roof in thought. "Ummm, nothing that comes to mind, no." Emmeryn rolled her eyes, then walked over to the tactician and took hold of his collar with a playful smile._

 _"You forgot this." The Exalt pulled the tactician closer to her and their lips softly pressed against each other. Matthew was shocked at first, but returned the sudden kiss from the gold haired woman. No matter how many times they've done this now the tactician could never get enough of this moment that only they could share and feel with each other. Even when the Exalt tried to break away the tactician pulled her back into the kiss and they shared their passion a little long before breaking away to gasp for air. Emmeryn slowly wrapped the tactician in her arms and leaned into his warm chest._

 _"I love you, Matt." Emmeryn mumbled as she tightened her hold on the tactician. "You are the only man in the world that I have ever loved, and will always remain that way. When this war is over, I want everyone to know about our relationship. I can care less about your lineage or your race. I want to be selfish for once in my life and be able to have a future with you. So promise me, here and now, that you will never leave my side."_

 _Matthew pulled her closer into the embrace and mumbled into her golden hair. "I promise, Emm."_

* * *

Matthew's eyes slowly peeled open as his dream came to an end and his brain slowly reawakened. The tactician bought a hand to his face and immediately moisture as he realized that his face was covered in sweat. "Gods, again?" Matthew mumbled with an annoyed tone as he sat up in his bed. No matter how pleasant he thought the dream was, it was still a nightmare since he dreamed of the previous Emmeryn again. The Emmeryn that was no longer here, the Emmeryn that he could never get to talk to again, and…the Emmeryn he loved...

He could faintly feel his room rock back and forward from the waves of the sea. In all honesty, it really made him sick. Ever since he and the Shepherds boarded the Gods forsaken ship he has felt nothing but motion sickness and constant headaches. It didn't really help that the tactician almost always had the same dream of the former Exalt.

Speaking of the former Exalt, Matthew grimaced as the past week played over and over in his head. No matter where the tactician met the queen she would make a complete one 180 and sprint the other way. Even in the mess hall she would eat somewhere unknown to any of the Shepherds or Ylissean and Feroxian warriors. He even tried going to her room, but Lissa would always turn him away with an excuse. "Well, I guess this is for the best after all..." The brown haired tactician swiftly moved the sheets that covered his body and swung his feet out of the bed. He began to slowly dress himself so he could leave the cubed room.

Halfway between putting on his boots there was a loud knock at his door. Matthew let out a heavy sigh before yelling, "It's open!" The door slowly slid in and in walked the candy loving thief of the Shepherds, holding his 'so precious' sack of candy over his shoulder.

"Hey there Bubbles." The theft spoke while putting a lollipop in his mouth.

"What do you want Gaius." Matthew said dryly while putting on the rest of his boot.

"That's a harsh tone you got there, Bubbles."

"Maybe I'm harsh because of that annoying nickname you placed on me."

"Oh, if that's all, then would you rather I called you 'Gigolo?'" Matthew looked to the ground with a blank expression. He knew exactly why the sudden...inappropriate name came out. Ever since Nowi announced to everyone as Matthew's official _playmate,_ he has never heard the end of the joke. He would be damned if Gaius started calling him that on a daily basis _._

"…I'd set your ass on fire before I _ever_ let you call me that."

"Then Bubbles it is."

Matthew let out another heavy sigh before looking up to the theft. "What do you want Gaius? Really?"

There was a short pause before the theft smirked at the tactician. "Me and Lissa are officially getting married." Matthew's eyes widened at the thief's accomplished smirked.

"Congratulations." Matthew said with a smile of his own. "When is the wedding?"

"Chrom wanted to wait until we got back to Ylisse, but Lissa insisted that we do it as soon as possible, so we might have it before we make it to Valm."

"You already got Chrom's approval?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, and it wasn't easy I'll tell you that. He threatened to rip out my tongue if I didn't make her happy. You have no idea how threatening that is when you are a candy lover."

"Haha! Sounds just like Chrom! I remember when he suspected that me and Emm-." Matthew stopped himself the second Emmeryn's name was muttered. He looked back down to the ground sorrowful looked that made the thief a little curious about his sudden change in behavior.

"...Speaking of relationships, how is your's and Emmeryn's going? I've noticed that you two haven't been spending much time with each other since we left that forest back by the border of Plegia." Matthew cringed and and refused to look up to the thief or even answer his question. "Is everything OK?" Gaius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...Emmeryn...confessed to me that night." Matthew revealed in almost a mumble.

The thief raised both eyebrows in curiosity. "And?" he said, wanting to know more of the situation.

"...I turned her down." The thief's curious expression slipped to a dumbfounded look as he looked to the tactician that laced his fingers together nervously.

"...Why in Gods' name did you do that?" Gaius asked, a little disappointed at the tactician's confession.

Matthew didn't answer right away. He twiddle is thumbs together before running a hand through his brown hair. "To be completely honest, I don't even know myself." The tactician took a deep breathe before exhaling slowly. "Gaius, can you keep a secret?" Matthew asked without looking to the thief.

"You kept mine, so I will keep yours." Gaius said dryly while dropping his sack on the wooden floor and crossing his arms. _He was still on_ that _I see_. Matthew told himself.

"Before Emmeryn...lost her memories," Matthew searched his mind to find the best way to put what he was about to say. "We were...secretly engaged." Matthew expected the thief to say something, anything, at him, but he never spoke. He just stood there patiently waiting for the tactician to continue. "At first, we were nothing more than good friends that got to know each other more within the little time we spent together. Then...we confessed to each other the day before her assassination attempt..."

"Of course, I felt the same way she did, and naturally we began to date. I felt bad because we knew that we couldn't tell anyone about our relationship since we've only literally known each other for a month. I knew very well what her position was and what the people would think if they ever found out. That's why I worked so hard to become the Grandmaster of Ylisse. So people could accept me as her husband...but she died before I could accomplish my goal."

"But she's alive." The thief corrected the tactician.

"...I know, and that's technically where all my problems and doubts lie."

"What is there to even doubt? If you two were engaged before then why aren't you at her side when she needs you the most?"

"Because it didn't hit me on how wrong our relationship was until I we found her alive that day in SouthTown."

"And was was so wrong about it?" Gaius asked trying to reassure the tactician that there was nothing wrong with the relationship he once had with the former Exalt.

"Because our statuses are too great!" Matthew exclaimed while his lips curled in rage. "She is the Exalt of a Halidom that completely adore her. And what am I? Some Plegian tactician that the current Exalt of Ylisse took pity on, took into his ranks, and, somehow, became the Grandmaster of his nation? The second I bring up asking the former Exalt's hand in marriage people will suspect me as a spy from Plegia who tried to marry himself into the royal family. It doesn't really help that Emmeryn, in the eyes of other people, is technically not able to make decisions for herself at the moment."

Matthew stopped for a moment to look at the thief who looked back at him with a blank stare. "Don't you see? No matter the situation I don't have a chance in hell being with Emm." The tactician said with finality in his voice.

There was a short period of silence before the thief broke the stare with a sigh.

"No offense Bubbles, but if that was the reason, then aren't you being a little bit of a hypocrite?"

"W-What do you mean?" Matthew stammered.

"Didn't you once tell Lissa that she could 'date whoever she wanted?' since she was a woman who could choose whoever she wanted to spend the rest of her life with?" Matthew remembered back to the time he first said those words 2 years ago at the end of the Plegian war.

"Y-Yea, but that was before we even-"

"No excuses Bubbles. You said something very inspiring two years ago, now follow your own advice and go by Emmeryn a ring, throw it on her, and ask her to marry you. Forget what everyone else says. If there is a soul out there that doubts your loyalty to Ylisse, then prove them wrong by protecting Ylisse with your last dying breathe if you have to. Show them by making Emmeryn the happiest woman in the world. No matter how different Emmeryn is now, Emmeryn is still Emmeryn."

Matthew looked into the eyes of the thief and saw that he meant every word when it left his mouth. _Can I really be with Emm again_? The tactician asked himself. "...Still, I don't think I can brush this off so easily. What if thinks don't go as smoothly as you say it will?"

"It will. I'm a thief who broke into the royal mansion 2 years ago, yet people treat me like a no different than any other soldier or Shepherd. You're a Shepherd too. No different than I."

"Yea, but-"

"Look, does my face look like I care about your excuses?" Gaius said angrily at the tactician who finally looked up to him with a blank expression.

"...You're not gonna let me doubt the situation, are you?" Matthew asked.

"Nope." Gaius replied with a smirk.

"...Fine. You win. I'll go talk to Anna right away...and prepare to be officially broke..."

Gaius smiled at his friend's new found resolve. "That's the Bubbles we all know and love. And think about this while you are at it. If she says yes then me and you will potentially be brothers."

"Hell. No." Matthew said dryly while the thief raised an eyebrow at the tactician.

"Why not? You don't want to be related to this handsome devil?" Gaius asked while winking at the brunette playfully.

"I'd rather be related to a rock."

"Haha! Of course you would, Bubbles." Gaius laughed. "Well, I better go to my room and start doing wedding preparations."

"Alright... And Gaius?" Matthew smiled at the thief before saying, "Thanks. You really are a good friend."

"No problem, Bubbles." Gaius smiled back while turning to exit the room. Before he grabbed the doorknob he stopped as something else came to his attention. "By the way," The thief said while turning back to the tactician." I might have said to make Emmeryn the happiest woman in the world, but know that Lissa will be _way_ happier than her."

Matthew let out a loud guffaw. "Then it's a bet."

* * *

"Curse this blasted ship!" Matthew spat out the second he took two steps out of his room. The ship had rocked back and forward so hard that it threw the tactician off balance and tumbled him to the ground. If the ship had a soul the tactician was sure it would be pointing and making fun of him, but instead there was just the sound of creaking wood and water flowing. The tactician groggily stood up, making sure to lean against the wall and not tumble over again, and began walking toward the moonlight in the distance. The whole walk the tactician did not let go of the wall and the wall, thankfully, did not move. He finally made it to the stares and placed his left foot on the wooden plank leading up the-

"Please reconsider!" Matthew stopped when he heard a feminine voice call out from above the stairs to the main port of the ship.

"Lucina, I'm done with this conversation. I've made up my mind and I will not change my answer!"

"Lucina?" the tactician mumbled as he moved closer and closer up the stairs, but not far enough to be seen.

"Do you have any idea what will happen if things between them don't get fixed right away, Naomi?" Lucina's voice sounded desperate, as if the other party's life depended on her answer. Whatever they were talking about, it could be the line between life and death and the tactician wanted to know every detail about the situation.

"I-I...I'm aware of the c-consequences." Naomi stammered which only put more fuel on the princess's flame.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it Naomi?!" _So it was Naomi_. Matthew discovered, but continued to listen in on the conversation. "The future has already changed since your mother still yet lives! If you don't take advantage of this right here and now, then you and sister may never be-"

"I know that!" The other woman barked back which completely silenced the princess. "I don't want to force their relationship, Lucina. I can't risk making the two of the move further apart than they are already becoming. I don't know what their relationship was like before mother lost her memories, or if they even talked to each other in the first place, but I can't, and won't, get involved!"

Silence.

The two voices stopped completely and left the tactician with too may questions that were not answered. The only thing that he could get out of the conversation was another woman's memory. Since Emmeryn was literally the only female in the army that had a memory defect, she was the prime suspect.

"Why are they talking about Emm?" The tactician asked no one in particular with a quizzical expression that soon curled into shock at the next question. "Wait, Lucina said 'your mother still yet lives'. Does...this mean that Naomi is..." Without thinking, the tactician walked up the stares and was now in plain sight. The two females immediately turned to the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs, but both tensions fell when they saw that the figure was not a threat.

"Good evening, Sir Matthew." Naomi greeted calmly as if the conversation she just had with the blue head princess even happen.

Lucina, however, looked away from the tactician with a sorrowful look and mumbled, "G-Good evening, Matthew..." Matthew did not waste any time and got right to the point.

"Naomi, who are you? Really?" the tactician asked. The young dark mage's eyes widened in shock as she looked to the tactician with her mouth half agape.

"D-Did you hear our entire conversation?" Naomi asked, fearing the tactician's reply.

Matthew shook his head. "No, I only got here at the part when you recognized Emmeryn as your...mother. Think you can explain?" Matthew could tell both girls were nervous from the question by the way the blue head still looked away twiddling her fingers, and the young dark mage looked down while shuffling her feet back and forward.

"I-I didn't mean to keep it a secret...actually, I kinda was...but yes. I'm from the same future as Lucina and..." Naomi paused for a couple of seconds before continuing. "And I'm Emmeryn's daughter."

Matthew stood completely frozen from the dark mage's confession. _Emmeryn had a daughter in the future_? Matthew thought. He believed that he was heading in the right direction with the interrogation, but there was one question that would give him the icing to this fat cake. "Who...who is your-"

"I'm sorry." Naomi exclaimed suddenly. "I don't think I can answer anymore question as it could mess up the time line of history, so please excuse me." The dark mage immediately speed walked away from the blue head princess, pass the tactician who could not even put a whole in her path as she down the stairs to the ship's living quarters.

"I-I think I should be going as well." Lucina tried to follow the young dark mage, but was stopped by the tactician the second she tried to walk pass him.

"Lucina, please, just give me a minute."

Lucina thought about denying the tactician, but the look on of serious pleading plastered on his face made the princess sigh in defeat and walk over to the ridge of the ship; leaning forward on it while using her cross arms as leverage. Matthew followed suit and mirrored the blue head's position on the railing. "What...do you want to know?" Lucina asked.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while... I want to know what happened in your time after Emmeryn's assassination."

The princess let out a heavy sigh and looked down to the salty blue sea which reflected a beautiful full moon off its surface. "As I told father on the night of Emmeryn's attempted assassination, in my time, both Aunt Emmeryn and my father were gravely wounded and Plegia took the Fire Emblem. Afterwards a Great War between Plegia and Ylisse started. I've read in books that the war ended five years later with the death of both the Plegian King and Aunt Emmeryn."

Matthew cringed at the last part. "How did...she die."

Lucina looked to the tactician for a short period as if deciding whether or not to tell him, then she replied while closing her eyes. "She died... two years after giving birth."

"W-What?!" The tactician cried out in shock.

"Yes... Remember the wound that I told you she took on the night of her assassination? Well, it was a Grimlial dark magic art that only one of the head of the Grimlial could break. The magic slowly and painfully eats away at your soul until you are nothing but a shell of a body. We...didn't really find out about the curse until it was too late. I was only two when Aunt Emmeryn passed away, so I didn't get to see her kindness for myself, and still couldn't when I failed to save her at her execution in Plegia." Lucina paused from the dreadful memory, before smiling and continuing. "That's why I literally broke down into tears when I first saw Emmeryn in the camp the day after I join the Shepherds. Heh, I can still remember how confused Aunt Emmeryn looked when I embraced her. It made me even happier to finally find a friend from the future with you guys! This past week has just been...so great to me."

Matthew wished he could say the same, but his week hadn't been all that great since he rejected Emmeryn... Thinking of former Exalt again made the tactician think of a question. He didn't know if the princess would answer or not, but he decided to ask the question that has been on his mind since the beginning of the conversation. "Lucina... Who did Emmeryn marry in the future?" Matthew knew he had asked a difficult question from the way the blue head cringed and she gritted her teeth so hard that they threatened to break.

"I-I can't...tell you." Lucina choked out, still not looking to the tactician.

"Why not?!" He wanted to yell at the princess, but decided against it seeing that she must have had her reasons. He hung his head low and looked into the endless sea below the ship. "I...see." He mumbled with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Lucina panicked when she looked to the tactician's desolated facial expression. _I-I have to tell him_! She told herself. _But…I don't want to break the promise with Naomi… But he has a right to know just like everyone else!... But I'll be betraying Naomi's trust… ARGH_! Matthew looked at the princess with a quizzical gaze as she ruffled her once combed blue hair.

"Uh, Lucina? You alright?"

"I'm fine!" Lucina accidentally shouted at the concerned tactician who leaned slightly back from the princesses tone.

"I-If you say so..."

 _There has to be a way to tell him without breaking my promise to Naomi...I got it_! A light bulb shined above the blue head as she looked to the tactician with a smile. "Matthew, I can't tell who Emm married in the future, but what I can tell you is-" Lucina stopped midsentence as she tried to find the right way to say what was on her mind, then she smiled and said, "The man that she married made her _very_ happy." She said, reassuring the tactician that now looked at her with a blank stare. Lucina thought she was helping the tactician by carefully placing hints in her dialogue, but what she did not know was that it had the complete opposite effect on the tactician.

"So that's how it is." Matthew spoke dryly then smiled at the blue head princess. "Thank you for breaking it to me gently, Lucina."

The princess smiled brightly back at the tactician "You are welcome Matthew." Lucina nodded at the tactician before walking away with a skip in her step, feeling accomplished at comforting the tactician. But in actually, she did nothing but put him deeper in sorrow.

Now alone, and still leaning on the ships railing of the ship, Matthew felt all his emotions clog his mind. Sorrow, anger, frustration, helplessness, no matter what he tried these emotions just wouldn't leave his mind.

"So this...is how Emmeryn felt." He mumbled to himself. The brunette remembered back to the day he had outright rejected Emmeryn. How he had never regretted doing something so stupid in his life. Lucina was kind enough to tell him that Emmeryn would be married to another in the future, and Naomi basically confirmed that with her very existence. If he honestly went after Emmeryn now the young dark mage would cease to exist in the future and the tactician would basically be committing murder just for his selfish desires.

Matthew let out a laugh at the hilarity of the situation. No matter what wall he broke down, another would quickly be build. No matter how far he swam out in the river, he would never make it to the other side. No matter how long he walked this earth, Emmeryn would always be out of reach. _Emmeryn would marry another_. He told himself then rested his face in his hands.

 _And that person...is not me..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: This...took...so...long...to edit! Reason being is because I was having difficultly choosing who would confront Matthew after his dream. At first I thought I would put Chrom in there, but that completely ruined things in chapter 12 after I was done with it. I thought about Lissa, but it wouldn't be right since Lissa would be currently bragging to all her friends that she was getting married. Plus, she had to be the first to tell Emmeryn, so that didn't work out either. I thought about Gangrel...didn't seem like he would make anything better. Gaius was my only option out of things! So...yeah...**_

 _ **Did this chapter leave you with any question? Hopefully it didn't...or did...either way, lucky for you that chapter 12 is nearly completely and I can almost guaranteed that it will be out sometime Wednesday or Thursday! Kinda having problems with chapter 13, so that wont be out until next week unfortunately...**_

 _ **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows and hope to see you next time!**_


	12. Uncovered

**_Just gonna answer some quick questions before we start._**

 ** _Oo (Guest): Yes, I know that I put Anna instead of Emmeryn. It was to reference to Matthew buying a ring...but I could have done more on that part and did when I edited it. Thanks for pointing that out though ^_^_**

 ** _Guest: I thought about ending everything at the end of Walhart's era, but there were ideas I already had written down for the endgame and afterwards...so, yeah. Not to say that things wont be different since Emmeryn IS alive. There will be things happening in Walharts era, but I can't say anything without spoiling things..._**

 ** _allen Vth: To answer your question...I am not authorized to talk or reveal anything about Morgan whether its her lineage, whereabouts, or even gender...your answers shall be answered in this chapter...I think ^_^_**

 ** _THE CREATOR: ...Are you in my head? Lol. I DO have a plan for everyone you mentioned...well, almost everyone. It's just a matter of where and when they will appear. But love the ideas and I will keep them in mind in the near future ^_^_**

 ** _Last but not least, I know I'm kinda spoiling, but there is something that will happen next chapter that I believe most of you are gonna like...That's all I will say._**

 ** _Btw, if someone knows the name of the hair style with the female avatar for on Awakening build 2, hair 5, please tell me...Imma be angry if it's really just an Afro..._**

 ** _Chapter 12 Uncovered_**

* * *

Matthew quietly sat down alone at an isolated table at the far corner of the room. He could feel the other Shepherd's and soldier's eyes on him, but did not even glance in their direction. They were most likely worried about his state of mind after the massacre of ships he set to flames just yesterday. Even if they were victorious against the massive fleet of ships from the Valmese, he could not find it in himself to celebrate like the others. Plus, his mind was still on other things.

He stared absentmindedly at the tray of food in front of him. He thought how long it had been since he had actually had a meal _alone_. It went all the way back to the day Emmeryn-

The tactician promptly shook his head at even the thought of the former Exalt. He didn't want to think about her anymore. He had to get every thought he ever had about her out of his mind. Her face, her smile, the time they spent together, their last chess game, their last embrace, their last kiss...

No matter how much he wanted to forget about Emmeryn he just couldn't get her out of his mind. Even in his sleep, no matter how pleasant he thought the dream to be, it were all just nightmares since 4 days ago when he found out about Naomi. Then there was Lucina's last words to him. _The man she was with...made her_ very _happy..._

 _"..."_

 _"_ What are you doing in the corner, tactician?" Matthew was pulled out of his trance by a voice coming from in front of him. He looked up from his food, but instantly regretted it as the reason for all his pain now stood before him.

"Go away." Matthew ordered while looking back down to his tray.

"Sorry, but if you're gonna sit at _my_ table, then you are gonna have to put up with me, tactician." Gangrel scoffed as he sat down on the opposite side of the swordsmaster and leaned on his fist.

"What do you want, Gangrel?" Matthew asked sharply. Gangrel raised an eyebrow at the tactician's hostile tone.

"Geez, I could literally _feel_ the daggers in your words. What's gotten into you, tactician? Still shaken up from the fireworks from the Valmese ships?"

"No..." Matthew replied coldly.

Gangrel evaluated the tactician for a couple of seconds, then smirked as he said, "Is this about Chrom's older sister?" Gangrel instantly knew he hit a nerve from the way the tactician paused halfway from putting the mashed potatoes in his mouth, then slowly sat it back on his plate. "It's not that hard to figure out what is bother you, tactician. You have 'Emmeryn' written all over you."

Matthew peered up to the Mad King who smirked back at him. "This has nothing to do with you Gangrel, so stay out of it." The brunette warned, then went back to slowly eating his mashed potatoes. Gangrel's smirk quickly dropped as he looked at the tactician before him. He wasn't acting like the tactician that took him down 2 years ago, and, in the Mad King's mind, it was now kinda sad and pathetic. The tactician that he knew beat all the odds that were thrown at him and rose up to him even when Emmeryn sacrificed herself for her Halidom. And he's broken down _this_ easily? Was this _really_ the tactician from 2 years ago? Gangrel pondered.

"Hey, tactician." Gangrel started. "Who are you? It's hard to believe that you are the same tactician I fought 2 years ago. You seem so weak that it's sad to watch even for me. And all because of a woman? How far have you fallen, tactician?"

Matthew once again peered up from his supper and into the annoyed expression of the Mad King. "Back off, Gangrel. I am _not_ in the mood."

"What? I only speak the truth. Why are you getting so pissed off? If hearing me speak the truth is such a pain then why not leave back to your quarters? It would be better than letting everyone see this pathetic side of you."

"I'm giving you one more chance Gangrel. Back. Off. Now."

The redhead looked away from the tactician and clucked his teeth. "Whatever." Gangrel said, but didn't actually mean it. He was having fun poking around at the distraught tactician. He rarely got to see the tactician's face curl into rage and it was sickly pleasant to see it, but that wasn't the only reason the Mad King poked at the barrier held up around the brunette. Sure he was having fun, but he was also angry that the man he once fought was broken so easily. Not only did his life depend on the tactician, but also the rest of the fools who followed him and blue breed prince that led them. The Mad King thought the only way to bring the tactician out of his grief was to aim his anger at someone else aside from his current problem.

Yes, he would have to dig deep to hell to get under the tactician's skin. "You know, tactician," Gangrel started, fully prepared for how the tactician would react. "I must confess that I've also begun to grow feelings for Chrom's older sister." Gangrel quickly noticed a change in the brunette's movement as he dropped the spoon he once held and looked up the redhead across from him with eyes that could stop a Risen army.

"What did you just say?" Matthew inquired with venom leaking out of each word.

Gangrel smirked once he finally got the tactician's attention, then he continued. "Believe it or not I think I've fallen in love with the saint. I wouldn't mind if her memories were gone since I _am_ the one who caused it. I can heal her wounded mind over time and then return to Plegia with my new wife. Seeing that she once was the Exalt of Ylisse it just might bring our countries together. And when we have _kids,_ they will grow up with both my blood and the Exalt's! Ha! I'm getting more and more excited the more I think about our future tog-"

Gangrel stopped the second he heard the tactician's chair scrape against the wooden floor and the table shake from him reaching over and grabbing a handful of his trickster garb. The tactician brought the redhead close to his face until they were just inches away from each other. His brown eyes were filled with fire and his teeth were grinding against each other.

"If you so much as _wink_ at Emm, I'll rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat along with the every other useless limb on your body!" The tactician threatened the trickster who did not seem to be fazed by the threat and looked to the brunette with furrowed brows.

"I'd like to see you try, _little man._ " The two men stared down each other, completely ignoring the room of Shepherds and soldiers around them that looked with widened eyes.

"I liked you a hell of a lot better when you were dead." Matthew growled.

"That's funny, so did I."

The only Shepherd brave enough to get in between the two swordsmen was Nowi, who walked next to them with care and concern on her face.

"H-Hey guys." Nowi spoke, trying to get their attention away from each other. "There's no need to fight. No matter what happened we can always talk it through, right?" Neither of the men broke their gaze from each other. They stared long and hard at one another before the tactician finally released his grip on the trickster. Without muttering a word he walked away from the table and ignored the looks the other Shepherds gave him as head toward the exit of the mess hall.

"Matthew wai-" Nowi stopped when she felt on her shoulder. She immediately looked over and was met with Gaius who stood shaking his head at the little manakete.

Meanwhile, Gangrel sat back down in his chair and began slowly eating his food. "Foolish tactician."

* * *

"It's overflowing you fool!"

"Wha-"

Tharja moved aside the dumbfounded blonde who watched as the pot that was once in front of her spilled a glowing green substance all over the wooden table. The dark mage grabbed the dead lizard that laid next the black pot and threw it in. Immediately the green liquid subsided back into the pot. Tharja sighed in relief that her hard work hadn't completely blown up in her face, then she glared back at the former Exalt who looked back with fear in her eyes and sweet falling down her forehead.

"You had, _one_ job." Tharja said angrily at the blonde.

"S-Sorry..." Emmeryn apologized while lowering her head in shame.

Tharja let out an annoyed sigh. "This is the third time this week that you have almost ruined my hexes. And, like I've said all the other times, high class hexes require your utmost attention. If you look away for even a brief second, or mix in the wrong ingredient, all the dark energy we put into the pot could potentially spill out all at once and grab at the first souls they see. Now, do you want that the happen?"

Emmeryn didn't reply. She just kept her hard gaze on the ground which frustrated the raven haired woman. But instead of repeating the same routine as the other two times when Emmeryn didn't seem to be paying attention, Tharja sighed and decide to finally consult her friend. "What has been on your mind for the past two week?" She asked in almost an annoyed tone that went unnoticed by the blonde.

"N-Nothing is...wrong." The blonde lied.

"I know it's not 'nothing'. You don't have to lie, so just tell me already." That last bit came out a lot angrier than how the dark mage wanted it to appear and it only made the blonde cringe from the pressure. She really wasn't good at this _consoling_ thing.

"...jected..."

"Hmm? What was that?" Tharja asked.

"I was...rejected."

Tharja blinded multiple times at Emmeryn's confession. _Did she just say what I think she just said_. Tharja asked herself while staring blankly at the blonde woman in front of her.

"...Was it Matthew?" Tharja asked. She didn't know why she even asked seeing that the tactician was literally the only man she associated herself with aside from her brother and...Gangrel. But even Tharja knew Gangrel had as much a chance winning her affection as Sully not going a day without swearing.

She was answered with a nod of the head from the former Exalt, still looking at the ground. There was a short moment of silence before Tharja clicked her teeth and pointed to a chair in front of her hex table. "Sit." The raven haired woman commanded. Emmeryn followed without question and slowly walking over and sat down in the wooden chair. Meanwhile, the dark mage stood in front of her hex pot and continued.

"So all this time _you_ were my rival." Tharja said sourly while mixing the pot with a stick. The dark mage's words caused the former Exalt to look up at her.

"R-Rival?" Emmeryn said innocently.

"Yes. I know it's shocking, but I also hold feeling for Matthew...I have for a while now." Tharja stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "I always tried to get closer to him by forcing my way onto him, but he always seemed uncomfortable. Of course I knew why, but there was something else I could see in his eyes every time I tried to advance. At first I thought it was just bad timing since...you _died_ not that long before I joined, but after getting to know him better I found that his eyes told me that there was already someone he had already given his heart to... And that person is most likely you... Damn it."

Emmeryn didn't say anything. She _couldn't_ say anything. All she could do was listen to the dark mage and watch as she nearly completed her hex. "Listen," Tharja started, finally looking up from her pot and into the former Exalt's grey eyes. "You are my...friend, but you are now also my greatest rival. I will stop at nothing to win Matthew's affection so long as a _ring_ is not around his finger. We, are rivals." Tharja stated firmly with the scold she was well known for. Emmeryn's saddened express was replaced with a blank stare as she looked into the dark mage's serious eyes.

"Okay." Emmeryn muttered while cracking a smile. "You are...my rival...and friend." The dark mage smirked at the former Exalt's new found determination.

"Good...now get out of here. I don't need you ruining my hexes with your grieving." Tharja said with her same smirk that told the former Exalt that was the best 'get better' she was going to get from her. Emmeryn nodded, stood from her chair and moved to exit the room.

"Thank you, Tharja." Emmeryn cooed.

"No problem, Emmeryn."

Emmeryn softly closed the door behind her. Talking to Tharja had given her new hope that she never knew she had! The first thing she wanted to do was to be alone so she could figure out what her next plan of action was to get the tactician to respond to her feelings. She didn't even get one step away from the door before she heard her name down the hallway.

"Lady Emmeryn?" A young female voice called to her left. Emmeryn turned and saw Naomi walking her direction.

"Hi...Naomi." she greeted.

"I was just coming to see you, Lady Emmeryn." Naomi admitted.

"Is there something...you need?" Emmeryn asked with raised eyebrows.

Naomi stopped in front of the blonde and looked up to the taller woman. "...How is...your relationship with Matthew going?" Naomi asked with a blank expression that hid hope behind it.

"Not good..." Emmeryn mumbled, but did not stay down for long. "But I plan...to fix it!" Emmeryn said with determination in her voice and on her face.

"What happened?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow and a little worry in her voice.

"He...might think people will...judge him...but I want to show...that my feeling are real and...he is wrong!" Emmeryn stated firmly.

 _So...he rejected her..._ Naomi thought, worrying about the former Exalt. "T-That's good." _I need to help her somehow. I can't let them go on like this. Lucina may be right. If I don't do something now I might never be-_

"I have to go now...bye." Emmeryn did a short bow before turning and walking in the opposite direction of where the other blonde stood.

"Wait Lady Emmeryn!" Naomi cried out. Emmeryn turned back to the young dark mage who took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "There's...something I have to tell you."

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

Matthew looked out to the many ships from the beach he stood on. Many Ylissean soldiers and Feroxian warriors began passing other objects over the railing and down to smaller ships that continued to row to shore. They lost half of their ships in the fight against the Valmese at sea, but there were little casualties and most soldiers made it through. Which was also why the ships were completely filled almost to the brim.

"Hey, Matthew." The tactician looked over his shoulder to the mention of his name. Chrom calmly walked up to his friend and joined him in watching the calm sea.

"You need something Chrom?" Matthew asked dryly while looking back out to the ships. Chrom raised an eyebrow at the tactician's tone, but didn't retaliate.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were alright."

"I told you many times before that I'm alright, Chrom." Matthew replied promptly, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"You can _say_ you're fine, but that doesn't make it true, Matthew." Chrom affirmed. The tactician didn't reply. Instead, he continued to stare forward with the same blank expression. "What happened to you Matthew? I've noticed that you don't smile as much as you use to, and you've had that same blank scold since the oil meeting 5 days ago. On top of that I heard you almost got into a fight with Gangrel in the mess hall. That's something no Shepherd would have expected from you."

"Then I'm sorry that I broke all of your expectations." Matthew said in a snarky tone that made Chrom frown at the tactician's attitude.

"And the Matthew we all know would have _never_ replied like you just did. Now. What. Happened." Matthew let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes halfway and looked to the sandy surface.

"I came to terms with reality Chrom." Matthew muttered

"What do you mean by that?" Chrom asked, not exactly sure what the tactician meant.

"It means that I've run into a situation that can never go my way. No matter what corner I turn there will always a longer path or a wall. Even if I climbed over that wall, another will be waiting for me. In the end no matter how many walls I break down or climb over, I will never get out of this endless maze."

The blue head didn't really know what the tactician meant when he said it, but if he knew his friend he knew that he was battling with something that was out of his control. So the only thing the Exalt could do was not give up and be there for his friend in his desperate time of need.

"I don't know what you really mean by that Matthew, but know that I am always hear to help you through any hardship that you may going through. Me, Lissa, Frederick, the Shepherds, and even Emmeryn are here for you." Chrom reached out and put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks Chrom," Matthew said in a mono-toned voice and swiftly brushed the Exalt's hand off of his shoulder. "But this isn't something that you can fix or talk about. If you'll excuse me, I have to go put together all of the pairings for the journey today. It might take a few hours to get everything off the ship, so why not help out." Matthew nodded and walked away from the Exalt before he could even utter another word; heading toward the stairs to the town and out of sight.

"...Maybe I _don't_ know him that well..."

Chrom was alarmed by footsteps approaching behind him. He turned and saw his two sisters walking toward him, but Emmeryn seemed to be struggling to keep a steady balance; most likely due to the sudden change from constant rocking at sea, to an almost uneven steady grounded surface. She had her hands extended outwards to better her balance, but it did nothing and she finally lost what little balance she had and tumbled into Lissa; causing both of them to fall to the sand. Chrom smiled and walked over to his sisters laid out in the sand. "Having trouble I see." Chrom said with a playful smirk at his two sisters.

"Geeeezz, thats sooooo kind of you to worry about us _brother_." Lissa pouted with puffed cheeks. Chrom laughed before kneeling down and first helping Emmeryn off of their younger sibling.

"T-Thank you...Chrom." Emmeryn cooed.

"No problem, Emm." Once both of his sisters were on their feet Chrom noticed Emmeryn surveying the area. "Looking for something, Emm? Or is this your first time on a beach?"

"Where is...Matt?" The older blonde asked while still looking around.

"Matt?" Chrom asked in a confused tone. "You mean Matthew?" Emmeryn nodded her head and Chrom's mind began to ask question that didn't really give him answers.

"Chrom! You won't beLIEVE what Emmeryn found out yesterday!" Lissa suddenly exclaimed with a heap of excitement.

"And what might that be?" Chrom asked with newly found curiosity. Lissa's smile grew wider at her brother's interested face.

"Well, you won't BELIEVE this, but Matthew and Emmeryn are actually gonna have-" Lissa stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her sister who shook her head furiously. "B-But I think Emm would like to wait a little longer to tell you." Chrom raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of mind.

"Is it something that-"

"Milord!" The three Ylissean royals looked ahead to the sudden call. Frederick was sprinting in their direction with a somewhat alarmed face that barely changed his usual stoic look. "Milord! There are troops in the town and they seem to be chasing someone!"

Chrom's face immediately went serious. "I don't know why, but if they are chasing her down then she could be a potential friend of ours! Lissa! Get Emmeryn back to the ship and prepare the rest of the healers on board the main ship!"

"I-I got it!"

"Frederick, get the rest of the Shepherds ready for battle and have them on this beach immediately!"

"I will do as you ask without delay."

"Good, and Matthew! Get us a plan ready right awa-" Chrom stopped mid-sentence when he realized his missing tacticain. "...Oh Gods."

* * *

 ** _Battle In The Town_**

"CHA!" Matthew brought his sword slashing down on the enemy mage. The curved blade cut cleanly down the mage's armor-less body and he quickly fell to the ground. _When the hell did a battle break out?_ Matthew had no time to think as he looked around him to find that he was completely surrounded from left to right with his back against a brick wall; counting 5 in total. Each enemy had on light armor and wielded a lance, which made the enemy more of a threat than they already were. _Damn it_. Matthew thought as unsheathed his second sword and now went dual wield style. He cursed himself a thousand times for not being prepared for the sudden ambush, but worrying over it right now didn't get him out of his situation.

One soldier to the tactician's left broke formation and launched at him with a battle cry. Matthew swiftly parried the lance by lifting his right sword high and bringing it down perfectly on the head on the lance. As the lance fell to the ground the tactician used the same sword arm to slice horizontally and cut open the soldiers throat; dropping him like a sack of flour. The brunette saw another soldier charge at him from his right through his peripheral vision, then all of them charged him at once.

Matthew cursed inwardly as he quickly realized he would not be able to defend himself from all oncoming attacks. He quickly eliminated one careless soldier who was not in sync with the other soldiers by dodging and once again slicing his neck. He then stood in a defensive stance and moved to the left into the now opened space to defend against the wave of endless attacks from the other 3 soldiers. Matthew found another opening and was able to take out two of the three soldiers with one swing of his sword to both of their throats, but the last soldier read his attack and leaned back to avoid the attack. As the soldier saw his fellow comrades fall both to the ground he quickly took the chance to charge the tactician who was now leaning against another brick wall gasping for air.

Matthew was unable to block the incoming attack and yelped in pain as the enemy's lance pierced him just below his left shoulder. The tactician immediately dropped his left sword and grabbed the lance that threaten to go deeper into his shoulder. The soldier pushed further into the tactician's wound while twisting and turning the lance. Matthew tried swinging his right sword at the enemy, but the soldier was now far too close to the tactician and his weak long swing was caught by the soldier's left hand. Without warning the soldier popped the tactician's wrist, causing Matthew to drop his sword out of his hand. Then he used the same hand to reach to his side and pull out a dagger that he quickly thrust into the tactician's abdomen.

Matthew could feel his strength quickly leaving him the second the dagger pierced his stomach. All he could feel was the pain from the lance in his shoulder and the dagger in his gut. "Die Ylissean!" He could hear the soldier yell as he pushed the dagger further into tactician's abdomen. Matthew's consciousness began to slowly fade from the agonizing pain and he could no long thing straight. He couldn't even see the world clearly anymore and the soldier in front of him was replaced by a red blur.

Suddenly Matthew felt a slight relief as the red blur stopped his twisting and turning with both weapons, then fell to the ground. Matthew slowly slid down the brick wall and to the ground. He could feel someone lift his head slightly and the tactician immediately saw a blur of red. The red blur moved aside and another blonde haze appeared and leaned down in front of the tactician. Unlike the other figure he could tell that this was a female from the way she repeatedly tapped his face with her soft hands; most likely to keep him awake. The effort was useless as the tactician slowly closed his eyelids.

One second there was light, the next was darkness.

* * *

 ** _Back On The Ship_**

"Lissa...I'm worried." Emmeryn muttered while looking at the battle unfolding on in the town.

"Why do you say that, Emm?" Lissa asked with raised eyebrows.

"I just...have bad feeling." Emmeryn responded.

"Hey, think more positive Emm!" The short princess tried to reassure her sister. "I know everyone will make it back okay! Just believe in them!" Emmeryn looked to her sister who prompted her to smile from the huge reassuring grin on her face.

"You are...right...Sorry for...worrying."

"Don't sweat it Emm!" Lissa replied happily. "Besides, I'm sure everyone will be fine even without Matthew shouting orders! Some may come back with little cuts and bruised, but alive none th-"

"Incoming Wyvern!" A soldier shouted from the bridge. Everyone aboard the ship looked to where the man pointed. Sure enough, there it was, flying with incredible speed toward the ship. Libra and Donnel prepared for battle as the Wyvern began to slow down. They immediately lowered their weapons once they saw the pink hair of their new Shepherd member aboard the flying dragon.

The pink haired woman carefully landed on the ship and looked around with a panicked expression. "Healer! We need a healer fast!" she yelled. Lissa, Libra, Maribelle and Emmeryn immediately bomb rushed the Wyvern rider. All four stopped half way when they saw another figure slowly climb off the Wyvern carrying bloodied tactician with his arm around her neck. All four healers looked in shock at the tactician's half dead state, but no one was more shocked than the former Exalt who put both hands over her mouth to keep herself from screeching.

"Oh my Gods, Matthew!" Lissa cried out as she ran to the short dark mage that struggled to carry the tactician.

"Please." Naomi mumbled to Lissa who was now in front of her. "Please, save him." Lissa looked to the young dark mage whose face was flooded with tears which continued to fall down her face.

"Please save my father!"

* * *

 ** _A/N:Whelp, I don't think this came surprising to most people, but yep! Father revealed! My outer and inner sadist completely took over this chapter. One second I'm writing about Tharja and Emmeryn's interaction, the next I'm writing about a battle. I was watching DEATH BATTLE_** **Raiden vs Wolverine _when writing this. My full attention went to the match, and afterwards I could think of nothing but writing a battle scene! I don't honestly know how good I did, and it was kinda short(mostly because this isn't an action genre fic), BUT I tried my best!_**

 ** _A little side project that I think I should announce to people. I will be doing a short Little Mac/ F! Robin fic! These two are my mains in Super Smash Bros and I want to show them love by making them a fic together! I also mentioned a Robin/Samus and Avatar/Sumia. Robin/Samus I won't actually do until I know who won the smash ballot(since this will be another main story I want all smashers in it...DANTE AND BAYONETTA FOR SMASH!)._**

 ** _As for the Avatar/Sumia, I don't think I will post that until I'm done with this fic. If this fic takes longer than I expected it to and goes all the way until Fates comes out, I may not even post it at all...probably..._**

 ** _Hey! 10000 view! I'm not bragging about anything, just want to thank everyone for their continued views and thanks so much for giving this fic a chance! You guys are the best!_**

 ** _Either way, that's all I have to say about that._**

 ** _Get ready for the next chapter...that is all._**


	13. Ignoring the Obsticles

_**Warning: Fluff…Fluff…Fluff…FLUFF…FLUFF…FLUFF!**_

 **Chapter 13 Ignoring the Obstacles**

* * *

Don't go.

 _"It was a mistake to have left. What kind of Exalt would I be to leave to safety while the people suffer behind?" Emmeryn argued with a stern face that said her decision was final._

 _"You have all rights to live Emm! The Halidom may need you, but we need you as well!" Chrom argued, not completely on board with the idea of letting his sister go back to now Plegian ruled Halidom of Ylisse. "There has to be another way!"_

 _"There is no other way, Chrom. I must do this for the people of Ylisse. They need me there more than ever...Please understand. If I could, I would travel with you all to Regna Ferox, but my duty as a ruler of this Halidom stands above my personal feeling."_

Who cares about duty or leadership! Just...don't leave!

 _"The Pegasus knights will accompany the Exalt to the capital. We'll make sure to protect her with our very life." Phila declared with a stern voice._

 _"I...can never agree with this Emm. You know that." Chrom cooed._

 _"Me either, Emm! There has to be another way! There just has to!" Lissa joined in to change her sister's mind. "I-If you go, then I'm going with you!" Emmeryn walked over to her little sister and put her reassuring hands on the blondes shaking shoulders._

 _"Please, stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it. It is my job as the older sibling to protect my younger siblings. If I can save at least you two, then that will put me at ease."_

 _"B...but...I just don't want to lose you!" Lissa cried as she hung her head low and tears fell one by one. Emmeryn wrapped her arms around her grieving sister and rubbed the back of her blonde hair._

 _"This will not be our final goodbye, Lissa. This is only a temporary farewell until I see you all again."_

 _Matthew looked away from the scene in front of him. He wanted to scream, to shout, to force Emmeryn not to leave through any means necessary. But no matter how much he wanted to voice his opinion, he knew exactly why he couldn't speak. It was not because of their secret relationship, but because he knew this was the only strategic thing the Exalt and himself could think of._

 _No matter how you put it, someone needed to stay behind and give the people a shine of hope. If all the royal family were to turn a blind eye to the chaos and leave to save their own lives, the people of Ylisse would never again put their faith or trust in the royal family. The last thing they needed was for the people to lose even an inch of faith in their rulers. Someone needed to be there to guide the people... And that person was Emmeryn._

 _"Sir Matthew." The tactician looked up from his trance and at the Exalt of Ylisse. She smiled brightly at him and he couldn't bear to look at her serious grey eyes._

 _Don't look at me with such eyes. I...can't even do anything for you..._

 _"Y-Yes Y-Your Grace?" Matthew stammered while looking away._

 _"...I'm counting on you to be there for my brother and sister in my absence on and off the battlefield... Can you do that for me?"_

 _Don't sound like you're never coming back!_

 _"Y-Yes...Your Grace." Matthew replied, not really having any choice but to accept her request._

 _"Thank you, Sir Matthew." The tactician hated that they were using honorifics to address each other. It made him feel like they were further apart even when she was right in front of him. It was like they were complete strangers meeting for the first time, than lovers saying, probably, their last goodbye._

 _"Take care..." Matthew had not notice how far the conversation had already gotten and saw as Emmeryn mounted Phila's Pegasus._

Say something _! Matthew commanded himself while clenching his fist and shutting his eyes tightly._ I don't care what you say, just, stop her from going _!_

 _Matthew reopened his eyes to the sound Risen cries and watched as Chrom ran to a familiar large rock. The area was all too familiar and his dark memory instantly took him to his greatest nightmare. He looked around to the ruined dessert and saw the Shepherds quickly cutting down Risen archers one by one. Then he looked to the rock that held the blonde Exalt. She was leaning closer and closer to the edge._

 _Then Matthew's true hell began as his heart went to his throat and Emmeryn leaned off the cliff._

No _!_

 _Everything began to slow down as the tactician sprinted to Emmeryn with such speed that he immediately surpassed Chrom who started many seconds before him. Emmeryn still fell slowly and he was getting so much closer to catching her._

I won't let you die!

 _Matthew sprinted faster; beginning to trip over his feet the faster he ran. He couldn't let her die here! There was so much that she had to do! There was too many things she was leaving behind and the tactician wouldn't let her go until they were old and withered away together!_

 _Matthew saw that she was dangerously close to the ground and he was just inches away from her landing point. He skidded to a stop and held his hands out to catch the Exalt. Matthew didn't feel anything when the Exalt reached his arms. No forceful weight that threatened to break his arms, no female body...no Emmeryn. There was just a loud sickening thud as the Exalt went straight through his arms and slammed against the ruin bricks._

 _Matthew completely froze with his arms still out._ There was no way I didn't catch her _... He told himself_. I-I caught her, right? I definitely made it in time...so why can't...I feel her.. _. Matthew slowly looked down to his arms. Reality of the situation really hit him when he didn't see Emmeryn in his arms...but instead, on the hard brick ground in front of him. He fell to his knees in front of Emmeryn's corpse and began to feel sick as he stared at her. She laid there in front of him without moving a single muscle. He didn't want to look at her face, he didn't want to look at her corpse...he didn't want to look at Emmeryn anymore._

 _Because he had failed her._

 _He heard the sobs of a grown man behind him and the tactician peeked over his shoulder and to Chrom who was on his hands and knees._

 _"Emm..." Matthew heard him mumble._

 _The tactician could feel tears roll down his cheek as he watched Lissa pass out in the distance and the Shepherds all watching in shock at their fallen ruler._

 _Then he saw his self in front of the entire band of Shepherds. He had fallen to his knees and shock overtook his face. His pathetic self that did nothing but watch as his lover leaped off the cliff. The him that did not stop her when he clearly had the chance. The him that cut down numerous Plegian soldiers as they fled from the Plegian capital._

 _The pathetic tactician that could not protect the one he wanted to protect the most._

 _Everything was replaced with darkness once again. Emmeryn's body no longer laid in front of him, and the Shepherds no longer cut down endless Plegians behind him. There was just…darkness. Matthew looked up from the ground and now saw all the Shepherds surrounding him. Their faces were no existent, but they all spoke clearly._

 _"It's your fault." He heard Sully speak._

 _"It's all your fault." Then Maribelle._

 _"You were too weak?" Now Lon'qu._

 _"It's not…my fault." Matthew mumbled to the crowd of Shepherds. They did not seem to hear his response and all began to speak in unison._

 _"It's your fault."_

 _"It's your fault."_

 _" **It's your fault**!"_

 _" **IT'S YOUR FAULT**!"_

 _" **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT**!"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Matthew commanded, which completely silenced the voices around him. He gripped his head and grabbed a handful of his hair. "It's not…my fault." He cried with a soft sob. Matthew could hear the sound of footsteps approaching in front of him. He lifted his head and he saw the familiar boots from his former tactician garb._

 _" **Do you see**?" Matthew heard a dark voice echo above him. " **No one will ever believe in you like I will.** " The tactician feared looking up any closer than the figures abdomen, but slowly raised his head all the way until he was looking at the mirror image of himself. _

_The only difference being the obvious 6 purple eyes and razor sharp teeth. " **GIVE YOUR SOUL TO GRIMA**!"_

* * *

Matthew awoke with a start. His eyes were widened with fear and he could feel sweat dripping down his face. He reached and whipped away the sweat that continued to fall from his forehead. "Just…another dream." He mummled to himself before gently pushing himself up. He immediately winced in agony from his abdomen and shoulder. He looked down to his shirtless body and acknowledged the bandages wrapped firmly around his wounds. "…Oh yea…I passed out." He figured out himself that he was on that blasted ship considering how he could hear the waves of the sea and feel the room slowly moving back and forward. The window leading outside and into the bright moonlight just confirmed his theory.

The tactician thought back to the event that occurred before he blacked out. He gripped the sheets his legs were currently under and gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked to his lap. _What the hell were you doing back there Matthew_? The tactician asked himself angrily. _It was almost like I…_ wanted _him to kill me…why, didn't I put up a better fight?_ The tactician was at a standstill with why he didn't fighter harder to defend his life, to what he actually wanted anymore. Matthew paused when he really thought about it. What DID he want anymore? Was the only reason he still breathe was to protect the Shepherds? Was it to protect the entire Halidom from future danger and possible despair? Was it to keep Chrom alive and dodge a possible end of humanity?

"…What meaning do I _truly_ believe in?" Matthew mumbled to himself. The tactician suddenly came to realization that there was another in the moonlit room from the sound of soft breathing coming from his left. He turned his head and immediately gasped at the sleeping former Exalt beside him. She leaned in her chair with a blanket around her and her head was held low and mouth half agape. Her soft breathing was slow and soothing, and the moonlight reflecting off of her face made her look even more beautiful in the eyes of the tactician.

"…You're still worrying about me even after all I said that night." Matthew mumbled, then smiled at the golden haired noble lady before reaching out and brushing some hair that blocked the brand on her forehead. "…I guess…you are truly the _only_ reason I am still alive today, Emm." Matthew accidently brushed the former Exalt's forehead after moving the hair away from her face. The former Exalt grumbled in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. She looked up to the tactician, who slowly extracted his hand from her face, with her eyes half open and vision blurry. The blur slowly faded and she could see the tactician's smiling face looking back at her. Her eyes immediately shot open and she jumped to her feet and threw the sheet covering her to the side.

"Y-You're alright!" she exclaimed loudly. Matthew laughed at the former Exalt's overreaction.

"Yes, I'm still alive, Emm. Hurt, but alive." Matthew could not even see the Exalt's movement as she quickly closed the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "ARGH!" He yelped in pain from the sudden physical contact that was almost too much to bear. "E-Emm. This really hurts. I'm not fully healed yet you kn-" Matthew stopped mid-sentence when he heard sobs coming from the former Exalt.

"I thought…I had lost you." Emmeryn mumbled between sobs. "Don't _…ever_ scare me…again!" Matthew sat silently while the former Exalt sobbed in his shoulder. The pain was now none existent and was replaced by a warm feeling in his heart. He looked out through the window and to the half-moon outside. Judging from how high the moon was in the sky, he didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them. Oddly enough, he didn't want the former Exalt to break her grip on him. And she didn't.

"Can I…stay like this…just a little…longer?" Emmeryn asked.

"Whatever makes you happy, Emm." Emmeryn happily tightened her arms around the tactician. She could hear his soft breathing in her ear and the warmth of his pale skin against her cheek. She didn't even mind the sweat dripping down face. This one moment where she could be close to him was worth it no matter how sweaty he might be. She could feel her heart beat faster the longer they stayed in silence. All of her emotions were coming at her again just like that night at the Plegian border. She wanted to ask again…she needed to ask again. She needed to get her feeling through to the tactician no matter what. He needed to know how much he really meant to her. If anything like this ever happened again, she didn't want to be next to him as _just his friend_ , but as the woman he loved.

"…I…love you." Emmeryn mumbled to the tactician who didn't even move a muscle from the sudden confession. "I don't care…what others will say…I will get better and…prove to them that I…truly love you…You never trick me…I fell in love…on my own…you are…a good person…" Emmeryn pulled away from the embrace and looked deep into the tactician's brown eyes. She raised her hands to his face and cupped his cheek in her palms; her eyes pleading for the tactician to accept her. "I love you and…I always will…so please…stay with me."

Matthew's face grimaced and Emmeryn immediately knew that this was about to be a repeat of _that_ night. He was about to reject her again. He was about to deny her love for a second time. She…she couldn't let that happen! "Emm…I…I told you already…I…I just ca-'' Matthew was completely silenced when Emmeryn brought her face to his and their lips softly pressed against each other. Matthew's eyes widened and he completely froze as the former Exalt refused to let go of the tactician's face. He didn't push her away, he didn't reject the kiss from the woman he loved, and he didn't even think about anything the longer their lips touched. For once in a very, very long time, he could feel his heart beat at an uncontrollably rapid pace.

Any walls he had up were broken down and he returned the kiss to the former Exalt. All the doubts and worries he had were no longer existent in his mind. The only thing he could thing about was Emmeryn. The only thing he wanted to think about was Emmeryn. For that one moment he no longer cared who she married in the future, because a future without Emmeryn, was no future at all.

The two slowly broke away and looked into each other's eyes. Both faces were colored with a light blush and their gaze on each other only intensified the longer they stared.

Then Emmeryn broke the silence. "I can't be…the old me anymore…but I can be…the me right now that…will always love you…you are…the only one for me…so please…don't reject me again…"

"Emm..."

Emmeryn reached to the tactician's hand and held it in hers with a smile. "I don't know much…about future…but Naomi re…reassured me that we can…be together."

Matthew began to regrow his past doubts from the mention of the young dark mage. The short moment of peace that he had felt in years was immediately torn down as he felt he had done something completely wrong. "Did she…tell you t-that she was your…daughter?" The tactician asked and was answered with a nod of the head from the former Exalt that did not send away his worries.

"Yes, she told me." Emmeryn looked to the tactician with a glee filled expression that easily beat all the others she showed tonight. "Matt…Naomi…is our daughter."

...What.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

WHAT?!

"Naomi...is our daughter, Matt." Emmeryn repeated black stare from the tactician.

To say that the tactician was completely blown away from the sudden disclosure would be like saying Anna's love for money was unnatural for her. Matthew was so bewildered from the sudden revelation that his mouth hung agape and eyes were wider and brighter than the Frederick's goals. Matthew fell back on his bed as he began to put pieces to a puzzle together. From Naomi's constant bickering about him and Emmeryn's relationship status, to Lucina leaving that obvious hint to him back in the middle of the sea ride. Matthew began to laugh like a mad man at his complete stupidity.

"W-What's…funny?" Emmeryn asked, a little concerned at why he was laughing so suddenly.

"I'm just laughing because I feel like the biggest idiot in the world right now. People have always told me that I was dense, but this literally confirms it all!" Matthew let out another laugh while pushing himself back to a sitting position and looking Emmeryn deep in her silver eyes with a warm smile that began to give her hope. "Emm, I've been a fool since the day I rejected you. I don't care if your memories come back or not. I love you for you, no matter what you are like now or before." Matthew could see tears of joy welling in her eyes. He turned his attention away from the former Exalt and scanned the room. The item he was looking for was hanging on a coat rack next to the door. "Emm, do you think you can bring me my cloak? There's something in it that I want to show you."

Emmeryn nodded almost immediately and gleefully walked over to the coat rack and retrieve the purple cloak. She quickly returned to the bed where the tactician laid and took her spot back on the bed next to him. "Thanks." He ruffled through the cloak to find the item he was searching for. Glory behold, he found it in a pocket on the outside of the cloak and pulled it out. In his hand he held a small black pouch that made Emmeryn's eyes widen. "I bought this ring the day after the oil battle at sea. Honestly, I didn't really know why I bought it back then. At the time I really didn't think I would ever use it, but today you have changed that."

Matthew held the black pouch out to the former Exalt whose eyes stayed fixated on it. Tears were starting to fall and it only made the tactician happier to see the blonde crying for joy and not pain for once. "I know this isn't that grand of a proposal where there are a lot of people around to witness, but there is something that I've always wanted to ask you." Matthew opened the black pouch and Emmeryn gazed at the gold band that laid in the center of the velvet case.

"Emm, will you marry me?" Matthew watched as the former Exalt began to continuously wipe away tear after tear from her face. She kept trying to speak, but her constant sobs and breathes kept her from speaking clearly. Matthew didn't mind how long it took her to reply. After all, he has always been quite patient with her.

"Yes…" Emmeryn mumbled as she wiped the tears that continued to fall down her face at rapid fire away. "Yes…Yes…Yes…and YES again! It will always…be YES!" Matthew giggled at the former Exalt's excitement and removed the ring from the pouch. He gently took the former Exalt's left hand into his, then he used his now free hand to slide the gold band onto her ring finger. "Thank the Gods it fits." He mumbled and gazed up to, now, his wife's eyes. "Starting today I am your husband, and you are my wife. My heart belongs to no other but you and I will dedicate my life to making you the happiest woman in the world."

Emmeryn nodded with a smile, then gently leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers. Emmeryn softly mumbled into his chest.

"Thank you…for this chance…I…love you…you make…me…whole again."

* * *

Naomi paced back and forward in front of the door that led to her father. "H-He's...awake." She mumbled as she stopped once again to look at the door. She could hear the voices of Lissa, Maribelle, and Gaius, who were to first to visit and find out about the tactician's recovery, laughing and talking gleefully. Even Emmeryn was occasionally heard between conversations. "Mother..." Matthew had been out for more than 4 days and Emmeryn hasn't left his side since then. She would barely even speak to anyone and she would only leave to take care of hygiene and other personal matters, so hearing her laugh with the rest of her friends and family was really a lot of stress taken off of the young dark mage's shoulders.

The young dark mage reached to the doorknob yet another time, but extracted her hand like all the other attempts. "What if…he doesn't want to see me…" Naomi's eyes widened in fear when the door suddenly opened and out walked the candy loving thief. Gaius stopped and looked down to the young dark mage who quickly looked away and blushed.

"What are you doing standing out here, Nimmy?" Usual, in the future, whenever the thief would call her that she would bark at him with her divine furry, but hearing that now was somewhat soothing to hear from the man who was once dead to her world.

"I-I was just leaving." She lied as she tried to retreat from the scene. Before she could even think about leaving, the thief grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into the room where the other four casually conversed between each other. Gaius spun the young dark mage in front of him and turned her to the other four in attendance; placing his hands on both of her shoulders to stop her from escaping. "Hey, I caught one of our heroes right here." Everyone stopped their conversation and looked to the thief with raised eyebrows. Naomi completely froze from all the attention she was getting and her face began to flush harder than any tomato they kept on the ship.

She looked away from the four and mumbled a soft "H-Hi". Everyone gave a warm smile at the flushed young dark mage.

"Hey there Naomi." The young dark mage heard Matthew speak and she immediately looked up to him. He was smiling back at her with a warm smile that defrosted were body. "I heard that you saved my life. I wanted to take this opportunity to formally thank you for that." Naomi nervously smiled at the half-truth and shook her head.

"If you want someone to thank, then thank Gangrel…He was the one who found you in that alley and saved you from that soldier. I only carried you to Cherche and flew with you to the ship. I…didn't really do anything for you." Said Naomi, her head dropping slightly.

"I've heard that part as well, but to know that you cared me halfway across the battlefield to safety was quite heroic if I do say so myself!" Matthew laughed.

"T-That's kinda over exaggerated. Cherche wasn't that far away."

Matthew sighed heavily. "Can you at least let me boast about my daughter to everyone else?"

"But I didn't do anything worthy of such pr-" Naomi eyes widened at the tactician's last remark. "W-What…did you just say?"

Matthew looked out to everyone else in the room and said, "Guys, do you mind if I speak to Naomi alone for a bit? There's something that I would like to discuss with her." No one seemed to protest or even try to say anything. They all peacefully exited the room. Each person gave a smile to the bewildered young dark mage who stood with her eyes wide and mouth halfway agape. Emmeryn walked to Naomi and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Naomi looked to her mother who smiled back at her.

"It's alright." Emmeryn whispered. Naomi nodded then looked to the hand on her shoulder. Her eyes went even wider and she gasped when she saw the gold ring around her mother's finger. Naomi shot her head back up to her mother before looking back to her father who still smiled at her. Emmeryn removed her hand from her flabbergasted daughter and left the room along with everyone else; making sure to close the door tightly behind her.

"You don't have to be so far away Naomi. Please, come sit closer." Matthew said with a comforting voice that made the young dark mage slowly walk over to the tactician and sit down in the chair next to him. Naomi looked to her lap, breaking away from the tactician's gaze.

"Are you…and mother…finally together?" She asked, a little hope in her voice.

"Yes, we are." Matthew replied with a soothing voice. "And I do believe you could have made this a lot better by just telling me everything. That could have saved me a lot of stress y'know."

"S-Sorry." Naomi apologized. "I-I thought that if I forced you to like my mother, then everything would have gone wrong in the timeline. I…wanted your relationship to be based off of love and not force…"

"And I'm glad you thought that way Naomi." Her father said with a heartfelt tone that made the young dark mage smile.

"I only appeared in this time 1 year prior to meeting you guys. At that time I…found out that mother had died 2 years ago… Since I thought I had lost my mother I journeyed around this continent to find my sister."

"Wait, you have a sister?" Matthew asked with raised eyebrows at the sudden declaration.

Naomi nodded. "Yes, I have a twin sister named Morgan. You wouldn't believe how much she takes after you." Naomi smiled, then it dropped as she continued. "Of course, I had no luck finding her and I was in desperate need of money at the time. I ended up in Regna Ferox 2 weeks before I met you guys. I was able to impress the West Khan so much that that old, _bald_ fool literally forced me to join his top warriors." Matthew laughed at how the dark mage's tone changed when she described Basilio. Meanwhile Naomi looked to her father with flushed cheeks and stood from her chair.

"T-That's not funny! You have _no_ idea what it's like to live underneath the same roof with so many barbarians! They teased me endlessly about my height! I know I'm short! I don't need to keep hearing that twenty-four/seven!" Naomi said angrily at her chortling father.

"S-Sorry Naomi. I-I didn't mean to laugh s-so hard!" The tactician exclaimed which didn't really sound believable since he still let out short giggles.

Naomi slammed back down in her chair and crossed her arms while looking away from her guffawing father. "Whatever." The young dark mage pouted. "Anyways, a few days later I heard that the Shepherds were coming to Regna Ferox, so I had to almost beg Khan Basilio to let me join you guys…" Naomi's frown turned to a smile as she remembered a pleasant memory. "You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you wondering the halls back in Regna Ferox. You were a little younger than back in my time, but I recognized that cloak and brown hair from anywhere. The icing on the cake was when I also met mother the same day! At first I didn't know who she was since...she died when I was only two, but when everyone told me who she really was, it brought me so much joy that it took all the will power in me to not cry and jump into her arms when I saw her again! Now I'm just...so happy to see that you both are finally together."

Matthew removed the sheets from his legs and slid them out of the bed. Naomi looked up to her father who reached out and began rubbing her blonde fro. "For what it's worth, it makes me happy to know that I'll have a daughter as great as you in the future… I am truly proud of you, Naomi." The words struck Naomi's heart and her bottom lip began to quiver furiously as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You have…no idea how long…I've waited to hear such words." Naomi lowered her head and tears began falling to her lap. She could no longer contain the sobs and began to weep uncontrollably in front of her father. "I've missed you…more than you'll ever know…" Matthew reached out and brought his daughter into a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his back and did not hold back her sobs. "I've missed you so much father!"

Matthew smiled and tightened the embrace as he found two more reasons to keep moving on in his life.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, umm...yeah...I... I'm pretty sure many people thought Morgan was gonna be in this chapter. Well, technically you are not wrong. I planned for Morgan to appear in this chapter, but last chapter kinda changed everything. Matthew was originally supposed to take a major injury in the fight against the Valmese, but things changed and it changed the future chapters as well... so Morgan got delayed..._**

 ** _Anyways, the confession is finally here! The chapter was originally suppose to end after Emmeryn's famous love quote from the game, but I thought about how Naomi kind of was neglected and it wouldn't have really connected to tell her in the next chapter since there will be many things going on in that chapter. (Not spoiling)_**

 ** _Also, sorry about the many mistakes I made in the last chapter. My computer broke and I couldn't buy a new one till Friday, so I had to edit it from my iPad mini. Kinda limited to seeing mistakes and misprints... None the less, I got a new computer and have edited many things in the last chapter! I'm not mad that people told me this. Thanks a bunch for telling me!_**

 ** _I can finally say this, but if you want a visual picture of how Naomi looks, then look at build 2, face 2, hair 5. That's an exact mirror of Naomi._**

 ** _Guest: ...Got dang it. It really was an Afro! Lol. Thanks a bunch for confirming that for me! As for why I chose the hair, it was my favorite female avatar's hair and has importance in the story later on._**

 ** _THE CREATOR: To answer your question, yes. Technically Naomi knew that her parents would get together in the timeline she came from...but that wouldn't be logical if the events happened differently at the night of the assassination in_ this _time. Plus, Emmeryn technically died, so that would change her very existence and the way she looks at the timeline. In her timeline Emmeryn died from the dark magic that was placed on her during the night of her assassination. She died two years after giving birth to Morgan and Naomi, and that's a little too young to remember things about a deceased parent. So Naomi would have never known what her mother was actually like first hand until she met her for herself. (Other events about this will be explained in later chapters.) Since she thought Emmeryn had died in this timeline already then of course she would be worried about her father and mother's relationship. He could have easily moved on from his old love and found a new love interest in those 2 years he was alone. So of course she would have been worried about her father and mother's current relationship._**

 ** _As for her existence, I've read many things, including fanfictions, about the father marrying someone else and the one who came from the future still existed. She/he will just never be born. A perfect example would be the famous fanfic Fire Emblem Awakening: Invisible Ties.(Which is a great fic btw) Plus, time travel is confusing as it is so there was no use putting all these scientific explanations together to tell why Naomi still lived._ _If we were to just say it logically speaking, then Naomi is only alive because Matthew still marries her mother despite the many different obstacles that tries to stop them in this timeline. But explaining all that, like I said, would be difficult and confusing for me in the future chapters, so I chose the best thing that people, and myself, could understand._**

 ** _As for Little Mac, I'm well aware of his silence. i will definitely be using that for material ^_^._**

 ** _Guest (French): Wow! This is my first time receiving anything from someone across the world! I'm glad you like this story and thanks for the motivation to keep me writing! As for Naomi, I have plans for her and Matthew very soon. So look forward to it ^_^._**

 ** _I will be trying something new with the next chapter. If I believe it helps the story, then I will definitely add it to the rest!_ _As always, thank you for your favs, follows, and reviews and hope to see you all next time!_**


	14. Getting Closer

**Chapter 14 Getting Closer**

* * *

Two days…

Two days was all it took for the tactician and former Exalt's relationship to spread like a wild forest fire. It didn't take a week for the gossip to reach every single ear. It didn't take another day or two to confirm this gossip for themselves. No, it took only two days…Two. Freaking. Days.

Once the tactician was able to walk again he immediately got back to his tactician duties. Planning for things for the march toward the Mila Tree to save the voice was a troublesome task, but for a completely different reasons. For one, people kept barging into his tent to give their love advice to the tactician.

First there was Sumia, who gave him an entire lesson on the importance of sharing their problems together. Then there was Cordelia…who completely lost Stahl, her husband, and Matthew in her endless fantasies about what their love _could_ grow out to be… Next even Ricken gave Matthew advice…which was kind of sad seeing that the young lad got married 2 years before the tactician did. Hearing him trying to explain how to please women, especially since his wife was Nowi, was somewhat humiliating.

Then, there was Gregor…who got straight to the point. "You must be getting with the making of the children, eh? Five would be a decent number, no?" The tactician remembered the mercenary saying…

Ylissean soldiers also came in to give him their thoughts about the tactician's engagement to their former Exalt. Some were open for the idea that the tactician and former Exalt were getting married, while others voiced their inner opinions. Matthew didn't expect everyone to accept their relationship after all. He knew that some would be against the idea of a Plegian marrying into the royal family, but he cared not for their disapprovals. He would show them that they were wrong about him no matter how long it took him.

Basilio and Flavia, who was quite helpful advice wise despite their marriage-less lives, gave him two specially forged killing edges to replace his old rusted ones. Say'ri, who he met while he was still being bedridden, gave him many places to take the former Exalt on a honeymoon in Chon'sin; once they've taken it back of course. Heck, even Lon'qu and Olivia came by to give him their best regards.

All of this added up to four days. Two days for everyone to confirm it, two days for them to bombard the tactician with questions and concerns as they marched toward the Mila Tree. During those days he couldn't even spend a second with Emmeryn or even his future daughter, Naomi. Four…long…agonizing…days…

…So how in _Gods_ ' name did Chrom _never_ catch wind of this?! The tactician would never know answer to that question.

"So, you said that there was something you wanted to talk to me about, Matthew?" Chrom asked as he sat down next to the tactician's work table. Chrom hadn't been able to talk to the tactician while he had been bedridden since he had other duties to take care of with Say'ri and planning to move toward the Mila Tree. Thankfully the tactician was able to get the Exalt when he was talking to Lissa and Gaius in the war council tent; most likely about their wedding preparations. Lissa read the look on the face of the tactician when he asked her brother to talk privately, so she made sure to take Chrom's Falchion. That act of kindness insured him that he wouldn't need it to talk with the tactician. Matthew had never thanked Lissa so many times in 3 seconds.

"Chrom, there's…something that I need to tell. It…involves Emmeryn." Matthew tried to ease his way through this conversation without the Exalt catching on too early.

"Emmeryn? Is there a problem between you two?" _Honestly Chrom. How did you not hear about anything from these past four days?_

"Uh, no. We aren't fighting or anything like that…It's quite the opposite actually." Matthew reassured.

"Am I to assume that this _reason_ is why you are back to your old self?"

"Ummm…sorta…"

"Then let's hear it. I'm not a good problem solver, but I can be a good listener…depending on the topic, that is."

Matthew took in a deep breathe. He wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible and hopefully have Chrom walk out of here without the tactician's head in his hands. "Chrom, I'm just going to get straight to the point…" Chrom nodded at the tactician and crossed his arms. His muscular were not helping the tactician feel any more at ease. It fact, it made him even scared of the blue head's reaction to this declaration. Matthew turned to his twiddling fingers on the table and started. "As you know, Emmeryn and I have spent…a lot of time together... We've done so much together in the past month and…have grown _closer_ together." Matthew peered up to see if the Exalt was still listening. Of course, he stayed in the same position and as when the tactician started.

"You may not have known this, but…I've had feeling for Emmeryn since before she…lost all her memories… That feeling still stands today, which is why I…had to confirm it by getting even closer to Emmeryn than you originally assigned me to do. I've found that…my feeling are still there for her and that-"

"I thought you said you were getting right to the point." Chrom said in a monotone voice.

"R-Right…" Matthew mumbled then used all the willpower in his body to look up to the Exalt and stare him dead in the eye. What he was about to say could cause him his very life. "Chrom…I've asked Emmeryn to marry me." He stated firmly. Chrom's expression didn't change at all at the sudden revelation. "And she said 'yes'." Matthew couldn't tell what emotion was going through his friend's head the longer he stared into his eyes. They just continued to stare in awkward silence that made the tactician completely anxious for the Exalt's response.

"…Go on." Matthew's nervous expression dropped to a blank stare as he looked to the calm face of the Exalt. "What's the matter?" Chrom asked with raised eyebrows at the dumbfounded tactician.

"…To be honest, I didn't expect to make it this far in the conversation. I honestly expected to be decapitated by now." Matthew confessed.

"Lissa took Falchion and told me to leave it in her hands since I wouldn't need it to talk to you, so I couldn't do anything to you even if I wanted to." Chrom and folded his arms and presented his hands in front of him. "But I do have these cold, gloved, hands of mine that have speaking to me since you've revealed the relationship with my _older sister_. Wanna know what they've been saying?"

"Uhhh, I can only imagine…" Matthew said nervously, sweat beginning to drop down him face.

Chrom let out a heavy sigh and said, "You think I didn't already know about you and Emmeryn's relationship? How the hell would I have _not_ known with all the gossip that's been going around these past few days? Honestly, how much longer are you going to belittle me, Matthew?

Matthew was completely taken aback from the Exalt's reply. The tactician was already belittling his friend, and he wasn't crediting him enough. "Maybe…I haven't been giving you enough credit, Chrom. For that, I truly apologize." Matthew affirmed honestly. Meanwhile, Chrom closed his eyes and lifted his head with triumphant smirk plastered across his face.

"And you all thought I was that dense. I catch on pretty fast, Matthew."

"He's lying." A voice called out of nowhere. Matthew looked to the entrance of the tent as he saw the flap open and in walked his daughter with a hard glare on the back of the Exalt's head; who, by the way, smirk dropped to a blank stare and not moving from his current position. "I'm the one told him 3 hours ago and he just confirmed it with other Shepherds." Naomi exposed. "I followed you guys so you wouldn't use any underhanded trick to scare my father… It would seem I was right not to trust you, _Uncle."_

Matthew slowly turned back to the Exalt who did not take his blank stare off of the ceiling of the tent. "…I take back how I viewed you. And I take back my apology too."

Chrom coughed into his fist and tried to move on with the conversation as If nothing happened. "Anyways, I'm not mad at you Matthew… I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't think to tell ME first before you told the entire camp, but I'll live. If anything I'm actually happy that it was you who proposed to Emm and not some snobby noble I don't know. Out of all the men out there in this world, none of them I trust more to take care of my sister than you, Matthew. She is one of my greatest treasures in this cruel world…" Chrom's expression turned into a serious frown at the tactician. "So, I don't suppose I need to tell you what will happen if you ever hurt her, right?"

Matthew did a short bow and said, "Yes Chrom. I promise to never hurt Emmeryn in any way possible for as long as we may live."

Chrom nodded at his friend's declaration and stood from his chair. "Well, then I see no more reason to interrogate you, Matthew." There was a short pause before Chrom smiled. "Take care of her Matthew. She will need you now more than ever."

Matthew smiled back and said, "I will, Chrom. Always." Chrom gave a short nod and walked toward the exit. He made sure not to look into the eyes of the glaring young dark mage whose gaze pierced daggers into him. When the Exalt was out of sight the young dark mage walked further into the tent until she was in front of her father's work table.

"Eavesdropping young lady?" Matthew said with a frown that shook the young dark mage.

"I-I didn't mean to Father! I-I just thought that you might be tricked so I-" Naomi stopped when she saw her father let out a short giggle.

"It's alright Naomi." he reassured. "I should actually be thanking you for that. I would not have heard the end of it if he got away with that little bit, so thank you."

Naomi smiled back at her father. "I'm glad that I was able to help!" Naomi looked down and began twiddling her thumbs together as she tried to reveal the real reason she came to her father's tent. "U-Uhh, Father?" She mumbled nervously.

"Is there something wrong, Naomi?" Matthew asked with a raised brow his daughter's sudden shyness.

"Do mind if you could… do a little sword training with me?" she said while looking down at her twiddling fingers and shuffling her feet back and forward.

Matthew stared blankly at his nervous daughter and said, "Why would you want to have a sword lesson if you are a mage? Wouldn't you want to train with someone who is more experience in the mage field and can better yourself than having me give you a lesson that you aren't really that familiar with?"

"O-Oh uh, I thought that…maybe we could…" Matthew looked completely confused at how his daughter was acting. Unlike her usual scold, her face showed unease and disappointed. "N-Nevermind…" She whispered in a defeated tone and lowered head.

"Oh!" Matthew suddenly came to realization of what the young girl was trying to say to him. "W-What I _meant_ to say is, I would be honored to do some sword training with you!"

Naomi's face immediately lit up at her father change of mind. "Thank you Father! I just so happen to have two practice swords right here!" Naomi reached to her side and pulled out two curved wooden swords.

"Prepared I see?" Matthew laughed.

"Yep! Now let's go! We should be the only ones at the training grounds right now!"

"Heh, alright alright I'm coming!"

* * *

"So, you pulled a fast one behind my back eh?" Tharja scolded as she walked through the Shepherd's camp with Emmeryn and Nowi.

"S-Sorry Tharja...I just...didn't want to wait...any longer." Emmeryn apologized.

"Hey, go easy on Emm!" Nowi exclaimed. "You should be happy that she's finally getting married!"

"I'd be happier if it wasn't Matthew she was getting married to." Tharja mumbled with an exasperated tone.

"What are you complaining about Tharja? Aren't you getting married as well?!"

"Wha?" Emmeryn gasped in shock at the sudden discovery. She glance down to the dark mage's hand and saw a silver band around her finger. "Who did...you marry?"

Tharja huffed before responding. "Libra proposed to me two days ago, but we don't plan to have a wedding till the end of this war... Or we might not have one at all."

"Why did...you not tell me?"

"Why should I have to tell the one who came along and stole my love behind my back? And you still want to call yourself my 'friend'? Hmph! Please."

"S-sorry…" The trio walked in a short period of silence before Tharja came to a complete stop and stared at the former Exalt and Nowi, who also stop, who looked back to her with raised brows.

"Emmeryn, I'm giving you a warning right now in advance." Tharja said as she walked up to the former Exalt. Then unexpectedly she grabbed a handful of the former Exalt's garb and pulled her in until Emmeryn was nervously looking into the dark mage's hard and terrifying glare. "If I _ever_ see that your relationship is faltering in anyway, no matter the reason, I will take him from you and have him all for myself. Do I make myself _perfectly_ clear?"

Out of all the mean looks and glares Emmeryn has ever seen from the dark mage, this was, without a doubt, the most menacing and terrifying one yet. So terrifying in fact the blonde couldn't even reply properly, so she just nervously nodded her head. Tharja stared into the nervous blonde's eyes for a few more seconds before sighing and releasing her from her grip. "Good. I think I can trust him in your hands… for now at least…but, I guess…I give you guys good wishes or whatever." Tharja said sheepishly while looking away.

Nowi began to laugh at the dark mage's sudden chagrin. "Look Emm! Tharja is blushing!" Nowi's laugh didn't last long as Tharja rushed over to the giggling manakete and pulled on both of her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I heard what you said. _Who_ was blushing again you little twerp?!"

"Owiiieeeee! I sowwy! I sowwy! Pwease fwogive mai! "

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over your screaming! Try screaming louder!"

Emmeryn laughed at her two friends. Tharja's flushed, angry face and even Nowi's pain struck face made the former Exalt more relieved. They were weird, yes, but they were her friends none the less. Emmeryn walked looked away from the two and noticed that they've come to the training area of the camp. Though there were little to no one around Emmeryn could hear the sound of wood crashing against wood, just like she would whenever she came around this area of the camp. She walked past her friends and her eyes widened when she saw her husband and daughter engaged in sword-to-sword combat.

Anyone could easily point out that Matthew was clearly superior by the way he barely moved and he seemed to use the small young dark mage's wide swings against her. Naomi didn't seem to stand a chance against her father and he effortlessly sidestepped or blocked all of her attacks. Emmeryn feared for her daughter's safety when Matthew tripped her with his wooden sword and she fell hard to the dirt grounds of the training area. Everything in Emmeryn wanted to run to her daughter to help her, but Naomi didn't seem like she was actually in any pain. Instead, the young dark mage laughed whenever she fell and got to her feet with more determination than the last three times she fell.

"Ah, watching the tactician bond with his future child I see." Emmeryn turned her head to the voice that spoke next to her.

"Bonding?" Emmeryn said in a confused voice to the Mad King standing with crossed arms next to.

"You know, that thing that most parents do with their child every now and then. Where the father or mother try to get closer to their child." Emmeryn looked back to her husband and daughter with widened eyes.

"This is…what they call 'bonding'?" Emmeryn asked as she saw Matthew once again trip Naomi with his wooden sword and she hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. "…Bonding looks…painful…"

"BWAHAHA! Now a days bonding is preferred to be with sword in hand than with cupcakes and dandelions, dear! This kind of bonding is always the best way to get to know each other both mentally and physically." Gangrel let out a blissful sigh before continuing. "Such a fun way to bond. I should really think about having a child of my own in the future."

A thought came to Emmeryn's mind as she looked up to redhead. "Gangrel…I never got…the chance to…thank-"

"Please don't thank me." Gangrel interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of the former Exalt's sentence. "It makes me sick whenever I hear someone thanking me for doing a good deed. I saw your pathetic husband in a tough predicament, so I decided to save him so I didn't have to hear you Ylisseans whimper and cry over your fallen tactician. Nothing else should be thought of except that. Got it?"

Emmeryn didn't want to accept the Mad King's nonchalant answer, but knew she had to accept it since his eyes showed he was serious.

"Thank you for saving…Matt." …Or she wouldn't accept it…

"Damn woman! Didn't I say not thank me?!" Gangrel barked at the noble woman who laugh at the Mad King's anger filled facial expression. "*Tch*. This is why I hate Ylisseans. You people are too nice for your own good." Gangrel mumbled.

"Seems like Matthew is bullying your daughter, Emmeryn." Tharja joined in as she left the young manakete behind to constantly rub her now swollen cheeks.

"That what it looks like." Gangrel replied while looking at the scene in front of him.

"What in blazes is that kid doing? It's clear that she's obviously not a sword type, so why is she fighting with one." Tharja pondered.

"Who knows. Maybe she just wanted to bond with her father. If I was in her body I would have definitely goe with something I'm more comfortable with if I wanted to beat my old man!" Gangrel said while letting out his famous cackle. Meanwhile a huge light bulb appeared on Tharja's head at the Mad King's last sentence.

"Heheheh." Tharja chuckled and looked to the former Exalt next to her. "Hey Emmeryn, I've just come up with a brilliant idea." Tharja said with a wicked smirk that shook the former Exalt. "How would you like to know what it's like to be a dark mage for a day?"

"Dark…mage?"

"Yeah. It will give us both quite a few advantages and…opportunities. Heheheh."

"I have…bad feeling."

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Matthew safely returned to his tent. After 2 hours bonding with his daughter he felt completely exhausted, but somewhat elated that he was able to keep a smile on his future daughter's face throughout the entire experience. "If this is what parenting is like, then I want to have one right away." The tactician said to no one in particular. Thoughts of children however, would have to wait. Now was tactics time and he needed to complete what he left.

"Evening...my love." …Or it could wait. Matthew spun around to the sound of his wife's voice. She stood at the entrance of the tent in a…somewhat out of character stance. She stood with her legs slightly spread and her hands on her hips.

"Hey Emm." Matthew replied. "I was just about to go looking for you."

"Oh? Do tell what it is you wanted with me darling." Matthew's eyes widened as Emmeryn for the first time in weeks said a long and complete sentence.

"Wow Emm! That was a perfect sentence! Have you really changed _that_ much since I last saw you?" Matthew asked with a smile.

"Something like that, but now is not the time to be worrying about such things. It's been a while since the last time we've seen each other, so how about we take this time to be more…intimate. Heheheheh." Matthew's smile immediately dropped at how his wife was speaking. Now his excitement was replaced with a glimpse of suspicion.

"Ummm Emm? I'm glad that you are speaking more fluently now, but what's up with your dialogue? Did someone teach you to speak like that?"

Emmeryn looked to Matthew with a seductive smile.

Emmeryn smirked and said, "Whatever do you mean darling? I'm the same loving wife that I have always been. Do you doubt your own wife, my love?"

"Ok. Now I KNOW something is wrong with you. Did you drink a potion or something?"

Emmeryn let out a small chortle.

"Oh my. What an imagination you have, darling! I would never consume something like a potion. Why would I need a potion? I've already captured your heart with my _curves_ have I not?"

"Wait wha-" Matthew tried to process what he just heard Emmeryn say. _Okay, that is definitely NOT something Emm would say_. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Emmeryn slowly strut towards him with her hands swinging back and forward and hips moving distractingly left and right. Emmeryn was now standing in front of him with a seductive smirk on her face.

"What's the matter my love?" Emmeryn lifted her hand and rubbed it softly against Matthew's cheek. "Don't you like the way I am?"

Matthew gulped. "M-More than l-like, I'm a little creeped out. What happened to you Emm?"

"Hehe! Nothing darling! I'm just doing my job as a wife to make sure my husband NEVER cheats on me."

"C-Cheat? What are you talking about Emm?! I would never!"

Emmeryn pressed her body against her husband. Matthew's face turned crimson as his wife's soft and slender body pressed up against him.

"W-W-Wait a minute Emm! This isn't the place-" Emmeryn put a finger over her panicking husband's mouth.

"Shhhh. It'll all be alright. I promise to take veeeeeery good care of-"

"Stop!" Someone called from outside the tent.

Emmeryn and Matthew turned their attention to the voice. Matthew was surprised to see Tharja, of all people, saving him; from his wife no less. Emmeryn, on the other hand, looked displeased to see the raven haired dark mage.

"Why are you interrupting?" Emmeryn asked. "We were just getting to the good part."

Tharja looked to Emmeryn with pleading eyes. Eyes that both shocked and scared Matthew. Never had he seen Tharja make make anything but a seductive smirk or a hard scorn. _What in Naga's name is going on?_ Matthew thought to himself.

"This...is wrong, Tharja!"

Matthew's eyes widened from the name he just heard. "Tharja?!" He jolted back, breaking free from the Emmeryn's grip on him. "What is the meaning is this?!"

Emmeryn smiled wickedly. "Nothing darling." She said while, once again, rubbing her hand against the tactician's cheek. "Just having a plain ol' day with your loving and caring wife." Matthew grabbed Emmeryn's hand and removed it from his cheek.

"That's enough of that. Why are you in my wife's body, _Tharja_?"

 _Tharja_ sighed while putting her hands on her hips. "Emmeryn wanted to see what it was like to be a dark mage." she explained. "Since her body is incapable of learning dark arts because of her Naga blood, I told her I would lend her my body to see what it's like. In return, I get to be in her body." _Tharja_ smirked and cuffed Matthew's face in her hands. She looked back to _Emmeryn_ before smirking and looking back to the tactician's face in her hands. "Emmeryn, if you want to have your marriage go anywhere you must be more assertive like THIS!"

Before Matthew could react _Tharja_ pulled him down into a ruff French kiss. _Emmeryn_ looked in horror as she watched _Tharja_ use her body to passionately kiss her husband! Without hesitation _Emmeryn_ bolted forward and separated the two faces from each other. _Emmeryn_ looked to _Tharja_ with fire in her eyes.

"Don't kiss my husband!" _Emmeryn_ roared holding her hands out wide to shield her the tactician. _Tharja_ licked her lips seductively while Matthew tried to recover from what he just went through.

"Whatever do you mean? It was YOU who stole his lips my dear, not me." _Tharja_ exclaimed. "I was just doing what you really wanted to do. But I'm guessing that you wanted to do it yourself right?" _Emmeryn_ face turned a bright pink as her thoughts were exposed, then back to a frown to cover it up. "What is it? Are you upset that I can kiss Matthew better than you can?" Emmeryn's gritted her teeth at the dark mage as her eyes turned into that of determination.

"I...I can do it too!" Emmeryn turned around to her husband that was still zoned out from _Tharja's_ "French kiss". Just when he was coming out of his trance he looked down to _Tharja's_ original body as she grabbed him by his collar with shaking arms. She was redder than a tomato and she was trembling, but Matthew didn't need to have heard the conversation to know what she was about to do.

"H-Hold on Emm! Think about this for a-MMMPH!" Matthew's words was silenced by his lips meeting Tharja's original lips. His eyes widened as _Emmeryn_ inserted her tongue into his mouth in, yet another, French kiss. Unable to think clearly anymore he dropped his arms to his side until their lips pardoned. His mind wasn't focused on the passionate kiss him and his 'wife' just shared, but it was now filled with only one sentence _. I just kissed someone…that is_ not _Emmeryn_...

 _Emmeryn released her grip on her husband and turned_ to face _Tharja_ with eyes filled with embarrassment and accomplishment. _Tharja_ looked impressed, but her face showed joy as well.

"S-See," _Emmeryn_ started. "I told you...I could do it!" _Tharja_ started clapping slowly at _Emmeryn's_ bravery.

"I'm impressed..." She said honesty before smirking at the triumphant blonde. "But did you ever stop to think just WHOSE body you're in before you took action?" _Emmeryn_ looked to _Tharja_ in confusion, then realization of what she had just done set in. She looked back to her husband in horror. Matthew had fallen to the ground and kept his mouth agape. He didn't even move an inch when _Emmeryn_ crouched down and cupped his face in her hands.

"M-Matt! I-I'm so sorry!" _Emmeryn_ stammered.

 _Tharja_ let out a wicked laugh. "Looks like I will NEVER forget this day. Thanks a lot for the memory Emmeryn." _Tharja_ put a hand in the air and started whispering ancient words. Both Emmeryn and Tharja's thoughts went dark. A few seconds later they both opened their eyes. Emmeryn looked down to see her green robes again. She was back in her body! She looked back up to see Tharja approaching her.

"I had fun Emmeryn. We should do this again sometime." Tharja said as she walked past the former Exalt. "Oh, and you should probably comfort your husband. He doesn't seem to be in the right state of mind right now." With that Tharja pushed the flaps to the tent aside and left.

Emmeryn completely disregarded the dark mage and ran to her husband that didn't seem to see her approach. "Matt! S-Snap out of it!" She said while hitting him gently on the cheek.

"Wha-" Matthew suddenly came back to life and looked around the tent. "Wh-What just…. Oh wait. I remember." Matthew finally looked into the eyes of his wife that was filled with worry.

Emmeryn inhaled deeply before exhaling and looking down to the canvas of the tent. "I-I'm sorry…" She mumbled with a regretful tone.

"You don't need to apologize, Emm. It was mostly my fault for not protecting my lips better…" Matthew looked away from his wife in embarrassment and they both shared a moment of silence.

"…Did you…like it?" Emmeryn asked sheepishly with flushed cheeks. That one question completely forced the tactician to look to his wife in complete bewilderment that she would even say something like that. "Was my kiss…better?"

"U-Uhh I would…rather not answer that question since…you were in Tharja's body when you…kissed me…" Matthew said honestly as he turned his head from his wife and scratch the back of his neck.

They shared another awkward silence before Emmeryn spoke up again. "Then can I…try again?" She ask with pleading eyes that grabbed the tactician's attention and completely mesmerized him.

"I think...that would help me decide better." Matthew stated and reached out to cup his wife's face in his hands. They gazed shortly at each other before Matthew leaned forward to meet his wife's soft and divine lips. Unlike the sloppy kiss try shared just moments ago, this one was more passionate and less forceful. Both parties agreed with one another and their usual soft kiss moved to the next level when Matthew leaned further into the kiss and their tongues met. Emmeryn accepted the tactician's advances and let him have his way as she leaned further and further back until her back was against the canvas of the tent and her hovered over her. Emmeryn felt her body completely warm up the longer they their lips stayed together and their tongues met. It was everything she ever wanted and could even dream about, which is why she was quite disappointed when the tactician pulled away and looked into her squinted eyes.

"How about…now?" Emmeryn said to her husband between soft gasps of air.

"I don't know." He replied with a smile. "I think one more would definitely make me decide."

"Hehe! Stop making me wait!" Emmeryn giggled.

"I know I know. Your precious lips are soooo much better than any other woman out there milady." Matthew said in a playful noble tone that made his wife laugh. "Your lips is a treasure case that only my lips can open. I promise to use this key for you and you alone."

Emmeryn continued to laugh at her husband's tone before forcing herself to stop and speak. "I don't have…anything poetic to say…but I love you and…am only for you."

"And I'm only for you, Emm."

Matthew leaned down to continue their passionate moment. Emmeryn prepared herself for her husband's lips to meet her-

Both lovers were alarmed when they heard the flap to the tent open. "Hey father, I forgot to ask you when you are-" Naomi gasped when she saw the position her parents were in on the floor. Both looked at her with flushed cheeks and complete embarrassment. Naomi covered her eyes immediately and her face turned complete red. "I-I'm so sorry!" Without missing a beat the flustered young dark mage retreated from the tent and did not give her parents even a minute to explain.

"...I-I think we've done enough for today Emm."

"Y-Yes..."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to be out in Sunday, but as you all know life doesn't always go as you planned :/. I hope this chapter was to your liking! Not really good in the making out department, but I'm learning on the way! Just gonna say right now that I don't plan to write chapter 15 until probably Wednesday after my test on tuesday. I want to make sure I actually pass this time TT_TT. Unless the apocalypse happens, then the next chapter should be out next Saturday. (It's a long wait, I know, but bear with me please!)

As always, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows and hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	15. Cave of Time

**Chapter 15 Cave of Time**

* * *

"Is this it?"

"Fie, this is indeed the ancient Cave of Time. Naga's Tear is sure to be somewhere deep in this cave."

"Wow~~! This place is BEAUTIFUL!"

The seven Shepherds in attendance took a minute to marvel at the historical blue cave. There were blue tile floors along with fountains and small square pools of water everywhere. On top of all that, the crystals on the ceiling lit the cave like, or maybe even better than, sunlight. It was exactly like a holy grounded sanctuary should look like, unlike your everyday cave.

Lissa skipped over to the many pools of water and placed her fingers in the cold liquid. "Holy cow!" She yelped in surprise and turned around to the other four with widened eyes. "Guys! This water really CAN heal!" She exclaimed as she could feel the healing energy run through her body just by putting her finger in the water.

"Fie." Say'ri nodded and walked up behind the kneeling princess. "This is water that is said to be blessed by the Tear of Naga that resides within this place." Lissa let out another gasp of amazement before rolling her sleeve back and placing it deep in the water. "It would be wise to use caution Lady Lissa. This water is a lot deeper than the eye can see and also has many creatures dwelling below." Lissa immediately extracted her hand in fear the second the words left the swordswoman's mouth. "Haha! Fear not Lady Lissa. There is nothing in the water that you should fear, unless you are scared of goldfish and bass."

Lissa let out a sigh of relief. "Gods Say'ri! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Your heart attack can wait Lissa. We must find this 'Tear of Naga' right away." Chrom stepped in and walked deeper into the cave; Naomi, Matthew, Emmeryn and Lucina following quickly behind. Lissa and Say'ri quickly followed behind the group.

It had been 3 days since the Shepherds successfully rescued The Voice from her imprisonment in the Mila Tree. Many events took place those 3 days. For one, Lissa and Gaius had their wedding on top of the Mila Tree thanks to Tiki's blessing. The wedding wasn't everything a wedding was suppose to be. There weren't enough chairs in the library, that was also on top of the massive tree, so most of the soldiers and Shepherds had to stand. Plus, the only four people who were actually dressed for the occasion was Libra, Virion, and the bride and groom, but Lissa showed such joy that could easily trample over any negative emotions she's ever had in the past. The blonde princess wore a pure white dress, which Gaius purchased from Anna at a deathly high price, and the thief wore a clean white suit provided by Virion. Matthew believed that it was indeed the first time he had ever seen Gaius change into anything different besides his thief garb. Matter a fact, it was the only time he looked clean at all.

Emmeryn happily stood as one of Lissa's brides maid along with Sumia and Olivia, while Maribelle being her maid of honor. Gaius chose the tactician as his best man and chose Stahl, Donnel, and, surprisingly, Frederick to be the groomsmen; all men in full armor. Chrom stood as the one to hand off Lissa to the thief. He showed no complaints and looked generally happy for his sister who shed tears of joy as they both walked down the isle on the white rug. After Libra said the 5 words that Gaius and Lissa had been waiting for throughout the entire wedding, the two shared as a long, soft kiss that was awed and applauded by the soldiers and Shepherds in attendance.

On that same day Chrom and Matthew discovered many things from their 2 days one night stay with The Voice. One being the 5 orbs they will need to perform the awakening with the Fire Emblem. They also discovered the source of reinforcements from a small island on the far southwest side of the Valmese continent. Tiki informed them about a man by the name of Priam who is a descendant of the Radiant Hero of Legends himself. Chrom and Matthew would have gladly gone over to said island themselves, but time was of the essence. Instead, a small group consisting of Frederick, Gaius, Maribelle, Henry and Gangrel were sent to the island in hopes of persuading the Radiant Hero to join forces. The rest of the army laid station on the outside of the cave the seven Shepherds currently ventured through.

Tiki gave them knowledge of this Cave of Time to look for an item called the Tear of Naga that could boost the power and skills of an individual. It could only be used on one person, but it was worth it none the less. She also spoke of legendary items that could be found. The Cave was just half a days march away from the tree and didn't really put a dent in their path to Fort Steiger. Anything that could be found in this beautiful cave was worth taking a little bit of time out of their schedule to explore.

The group came to a stop when three different paths appeared in front of them. The left lead to a more closed area, the middle lead downstairs, and the right was a wooden door. that seemed to be just a small room from what the Exalt could see from medium sized whole in the door. Chrom turned around to the group and began giving orders. "Alright, Matthew and I will take the middle of path, Lissa, Say'ri and Naomi take the left, and Emmeryn and Lucina will take the door to the right. Is everyone clear?" Everyone nodded at the Exalt's order...well, almost everyone.

Lissa raised her hand with a frown on her face. "Why is it that you and Matthew have to always team up in situations like this?" she complained. "I say I get to choose who goes with who!"

"Lissa, I was only thinking about this strategically." Chrom tried to defend himself. "If one of you were to get hurt it would be wise to have a healer nearby, while Matthew and I fended for ourselves. Ladies come first as you always said."

Lissa rolled her eyes annoyingly and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Thank you so~ much _Mr. Gentleman_ , but did you ever stop to think about advantages of a situation like this? Bonding for instance?!"

"Bonding?" Chrom said in a confused tone. "What does bonding have to do with splitting up?"

"Gods, I can't believe you are my brother sometimes!" Lissa exclaimed that made her brother frown at her little sister's insult. "We don't have to worry about anything dangerous in here since Tiki assured us that not many people know of this cave. And when I say 'bonding' I mean taking this opportunity to bond with your family since you can't really do that because of this stupid war. Say, for instance, your daughter?" Lissa motioned her head to her blue head niece behind her who looked more confused than her father. Both began catching on and let out a unison "Oh~".

"Okay, I get it now." Chrom affirmed with a smile. "Then how would you pair us up Lissa?"

Lissa stuck her chest out with pride and pounded a fist above her bosom. "Leave it all to me!" Lissa looked out to the other six Shepherds who waited patiently for the pigtailed princess. "How about Matthew and Emmeryn take the left corridor, Chrom and Say'ri take the middle, and Naomi, Lucina, and I will take the door to the left. How does that sound?!"

Matthew immediately smiled and raised his hand. "I have no problem with that."

"I second!" Emmeryn joined in.

Unlike the former Exalt and the tactician, everyone else looked somewhat confused. Then Chrom spoke up. "What ever happened to bonding?" he complained.

"We _are_ bonding." Lissa reassured. "Matthew and Emm are bonding since they haven't had much time together, and _I'm_ bonding with my two nieces. You see Lucina on a daily basis on the battlefield, so I'm taking her this time!"

Chrom awkwardly looked at Say'ri, then back to his smiling little sister. "But, Say'ri and I aren't even related..."

"Oh well brother. It's your own fault for not taking this opportunity to pair up with your daughter, so I will take my nieces and have them all to myself! Come on you two!" Lissa forcefully pulled the two girls against their will toward the steal door. Meanwhile, Emmeryn and Matthew began happily walking toward the wider area in the left corridor of the cave. The out group went on about their business, leaving Say'ri and Chrom in an awkward silence.

* * *

 **Somewhere Deep in the Cave**

A hooded female figure ran through the crystal lit halls of the cave in a desperate attempt to get away from whatever was chasing her. The figure turned the corner and leaned on the wall to take a few minute to catch her breathe. "I-I think I lost them." The figure exhaled while sheathing her two killing edges. The hooded figure slid down the wall and to her rear. She gripped her head as pain shot through it. "Ow~, my head is killing me." she grunted. She was suddenly alarmed by the sound of footsteps coming closer to her position.

"Darn… I need to quickly find father."

* * *

 ** _Matthew and Emmeryn_**

"What did the lettuce say to the tomato...at the dinner table?" Emmeryn asked with a glowing smile on her face. Matthew raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Lettuce? Tomato? What are you talking about Emm?"

"P-Please answer." Emmeryn urged. Matthew massaged his chin in thought. The tactician didn't know what his wife was up to, but he might as well go along with whatever she was trying to do. A few moments later Matthew shrugged his shoulders, unable to think of an answer for the blonde.

"I don't believe I know that answer Emm. Do you mind telling me?"

Emmeryn's smile grew wider as she said, "Lettuce Pray."

"Huh?" Matthew looked to Emmeryn in puzzlement. He didn't understand the blonde's sudden shift in the conversation, or why she was giggles after she said it. Then it hit him. "Oh, I get it. That was suppose to be a jape, right?"

Emmeryn nodded. "Yes."

Matthew began giggling softly at the joke. "I didn't know it was a jape at first. Sorry Emm. It would have been a lot funnier if you told me beforehand that it was a jape instead of just randomly saying it like that."

Emmeryn tilted her head to the side. "Was it not...funny?"

"No, it was funny." Matthew reassured while shaking his head. "It was a little cheesy, but funny."

Emmeryn smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I'm happy you liked it."

"And I'm glad you told it." Matthew stopped for a moment before continuing. "Speaking of which, when did you start telling japes? Did someone tell you that one?"

"Yes...Lissa taught me."

"Lissa? Is this what you two do when she gives you 'lessons'?" Matthew knew Emmeryn, and if he knew her well, he knew that she would never lie. The chances of Emmeryn telling a lie would be the same chance a honey bee would sell it's hive.

"Lissa said...not to tell."

See.

"But why did you start taking up japes? Did Lissa forcefully teach you or something?"

Emmeryn shook her head. "I wanted to learn." She confesssed, then her face turned into determination. "I want...to be funny!" Matthew looked to his wife with confusion. He knew there had to be a reason for her new declaration and, honestly, he was nervous to find out exactly why.

"Uh, Emm? I don't know what made you come up with this sudden decision, but know that you don't have to learn japes. I'll love you regardless if you are funny or not. Besides, japes don't really…fit you character."

Emmeryn did not looked convinced at her husband's words. She held her determined face and said, "I want to...make you laugh!" Matthew rested his face in his hands. It was obvious that his words went through one of her ears and came out the other. He decided to let her do whatever she wanted since he knew well that once Emmeryn had her mind set on something, it was close to impossible to shake her resolve.

"Alright Alright." The tactician said in defeat. "...Do you have any more japes?" Emmeryn smiled excitedly and nodded. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Where do you go…to get warm when it's cold?" Matthew rubbed his chin in thought before looking back to his wife with shrugged shoulders. Emmeryn smiled and said, "A corner… It's usually around 90 degrees."

"That one was…something." Matthew said while letting out a fake laugh. "Judging from the base of that joke I'm going to assume it was either Lissa or Nowi who taught you that one."

"Wrong." Emmeryn shook her head. "It was Henry..."

"...I should have known." Matthew face-palmed. "Well, your jokes are a start, but we have to get you into a more advanced field. For instance, what do you call a cow with no legs?" Emmeryn shrugged her shoulders and the tactician answered, "Ground beef." Matthew waited for his wife to let out some form of laugher, but she never did. She just kept walking and stared at him as if still waiting for the punchline.

"I don't, get it." said Emmeryn.

"Uh, you know, _ground beef?_ It has no legs and its beef and it's…on the ground..." Emmeryn still looked confused so Matthew sighed and said, "Never mind…" Matthew said in dismay. "…Your turn."

Emmeryn nodded and thought about her next joke. "A man was sitting on the coach one day… All of a sudden his wife walks in, and asks, 'why aren't…you at work?'"

Matthew's eyes went wide as he already could picture what the climax of the joke was. _Wait a minute, she's not about to say what I think she is, is she_?

"The man replies, 'why aren't...you in the kit-'"

"Stop Emm!" Matthew shouted and stopped his wife before she could finish.

"What's wrong?" Emmeryn asked with a tilted head and confused gaze.

"I-I don't think you should say those kind of japes." said Matthew.

"Why not?" Emmeryn asked innocently.

"Well, because it's offensive, especially to woman, Emm. Don't you feel offended at all by that jest?" Emmeryn put her index finger to her chin and looked up to the roof of the tent. Seconds later she looked back to the tactician with furrowed brows.

"I am, offended!"

"B-But you're the one who said it…"

"Oh! I have another!" Emmeryn exclaimed happily.

"I-I think that's enough jest for today, Emm." Matthew said nervously, but the former Exalt didn't seem to hear him as she continued.

"A man and three women, were in bed together-"

"Emm!"

"Damn it, we lost her!"

"We wouldn't have if you'd caught her the second we found her you fool!"

The couple halted in their position at the sound of an argument resonating in the cave. Matthew looked forward and to another corridor in the distance. He and Emmeryn slowly walked over and kneeled down behind the wall. The tactician peered behind the corner and in the distance were two black cloaked figures that constantly looked back and forward for something.

"We lost Jacob, Cain and Mark because of her… She could have easily found her way outside, so our chances of finding her are close to zero."

"I know… We don't have a choice but to return to Plegia and report the status of our mission."

"Dear Grima, I can only imagine what Aversa is going to do to us."

"Aversa? I'm more scared of the king! Only Grima knows what King Validar is going to make with us!"

 _So Aversa and Validar did have something to do with this_. Matthew said inwardly _. I don't know who they are talking about when they say 'she', but there is only one way to find out._ Matthew slowly stood up from his current crouching position and began unsheathing his swords. He felt something tug on his cloak on his cloak and immediately turned around. What he saw utterly confused and left him in a complete distressed state. "Emm, what's wrong?" He asked his wife who trembled in fear and moved in closer to her husband.

"G-Grima." she mumbled. "G-Grimleal. They're coming for me. I-I don't want…to go back!" Matthew sheathed his sword and turned around to his quivering wife to calm her down. Never in his 2 years of memories has he seen such fear in anyone's eyes, and Emmeryn was the last person he wanted to see with a fear struck face.

"I-It's alright, Emmm. I'm here for you." He whispered soothing words into her ear, but it didn't seem to calm her down.

"I don't want to go back!" Emmeryn cried out. Matthew brought her into an embrace and felt his entire body shake from his wife's trembling.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Matthew heard one of the voices call out in the distance.

"I didn't hear anything." The second voice affirmed.

"It was faint, but I know I heard another voice."

Matthew heard the sound of footsteps coming his way followed by the sound of a sword leaving it's sheathe. _Damn it, not now._ Matthew cursed inwardly. Now was definitely not the time to be discovered. Fighting them off wouldn't be a problem since there were only two of them, but the trembling woman desperately holding onto him was the actual problem. She didn't seem to be in a fighting state and he didn't want to risk fighting two other enemies if his wife was too scared to defend herself. Plus, he didn't know how skilled his opponents were, so that added more to his plate. _I have to do something._

The footsteps drew dangerously close and was just feet away from the tactician. Matthew slowly reached for his left sword to defend his wife with his very life. _I'll do what it ta-_

"Here you guys are!" The footsteps stopped just before turning the corner.

"Where were you this entire time Julian?" The second voice called out to the new voice that appeared.

"That's not important right now! The Shepherds are on the other side of this cave and are coming in right now!"

"What!" Matthew heard the masculine voice call out closest to him. "Abort the mission immediately! If they find us we are done for!" Matthew heard the sound of multiply footsteps slowly fading away in the distance. A few seconds later Matthew let out a sigh of relief and looked down to his trembling wife in his arms.

"Alright, they're gone Emm." Matthew confirmed to his wife who seemed to physically begin to calm down. Matthew stayed in the same position until his wife completely calmed down.

"I-I'm okay know." Emmeryn muttered while pushing herself away from her husband. Matthew stood and helped his wife off of the blue tiled floors.

"Emm, what happened to you?" Matthew asked in a concerned tone. Emmeryn didn't look up to him. She just stay looking down to the ground. "I want to help you in any way that I can, but I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Emmeryn continued to look down and replied, "I don't…wanna talk about it…" Emmeryn walked past her husband and into the cave. Matthew followed shortly after with a fire that erupted in the tactician's head as he thought about how his wife was just acting. It was obviously something major that she was not telling him and the Grimleal left a bad turn in his stomach.

 _What the hell did those dastards do to Emm_?!

* * *

 _ **Chrom and Say'ri**_

"Find anything?"

"Nothing on my end."

Chrom exhaled heavily as this is the fifth time they have turned into an empty area. Most of the areas they stopped at either contained many blank paged tomes and books or broken swords. Some even had rusted bones of animals and even humans. The area they currently occupied only had a bookshelf with many page-less books, three empty treasure chest, and a pool of water at the far end of the area. Aside from the way they came in, there was another corridor northeast of the room, which Say'ri currently occupied, and another one to the east. Chrom thought it would be best to check that area before they continued any deeper into the cave.

"I'm gonna check out this east corridor." Chrom called out to the swordswoman."

"Alright!"

Chrom paced over to the corridor. He was alarmed when he saw a figure walking toward him. We stopped instantly and went to grab his sword. His threatened atmosphere left when he saw the robes of his tactician and the two killing edges at both sides. Chrom immediately noticed the tactician constantly looking back as if something was chasing him.

"Hey!" Chrom called out to the figure who immediately reacted by swinging its hooded head toward the Exalt and coming to a halt just 20 meters away. "Matthew, I thought we split up at the other side of the cave? Did you find another path to this pla-" Chrom quickly leaned back to avoid the quick throat slash from the hooded figure that leaped at him with blinding speed. Chrom immediately drew his legendary blade and parried the swing from the figures second wide swing in it's left hand. "What the hell Matth-" Chrom did not have time to speak as another swing came from the figure.

Chrom parried blow after blow as the duel-wielding figure refused to let up it's ruthless attack on the blue head. The longer Chrom defended himself, the faster he began to point out things about the hooded figure. For one, this figure could not possibly be Matthew. Not only was this figure almost two heads smaller than the Exalt, but the cries from her attacks were feminine, not masculine. _Who was this exactly?_ Chrom pondered as he blocked another sword swing aimed for his neck. _And why does she share almost an exact replica of Matthew's cloak, sword, and sword-style? Could this person be a Grimleal?_

"You're open!" Chrom snapped back to reality from a voiced that called out behind him. He moved his head slightly to the side as the figure thrusted her blade right where his head once stayed idly by. Chrom did not waste any time as an opened appeared and he slammed his left shoulder into the woman, causing her to back up on unsteady feet for a couple of seconds before regaining her balance. Chrom let out a sigh of relief before looking over his shoulder to the Chon'sin princess behind him.

"Thanks Say'ri." said Chrom while returning to his standard battle stance and pointing his sword at the figure ahead of him who also assumed Matthew's battle stance.

"Think nothing of it, but is that Sir Matthew?"

"I'm afraid not." Chrom immediately answered, not taking his eyes off of the figure that continued to in and exhale slow and repeatedly. "She shares similar traits to Matthew, like her sword-style, but that can be a coincidence."

The Chon'sin princess saw the girl's shoulders stiffen the closer Say'ri got to the Exalt. Say'ri stopped in her trance and gazed at the other swordswoman whose heavy breathing slowed and began to assume a new stance. Both of her blades were now in reverse and her left leg was placed in front of her while the right leaned behind. The left sword was held out horizontally in front of her, while the right held behind her back and the sword pointing diagonally toward the ceiling.

Say'ri drew her sword and sprinted to the Exalt's side. "Chrom! Prepare yourself _now_!" The hooded woman leaped forward and swung faster than Chrom and Say'ri could almost see. Chrom was able to block the first slash, but was too slow to be able to block the second horizantal slash from the short figure. Luckily for him, Say'ri was able parry he extremely fast sword swing and shot the girl off balance. The figure quickly recovered and continued her lethal attack. This time a diagonal swing aired at Say'ri, but Chrom was able to return his favor from seconds ago by blocking the attack. Neither of the Shepherds were able to counterattack as more blinding sword swings came their way. Chrom was not fully able to block the swing and in slightly entered his forearm. Say'ri was also graced with a slashed to her leg. Two more useless attempts to block the life threating swinging. Chrom hand nearly lost his leg if he didn't step back at the right time, and Say'ri almost lost her arm from another horizontal swing.

 _Just a little more_. Say'ri thought as she blocked the eighth slash from the short figure. She and Chrom winced in pain as they were both slashed across their legs. Say'ri began to fall to the ground but caught herself when she saw the figure began smirk and turned around. _Block_! Say'ri brought her sword up diagonally and prepared herself for what could be the finally blow. The girl perfectly completed her 360 degree spin and brought both her swords from her side to slash diagonally toward the ceiling.

"Checkmate!" The hooded figure said vigorously as she put all of her strength into her swing.

 _I can't block it_! Say'ri panicked. The Chon'sin princess felt something force her backwards and she slowly fell while Chrom took her place. Chrom and the girl's blades met and Say'ri felt wind pushed her further away from the two sword fighters. Chrom was completely blown backwards by the force of the attack. The momentary force of wind only lasted for about 3 seconds before everything returned to normal. Say'ri painfully pushed herself up to her hands and knees and looked to the cave in complete bewilderment. There were cracks in the blue tiled floors and even in the cave walls!

"Dear Gods." Say'ri mumbled as she stared at the hooded figure that caused all of this. The hooded woman laid prone on the ground in the same place she finished her attack _. She must not have fully mastered the attack._ Say'ri said inwardly. _But…still…_ Say'ri heard grunting next to her and looked over to the Exalt of Ylisse who leaned up to his elbows while grabbing his head.

"What…in Gods' name…was that?" Chrom asked.

"That…was Astra." Say'ri revealed. "'Tis a lightning fast attack that sacrifices power for sheer speed. It takes a great toll on the body, but it almost always guarantees victory over your opponent. It is a last resort attack and is passed down by the people of Chon'sin. It takes years just to master this technique, and I have yet to master it myself… And yet, this young girl has nearly mastered it. Not only that, but she used two swords to increase the duration of the attack!" Chrom and Say'ri looked to the hooded figure in the distance that attempted to push herself up, but fell flat on her face.

"I could only imagine what would happen to us if she had actually mastered that attack…"

"If I didn't counter that with Aether, then we wouldn't be alive, that's for sure." Chrom mumbled in a somewhat scared tone. "But that's not important right now. What's important is she is unable to move. That gives us time to capture her." Chrom stood from his sitting position and began a slow walk toward the woman who still struggled to stand to her hands and knees. Chrom knew that she heard him approaching from the way she stopped midway from pushing herself up and began a hard stare at the Exalt's boots; Falchion in hand. Chrom stopped right above the young woman and looked down to her fatigued body. Despite her fatigue she still held onto her duel killing edges. "Alright you, I don't know who you are or who taught you those moves, but if you are apart of the Grimleal then I want answers about why you are here and I want them now!"

The hooded figure did not look up to the blue head. Instead, she continued her hard stare at the Exalt's boots and did not take her eyes off of them for even a second. Chrom bent down and reached for the hooded figures cowl. _I may not know if you are Grimleal or not, but I will at least know your face_. Chrom stopped just inches away from the girl's cowl when he heard sniffles.

"…ther." she mumble.

"What was that?" Chrom asked with raised brows.

"Hel…*sob* me…Father…I don't *sob* want to die!" There was another sob before the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. "FATHER! PLEASE SAVE ME!" The girls voice rung throughout the entire cave and echoed over and over. Anyone in the cave would without a doubt hear the girl at that volume. "FATHER!" Chrom didn't know what to do at the moment. One minute he was filled with complete rage at the girl below him, the next he felt completely torn for making the girl so scared that she cried out for her parents. How young was this girl anyways?

"H-Hey. It's alright. I-I didn't mean to scare you." Chrom tried to speak in a soft tone to ease the pain of the grieving girl before him, but she continued to yell for help from a father that was, most likely, not around. Say'ri stepped in next to the Exalt and frowned at the man.

"Fie Exalt Chrom! You're scaring the poor thing! Is this how you treat children?" Say'ri chided at the Exalt.

"Bu-How is this my fault!" Chrom argued back at the Chon'sin woman. The hooded girl saw a slight chance to get away, but could only manage to roll over onto her rear and lift her right arm to point her sword at the two Shepherds in front of her. Say'ri and Chrom looked to the shaking girl before them. It was actually sad watching her try to still defend herself with that much fear under her hood.

Say'ri gave a warm smile at the girl and calmly walked toward her, putting both of her hands in the air to show she was no threat to her. "'Tis alright little one. I will not harm yo-"

"S-S-Stay away from me!" The hooded figure stuttered while pushing herself back and closer to the pool of water behind her. Her arm shook uncontrollably and it kept falling ever few seconds, but came right back up every time.

 _She must be extreme worn from using Astra._ Say'ri pointed out while still approaching the timid girl. "Peace, there's no need to be afraid." Say'ri reassured while stepping closer to the swordswoman.

"I-I'm not a-afraid of you!" The girl lied while still backing away. "I-I don't know this G-Grima person and my father would never be a-associated with people like you!" Chrom eyes widened at the mention of Grima and he unconsciously walked up to the girl.

"What do you know about Grima?!" Chrom yelled which startled the cloaked figure and made her back up further.

"I said stay ba-WAH?!" The cloaked figure yelped in surprise as her hand slipped into the pool of water behind her and her entire body flipped into it.

"…Oops." The blue head mumbled which earned him a glare from the Chon'sin princess. Both Shepherds ran to the pool of water that the hooded girl fell into. First there was a smooth surface of water, then the water exploded as the girl surfaced, with both swords still in hand, splashing the water in a desperate attempt to stay above the surface.

"H-Help!" The girl pleaded while swinging her swords back and forward. Say'ri and Chrom tried reaching out to the drowning girl, but pulled their hands back in fear of getting their hands chopped off from the uncontrolled sword swings. "Please help me!"

"You must drop the swords!" Say'ri yelled as she made another useless attempt to reach out and grab the girl's cloak.

"I can't swim!" The girl cried while flailing her arms around in a desperate attempt to stay above water. "I don't wanna di-" Before the girl could utter such words of death she sank below the surface of the water, but this time, she did not come back up.

Chrom looked over to Say'ri who stood to her feet and began removing the Chon'sin armor on her shoulders. "I'm going in to save her." She declared while dropping the light armor to the ground. Before the Chin'sin princess could approach to water a force pushed her to the side, almost causing her to fall. Say'ri and Chrom both saw a yellow blur before it dived into the water where the hooded figure sank.

"Father!" Chrom turned around to see Lucina and Lissa quickly approaching. "We heard screaming coming from over here. Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"Well, something did happen but…?" The Exalt immediately pointed out that the duo was short one member. "Where is Naomi?" Chrom asked.

"She ran ahead of me when we saw you two crouching down by this pool of water." said Lissa.

Chrom and Say'ri both raised their brows in realization. "Fie! Then is she the one who just-" Say'ri was interrupte by the sound of water splashing and a young female coughing repeatedly behind her. Everyone looked to the pool of water and saw Naomi swimming over to the platform with the hooded figure's arm over her shoulder. Once safely to shore both Say'ri and Chrom walked over to pull the hooded figure out of the water first, while Lucina and Lissa walked over to help Naomi.

Say'ri immediately noticed that the girl still held onto her two swords even when nearly drowning. "Fie! Are those swords really that important to you young one?" she asked in a somewhat relieving tone.

"Y-Yes." The girl choked out a reply. "They're...my father's."

Once Naomi was safely on the blue tiled ground she slowly crawled away from her aunt and blue headed friend and over to the hooded figure. Say'ri and Chrom both moved to the side when she saw the approaching young dark mage. Naomi grabbed the hooded figure by the shoulders and turned her till she was looking at her in the eyes.

"It really is you...isn't it?" Naomi mumbled while reaching out and pulling the cowl off the female figure's head. Everyone looked in shock at the revealing of the hooded figure's very being. Everything from the wet blonde hair and brown eyes, to the complete mirror facial of the young dark mage shocked the other 4 in attendance.

Naomi's wet eyebrows began to curl and lips started to quiver the longer she stared at the uncomfortably confused face of the blonde in front of her. The young dark mage could no longer hold back and a stream of tears fell one by one. Without warning, she pulled the blonde into a tight embrace that nearly rung out all the water in the mystery girl's cloak.

"Thank the Gods you're alright Morgan!" Naomi cried out. Morgan was confused and didn't seem to know what to do, so she gently dropped her swords and awkwardly wrapped her arms around the grieving blonde; placing one arm around her back and the other rubbing her wet blonde hair back.

"I-It's alright. N-No need to cry. I-I'm totally fine because of you! See?" Morgan tried to reassure, but to no avail since the young dark mage seemed to tighten her grip as if the girl would fly away if she didn't hold on.

Chrom looked to Lucina who looked to the two blondes embracing with a warm smile. "Lucina, you seem to know what's going on. Can you explain to me who this is?" Chrom asked, almost knowing exactly what she would say.

Lucina looked to her father with the smile still plastered on her face and said, "She is another ally who came from the future with us." The swordswoman looked back to the two blondes and her smile grew even larger. "She is also Naomi's twin sister, Morgan."

"Awwww, what a touching reunion!" Lissa said with a smile that grew wider the longer she looked at the scene. "Now I have two nieces Chrom! Is this great or what?!" Lissa exclaimed while bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

After a few more seconds of grieving the dark mage broke away from the embrace and looked her confused sister in the eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe, Morgan." said Naomi while wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"H-How did...you know my name?" Morgan asked, still confused about the whole situation. Naomi looked to the Morgan as if the question was one of the most obvious questions she had ever heard.

"What are you talking about Morgan?" Naomi asked with a nervous smile. "Don't you recognize me at all?"

"S-Sorry." Morgan apologized while looking away from the young dark mage's desperately concerned eyes. "I can't say that I do know you, but I also can't say that I don't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naomi barked which only made the young myrmidon even more uncomfortable. "How in Naga's name can you forget your own family?!"

"Fie, Calm down Lady Naomi." Say'ri stepped in to save the confused girl from any more pressure. The Chon'sin princess kneeled and looked to the little girl with a smile. "Please, tell us all that you know." Morgan nervously nodded back at the woman.

"W-Well, for starters, I was walking with my father. The next thing I know I'm stuck here." Morgan balled her hands into a fist at the next part of the explanation. "I was attacked by two strange people who dressed in dark robes and called themselves Grimleal. I fought them and was able to escape. About 5 minutes later I ran into you guys, and, here I am now."

"W-Wait, that doesn't make any sense." said Naomi with a frown on her face. "You said 'father'. How can you remember our father but not remember me!" Naomi yelled.

Lucina stepped and tried to ease her friends anger. "Naomi, please clam down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down when my only family doesn't even recognize me!" The young dark mage barked back at the Ylissean princess and looked into her sister with pleading eyes. "Morgan, please, take a very good look at me. Y-You remember me r-right? T-This is all just a big, stupid prank of yours again…right?" Naomi's soul tore when Morgan looked away from her with a grim expression that told her everything. "I-I see…"

Morgan looked back to her sister who dropped her head. She panicked and said, "I-I may not remember you, b-but I'm sure we can make new memories!" Morgan exclaimed in an attempt to reassure her sister.

"It doesn't matter if we make new memories. If you can't remember me, then I've lost what blood family I had left." Naomi mumbled with a blank stare.

"T-Then we can try to get my memories back together!" Morgan declared to try and reassure her sister again. Naomi looked up to her sister's anxious face. "I don't really mind how long it takes as long as you are willing to help me through it! I-I so sorry that I can't remember, but if you are my sister, then I'm sure we had many great times in the past that I want to quickly recover!" Morgan gave her sister a toothy grin and laughed nervously.

There was a short paused before Naomi giggled softly at her sister's toothy face that she missed so much. "Even if you don't remember anything, you still act like that same dumb sister I love, but occasionally tolerate."

Morgan's grin turned to a childish pout and she replied, "Hey! I'm sure that I was _very_ tolerate-able!"

Naomi rolled her eyes at her sister's childish behavior. She reached into her mage garb before saying, "Suu~re you were. Now hold still while I dry us off." Naomi pulled out a wet fire tome and began chanting ancient words. Within seconds the book came to life and words floated out of the pages and began circling the twins. Everyone in attendance could feel the closed space began to heat up as the longer the spell lasted. A few seconds later Morgan felt warmth all over her body as the once heavy and wet cloths turned completely light and warm.

"Wow! That's awesome, Naomi!" Lissa shrieked while kneeling down in front of the twins and staring at Morgan. "Now that you are all dry I can finally do THIS!" Lissa pulled Morgan into a surprise, crushing, bear hug that had the young myrmidon yelping in pain.

"O-OW! I-It hurts! Cant…breathe…Naomi…save me!" Naomi laughed at her sister who tried to reach out to her.

"Sorry, but think of this a punishment for forgetting me." Naomi said playfully.

"B-But I can't control-GAH!" Morgan yelped in pain as her aunt's grip intensified.

"Aaaaaawww! I can't believe I now have THREE adorable nieces!"

"B-Believe. Please believe!"

Naomi watched the scene in front of him. Say'ri gleefully giggled at the blondes on the floor, while Chrom awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Meanwhile, Lucina walked up to her as Naomi stood to her feet. "I'm sorry that this isn't really the reunion you wanted to get with Morgan, Naomi." She apologized which earned her a shake of the head from the young dark mage.

"It's alright Lucina. If anything I should be apologizing for yelling at you. For that, I am sorry."

Lucina shook her head and said, "It's alright Naomi. I would have probably done the same thing in your situation."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Everyone turned their attention to the back corridor. In walked Matthew and Emmeryn. Matthew seemed to be holding what looked like a giant golden tear that was almost bigger than his hand, while Emmeryn held an unfamiliar sky blue tome to her chest.

"Father!" Morgan somehow found what little strength she had within and broke free of her aunt's death grip. She immediately stood up and sprinted full speed to her father. She literally tackled him off his feet and they both hit the ground with a loud *thud*. Matthew groaned as it felt like he was just hit by a raging bull. He looked over his torso and at the young girl that sat on his stomach and stared ecstatically at him with widened eyes and a glee filled grin. "I've finally found you father!"

"N-Naomi, what's with the sudden burst of energy?" Matthew asked the girl on top of him and was answered with another bright smile.

"Silly, why did you call me 'Naomi'. It's me! Morgan! Love of your life, daddy's little girl and all that hogwash." Matthew eyes widened at the declaration of the girl on top of him.

"M-Morgan?" Matthew cooed.

"See! Now you are remembering old man! But WOW! The crystals in this cave must have granted your wish to be young again! You look a decade younger Father!" Matthew looked up to his wife who stared intensely at the girl on top of her husband. A smile eventually grew on both of their faces and Matthew leaned up and surprised the girl by pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I'm glad we finally found you Morgan." Matthew whispered while rubbing the back of the girls golden hair.

"H-Hey, what's the matter Father? You're acting like you haven't seen me in years."

Naomi smiled from afar at the reunion of her sister and father.

After almost 15 years of struggle, heartache and pain, all of her family were finally joined together.

* * *

 _ **It's been a while, but there you have it!**_ **_The family is all together and I can finally start to get my main ideas I have been storing out there with Morgan in the party! I haven't started on chapter 16 yet, but be on the lookout for the chapter sometime next week (Most likely Thursday of Friday)._**

 ** _As always, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows and hope to see you in the next chapter!_**


	16. Till Death do us Part

**Chapter 16 Till Death do us Part**

* * *

Matthew slowly peeled open his eyes. From the look of the sunlight cloaked room, Matthew could tell the sun was coming up. He grunted as he tried to push himself up, but stopped midway when he noticed a weigh on his right shoulder. He looked to his right and was met with gold hair and soft breathing from his wife that laid peacefully on his bare shoulder. He looked to his left to see their cloths spilled everywhere around the room; a now wrinkled black suit and a beautiful all white dress and gloves. He raised his free hand into the air and evaluated the gold band around his finger.

"That's right… I got married."

* * *

 _24 hours ago_

The morals of the camp were somewhat low. Half of both the Ylissean and Feroxian soldiers were now with Khan Basilio and Flavia in a divergent mission against Walhart's incoming forces. The good news would be that, due to lack of supervision, the betrayed forces of the rebellion let the Shepherds leave Fort Steiger without a fight. It physically tore Say'ri to see her fellow brethren taking up arms against her, but her new found friends helped reassure her of her goals and promised to be there with her throughout the campaign. The bad news would be Matthew didn't know if they had enough men to challenge Yen'fay's army.

The Shepherds currently marched toward Yen'fays army which was a 4 day march. In that time, Morgan did her best to get closer to her mother in any way possible at the back of the army. "Okay Mother! I've gotten to know Naomi a lot since you guys found me, so now you have my full attention!" The tactician in training perked up.

Emmeryn smiled at the energy from her daughter. "Okay. What would you like to know? I don't know much, but…I will try to answer as best…as I can."

"Alright! I'll start off by telling you a little bit about myself! Now, let's see. What are some of the things I like to do…?" Morgan put a finger to her chin and looked up to the partially clouded sky in thought. "Oh! I love tactics and I also love the sword! I occasionally like to prank father just to keep him on his toes, but he seems to always get the better of me. I'm not very comfortable doing anything with Naomi yet since I don't know her that well, but time will fix that." Morgan looked to her mother to make sure she was still listening, which she was. "So Mom, what about you? Got any epic stories from your past that you want to share with me?"

Emmeryn hung her head low and mumbled. "I don't…know much about my past…"

Morgan inwardly cursed herself and face palmed. She completely forgot her mother condition. "Oh, that's right. You have amnesia just like me…" Her eyes widened as she realized something about the way her mother spoke. "People say that I should be wary of your speech, but you speak perfectly fine to me!"

Emmeryn nodded while placing a hand over her heart and closing her eyes. "It's thanks to Matt for being…so patient with me." Said the former Exalt with a bright smile that warmed her daughter's heart. "If not for him, I would still…be worst. I love him dearly for…helping me get better."

"Aw~~, that's so sweet, Mom! I'm happy that you love Father so much! It makes me kinda sad that I missed you guys wedding!" Emmeryn stopped completely in her tracks as soon as the words left her daughters mouth. Morgan mimicked her mother when she noticed she was no longer next to her and turned to see Emmeryn's bewildered face.

"W-Wedding?" Emmeryn said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah 'wedding'. You two are married, right?" Morgan asked with raised eye brows.

"W-We are married, but we…haven't had a wedding." Emmeryn confessed to her daughter while looking to the ground in sorrow.

"WHAT?!" Morgan shouted from the revelation and ran to her mother, gripping her shoulders and looking up into her silver eyes. "You two are married and you never had a wedding?!"Emmeryn was honestly too scared to answer her daughters question, not because she was scared of her, but because she didn't want to disappoint her with her answer.

"Y-Yes… We haven't talked about a wedding yet… I'm not sure we will have one…"

"That's unacceptable!" Morgan yelled. "Your relationship can only be truly everlasting when you two have both exchanged vows and kissed in front of hundreds of people to show that you love each other!"

"W-What?" Emmeryn cheeks flared red from her daughter's exclamation. "I-I couldn't…in front of so many people…" Emmeryn cupped her cheeks in an attempted to hide the redness from her daughter.

"You have to, Mom! It's the only way that you can make sure no one takes him away from you! …Matter a fact, we're gonna go talk to him RIGHT NOW about this!" The young tactician grabbed her mother's hand and forcefully dragged her toward the front of the army. The only thing Emmeryn could think about was the embarrassing bit Morgan explained about a wedding. She openly protested the further her daughter dragged her down the line of the army.

"W-Wait a minute! Morgan!"

* * *

 **Front of the Army**

"I-I kinda understand why you change us, but do you really have to do it now? Donny and I were doing so well together."

"I understand that Naomi, but Morgan needs someone to team up with and you and I were the only ones that I could actually put together with her."

"T-Then what's wrong with having Morgan teaming up with you?!"

Matthew looked down to his daughter who tried desperately to find a reason for his decision. _Why is she getting so riled up from this?_ He asked himself as he answered her question. "Because I don't want her anywhere near the front lines, Naomi. If there's any way to keep you two away from the battlefield, then I will try it. Besides, I thought you would be happy to be paired up with your sister."

Naomi turned her attention to the ground while pushing her index fingers together. "I-It's not that I _don't_ want to pair up with her. It's just that," A blush appeared on the young dark mages face as she continued to speak in an inaudible tone. "Me and Donny have grown so close together…"

"Hmm? What was that?" Matthew asked which shook his daughter pale and she immediately shook her hands in front of her in denial.

"N-Nothing! I said nothing! I was just thinking it would be disappointing that Donny and I won't be able to fight together anymore is all!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at how his daughter kept address the farm boy. "Since when did you start calling Donnel 'Donny'?" If the young dark mage's face could get any redder, then it would rival Cordelia's hair.

The young dark mage constantly stuttered as she tried to explain herself. "I-I-It's not what you think, I swear! W-We are j-just good friends! W-We have no type of relationship of anything like that!"

"…I didn't say anything about a relationship…" Matthew grew even more suspicions his daughter. From the time he had known her he has figured out that she has the tendency to leak information and is terrible at lying. Seeing her follow her usual pattern like all the other times brought an investigation to his head that he needed solve immediately. He frowned at his daughter who seemed to cower from her father's hard stare. "What is it that you aren't telling m-"

"FATHER!"

The brunette jumped from the sound of his name. He looked over his shoulder and saw a frowning Morgan dragging along an unwilling Emmeryn. "Morgan? Is something wrong?" The tactician in training finally caught up to her father and looked up to him with a hard glare; meanwhile, Naomi let out a sigh of relief and silently thanked her sister for getting her out of that predicament.

"Why haven't you and mother had your wedding yet?!" Matthew could literally feel the eyes of the soldiers and Shepherds turn to him, which didn't make him feel any better about answering the question.

"U-Umm, about that…" Said Matthew while turning away and rubbing his neck. "We just…haven't talked about it yet, Morgan."

"Why haven't you talked about? Don't you want to marry mother as soon as possible?" The girl inquired.

Matthew tried to use the best excuse he could come up with, but he was failing to come up with one. "W-Well, yea, but we…just haven't had the time to organize one. B-Besides, we just had Lissa's wedding a few days ago. It would feel somewhat weird to have our wedding the same week, and on a Thursday no less."

"You're making excuses!" Morgan chided. "Mom doesn't need excuses. She needs a wedding and she needs it YESTERDAY!"

Emmeryn finally spoke up and said, "I-I don't mind if we have…a wedding or not." Morgan's face contorted into horror as she looked back to her mother.

"You can't say something like that, Mom! What if something bad happens and you never get to see each other again? Wouldn't you want to share your most beautiful moment together before you die?" Morgan was smart, but from the little time Matthew had known Morgan, he knew that, aside from tactics, she was completely and hopelessly lacking in the common sense department. So seeing her actually making even a bit of sense was honesty surprising to say the least.

Lissa, who had heard the entire conversation, decided to jump into the fray and give her opinion. "I don't mind if you guys get married right away! Like Morgan said, you don't know when your time is coming, so it would be best to have it as quickly as possible! Besides, I've dreamed of the day when I could attend my big sister's wedding!"

"Lissa's right." Stahl joined in. "A wedding s is a big deal. You've already proposed, so I don't see what you are waiting for."

"Yea! The Vaike is tired of seeing ya go back to your tent alone!"

"Get off your lazy arse and start planning you fool!"

"Minerva would be quite disappointed if she was wedded and you were not, Matthew."

"Gregor thinks tactician should get with the wedding and the kissing, eh?"

"'Tis would be an honor to attend your wedding, Sir Matthew. An honor and a pleasure."

"I also think you should hurry, Matthew… What? I've been walking next to you the whole time…"

Shepherd after Shepherd joined in on the conversation. Everyone gave their thoughts and approval of the tactician and former Exalt's wedding. Matthew let out a long sigh before looking to Chrom who now walked next to him. "Chrom, do I have your approval?"

Chrom raised an eyebrow in a way of asking 'do you even have to ask'. "If that's what Emmeryn wants, then of course you have my blessings, _brother_." Matthew smiled and looked to his wife who looked to the ground sheepishly.

"Well, Emm. What do you think?" Everyone looked to the flushed former Exalt who continued to look to the ground while twiddling her fingers.

"I-I would like one if…you want one, Matt."

* * *

2 hours later the Shepherds arrived at a small town North of Chon'sin. Say'ri thankfully knew the town's folk and was able to get the people's help in providing supplies for the Shepherds. Much to Matthew's luck, the town's people were kind enough to set up a wedding for him and his wife with the help of the Shepherds. It wasn't going to be anything big. In fact, it would almost be an exact replica of Gaius and Lissa's wedding atop the Mila Tree; the only difference being the town's folk that would attend.

7 hours after being in the town the sun had begun to slowly descend from the sky. It was about 5 PM and the tactician paced back and forward in a small shop where he currently waited with his black suit and red tie on (which the town's folk gladly sold to him at a decent price). "What are ya pacin' back n forward for, Matthew?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous, Donnel." Matthew confessed to the farm boy who wore a similar suit to his, only difference being the pot on his head. Honestly, was he ever going to take that thing off?

"Whatcha nervous for? Are ya nervous she'll say no er' somethin?"

"Oh, _Gods_ no!" Matthew yelped. "I'm more nervous about Emm. What if she is having second thoughts about this?"

"What does tactician have worry about?" Gregor spoke up from the corner of the room with Lon'qu and Stahl. "All tactician has to do is kiss beautiful woman and get with the making of the love after hours!"

"Your mouth is unsanitary, Gregor." Lon'qu commented coldly.

"What? Gregor speaks only truth!"

Matthew let out an annoyed sigh. His groomsmen were not making his worries go away at all. "Guys, I'm serious here." He scoffed.

"I don't understand why you are nervous." Lon'qu spoke in his usual monotone voice while leaning against the wall. "If you have decided that this is the woman that you wish to spend the rest of your life with, then there is no need for doubts. If you have a problem while on the road, then comfort each other. Otherwise, come to one of your companions. That's what we are here for, are we not?"

Everyone in the room took a minute to stare at the swordsman in astonishment. 2 years ago they wouldn't have gotten so much as a paragraph out of the man. Hearing him give soothing words of advice was like hearing an infant speak for the first time. Matthew found a new source of power and was able to calm his distraught mind.

"Your right." Said Matthew with a smile. "Thanks, Lon'qu. I needed that."

The group was alerted when the doors to the shop shot open and Matthew's newly discovered daughter walked. "Here you guys are!" Morgan bellowed. "We need you guys out there right now! We are ready to start the wedding!"

Matthew nodded and replied, "Alright Morgan. We'll be right there."

"Great!" Morgan smiled. "Then I'll be waiting at the first row!" The young blonde didn't say anther word as she bolted from the room and into the sunlight. Stahl came up behind his friend and put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"You ready to find out what it's like to start your own family?" He asked and was replied with a soft smile.

"Let's do this."

…

Matthew looked around to the soldiers and town's people who attended the wedding. In respect for the wedding, the town's people dressed themselves in a weird one-piece robe that either had one color, or many. Matthew pointed out that this must have been a Chon'sin tradition since Say'ri seemed to be wearing a sky blue one of her own; seated in the second row of the many chairs of the 15 rows. The rows sat almost everyone, and the ones who were not fortunate to find a seat stood in the far back.

Matthew looked past the crowd of people and to the many food stands in the distance that seemed to be currently releasing steam. He didn't know what they were making, but the sweet smell was making his inner being drool. If he didn't control himself, then his legs would have led him to one of the mesmerizing food stands and… Wait, is that…bacon? The tactician could no longer keep his mouth shut and it awkwardly hung agape while he stared in the distance. He was brought back to reality from the sound of laughing from the Shepherds who noticed his drooling state.

"Keep your mouth closed." Matthew heard Tharja growl from his left. Unlike her usual dark getup, she wore a short white dress with red outlining and long white gloves. From the sour expression on her face he could tell that she wasn't enjoying the dress at all. Next to her was Lissa, Nowi and Sumia who wore the same thing and happily exchanged conversation between each other, while Tharja stood with a hand on her hip and an even more terrifying scold than her others. How Emmeryn got her in that dress and even had her agree to be her maid of honor, no one in the world would ever know.

"You don't look very happy, Tharja." Matthew remarked.

"You think?" She replied coldly. "I'm dressed in this eyesore of a dress, and I've been standing here for what seems like hours. If Emmeryn didn't beg me to be her maid of honor, then I would be as far away from this wedding as possible."

"Well, since you are here, let me take this opportunity to thank you for being here for Emmeryn. You may not know this, but Emmeryn talks a lot about you when we are alone."

"Oh, really…" Tharja mumbled nonchalantly.

Matthew nodded. "I can see that because of her, you really changed. For one, people aren't as afraid of you as they use to be, and you seem to have a lighter attitude of late."

"No one has given me a reason to curse them, so their fear of me has just been subsided… And to make things perfectly clear, I am here only support my-" Tharja paused for a minute as she tried to choke out the rest of the sentence. "f-f-frie-friend… Nothing else."

Matthew would have replied to the dark mage, but a sweat violin and piano began playing in his ear and he looked away from her and down the white carpet going down the aisles. Morgan, the flower girl, happily dropped beautiful white and red rose petals while skipping gleefully down the aisle. Everyone gasped when Emmeryn walked down the aisle with her arm wrapped around her brothers. The beautiful white wedding dress she wore made the tactician forget to exhale from his gasp. The banquet of white daffodils with pink centers in her hand were also placed around her head instead of a veil. _She still likes daffodils_. Matthew pointed out with a smile creeping on his face. The tactician could tell his wife was nervous from the way she stared at the ground with a light blush on her cheeks. When the siblings finally made it to the front where the tactician stood, the blue head unwrapped his arms from his sister and took his seat next to Naomi. Matthew could not hide his smile from his absolutely stunning wife and he kept his eyes on her flushed face. Soon enough, Matthew turned around to Libra, who stood in front of them in his normal priest garb. Before he spoke, Matthew mumbled quietly to his wife.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Emmeryn's face lit up from her husband's words and she tried to reply.

"Y-You look…handsome too."

Libra saw that the two were ready and opened his Book and Naga to begin. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this beautiful evening to witness and bless the joining of Emmeryn and Matthew in Holy Matrimony. Who so gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Chrom stood up and gladly said, "She gives herself, with the blessing of both her brother and sister." Libra nodded and the Exalt sat back down.

"As Matthew and Emmeryn exchange their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family. A family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bond of love. May this couple be blessed by the hands of Naga with everlasting love, comfort, peace and joy throughout their lives. Should anyone believe that these two should not be wed, then speak now, or forever hold your peace." No one seemed to make any motion to object, so Libra motioned his head back to Matthew and Emmeryn. "Matthew and Emmeryn have asked to exchange a few words to commemorate this moment, along with their vows." The tactician gladly turned to his wife who nervously turned to him. Matthew gazed into her watery grey eyes as the words he wanted to say came out fluently.

"Emm, I've al-"

"Uh, Matt?" Emmeryn interrupted the tactician. "Do you mind if…I go first?" Matthew blinked a few times before slowly nodding. Emmeryn lowered her head and let out a sigh before speaking. "When I woke up, I knew nothing… I couldn't remember anyone and…could barely speak. I felt alone and scared. I didn't know what to do or…how I would move on, but, I never gave up. I kept living and strived to get better. When I met you, I felt a joy in my heart even though…I couldn't really remember the times we spent together… I still can't remember, but…you never gave up on me. You were so patient and kind… It made me want to try harder to remember, that's why…when you said t-that you l-loved me…" Emmeryn wiped stray tears away from her cheeks with her white gloves and looked up to her husband with a wavering smile. "I-I was so h-happy! I-I don't know if I…will ever get my memories back…but my lost memories aren't that important if you…are by my side. I-I vow to always love and cherish you…for the rest of my days."

Everyone shared a furlong 'awe' as the former Exalt's speech came to an end. Matthew could hear sniffle from people in the crowd, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the woman in front of him. He wiped away a tear that escaped his eyes before chortling. "Wow. I think that my vows will sound like a 5 year old compared to yours, Emm." His joke earned him a laugh from the crowd and his wife. "But in all seriousness, I've always had feelings for no one but you. I was once in the same position as you in terms of losing memories. I had Chrom and Lissa there with me, but there was something I always felt that I was missing. When I met you, I finally found what I was missing. I got to know you better and we soon became friends. When we finally got together, I felt true happiness. When I lost you, I felt like I lost my happiness with it. I'm beyond joy that you have come back and I vow to protect you with every last strength in my body, and to love you until I meet my end."

The crowd shared a round of applause when the tactician finished his speech; Emmeryn nor Matthew taking their gaze off of each other. When the crowd finally died down, Libra spoke, "Such love these too share for each other. It truly brings warmth to our hearts to see your happiness. Now, which one of you bares the rings?"

Lon'qu, Matthew's best man, stepped forward, "I do." He reached into his coat's front pocket and pulled out two gold bands. Unlike Emmeryn's ring before, Matthew slyly got the weapons smith from the town to modify it with words written in cursive outside the ring that read "I love you Emm". Matthew took the rings from his best man and reached to Emmeryn's left gloved hand. Luckily, the ring finger of the glove was cut off and he could slide the ring on without taking off her gloves. He slid the ring onto her finger and smiled. "Emm, with this ring I vow to never leave you and to always stay by your side, forever." If Emmeryn's beaming smile could get any wider, then it would.

Matthew handed her his ring and Emmeryn turned around to hand Tharja her banquet. Matthew lifted his hand and Emmeryn slowly slid the ring onto her husband's finger. "With this ring, I promise to love no other… You are my one and only…forever." Once both rings were on they held each other's hands which signaled for Libra to carry on.

"Matthew, do you take Emmeryn to be your wife, your partner in life and one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever through sickness and health for as long as you two shall live?"

"I do."

"Emmeryn, do you take Matthew to be your husband, your partner in life and one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever through sickness and health for as long as you two shall live?"

Emmeryn wiped away another tear before replying. "I do!"

Libra smiled at the couple as he looked to close this ceremony. "Then with Naga's blessing, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Libra didn't actually get to finish since Emmeryn leaped forward and embraced her lips again her husbands. The crowd went wild and echoed with a round of applause and whistles. The couple were now official and was ready to start their new life together.

* * *

Matthew closed the door behind him after his wife walked into the moonlit room. After hours of music, dancing, games and eating with his wife and the Shepherds, the tactician found that it was time to retire to their rooms. Through the two years he could remember, he couldn't remember a time when he had had this much fun. From Vaike over drinking and vomiting, much to everyone's amusement, to Nowi tackling Cordelia for the banquet of flowers, all was enjoyable till the end. If the army didn't have to continue their march tomorrow, then they would have definitely stayed up an extra hour or two, but the war came first after all.

Matthew insisted that he and Emmeryn stayed in tents like everyone else, but Lissa and Chrom basically forced him into an inn with him new wife. He wasn't complaining really. This gave him the alone time with his wife that he truly wanted, but it wouldn't last long since the night was barely young and they needed sleep for tomorrow. The tactician looked to his wife who immediately laid down on the bed the second she walked in. "I'm tired." She muttered.

"I'm sure you are, Emm. You did more than I did." Matthew laughed.

Emmeryn smiled and rolled over till she was facing the wall to her left. "I was having…a lot of fun."

"Indeed… Well, it's time to go to bed now. We have to wake up tomorrow to continue the march."

Emmeryn cringed at the thought of sleeping. There was still one more thing she wanted to do before they slept, but her chagrin was keeping her from speaking up. "O-Okay."

Matthew looked to his wife curled up in their bed and giggled. "Hopefully you aren't wearing that to bed, right?" Emmeryn's eyes widened and she shot up immediately in embarrassment.

"I-I'm not!" She exclaimed.

Matthew looked to the table in the far corner of the room and saw his purple cloak along with his black Chon'sin armor and Emmeryn's green robes and night gown. "Some of the Shepherds must have brought our cloths here for us. I'll step out so you can change first." Matthew calmly walked over to the door and opened it.

"W-Wait!" Emmeryn called out to her husband who turned around with raised brows.

"Do you need something, Emm?" Emmeryn tried to speak, but the little courage she had was used up in a matter of seconds. Matthew could tell from her eyes that she was longing for something, and he most likely knew exactly what it was, but he could not bring himself to do so just yet.

She dropped her head and grimaced. "Nevermind…" Matthew seemed confused, but didn't think much about it and closed the door behind him. Emmeryn sighed heavily and stood from her seat on the bed. She walked over to the cloths on the table and grabbed her night gown. She reached back to unzip the white dress, but found it quite difficult to pull down. She tried multiply times, furiously pulling the zipper downward, but it did not budge even an inch. Why now? She asked herself with a heavy sigh. She was obviously not getting out of the dress without unzipping the zipper. Sure, she could have just tried to slide it down, but that would risk tearing the fabric, and that's the last thing she wanted to do to a dress that she didn't own. Emmeryn had no other choice. She needed help. The blonde hesitantly tread over to the door where her husband stood patiently outside. She cracked the door open and saw Matthew's back. "Uh…Matt?"

The tactician immediately turned around and looked to his wife's face through the crack of the door. "Done already?" Emmeryn shook her head and looked down to the ground.

"The zipper…is stuck." Her cheeks flared red as she asked the next question. "Do you think…you can help me take it off?" Matthew stood motionless for a full minute. He anxiously looked away with a light blush.

"S-Sure." The tactician walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. Emmeryn sheepishly turned around and moved her hair away from the zipper to her back. Matthew gulped and reached to the zipper. "Hold still, okay?" Emmeryn nodded and the tactician gripped the zipper in his fingers. With three pulls the zipper surrendered and slid all the way down to the base of her back. "A-All done!" Matthew confirmed and backed away from his wife. Oddly enough, she didn't look back at him. She just stood still with her back turned to him. Matthew awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and turned to the door. "I-I'll wait outside now." The tactician took two steps before his wife almost tackled him to the ground. She wrapped her hands around his chest and didn't mumble a word. "E-Emm?"

"T-There's one more thing that…I want to share with you tonight." Matthew felt butterflies in his stomach the second the words left him wife's mouth. He truly knew what that meant, but could he really go through with it? Was it right? Should he wait until she was fully healed? "I want to do my best to be a good wife."

"You are already a good wife." Matthew reassured while reaching up to her hand.

"T-Thank you…but I want to make this night…one to always remember." Emmeryn released her husband and held a hand to her chest to keep the wedding dress up. Matthew turned around to look at her blushing face. "I-I've told you how much…I love you… Now I want to show it."

Matthew stared at his wife for a good 20 seconds before replying. "Are you sure about this, Emm?" Emmeryn nervously nodded and a warm smile appeared on the tactician's face. "Then I want to show you how much I love you too." Matthew slowly guided his wife over to the bed. Emmeryn turned to her husband and they both gazed at one another before they embraced each other with their lips. The hand Emmeryn used to keep her dress up slid down and the dress fell helplessly to the floor.

Her nervousness was replaced with a warm feeling as they both slid into the bed.

* * *

"Mmmmm" Matthew looked down to his shoulder and at his grumbling wife. The night they shared together was truly a night he would never forget. It would be a night only they would have memories of and could look back on. The woman in his arms was actually the one he would now spend the rest of his life with and he had no complaints at all. No one would take this away from him. Not Yen'fay, not Walhart, not Validar, not even Grima himself could take away his happiness. Emmeryn had his heart for all of eternity.

 _Five more minutes wouldn't hurt._ Matthew mumbled as he laid back down and inched closer to his sleeping wife.

* * *

 ** _Uwaaaaah! *Stretches over dramatically* Wow, If I was old enough to sit back and drink some Bud Light after writing this story, then I definitely would. But sadly in America, you can't drink until you are 21 (And, frankly, I can see why…). I know this was supposed to be out yesterday, but, like always, life happened. Anyways, I now can officially say that we are halfway through the story! Thanks to everyone who has given this story a chance and is still sticking around! I'm trying my best, but I don't think I will have more than one chapter a week, so sorry if I disappoint in the update department(I'm only human as Christina Perri would say). This story is not the only thing I am working on. There is an alternate story I'm doing, which I've already told you, and I'm looking to finish the first ten chapters of that before I upload it, but it will be one of those stories that will come out once a month or less depending on my free time._**

 ** _Halloween is almost here and so is my birthday in 9 days! I'm really looking forward to those days and since it's my birthday, it's technically my avatars birthday as well! So I just might celebrate it…..MIGHT!_**

 ** _As always, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows and hope to see you again next time!_**


	17. Reunion

Chapter 17 Reunion

* * *

"Milord!"

Chrom turned to the around to the familiar voice to see Frederick literally sprinting towards him from the far end of the camp. The Great a knight came to a complete stop in front of his league and stood in his usual stoic stance. "Frederick! I'm glad to see that you made it back!"

Frederick did a short now to the Exalt. "And it is an honor to once again be in your presence. But our reunion can wait, milord. I've come with great news."

Chrom raised his eyebrow and replied, "Oh, and what might that be?"

Frederick smirked vigorously and his chest stuck out slightly more. "I am proud to say that we now have the extra troops we need to take on Yen'fay's army."

Chrom's face instantly lit up from the revelation and he let out a relieving sigh. "Thank Naga."

"Thank Naga indeed, but that is not all the news I have to share."

'Wait, there's more?"

Frederick nodded. "During our journey we came across the rest of the future children; five girls and six boys I believe."

"T-That's amazing!" Chrom exclaimed happily. "Are they in the camp right now?"

"Yes, milord. I went ahead of everyone else, but they are currently at the front of the camp with Priam's forces. His forces are around 500 hundred extremely skilled fighters that can easily best the even Lon'qu and myself. We had to have a test of strength to convince the descendant to join our ranks, and that was no easy task. If not for Gaius and Gangrel's superior speed, I believe that we would have lost against the man."

"Wait…you all fought him together? Five against one?"

Frederick closed his eyes as he remembered the horrific battle. "Yes, milord. I must say, he is truly the descendant of the Radiant Hero with that strength and skill. I could only imagine the outcome of the battle if it was one on one."

"…Well, either way, I'm glad everything worked out. Now, I believe it's time to meet these Priam and the future children." Chrom watched as the Great Knight's eyes shot open and a somewhat pained expression was plastered on his face. "Is there something wrong, Frederick?"

"T-There's something that you should be wary of about the future children, milord." Frederick cleared his throat before he continued. "Of the 6 children we have discovered, two of them are apart of the royal family. One of them being Lissa's son, and the second…being yours."

Chrom's eyes widened. "Wait…I have a son?"

Frederick nodded. "Indeed. The brand in his right eye is proof of his linage, and his blue hair is even more proof."

"…Lucina never mentioned I had a son." Chrom pointed out.

"(And I'm positive she had very good reasons not to)"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing, milord. Just thinking out loud."

"Well, whatever. Let's go to them now. I want to meet my second child as soon as possible!" Without giving the Great Knight time to say anything, the Exalt did a one-eighty and speed walked down the camp.

"…I didn't get to tell you my worries, milord…"

* * *

"Lucy! Naomi! Morgan!" The trio turned around to the call of their names and was nearly tackled by a figure that pulled them all into a group hug. "I'm so happy to see you all again!"

"Cynthia, it has been ages!" Lucina cried as she pulled the girl closer into the hug.

"It's good to finally get to see you again, Cynthia." Said Naomi as she mimicked Lucina's movement. Cynthia pulled away and looked to her friends with a toothy grin.

"You guys have no idea how long we have been looking for you guys!"

" _We_?" Lucina asked in a confused tone and was answered with a nod of the head from the red black haired girl.

"That's right! I have been traveling with the rest of the gang for months now! We separated when we entered the camp to find our parents though. I'm sure we can find them if we follow the most noise in the camp!"

Lucina and Naomi laughed at the girls joke. "I want to see them as soon as possible. There is so much that I have to share with them." Lucina said with a smile.

"Me too. It's been so long since I've seen them. I have so much to tell Severa!"

"Wait a minute! Time out everyone!" Morgan broke in from the side lines. "Can someone PLEASE fill me in on what's going on here? And who is this and all the other people she mentioned, Naomi?" Cynthia looked to Morgan with a furlong look, while Lucina and Naomi both looked more understanding.

"Sorry about that, Morgan." Naomi apologized. "I got so caught up that for a second that I completely forgot you had no memories."

"Wait, WHAT!" Cynthia suddenly yelped from the young dark mages words. "Morgan lost her memories?!"

Naomi nodded. "I don't know how, but she has no memory of her past…except for father and her usual sword and tactics. Sounds farfetched, I know, but I believe her."

Cynthia looked to the young myrmidon in complete horror. "That's terrible! That means you've lost all the memories of the Justice Cabel?!" Lucina and Naomi stared at the twin tailed girl with a blank stare. Was that really the only thing she cared about? Much to the princess and young dark mages displeasure, the amnesiac's face lit up.

"I don't know what a 'Justice Cabel' is, but it sounds fun!"

Cynthia's face lit up along with the amnesiac and said, "It's our sacred clan that we formed when we were younger! Don't worry about your memories, Morgan." Cynthia stuck her chest out and pounded a fist against her breast plate. "As a member of the Justice Cabel, I will see to it that you remember everything about me and your days as a Hero of Justice! Now, let's start by mimicking the Justice Cabel's heroic poses!"

Morgan nodded happily and stood next to the girl who began making weird stances. Much to everyone's surprise, Morgan perfectly mimicked the girl after every pose. Seconds later she was perfectly in sync with the twin tailed girl. "This is a lot of fun!" Morgan remarked while they continued to do pose after pose, while the young dark mage and princess watched awkwardly from the sideline.

"Wow…that…was…AMAZING!" Cynthia exclaimed as they dropped their final pose. "You remember our secret poses!"

"I-It just kinda came out, y'know?" Morgan replied while rubbing the back of her head laughing nervously.

"This is tremendous progress already! Stick with me and I'll have you remembering everything in NO time!"

"Sounds alright to me!"

No one could hear it, but Naomi and Lucina cursed as they realized they've reawakened a sleeping dragon within the amnesiac.

* * *

"Oh great mother who is the descendant of the one and only Hero King and First Exalt! I've traveled from a future plagued with destruction and terror to save your very bein-"

"Can it already, Owain! Truth be told, Im' tired of hearin' your hootnelly!"

"Nonsense! I seek to only show my mother how much I've longed for her divine presence by giving her the grandest entrances of her offspring!"

"I'll show you a divine FIST you don't can it!"

"…Maribelle, who are these two?" Lissa asked as the two blondes watched the blue and redhead argue.

Maribelle sighed and looked to the ground. "Those are our future children, Lissa. We found them while on our journey. The one with the red hair is Owain, your child, and the one with the blue, Brady, is…my offspring." They shared a short lull to observe their children. Owain began preaching about a "Radiant Dawn" or something like that, while Brady spoke in such slang that made Maribelle gag in disgust.

"They are certainly…something…" Lissa muttered, trying not to judge their children from first glance.

"Only Naga knows where that boy got such a vulgar and repulsive speech. If anything, I blame Chrom for such behavior!"

"Ma', why do ya haff to put me down like that? Im' still your so-YEOWCH!" Brady yelped in pain as his mother wacked him on the head with her parasol.

"How many times must say that you will address me as MOTHER!" The blonde growled.

"W-Why did'cha haff ta hit me, Ma!"

"Because you refuse to stop addressing me with such a vulgar speech!"

Owain took this opportunity to approach his mother. "Dear mother, it is good to see that you are away from the enemies grasp! Now that we are reunited I swear on my twitching sword-hand that I will defend you with my last breathe if need be!"

"Wah?" Lissa's furrowed her brows in confusion. "Please speak proper Ylissean, Owain. My brain can't process the way you are speaking."

"S-Sorry." The boy apologized while rubbing the back of his neck. "I get kind of carried away sometimes."

"I can see that." Lissa giggled. "Well, Owain, I'm very happy to see you! If you are my son, then I'm sure you are bound to be a great child!"

The redhead boy held his chest out proudly and hovering his hand over his face in a weird pose. "Ha! My blood comes from the Exalted family of Ylisse! I have nothing but joy and vigor from being born in such a noble family! My twitching sword-hand is gifted with the power of justice and-" Lissa's eyes widened as the boys hand began to twitch uncontrollably and began to reach for his sword. "N-No sword-hand! It is not time for battle yet!" The boy argued while grabbing his twitching hand. "Sw-Sword-hand, listen to me when I am talking to you!"

"…Yep, I'm never gonna get use to this."

* * *

"Why, hello there, beautiful." Emmeryn turned around to the sound of a soothing man's voice. In front of her stood a boy about the same height as her, probably 3 inches taller, with black hair and wearing blue clad mercenary garb while holding a rose to her with a seductive smirk. "You are quite appealing to the eyes if I do say so myself. May I have the pleasure of know your name, miss?"

Emmeryn just stared at the man. She didn't really understand what he was trying to do, so she answered him how she answered everyone she newly met. "My name…is Emm." She replied hesitantly.

"Ah~, Emm. Such a name is fitting for someone as beautiful as you. Even jewel is dull in your divine presence, milady." Emmeryn felt completely uncomfortable with how the boy was speaking to her. To make things awkward, said boy gently took hold of her left hand and stared intently at it while slightly bowing forward. "Milady, if you would grace me with nothing but your time, then I would like to take you on-" Emmeryn saw the boy's eyes widened when he apparently saw something terrifyingly baffling on her finger. "M-Miss Emm, are you by chance-OW OW OW OW OW!" The boy yelped in agony two young girls both tugged on his ears.

"Gods, we haven't been here ten minutes and you're ALREADY hitting on women!" The pigtailed, olive haired one scoffed.

"Please forgive our friend, madam." The other purple armored, black haired girl apologized.

"I-It's alright. H-He caused no harm." Emmeryn replied.

"S-Severa? Kjelle? C-Can you let go of my ears now? I don't think they can t-take much more."

"Shut up! You deserve at least THIS much, Inigo!" Severa lashed out while pulling harder on the black head's ear. While the olive haired girl tugged on the boy's ear, the female knight gazed at the brand on the blonde woman's forehead.

"Madam, if I may ask, are you by chance apart of the Ylissean royal family?" The black haired girl was answered with a slight from the blonde woman.

"I am Emm. Lissa and Chrom are…my younger siblings."

"Emm? As in THE Emmeryn? The same Emmeryn who is said to have a smile that could stop an army and a heart that could ignite any fire?! Are you really THAT Emmeryn?!" The young girl's eyes glittered as she awaited the answer from the former Exalt. Emmeryn nervousness seemed to leave her and was replaced with a warm feeling and smile.

"Yes, but I am Exalt no more. I am…only Emmeryn." Emmeryn responded to the girl who released the blued head and skipped to the noble woman.

"So it IS you! Are you alright? I've heard that you were no longer of this world. How did you make it back? Did Naga grant you a second chance?"

"P-Please, I can answer only…one at a time."

"You were trying to court the former Exalt of Ylisse?! Have you NO shame?!" Severa scolded the blue head again while yanking hard.

"OW! I-I didn't know, I swear!"

* * *

"I am at a complete lost for words. Never in all my days would I imagine to have an offspring. You even have such intellect that proves worthy of being my child."

"I have learned from the best, mother. Your knowledge has been passed down to me and I hoped to further improve my intellectual being by reading your books and novels, which I must say were quite breath taking."

"I've written novels and books in your future? Tell me, have my intelligence increased from my present time?"

"It's hard to say. You never really completed most of your work. It pained me to read your research and never really get to the climax or conclusion. I have searched far and wide to be able to be with you again, mother. My training as a scientist is just the beginning. I would like to further my knowledge by learning from you first hand."

"…Watching these two is like watching two dictionaries converse." Gangrel commented.

"Miriel has always been…Miriel, but having two of her would prove to be quite…difficult." Matthew joined the Mad King.

"Ha! It is nothing wrong with learning about the ways of the world! The more knowledge you have about this world, the more you will grow!" Gangrel grumbled when the blue headed mercenary next to him spoke, while Matthew eyed the man.

"Priam, right? Do you mean to tell me that you understood every word they said?"

"Of course!" The man beamed at the tactician. "If one wanted to be called the best, then he must be both physically, mentally and knowledgably fit! Knowledge of situations can lead to life or death on the field of battle. If you can outsmart your opponent even despite your clear difference in skill and power, then you will become quite the terror. Even a mouse can kill a cat if you teach the mouse the cat's weakness and flaws. Equip him with armor and a sword and you have the world's smallest warrior!"

"Wow, that's quite the explanation!" Matthew remarked with a tone that showed he was impressed. "When I first met you I thought you were more of a silent type, but my opinion couldn't be more wrong."

"Watch it tactician." Gangrel whispered to the brunette next to him. "You don't want him to go into a full explanation of every philosophy in his armory. Trust me."

Miriel, who overheard the conversation, stepped in with eyes that sparkling with interest. "A mouse besting a cat in combat? Is such a feat truly possible?"

"Indeed!" Priam turned his attention back to the redhead woman. "If a man can slay a God like both Ylisse and my ancestor has done, then a mouse can even find the power to wrestle a lion!"

"Fascinating! The idea sounds intriguing. Would you mind explaining how such a miniscule is able to put up a ferocious battle with a beast like a lion?"

"Sure!"

"Oh no." Gangrel muttered in an annoyed tone. "This is my ticket to lea-"

"Gangrel! Surely a man of your fame would like to stay and listen on how to conquer anyone in your battles!"

"I have no interest in conquering anything other than my cot. For once it sounds a lot better than resting in a sleeping bag."

"Nonsense! A warrior of your stature is sure to get a few pointers from this lesson!"

"I don't think you underst-"

"Now, if a mouse wants conquer a lion, then it first needs the proper training. I would give the mouse a good 2 years before it is ready to compete with a lion. It sounds long, but results of the mouse's training will allow him to open his inner chi. No one is truly strong until they have unlocked their inner chi."

"Chi?" Miriel asked with raised brows. "Tell me more about this "chi" you speak of."

"Ah, chi is the inner strength to everyone's power! I've learned to channel my chi back when I was just 12 years old! The power boost you receive from chi can make you stronger, faster, and even more flexible in both body and mind. It is a skill that anyone and anything can build and train, which is what makes it so detrimental. If I had one thing to say, it would be that-"

…

 _Is this ever going to end?_ Matthew asked himself as he looked to the redhead and her child who were taking notes, then to the blue head who continued to speak more about the power the of a mouse to a loin. Gangrel had somehow vanished from next to the tactician somewhere between the explanations. Matthew saw a slight window of opportunity and slowly slithered away as well.

Now walking through the camp Matthew started to notice new faces. The first were the obvious different armored soldiers and warriors and conversed with many of the Shepherds, Ylissean and Feroxians, then there were young ones he definitely knew looked familiar. One was a bunny eared boy, who he dubbed as probably Panne's future child from the similarities they shared, another was a small young girl wearing a white dress and red came, crying with Nowi; both being in the arms of a puzzled Ricken. Probably the two most threatening one's he met were the sky blue headed boy who wore a mask and black armor, with a wyvern in tow, and a blonde, skinny, and fragile young girl shouting something about "BLOOD AND THUNDER" at poor Libra. The weirdest of the bunch was the pigtailed girl who seemed to be doing some sort of exercise with his daughter, Morgan.

"Just when I thought the Shepherds couldn't get any weirder." The tactician smiled and quickened his pace when the familiar green robes of his wife came into view. She was currently waving at two young girls and a boy walking away; or, rather, dragging the boy away by his ears. "Made some new friends, Emm."

Emmeryn turned in surprise to hear her husband's voice. "Yes, they are such sweet kids… They remind me of Morgan and Naomi."

"Really? How so?"

"They were all…weird."

"Haha! Is that really how you see our daughters?"

"Hehe, just a little."

"I see…" Matthew's smile brightened and he laced his fingers with his wife. A light blush appeared on the blonde woman's face as she looked up to her husband with a quizzical stare. "I'm done with my work until dawn, which means we have two hours to ourselves. So, is there anything you would like to do in those two hours?"

Emmeryn thought about it for a short period of time before answering her husband. "Can we play a game with Morgan and Naomi…as a family?"

Matthew's face fell at his wife's suggestion. "W-With the kids?"

"Yes." Emmeryn nodded. "I want to spend time with all of us…together." Emmeryn's eyebrows curled in concern at the tactician's sour expression. "Is that not…alright?"

"Wha-Oh no no! I-I'd love to have family time!" Matthew reassured.

Emmeryn's smile returned and said, "Great! I'll go get Morgan and Naomi!" Emmeryn placed a soft kiss on her husband's cheek before walking away to look for their daughters.

…

…

…

…

"…But…what about our alone time…?"

* * *

"We win again!" Morgan exclaimed as she gave a high five to her father.

"I think this is hardly fair." Naomi complained. "Not only are you guys better than me and mother at strategy, but you also have the upper hand when it comes to thinking fast. So, to put it simple, this game was rigged the second we started."

"Excuses~" Morgan said in a mocked tone. "How about more thinking and less complaining."

"What did you say?!"

"Guys, we are not here to fight." The two girls went silent to the sound of their father. "Your mother wanted to spend more time with you guys as a family. We didn't call you guys here so you could fight."

Both girls looked to their mother, who gave them a blank stare, before apologizing.

"S-Sorry Mother, I didn't mean to start anything." Morgan apologized.

"It's alright, Morgan." Emmeryn replied, waving off the young girls worry. "I'm having a lot of fun right now!"

"I'm glad you are having fun Mom, but I can't see the fun of losing over and over." Naomi stated while looking to her father. "I say we play a game that doesn't require skill or strategy. Something like card war or 21 or BC."

"What's BC?" Matthew asked.

"BC is actually the best game for us. It's a game solely based on lying-" Naomi stopped mid-sentence to look at her mother. "…Then again, mother isn't really the best at lying, so that game just might not work out."

Suddenly, Morgan perked up from her seat and hopped up and down. "Oh, Oh, how about a game of tome stacke-"

"Don't ever utter that disgraceful game in front of me again." Naomi barked, which made Morgan's face contort into a pout as she crossed her arms and slumped down in her chair.

"Uh, Matthew? Do ya think you can give me a second of yer time?" The family looked up from their table at the tent entrance to see Donnel walking in with his signature pot on his head and mercenary garb on.

"Donnel? Can I help you with something?"

"W-Well, yeah... It's somethin very important that I must talk to ya about." The tone of the farm boy, and the way he twiddled his thumbs while looking at the ground, told the tactician that it must be something he couldn't say with others around. Matthew looked to his family and politely asked them to leave. Neither of them seemed to argue and stood peacefully to exit the tent. However, before Naomi could exit, Donnel grabbed ahold of her hand. "I-I think y'should stay."

Matthew raised an eye at the farm boy. "Why should she have to stay?"

Donnel rubbed the back of his head, not letting go of the girl's hand. "W-Well, what I haff ta talk ta ya about kinda...involves... _us_."

" _Us_?" Matthew pointed out.

"F-Father." Naomi spoke up. "Please listen to what Donnel has to say. And...promise not to get mad, okay?"

"That depends on what it is." Matthew stated while crossing his arms.

"Well, ya see...Naomi an' I, as you know, haff been working together for quite sometime now. We haff been through a lot since we first met and we got...closer."

"...And?" Matthew asked nonchalantly.

"Y-Ya see, we have gotten close on _an_ off the battlefield... _Very_ close... Do ya know what I mean?"

Matthew's threading atmosphere seemed to leave him, which really confused the farm boy and young girl. _Was this all he wanted to talk about?_ Matthew asked himself. "Isn't that only natural? All Shepherds have gotten better this way. It's an ideal bond to strengthen your ability on the battlefield. Is this really worth speaking to me about?" Matthew asked with raised brows, not really understanding what the farm boy was getting at.

"Uh, well, I don't think yer gettin what im' tryna say."

"Father," Naomi finally stepped in with a determined look on her face, gripping the farm boys hand harder. "I'm just gonna be blunt and get this over with." Naomi let a breathe of air before a blush appeared on her face and she held both Donnel and her hand up to show her father. "Donny has acknowledged me as a woman, and I have acknowledged him as a man. We love each other and I want to spend the rest of my days with him." Naomi and Donnel watched as the tactician's eyes slowly widened from the revelation, but it didn't last long though. About 30 seconds later the situation set in completely and his bewildered expression turned into a hard glare.

"...What..."

* * *

 ** _Ahhhh, I love Miriel. If I didn't think of writing an Emmeryn fanfic(and if her dialogue wasn't so hard to write), then I would have definitely done a Mireil/Robin fic. It's just something about a very educated woman that I find very attractive! Then there's also Owain, which in my opinion is the funniest of the children! You will definitely see more of him in the future! Speaking of children, I've been having a hard time thinking who to pair Morgan with. Brady and Owain is out since I don't want her to marry her cousins; Brady x Morgan forever x(. Yarne and Gerome are out of the question...point... So that just leaves Inigo and Laurent. I thought about Inigo, but I don't think the avatar is too keen on the idea of the boy and his daughter being together, but seems to be a fan favorite. Laurent is SOMEWHAT acceptable and his dialogue is possible for me...Oh well, I'll get through this._**

 ** _IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY ME! Technically, it's also the avatar's birthday, but that chapter won't come till later (which I believe you will all enjoy). Speaking of chapters, there's something I would like to say regarding updates._**

 ** _Updates now will ONLY occur on Sundays and Thursdays. Sunday is a guarantee chapter update (unless something drastic happens that I must give my attention to), while Thursday will serve as a day when I'm ahead of the game. I'm doing this to help myself and you guys out, actually, and because since I recently got a job, I won't be able to write so often like I use to. So, this way you will know exactly when I update and I will now have more of a reason to not neglect my work (since I AM a man of my word). But fear not, for I have a surprise for you guys next Sunday!...but you'll just have to wait for it!_**

 ** _As always, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows and hope to see you next time!_**


	18. That Farm Boy

**Chapter 18 That Farm Boy**

* * *

 ** _Outside Regna Ferox_**

 _"Naomi, this is Donnel. He is one of my well trusted friends and has been my pair up partner since the war with Plegia. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."_

 _Naomi cursed inwardly. This is _not_ how she wanted things to go. She thought that she could have the opportunity to fight alongside her father on the front lines, but things weren't going as she planned. _

_"Nice ta meet'cha! I hope we can get along!" Naomi stared at the farm boy whose hand extended out to her. From the look of the blue tunic he wore and the shoulder shield on, Naomi pointed out that this man was a swordsman, but there were other things she was worried about. Who is this person exactly? He wasn't with the Shepherds in her future, so did he die sometime during the expedition with the Shepherds? Or did the Shepherds not meet him in her time? Is he a threat to her fa-_

 _"N-Not much of a talker, are ya?" Donnel pointed out as he awkwardly retracted his unshaken hand. There were many question that the young dark mage had, but they were not important right now. The only important thing was keeping her father alive and making sure he was progressing with her mother; who she surprisingly found was still alive._

 _"I don't mean to be rude, Donnel, but I'm not here to get to know you better. I'm only teaming up with you because you and I lack a teammate on the field of battle. I would ask that you show me your skills, flaws and weaknesses so I may adjust to your style. Do you have a problem with that?" Naomi knew her tone sounded threating, but she didn't care. She didn't know exactly who this man was and he could be the one who Lucina said "betrayed Chrom" in the future, so he was on her suspicion list first._

 _"R-Right, my skills and all that." Donnel mumbled unenthusiastically._

 _Naomi nodded and looked to her father at the entrance of her tent. "Sir Matthew, I would like to use the training grounds to get to know his skills better. Is that alright?"_

 _"Sure, people should be still setting up their tents, so no one should be there at the moment."_

 _"Good." The young dark mage turned around to look at the farm boy. "Come on, Donnel. I want to get this evaluation over with as soon as possible."_

 _"R-Right!"_

* * *

 ** _Plegian Dessert_**

 _Naomi has come to the conclusion that the farm boy deserved a lot more credit than she was giving him. After a week in her company he had proved to be more skilled than he looked. On the Shepherds recent battle at Regna Ferox's shore against the Valmese invasion, even though they fought at the rear, he had made completely sure that no enemy got even a kilometer near her. He was indeed someone to be recognized, so how wasn't he mentioned in her future? Did he really die before the whole world went to ruin? How in the world had someone of his skill been killed? He could have easily been the best Shepherd around here, so what happened in her future that erased this man?_

 _Those were certainly questions that were picking at her very soul, but that wasn't currently on her mind at the moment. What WAS on her mind was the fact that she had just completely embarrassed herself in front her father. Her bad habit to mindlessly go into something and leak information had struck again. Now she aimlessly walked around the camp, and, before she knew it, she was walking into the mess tent. There wasn't really anyone currently present in the tent, which was good. Supper wasn't due for another hour, but if anything could take her mind off of what just occurred, food would do just the trick._

 _Naomi walked over to the kitchen area of the tent where she could smell the mouthwatering smell of meat. Before she could get there however, she saw a smoking plate of steak sitting on the table closest to the kitchen area. Warm, juicy, ready…tender…steak… Naomi hadn't realized her legs moving on their own to the mouthwatering substance; she was now practically hovering over the thing with the look of a hungry predator. If she could growl at the plate, she definitely would have. The plate was practically calling to her and she had to use every fiber in her body to resist the hypnotic, tender steak in front of her, but she was failing. Against her will, her hand began reaching to the fork on the table. Before she could get even a centimeter closer, she grabbed her hand and scolded herself._

 _"Control yourself!" She scoffed. "No matter how hungry you are, I shouldn't steal someone else's food! Even if it's so…tender and…smoky…steak…Oh gods." The young dark mage found herself gazing at the piece of steak once more. Her entire body shook the longer she stared. She began to drool once more and she could no longer peel her eyes off of the meat. "J-Just one bite w-won't hurt." Naomi looked around to make sure the coast was clear. After confirming no one was around she let her hand do whatever it wanted and reached for the-_

 _"Naomi, what are ya doin?"_

 _"KYAAAAA!" Naomi yelped and jumped back in surprise, beginning to make rapid excuses. "I-I wasn't trying to steal it, I swear! I w-was only making sure no one stole it! I swear I never even touched it!"_

 _"Whoa, calm down" The young dark mage finally looked up and to a smiling Donnel looking down at her. "I never accused ya fer anything." Naomi sighed in relief as she tried to calming her quick pacing beating heart. Her regular scold returned and she tried to act as if nothing happened._

 _"Am I to believe that this is your steak, Donnel?"_

 _"Yep! Caught it myself this mornin when we crossed over to Plegia's domain!"_

 _"Wait, you caught this?" Naomi asked, a little surprised._

 _"You darn toodin I did! I used the trap method my pa taught me when I was just a boy. And it's not steak, its boar meat."_

 _"Interesting… Did you cook this yourself?"_

 _"Psh, I wish!" Donnel explained. "I can't boil water without burnin it, so I asked Cordelia if she could roast this fer me. It came out perdy darn good if I do say so m'self!"_

 _"I see…" Naomi began to become suspicion of the man as he continued to look at her with that same stupid grin on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _Donnel's smile widened and said, "It was nice seeing a more innocent side of you for once. Usually you show that same scold you give everyone else, but the way you looked at that steak made ya look perdier than ya already are!"_

 _The young dark mage's face lit a bright pink from the farm boy's words. She closed her eyes while crossing her arms and looking away. "F-Flattering me will get you nowhere." She replied._

 _"I ain't flatterin, Naomi. I really meant it! You should smile more!" Naomi peaked back at the boy. Sure enough, he was still giving her that same goofy smile._

 _"You're honest, I'll give you that…wait. Were you watching me the whole time?" Naomi asked in a terrified tone._

 _Donnel rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "W-Well, I was gonna step in earlier, but it was rare ta see a new side of ya, so I watched from the tent exit." It would be impossible to compare a tomato to Naomi's face for the redness of a tomato couldn't rival the blush on her face. She was caught without her tough act on, and by someone she marked as a suspicious figure. What was he gonna do with this new information? That thought alone terrified her._

 _"Y-You don't haff ta worry 'bout me tellin anybody 'bout your other side, I swear! I'll keep it a se-uh, w-what are you doin with that knife."_

 _"…The only way to make sure you never tell anyone about this is to erase you from this earth." She said with a monotone voice and soulless eyes. "I'm sure one good stab to the heart will fix everything."_

 _Donnel slowly backed up from the woman that slowly walked up to him with the knife in hand. "P-Please think about this." Donnel stopped his pacing back as the sound of a moan coming from the girl in front of him. Much to his surprise, she stopped with him. There was another moan that came from the girl and Donnel confirmed that it was the young girl's stomach. She looked down to the ground sheepishly as yet another moan escaped her stomach. "Umm, Naomi? Would you like to share that steak with me?" The girl didn't answer verbally. Instead she slowly nodded her head and walked over to the opposite side of the table. Donnel joined and sat in the seat across from her at the round table._

 _The farm boy cut the steak in half and pushed the plate toward her. "The left will be my side and the right will be yours, is that alright?" Naomi nodded and took the fork the farm boy handed to her._

 _"Thanks…"_

* * *

 ** _Aboard The Ship To Valm_**

 _A hot bath was always refreshing after a stressful day, especially when it had something to do with the young dark mage's parents. She wanted to tell him everything when he asked, but she couldn't for the sake of her parent's relationship. How was their relationship actually advancing? Were they getting along well? From the looks of it the young dark mage noted that her mother seemed to be avoiding her father lately. Why? She didn't know._

 _Then her other problem revolved around that farm boy. Things have never been the same since he found out about her_ real _side. She no longer knew how to act around him. Whenever they were alone, there would be the usual pattern of awkward silence while he looked at her with that same goofy smile, followed by her retreating from the area. It's now come to the point that she avoids him completely. It wasn't that she disliked him, and her suspicion of him were still high, but getting any closer to him would be problematic; especially since she didn't want to make any_ friends _while traveling with the Shepherds. The only one she could truly rely on at the moment was Lucina, who she met at Plegia's border. The blue head princess might have gotten closer to her father and mother, but the blonde still didn't have that chance._

 _"…"_

 _"Naomi? Ya in here?" Naomi looked away from the boiling water she currently sat in and to the door of the room. The voice sounded far too familiar and was the last one she was expecting to hear at the moment. "Naomi, where are ya?! NAOMI! ARE AY HERE?! I HAVE SOMETHIN I NEED TA DISCUSS WITH YOU!"_

What the-why is Donnel in the woman's bathing area? And why the hell is he getting closer?! _Naomi quickly stood from her bath and looked around for her towel. "D-Donnel? J-Just give me a moment."_

 _"What? Come in?"_

 _THAT IS_ NOT _WHAT I SAID! Her efforts to find her towel in the steam filled room was in vain as the door slowly slid open and she the farm boy walked in. She did the only thing she could do; try to use her arms to cover up as much as possible._

 _"Gosh, it's so much steam in here. What were ya do-"_

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _"Gya! What are ya screamin fo-" Donnel's eyes widened as his they saw a clear view of the woman before him covering herself with her arms. A blush appeared on his face as he took two subtle steps back. "Y-You were-this is-I didn't mean-"_

 _"Donnel," The blonde started as her face twisted into a full state of rage. "Instead of staring like a dumbfounded idiot, WHY DON'T YOU WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!" Donnel's face turned even redder as he took more steps back as the menacing look on the girls face was piercing through him._

 _"Oh Gods! I swear this was accident! I really didn't mean to-"_

 _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"_

 _"R-Right! Out! That way! Right away!"_

 _…_

 _Naomi was pissed. The farm boy had went from her suspicion list, to her hit list. Once she finally found her towel, she dried herself off and quickly threw on black nightgown. Without even retrieving the rest of her cloths, she stormed out of the room and outside to where the farm boy paced back and forward. He froze when she stood before him with that same menacing look she gave him when she left. "Alright you yellow-bellied pervert. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't torch you right here, right now?"_

 _Naomi's threat got to the farm boy, even though she didn't really have the ability at the time since she left her tome in her quarters. "P-Please forgive me! I swear I didn't mean ta catct'cha like that!"_

 _"That's such a lame excuse! What kind of idiot barges into the women's wash room!" Naomi barked while crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the ground._

 _"I-It's the only excuse I got!" The farm boy exclaimed. The look on his face told the young dark mage that he was telling the truth…or at least he was quite convincing. She let out a annoyed breath before looking back to the apologetic, messy haired boy in front of her._

 _"…Fine, I'll believe you. Now what was so damn important that you needed to tell me?"_

 _Donnel let out a breath of relief and replied, "I wanted to talk to ya about the battle tactics Matthew spoke 'bout in the meeting today. I didn't quite understand everything."_

 _Naomi slowly began to relax. "Oh, if you are talking about that, then he meant for us to be the main point of distraction. I am to distract the enemy with my dark magic, while you protect my front."_

 _"Ah, that's what I thought he meant, but it didn't hurt ta be sure." Donnel laughed._

 _"Was that all?" Naomi asked._

 _"Ah, yes. That was what I needed…SO, I'll be leavin now!"_

 _"Alright, have a nice night, Donnel." Naomi smiled back, completely forgetting everything that recently occurred._

 _"Oh, and Im seriously sorry, Naomi. I really didn't mean ta catch ya like that."_

 _"It's fine. Water under the bridge." Naomi said with a nonchalant voice. Before the farm turned to walk away, something about the young dark mage caught his eye. Naomi thought he was looking at something on her body and she was about to lash out at him, but he spoke before she could. "Those brands." He mumbled._

 _"Wha?" Naomi asked with raised brows._

 _"Those brands on yer hands."_

 _The look that came across Naomi face made the Donnel feel like he had brought up something totally regrettable. The Exalted mark of Naga that the farm boy always saw on Chrom's shoulder was quite suspicious, but he didn't know anything about the glowing purple one on her right. So why was the young dark mage trying to cover it with such a look of horror on her face._

 _She couldn't breathe; she was far too scared to. All she could do was slowly back away from the farm boy._

No...oh no no No NO! _She had been found out. Someone saw the brands on her hand. Donnel saw who she really was. He saw the mark. He saw the mark. He saw the-_

 _"Naomi? Are you okay?" The voice snapped her out of her trance and she reflexed by backing up and tripping over her own feet. She didn't even feel the pain of her shaking body hitting the ground. All she could do was look up to the man that found her secret._

 _Donnel showed a concerned face and tried to rush over to her, but on instinct she yelled at him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Donnel did what he was told. He wanted to go up to the young girl on the ground who crawl backwards in fear, but her terrified face kept him at a distance._

Move, body _. Naomi order herself, but for the first time in her life, fear overtook her movements._ Move damn it! I…I'll die if I don't! Please move!

 _"Naomi, yer actin weird. Does it have somethin ta do with those marks?"_

 _"…ot…mleal."_

 _"Huh?" Donnel raised an eyebrow._

 _"I'm not…Grimean…I swear…I'm not." The poor girl shook furiously as she rubbed her hand and looked to the ground as if she was remembering a dark memory. "I swear I'm not Grimlean… Please…someone believe me."_

 _Donnel knew about the Grimleal. He knew about the horrible things they did to praise their dark lord Grima. He heard stories and many rumors, but what did Naomi have to do with any of that? Did it have something to do with the mark on her hand that she tried so desperately to cover? Donnel didn't know the answers to the questions, but here was one thing he knew for sure. He didn't want to see the young dark mage in such a terrified state anymore. He slowly walked over to the girl that didn't seem to notice his presence anymore and bent down to her. He squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away; fearing that she was about to be struck, but the hit never came. Instead, the farm boy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and her fear seemed to fade away as she opened her eyes and looked at the farm boys beaming smile. "It's alright, Naomi. I'm not gonna hurt'cha. I swear."_

 _"Y-You're not? B…But you saw it, didn't you? The brand on my hand?"_

 _"Yes, I saw, but from the looks of it, that thing seems to terrify ya. So I won't ask about it if ya don't want to talk about it."_

 _The two shared a short moment of silence before Naomi spoke. "I swear that I'm not Grimlean! Please believe me!" She exclaimed._

 _"Don't ya go worryin 'bout that. I believe that yer not one of 'em." Life seemed to come back to the young dark mage and her shaking stopped completely._

 _"…I came from the future with Lucina." Naomi confessed, which shocked Donnel, but he didn't speak up. Instead, he sat next to her on the ground and waited for the girl to continue. "Back in my future, no one would believe me when they saw my brand. As you can tell by looking at the brand on my left hand, I'm apart of the royal family. People around me treated me differently when I started learning dark magic, and they treated me like a killer when they saw the brand on my hand. When I turned 12, me and my sister were chased out of Ylisse by people who either feared us, or tried to kill us… and it was the same no matter where we went. People either feared us because of my brand, or because me and Aunt Tharja used dark magic…which is why I reacted how I when you saw my brand. If not for Lucina finding us when we lost Tharja, then I wouldn't be here right now."_

 _"…I'm sorry that all happened to ya, Naomi."_

 _Naomi finally showed a smile. "You don't have to apologize, Donnel. It was nothing you could do about it even if you were there." Naomi pulled her legs to her chest a peered at the wooden canvas of the ship. "My past still scares me till this day, and I don't know if I will ever get past it."_

 _"Don't ya go worryin 'bout the past, Naomi." Donnel reassured and put a hand on her shoulder. "I have no doubt that everyone here will treat ya like family no matter what's on yer hand or in your blood. You may act cold sometimes and have a scornful glare, but I've had the pleasure to know your pure side as well! If ya ever need something, no matter if it's a shoulder to cry on, or someone ta talk 'bout yer problem, I will always be available!"_

 _Naomi was surprised at how fast the farm boy was able to diminish her worries and fears. It was like being under a powerful spell, but oddly enough, she didn't want to break it. "Thanks Donnel…I really appreciate it."_

 _Donnel gave her a toothy grin. "No problem!"_

* * *

 ** _Shore of Valm_**

 _"Wow, that sure was a shocker hearin you were Emmeryn and Matthew's child! I always thought you were Lissa's child!" Donnel laughed._

 _"What made you come to that conclusion?" Naomi asked with a raised brow._

 _"Well, ya both have the same hair color, ya both are tomboyish, and you two are 'bout the same heig-YEOWCH!" The farm boy rubbed his sore arm where the young dark mage pinched him. "W-What was that for?"_

 _"Nothing, my hand just slipped." Naomi smirked as they walked further into the town._

 _"…Yer a terrible liar, Naomi." Donnel pointed out while letting out a light chuckle._

 _"And you're a rude farm boy, Donny." Naomi retorted and playfully nudged him in the arm. The pair walked down the street of Valm's shore, casually talking about random subjects. The Shepherds had successfully taken Valm's shore and the people of the town seemed to welcome them. Some could barely speak Ylissean, which made it hard for Naomi, but she was generally have fun walking with the farm boy at her side._

 _"I've been meaning to ask ya, Naomi. What made ya grow yer hair out like that? It's really an uncommon one these days."_

 _Naomi looked away from Donnel and gave a reminiscing look to the cobblestone ground. "I actually did this so my father wouldn't mistake me for my sister. We are twins and he would always mistake me for her, so I decided to grow my hair out longer than her so he could tell the difference. I tried many different styles till I finally came to this one. My father told me that he liked like this one since it shows I have a wild and creative heart, so I keep it up in remembrance of him."_

 _"Woah, I didn't know it had such a deep meaning to it. I think it's darn cute that you did that for your father!"_

 _"…Haven't I told you before that flattery won't work on me?"_

 _"And haven't I told ya before that I'm not flatterin ya?"_

 _Naomi rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever… Hey, you have some cream on your cheek from that crepe earlier." Donnel raised an eye brow and reached up to his cheek to find the expected cream the young dark mage pointed out. He was completely caught off guard when the girl reached up and swiped said cream off his cheek and into her mouth._

 _She let out a blissful hum while smiling wide. "Delicious!"_

 _If the blush on the farm boy's face could intensify, it definitely would have._

* * *

 ** _Day After Matthew and Emmeryn's Wedding_**

 _Naomi stopped and took a deep breath. The past month has been nothing but one big cluster of emotions and problems. From the near death experience of her father, to finally finding her lost twin sister, Morgan, oddly enough everything seemed to calm down. She felt a lot happier than she did when she first join the Shepherds. The girl that only cared about getting her mother and father together was no more. That coldhearted girl was no more; because she has found someone she can lean on. "Donnel? You in here?"_

 _Naomi pushed back the flap to the tent and entered. Said person was standing in the middle of the tent putting on his gloves. His face lit to a smile once he saw the dark mage and waved. "Hey there, Naomi. Do ya need somethin?"_

 _"Nothing really, just wanted to talk to you for a minute."_

 _"Really? What did'cha want ta talk 'bout?"_

 _"W-Well," The young dark mage shuffled her feet and looked away. "I'm going to be teaming up with my sister from now on, so we will no longer be able to fight on the battlefield anymore."_

 _"Oh yeah, Matthew talked about that. Do ya not want ta team up wit her?" Donnel asked._

 _"N-No, that's not it…" Naomi looked back to the farm boy who looked confused. A smile appeared on her face as she spoke, "I want to thank you for everything. From keeping my secret, to putting up with me till the end, you were always so nice to me. I even suspected you as a murderer of Chrom, but I now know that there's nothing impure in your heart. So, thank you, Donny."_

 _Donnel smiled and replied, "Woah, I didn't know I've done so much in yer life. It makes me happy!" The two shared a short moment of gazing at each other before Donnel noticed something. "Naomi, what are ya holdin behind yer back?"_

 _Naomi gave a playful smirk as she replied, "Something good."_

 _Donnel raised an eyebrow. "Somethin good? Do ya mine tellin me what_ _somethin good_ _is_ _?"_

 _"If you can guess what it is, then I may just let you have it~." Said Naomi with a bit of vibrato in her voice and winking at the confused farm boy. Donnel massaged his chin as he closed his eyes in thought. It had to be something that could easily be held with two hands and small enough to hide behind her back, so that knocked some answers out. But...there was still too many answers. Donnel opened his eyes and looked to the smiling girl before him._

 _"Is it a plant of some kind?" Much to his disappointment, the young dark Mage shook her head. "Hmmm...Is it money?"_

 _Naomi giggled. "Try thinking of something that would make you happy."_

 _"Make me happy?...food?" He knew his answer was wrong from the way the young dark mage playfully rolled her eyes._

 _"Donny, hold out your hands."_

 _"Hold out ma hands?" Donnel looked down to his masculine palms before putting them together and holding them out in a bowl shape. "Ya mean like dis?"_

 _Naomi nodded. "Now close your eyes, and don't open them until I say you can open them." Donnel seemed hesitant at first, but sighed and did what he was told._

 _"Okay they're closed. Now what?" Naomi didn't answer him, which actually put him on edge. "N-Naomi?" Donnel slightly jumped when two pair of soft, warm hands were played in his. Then his eyes shot open when the young dark mage's pressed her lips against his. The farm boy didn't move, nor did he blink. He couldn't even get out a breath of air. He just froze in a blissful awe as the blonde woman did not part her lips from his. This went on for a full 30 seconds before the young dark mage pulled away and she looked into the blushing farm boy's eyes._

 _"In your hands, you hold my trust, my heart, and my love." Naomi gripped Donnel's hands as she gazed at his baffled face. "There can be no one else but you that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can be childish at times, and I may even say hurtful things, but you have snuck into my heart like a thief at midnight. If you are willing to have me, then I want to ask: will you marry me?"_

 _For a full minute, Donnel didn't reply, to be honest, it worried the young dark mage. Her worry was replaced with confusion as black haired boy let out a chortle. "U-Usually it'd be the man's duty ta propose, y'know."_

 _Naomi face lit up like a rose. "Oh my gods! I'm SO sorry! W-We can start over if you want!"_

 _"Ah, y'dont haff ta do that, Naomi. I'm happier than a hen layin her first egg that you want ta be with someone like me!"_

 _"Don't belittle yourself, Donny. You are an amazing man and you should be proud of that fact."_

 _"Thanks, Naomi." Donnel smiled and pulled her hands up to his chest. "I love ya. I don't reckon I could live without'cha! Let's you an' me be travel this world hand n hand!"_

 _Naomi's smiled brightened and laced her fingers together with Donnel's. "I'd love that, Donny."_

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"...What..."

Naomi looked to her father with a determined expression. She knew this day was coming, and she prepared for it. No matter what her father had to say about their relationship, she was determined to make him accept it. "Yes, Father. I have decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with Donny, and I want you to accept that." Matthew looked away from his daughter and at the farm boy who couldn't seem to keep eye contact with him. "Please don't be mad at Donny." Naomi pleaded. "He has done nothing wrong.

"Oh, what could I possibly be mad about, sweet-heart?" Matthew asked while a fake smile that mirrored Henry's creeped onto his face. "Donnel is JUST one of my closest FRIENDS who just so happen to go after my DAUGHTER. What in Gods' name should I be mad about? If anything, I'm generally happy that you chose such a great guy like Donny and not some good for nothing. Really, I'm happy for the two of you!"

"The way you are speaking doesn't match the way you look." Naomi stated.

Matthew, with the same soulless smile, replied, "Don't worry about that. My mind is in a state of shock, but my body feels generally happy for you. Did you know that smiles are used to express someone's happiness? If we didn't have smiles, then the world would be quite an angry place. I smile because I am not angry. I smile because my future daughter will be with my FRIEND. Did you know that FRIENDS are always there when you need them? Donnel, as a FRIEND, I give you my blessings to marry my daughter. Is that okay, FRIEND?"

Donnel didn't know exactly how to respond to that. It was like taking a test, but knowing you'll fail no matter how many days you are given to study. "I-I don't know how ta answer that, Matthew, but all I can say is that I promise not ta her yer daughter! I swear on my sword!"

"That's good to hear." Said Matthew. "So, tell me, how far have you two gotten in this relationship…Have you done _that_ alrea-"

"O-Of course not, Father!" Naomi exclaimed with a bright blush on her face. "We've barely just kissed the other day and he's only seen me naked once, but we haven't-" Naomi immediately swung her hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

The farm boy could literally hear something snap in the blonde's father's head. He didn't move an inch, but his eye seemed to twitch every few seconds that passed. Without saying a word the tactician slowly stood from his chair and resurfaced his fake smile while putting a hand on his sword. "Congratulations, Donnel. It would seem that we have no more room left in this army to keep an extra Shepherd, so by default, your life has officially been forfeited."

Donnel released his hold on the young dark mage and took desperate steps backwards and out of the tent. "Now hold on, I swear I can explain!"

"You can explain when I've severed your head from your body."

Donnel continued to back away until he tripped over his feet and he hit the dirt ground hard. The tactician hovered over him while pointing his sword at his throat. Everyone who passed by stopped when they saw what was going on. Emmeryn and Morgan sat to the side and watched the horrific scene, while others mirrored the two blondes shocked state. Meanwhile, Donnel's pleading words came to his throat, but seemed to come out as nothing but gibberish. "P-Plea-I don nev-spare thee-"

"It looks like you've forgotten how to speak proper Ylissean, but don't worry. A sword sounds the same in every language."

"Father stop!" Naomi commanded, which turned her father around 180 degrees. "I told you to stop! I don't care if you are my real father or Naga herself! If you don't accept our relationship, then I will never forgive you for as long as you live!"

That surely got her father right where it hurt. He didn't seem to show any emotion on his face nor did he pay attention to the farm boy who was close to tasting his sword. His attention was on his raging daughter's face. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the tactician sighed in defeat. "…Fine, I'll accept you guy's relationship." Matthew sheathed his sword and looked down to the farm boy who seemed to found his air again. "Sorry about that, Donnel. My inner parent came out on you."

Despite the situation he was just in, the farm boy was able to actually laugh at his friends comment. "Ya sure had me scared there, Matthew. A few more seconds and I might have wet myself." Matthew laughed before while reaching out to help the farm by onto his feet. Once up, Matthew looked into the farm boys eyes with a serious expression.

"She's been through a lot, so take care of her."

"You can count on me, sir!" Donnel saluted.

"…And if you call me "father-in-law", those will be your last words."

"N-Noted, sir." Donnel replied nervously. A smile appeared on the tactician's face as he playfully smacked the farm boy on the shoulder.

"Then welcome to the family!"

* * *

 ** _Thursday update! I've always wanted to upload this idea from the many ideas I had stored in my list of ideas, and it's finally out! DONNEL AND NAOMI IS CANNON!... I never in my life thought I would say that (and will probably be my last :P ) Anyways, guaranteed chapter Sunday, so look forward to it! I was gonna originally just do a double chapter on Sunday by releasing this one and the other on that day, but I know, like me, people want stuff NOW. So I used my Thursday check date to upload this. Yay you, right?!_**

 ** _Goodralisk : Dude, you have no idea how hard you made me laugh when your review appeared in my mailbox xD. Let's just say that you reviewed and very perfect circumstances, lol. _**

**_Allen Vth : *Puts Thoron on the table* Now, what did you say again? Lol. That would have been something I would have enjoyed putting in there especially since I kinda struggled with the ending of this chapter. That would have actually given me more ideas….crap. NOW I WANT TO USE THAT! ARGH!_**

 ** _Zash101 : Thanks for the birthday wishs! ^_^_**

 ** _Yuki2311 : Actually, the class I finished the game with was the tactician class on lunatic plus (which took freakin weeks to farm and get my players up so they wouldn't be affected by counter). The swordmaster class was the class I had last before switching to tactician class and the skills I had equipped was Astra, Ignis, Pavis, Lifetaker and Limit Breaker (Limit breaker is pretty much a necessity when playing Lunatic plus). As far as the hair color goes I had orange hair and my avatar was named Shane. As for who I married, I actually married Lissa; simply because I thought it would fit well with the story and pairings. I didn't marry Emmeryn until Lunatic mode and on my first playthrough I married Tharja because…..who wouldn't want to marry her? _**

**_As for what skills he has in this story, to not make him a God, I only gave him two; those two being Astra and Aegis. Astra he learned as a starting swordsman, which is why Morgan was also able to perform this, and Aegis is a skill he learned when he still yet knew magic. Though these skills won't be actually be show casted until later chapters, but they are important and awesome skills none the less!_**

 ** _Sugouxxx: I really hate to say this, but Gangrel will sadly not have a child in this story x( . In the children's time line he is killed along with Emmeryn ( though his child could come from another time line like Morgan), so I didn't realy give him a wife at the time. (Slight spoiler) Not saying that he won't find someone later on in the chapter, but he sadly will not have a future child. Sorry!_**

 ** _THE CREATOR: I sadly don't plan on having anymore OC children x( . As for Roy Einhenjar, never really thought about those. I never really used them in the game, so I didn't plan to put them in the story. But who knows. My brain may trial off to Einhenjar in the future. ^_^_**

 ** _Whelp, as always, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you next time!_**


	19. Presents

**Chapter 19 Presents**

* * *

"Emmeryn, I know you're pretending to be sleep." The tactician scoffed as he tried to slither from his wife's hold on his arm. "Really, Emm. I have to get ready for the strategy meeting with Chrom, Flavia and Say'ri. We'll be marching to Walhart's castle when everyone's wounds have healed from the fight with Yen'fay. It's very important that I'm on time." It was as if Matthew was light and Emmeryn was a window since his words went right through her and didn't take in anything.

"Mmmmm" She moaned and smiled as she nuzzled her head into his arm.

"…You know I see you smiling, right?"

"Mmmmmm…I'm sleeping…mmmmmm."

"Playing games now?" Said Matthew with a smirk appearing on his face. "If it's a game you wanna play, then it's a game you'll get."

"Hmm?" Emmeryn was completely unprepared for what the tactician was about to do. Her eyes shot open and a burst of cute giggles escaped her mouth. "HeheheHAHAHA!" She squirmed around as she tried to get away from the tactician's fingers that assaulted her ribs. "P-Please Matt! I'm awak-hehehahaha!"

Her plead got through to the tactician and he stopped his assault. Matthew watched as she turned away from him and tried to catch her breath. _Those laughs just now were way too cute_. A smirk creeped on his face as an evil idea surfaced in his head. "I don't believe you are awake _just_ yet. A _little_ more will do the trick!" She didn't even have time to retaliate as her husband jumped on top of her and held her hands above her head. Without mercy, he attacked the sides of her body and watched gleefully as she let out the adorable laugh he loved so much. No part of her body was safe and she was completely unable to do nothing but swing side to side and kick her feet furiously in the air.

"Hehe! I-I can't b-b-breathe Matt!"

"You started this game sister! This is your punishment!" Matthew stated as he intensified his attack.

"I-I'm gonna die-HeHAHAHA!" Tears were literally starting to fall down her face, but there was no mercy in the tactician's eyes.

"Say "I submit" and I will free you from your suffering!" Matthew commanded to his guffawing wife.

"I-I submit! P-Please spare me!" Emmeryn cried, but the assault did not end.

"I'm not convinced. Say it in a more convincing way!" Matthew demanded as he went to her underarm and attacked the new area. He was awarded with even harder laughter and squirming than before.

"I-I submit t-to only you Matt! I-I love you v-very much, s-s-so please stop-HAHAHA!" That was a little more than what he wanted from her, but it was good enough. He stopped his malicious attack and allowed his wife to finally catch her breathe. After a minute of breathing heavily, Emmeryn looked up to her husband who still hovered over her; a childish expression plastered on her face. "Your mean…" Emmeryn pouted.

"But your laugh was too cute." Matthew smiled innocently, which caused his wife to look away with the same pout on her face.

"I just wanted you to stay…a little longer." Emmeryn mumbled, which didn't go unnoticed by her husband. Matthew leaned down and pecked her lightly on the cheek. "I would like to stay longer too, but I have to make sure that we are able to the next day, you know." Emmeryn's face grimaced when the words left her husband's mouth, which really concerned him. "Emm? Is something wrong?"

"Why…do we have to keep fighting…?" The question through the tactician off guard. "Why did we have…to turn to war? Couldn't we have settled this peacefully?" Matthew gave his wife a furlong look before letting out a soft chortle. Much to her serious question, Emmeryn looked with anger. "Matt, I'm being serious!"

"I know you are, Emm… I was just thinking that the old you would have asked the exact same thing." Matthew smiled at his blank faced wife and said, "I know that this war is terrible, and I would do anything to see it over as quickly as possible, but we are fighting right now for the peace of not only Ylisse, but the people of Valm as well. We also have a future to save, so once all of that is taken care of, then we can spend as much time alone as we want. How does that sound?"

Emmeryn beamed back at her husband and replied, "I say we hurry… I want to hurry and…have our own house together. That would make me very…very happy." Matthew smiled and kissed the brand on her forehead before mounting off of her and began putting on a fresh shirt and his purple cloak. He stopped midway between putting the cloak on and looked to the tent roof in a daze. "Is something wrong, Matt?" Emmeryn asked while pushing herself to a sitting position.

"I have a feeling that today is special, but I just can't put my finger on what's so special about it. Hmmmm."

"Was it something important?"

"…Don't know… Oh well. I'll probably remember while I'm walking around. I'll see you later, Emm." The tactician finished putting on the remainder of his cloths before exiting into the bright light of the outside. Unable to fall back to sleep, and seeing no reason to stay in bed, Emmeryn kicked her feet off the bed and slid out of her white nightgown. She quickly clothed herself and went to exit the tent. However, before she could, the tent flap flew open and Morgan literally rammed into her; sending them both crashing to the ground with the little girl on top of her mother. A few seconds later Naomi also entered, in a more calm matter than her twin, and looked to her mother and sister on the tent canvas.

"This is why I told you to slow down, Morgan." Naomi scoffed.

"Ow~. You okay Mom?"

"I-I'm fine, Morgan." Emmeryn reassured as the young girl eased off of her mother and helped her to her feet.

"Anyways, Mother, have you seen Father?" Morgan asked, returning to her happy self.

"He just left a few minutes ago." Emmeryn replied, watching as the little girls face contorted into anger and she pounded her foot against the ground.

"Darn it! I thought I could catch him in the morning!"

"If you would have woken up when I told you, then we wouldn't have been late!" Naomi scoffed.

"It's not my fault! I stayed up all night with Cynthia and Owain! You have no idea how much fun we have when we are alone!" Morgan retorted.

"And it's because of that "fun" that we missed him! Gods, I don't have time to waste arguing with you. We have to go find him quickly before anyone else finds him."

A since of concern went through the former Exalt's head at the urgency in the young dark mage's voice. "Is something going to happen to Matt?" She asked, and was replied with a smile from Morgan.

"Of course not, silly. Today is Father's birthday and we want to tell him before anyone else does!" Emmeryn eyes widened at the revelation. She could feel her heart stop and her blood go cold.

"T-Today is Matt's birthday?" Emmeryn asked, almost dreading the answer from her daughter.

"Or course!" Morgan beamed. "You are so lucky that you got to tell him happy birthday before everyone else, Mother! I'm gonna make sure to get to him first before anyone else gets to tell him, right Naomi!?...Naomi?" Morgan turned around to where her sister once stood, but only saw the flap to the tent. Morgan's blood boiled as she yelled, "That cheater! She took advantage of the situation! Sorry, Mother, but I will talk to you later!" Morgan did not waste any time leaving the tent and shouting down the camp at her sister.

Meanwhile, Emmeryn stood motionless in the center of the tent. _I didn't know_ … _What do I do now_ …? What could she do now? She was sure that Matthew was already aware that she didn't know about his birthday, but was that really a good enough excuse to not know your own husbands birthday? How on earth could she make up for not congratulating him on his most important day in his life?

…

After pondering what to do next Emmeryn could only come up to one conclusion: make this the best birthday he had ever had. To do this, she would need two things: a cake and a present, but not just any cake or present. No, it would be a cake that is so good that it will have him begging for another bite, and a present so grand that he would cherish it for the rest of his days! Emmeryn slapped her cheeks two times before looking to the sunlight tent flap and stormed outside.

The hunt was on.

* * *

"So, you want me to bake a cake for Bubbles' birthday?" Emmeryn nodded at the thief, trying desperately to ignore his bandaged right eye and cast left arm. Coming to the thief for help had its benefits. For one, if anyone in this camp knew about making sweets, he would be on the top of the food-chain. The bad side to the thief would be his tendency to add just a little~ too much sugar to his already sweet pastries. "I don't mind making one, but not really in the condition to do so." Gaius said while he motioned to his bandaged armed.

"Don't worry about his arm, Emm." Lissa spoke up and wrapped her arms around her husband's uninjured arm. "If he needs to cook, then I'll make up for his injured arm! After all, it's my brother in law's birthday!" Emmeryn looked at her little sister with the utmost gratefulness, then back to the thief who turned away rubbing the back of his neck.

"…Alright, fine. I'll get to making one right away." Emmeryn's face lit up and she did a short bow to the thief.

"Thank you so much, Gaius."

"You don't have to thank me, Emm. I'll start on it right away. I should be done with it sometime around noon, so get ready to throw Blue's taste buds into a heaven sweeter than sugar!"

Emmeryn bowed again before turning around and exiting the couple's tent. That was already one down, and it was barely 10 minutes! If she continued like this, then she would be done in no time! Now, that only leaves the present….

What was it that she could get him? Getting him one of the many books he already had was out of the question. Maybe a new coat? No, the only one he would wear was the purple one or his Grandmaster one. A sword? He already has two perfectly good ones…

"Hmmm…Oof!" Emmeryn back pedaled to get away from whatever soft substance she bumped into.

"Ah, if it isn't good ol' Emm! How ya been?" Emmeryn looked up to the grinning nightmare of the Shepherds and his wife, Panne.

"I'm sorry…for not paying attention to where I…was going."

"It would seem that your speech has gain a tremendous leap forward, man-spawn." Panne complemented while crossing her arms. "Have your memories come back yet?"

Emmeryn sadly shook her head. "I still can't remember things…but that's not important right now. I have to think of a gift for Matt, but I can't think of what to get him…"

Panne raised an eyebrow. "Why does Matthew need a gift? Is it for something special?"

"Yes," Emmeryn nodded. "It's for his birthday."

"Wow, it's Matthew's birthday? Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Henry complained. "I would have gotten him a gift so CAWazy that it would leave blood running down his nose!"

"I-I don't think that's safe." Emmeryn said in a nervous tone.

"I was also uninformed of the tactician's birthday. If it is today, then I will have to give him my wishes to him. What about you, Emm? You said that you were looking for a present for him. Does this mean that you haven't already prepared a gift for your spouse?"

Emmeryn's head dropped and she slowly shook her head. "I didn't know about his birthday…until Morgan told me this morning…"

"YEOWCH! That's gotta hurt a man's feelings that his own wife didn't know his birthday!" Hearing that was like have a dagger pierced right through the former Exalt's heart. Panne elbowed her husband before trying to comfort the grieving Exalt.

"I think that getting the tactician a good present will be an acceptable apology for forgetting his day of birth, but you will have to be creative when getting him a gift. Otherwise, it will seem that you didn't really put forth an effort to get him anything."

"…Thank you, but I don't really know what to get him. He has many books already…and I don't want to give him anymore weight…to carry. I thought about a sword as well…but he already has two good ones…"

"You should get him food!" Henry suggested. "The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Especially when it's something like boar meat! Boar meat always make a man happy, but be careful. They might BOAR you to death! Eh? Get it?!"

Ignoring her husband's pun, Panne suggested, "Why not give him an amulet or talisman? They are affordable and normal cherishing items. I'm sure Matthew would accept that as a good birthday present. If you make good use of the dark mages here, you might even get them to make it a special amulet or talisman."

Emmeryn thought over it for a moment. She had nothing else in mind to get for her husband, and the things she thought she could get him was something he probably already had, so the Taguel's suggestion was her best bet. "I can do that…but where will I get one?"

"I'm sure Anna would have some in stock. She does seem to carry around the things we need at the most awkward of times."

"Okay…" Emmeryn looked to the smiling Shepherd and asked, "Do you know any hexes that…I could put on the item to make it…special?"

The white headed boy massaged his chin in thought before looking back to the former Exalt with a wider smirk. "How about a body switching talisman? With it you will be able to switch bodies with each other whenever you want! But make sure you are at least three meters close to each other before you do it, or things could get _very_ bloody!"

Emmeryn had a flashback to the day where she had switched bodies with Tharja. As fun of an experience it was to wield dark magic, it turned into quite the taboo when the dark mage used her body to commit indecent acts to her husband. She shook her head free of the memory and said, "I-I'd rather not…experience that again."

"Awww…Oh! How about a cursed that makes whoever is wearing do whatever command you want! This could be quite helpful to get the upper hand when you two are fighting, and it works quite well when you want him do to stuff around the house!"

"I'd rather not hold control of my husband…"

"I see… Well, third times the charm! How about an amulet that forces the wearer to tell the truth, or a cruel and bloody death will await them in the future!"

"A-Anything less…violent?" Emmeryn asked, wanting a more peaceful item to give her husband and not something that would question her sanity.

"Hmmm, I'm not really good at hexes that don't go "BOOM". Oh, but Tharja is good at that kinda thing! You should ask her for something CAWazy! I'm sure she will be willing to help ya!"

"Okay, that will work… Thank you Henry and Panne!" Emmeryn did not waste any time getting away from the couple. Panne treated her nice at times, but Henry was too hard to deal with. But that wasn't important right now. Anna was her first destination, then Tharja! Now, where was Anna's tent again…

* * *

Finding Anna's tent was quite the monumental task. Out of the hundreds of tents out there, she just had to be placed smack-dab in the middle of it. Once you actually found the tent, you would immediately notice the difference from other tents. For one, it was significantly bigger than all the other tents (most likely to keep all of her riches and merchandise in sight) and it was conveniently placed next to the armory tent.

But, as before, that wasn't important right now. Getting Matthew's present was top priority. "What can I do for you, Emm?"

"I'm looking for amulets and talismans, Anna… Can I see what you have?"

"Ah, getting a late birthday gift for Matthew I see." Anna said with a grin. Emmeryn smiled nervously and nodded. "If its amulets and talismans you want, then I have nothing but the best! Just give me one second while I fetch them for ya!" The merchant turned away from the former Exalt and began digging in the many bags she had in the back of her tent. Naga only knew how long it took the merchant to actually prepare her tent at night.

Anna came back with two long, rectangular boxes and laid them on a table in front of the former Exalt. "These are all the amulets and talismans I have in stock. Amulets are good for Naga's protection, while talismans are good for luck. But if you ask me, I think you should go with the talismans. They are less dazzling than an amulet. Plus, in my opinion, amulets are more fitting for a woman to wear, not so much a man."

"I see." Emmeryn murmured while evaluating the talismans in front of her. They didn't really look all that inspiring. They looked like normal rings with colorful orbs in them, or necklaces with wide confusing patterns on them. None of it really caught the former Exalts eye. Just when she was about to ask the merchant if she had anything else, an item that was at the edge of the box came into view.

"What's that?" Emmeryn pointed to the one idled at the left corner of the box.

"Whoops! That must have fallen when I was moving!" said Anna as she reached for the item and held it out to the blonde. Out of all the other talismans, this was without a doubt, the best one she had seen. It was a short, silver necklace that had the words "faith" in cursive hanging above a double edged sword. It wasn't much, but it spoke to her more than any of the other items. "When I look closer, this is nothing but a regular necklace. Doesn't really have any special effects and it's a lot cheaper than the other ones. I think you would be better getting something else than this silly th-"

"I want that one." Emmeryn said excitedly, which made the merchant's jaw drop.

"Y-You want this one? B-But it's not really special like the talismans and amulets, right? Didn't you say you wanted a special gift for Matthew?"

"I like this one better." Emmeryn stated.

Anna's face began to drop from the determined look in the woman's eyes that told her she wouldn't change her mind. Sighing in defeat, the merchant took the necklace and began putting it in a small plastic bag. "Will that be all for today?" Anna asked in a not so motivated voice.

"Hmmm….would you happen to have anything sweet to drink…like wine?"

Anna raised a brow at the Exalt. "I didn't know that you drink wine, Emm."

"I don't…but I read in a book once that couple…drink this together at special times." Anna's face began to come back to life as an opportunity to make money showed its head again.

"I got just thing for you, Emm!" Anna exclaimed as she ran to a shelf that held many different bottles on it. She brought a bottle that was almost a yard wide and slammed it on the table; causing all the previous items to bounces from the shock-wave. "This is the one of the best wines I have in my stock! Its grape flavor called "Moscato" and it's sure to make Matthew fall in love with it!"

"That sounds good… I think I will take that as well." The sweet sound of gald crashing together in the palm of the merchants hand rung in her head. Emmeryn was completely unaware that she had fallen into the merchants trap.

"If you are getting him a bottle of wine, then you must get yourself one as well!" Anna stated.

"Can't me and Matt just share this one?"

"Of course not! It goes against the rules of buying wine!" Anna lied. "If you buy wine for someone else, it is only right to buy wine for yourself as well. Otherwise, the other party will take it as you being rude. You don't want Matthew to think that you are being a bad wife, do you?"

Emmeryn's face contorted into horror and she shook her head furiously. "Of course not….I'll take one more!"

"You got it, sister!" Anna almost felt bad for the poor woman, but if you didn't know the game, then don't play it, right? "Here you go, Emmeryn. Another bottle of Moscato! I think that's everything you need. Now, let me just add that up." Anna evaluated the items thoroughly before looking back to the former Exalt. "That will be 2400 gald!"

Emmeryn heart almost stopped at the price of the items. "I-Is it really that much?" Emmeryn asked innocently.

"Yep! But since you are a good friend of Matthew, then I guess I can drop it slightly. How does 2390 sound?!" Anna bargained as if that really made a difference.

"O-Only 10 gald?"

"What, you want more? Alright, alright. 2350 gald. Take it or leave it."

"Is there any way…to get it lower?"

"…How low are we talking about here?" Anna asked. Emmeryn reach into her robe and pulled out a small bag. She slowly counted each and every gald before looking back to the merchant with an anxious look on her face.

"Is there any way….to take it down to 100?" Anna's knees literally gave out at the near mention of the ridiculous offer, but luckily, she was able to catch herself on the table before she could hit the ground. She looked to the former Exalt that showed an expression that asked, "did I say something wrong".

"100 gald?!" Anna retorted. "Sell my best products for only 100 gald? While I'm at it, I might as well throw in the rest on my merchandise in for free!"

Emmeryn perked up at the offer. "Could you really do that?"

"I was being sarcastic damn it!"

"Hey, Anna, can I speak to you for a second?" Anna tensed up at the call of her name from the tent entrance. The one person she did not want to see at the moment just walked in.

"W-What can I help you with, Chrom?"

"I wanted to know if you have any-" The blue head paused when he noticed the presence of his older sister. "Oh, hi, Emm. What are you doing here?" Chrom looked to the table of items. He frowned when he saw the large bottles of wine and asked, "And why are you buying two bottles of wine?"

"I wanted to get something…for Matt for his birthday…I read that wine was a local thing and…Anna said that it was traditional to have two…" Anna could feel the daggers being pointed at her from the blonde's brother. Sweat began to stream down her face as she looked away from the glaring Exalt and stared off into space.

"It's not common to buy two wines, Emm. It's also not common to buy wine on someone's birthday, but if that's what you want to get him, then I will buy it for you." Life came back to Anna's face at the mention of spending money and looked to the Exalt who approached her with a thick bag. Chrom placed it on the table and said, "That's 2000 thousand gald. That should cover the cost of these items." Chrom said in a "deal with it" attitude and snatched the two wine bottles off the table, while Emmeryn happily grabbed the necklace.

"Hold up!" Anna yelled at the Exalts leaving the tent. "You owe me 400 gald!" Chrom stopped and began evaluating the tent that he was currently in.

"This tent cost Ylisse about 200 gald, and the men who helps you place all of these items in here deserves a little compensation as well, so there is your 400 gald you happily spent for yourself." Chrom didn't say another word and exited the tent along with his sister. Leaving Anna to stare at the tent flap lifelessly.

"…But…my moneyyyyy…"

* * *

After giving one of the sweet wines to Chrom for him and his wife, Emmeryn stored her wine bottle underneath her vacant tent's cot and headed straight to Tharja's tent. It had actually been a while since Emmeryn had been alone with the dark mage. It was mainly because they both had their respective families to attend to, and it left little time to help with hexes and things of the sort. Luckily, not only was Tharja alone, she was already preparing to work on a hex of her own. This saved time for sure. "So, you want me to turn this thing into something like a good luck charm?"

Emmeryn nodded with a bright smile. Thara, on the other hand, looked to the woman with a blank stare. "…You do realize that I'm a DARK mage, right? Why would I make something as dumb as a good luck charm? If you want good luck, then you should have asked someone like Libra."

"Then, you can't do it-"

"I never said that I couldn't. It's just not my field of expertise." Tharja affirmed while waking over to her pot and placing the silver necklace on the table. "If we are going to be making anything that will involve Matthew, then we are gonna need a sample of his DNA."

Emmeryn slightly tilted her head to the side. "DNA?"

"Yeah, like a fingerprint, or even saliva. Hair can also work, and is actually the quickest and less challenging thing to get."

"Alright…how will I get some of his hair?" Emmeryn asked.

"We will need quite the amount for making something from scratch and in such a short amount of time." Tharja looked around her tent in search for something. Her eye fell on a short, about 2 feet, stick with a hammer-like tip and walked over to it. She took ahold of it and handed it to the former Exalt. "This a balmwood staff. It usually heals, but I have modified it to put people to sleep. All you have to do is tap them slightly on the head and they will be out cold for a few minutes. When Matthew turns his attention away from you," Tharja raised her arm and brought it down in a quick swinging motion. "Strike... Got it?"

Emmeryn nodded and repeated the dark mage's motions. "When Matt isn't looking," the blonde lifted the staff above her head and swung downward as hard as she could. "Strike…right?"

Tharja nodded. "Correct, now get going. I have some things I need to get ready if we are going to make this thing."

…

Emmeryn left and proceeded straight to her tent. She continued to go over the plan over and over in her head, making sure she didn't mess anything up. _When he turns away…Strike…When he turns away…Strike…When he turns away…Strike_! Playing this pattern over and over in her heard was actually making her a bit nervous. People she passed were kind of worried for her and asked for her well-being, but she reassured them that she was alright.

But, as always, that wasn't important right now. What was important was the mission she was currently on. She stopped when she was in front of her tent. Hearing movement in the tent told the blonde that her husband was there. Emmeryn took a deep breathe before marching into battle; making sure the wooden staff was well hidden behind her back. Matthew was standing up, hand on his chin, while reading a thick book. "M-Matt?" He was taken by surprise and looked to the tent to see Emmeryn standing before him.

"Gods, Emm! You scared me half to death!"

Emmeryn panicked. She wasn't five minutes in and she already had him on edge. "I-I'm sorry!...I didn't...mean to..." Matthew smiled while closing his book.

"Peace, Emm. You've done nothing wrong." Emmeryn put a hand over her beating heart and sighed in relief. "So, was there something you needed, Emm? I'm quite busy right now." Emmeryn looked to the ground and shuffled her feet as she desperately searched her mind for something to say.

"I...Umm...well I..." Emmeryn began to sweat, gripping the staff behind her back. How could she have forgotten to think of something to actually say to her husband?! And she practiced so hard too! Matthew tilted his head to the side in confusion at his fidgeting wife.

"Is everything alright, Emm?"

"Wha-" She jumped. "Y-Yes! Everything is...fine...just..." _Ugh! Come on, Emm! Think! Think!_

Matthew sighed. "Forgive me, Emm, but if you need help do you mind asking Chrom? I really need to get back to this." Matthew turned his attention back to his book and opened it back to the page he was on. Emmeryn panicked. Her opportunity window was closing fast. She needed a distraction and she needed it now!

Out of options, she did the only thing she could think of. She outstretched her hand and pointed straight ahead. "Look!" She cried. The tactician turned his attention toward Emmeryn, then to the direction she was pointing. Tharja's words echoed in her head as an opportunity showed itself.

STRIKE!

Emmeryn brought the wooden staff from behind her. She gripped it with both hands then closed her eyes as she raised the staff above her head. With all her strength she swung the staff downward and it connected with Matthew's skull. First there was a loud "crack" from the wooden staff, then there was a soft thud as Matthew's body hit the ground like an arrow felling a Pegasus. Emmeryn slowly peeled her eyes open. First she saw the head of the once wooden staff now broken in two, then she glanced up to see Matthew's face planted into the canvas of the tent.

"F-Forgive me." She apologized before walking over to the unconscious man. She crunched down to swipe the pieces of hair that laid around his head from the strike; occasionally glancing at the knot that grew on top of the tactician's head. "I'm so sorry" escaped her lips before she quickly stood and escaped the scene.

…

Tharja was placing items for the hex when the flap to her tent shot open. She looked up to see Emmeryn, hands on her knees, gasping for air. "That was fast." She acknowledged. "So, where is the hair?" Emmeryn lifted her left fist to the dark mage and opened it, revealing multiple strands of brown hair. The dark mage smirked and said, "Good girl." Tharja went to retrieve the hair when Emmeryn's other hand came up, revealing the shattered staff. "…What in the world did you do? Beat him with it?" Emmeryn looked away from the dark mage in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry...I...panicked..." She mumbled.

Tharja looked at her then shook her head. "It's alright. You don't need to apologize...but when I said you needed to 'strike' I didn't mean you literally take his head off." She laughed. Emmeryn looked up in astonishment. After 3 months of being friends with the dark mage, she has not once heard her show any true form of glee. Seeing her friend's true smile brought happiness to the former Exalt and she smiled brightly. The dark mage stopped and looked up to the smiling woman. "What are you smiling at?"

"You laughed…"

A blush appeared across the dark mage face as she turned away. "I-I did no such thing!" She stuttered. "Come! Let's get this hex over with so I can continue my other hexes!" Emmeryn smiled and nodded as she followed a blushing Tharja.

…

Meanwhile, back at Matthew's tent, Chrom walked into the tactician's tent to find his face planted in the ground. The blue head immediately panicked and ran to his friend's side. Chrom turned him over and held him in his arms. There was no signs of blood, and the tactician was still breathing; softly, but still breathing. The only thing noticeably different about the tactician was the huge lump peeking from his white hair.

"Matthew! Damn it, wake up!" Chrom yelled at the unconscious tactician while shaking him back and forward. After constant yells and shocks, the tactician grunted and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey...Chrom?" Matthew mumbled as he said three princes before him. "Since when...did you get two twins?...I think I should sleep more. My headache is making me see three Chroms." Chrom tried to shake the tactician awake once more, but got no reply. With great speed and strength, the Exalt lifted the tactician on his shoulder and stormed him to the medical tent.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

After hours of trying to forge the necklace, it was finally done. Emmeryn thanked the dark mage before heading back to see if her sister and husband was done making the cake. Everything was coming together perfectly! So far she had wine bought by her brother, and she had an enchanted necklace from her best friend. Everything seemed like it would go without a problem at all!

Which is kind of why she was a little disappointed at the cake she current held on a plate in her hands. "W-What happened to the rest of cake?" Emmeryn asked as she looked to the one forth slice of chocolate cake on the plate.

"Sorry, Emm... We kinda got carried away with the taste testing." Lissa confessed while wiping off some left behind chocolate from her cheek and placing it in her mouth. "Ah~, that was FAR too good!"

"If you hadn't showed up when you did, we might have eaten the rest of it." Gaius joined in, not taking his eyes off of the chocolate cake.

"W-Well, I guess this will be good enough. Thank you for the cake guys." The duo didn't seem to be listening to her. Instead, their mouths hung agape as they stared at the cake in the former Exalt's hand. They looked as if they would attack her at any moment. "I-I think I should go." Emmeryn did a short bow before quickly retreating from the mess hall tent.

Emmeryn made a beeline to her tent. Luckily, her husband wasn't present and she could set up stuff accordingly. She placed the cake on the tactician's work table and retrieved the bottle of wine from underneath the cot. Once she placed the bottle on the desk, she sat down on the cot and crossed her legs.

Now, she must wait…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

What was her husband doing? She had been sitting in the same spot for nearly 2 hours and the tactician had yet to come back. It was already after dark, and it was now scaring her. Did something happen? The sleeping staff shouldn't have lasted that long, right? What happened?!

 _No, calm down, Emm_. The blonde told herself. _He might be running late is all_. Emmeryn blushed as the sound of her stomach growling rang through the tent. Her first thoughts immediately were of the chocolate cake that sat on the tactician's table. "No, that's Matt's cake." She told herself, but her stomach seemed to speak for her and it moaned again. "…But one slice couldn't hurt." Emmeryn closed the book that she picked up hours ago to keep herself from dying of boredom and went over to the chocolate cake. She used the cake to cut herself a small slice and placed it in her mou-

Oh…my…Gods…Emmeryn's taste buds were literally crying in joy the second the chocolate cake hit her tongue. This is delicious! Before Emmeryn knew what she was doing, she began to take another bite of the cake.

Then another.

Then another…

Then another…

And another…

…

The next thing the former Exalt knew, she was staring at a plate with a slice of cake so thin that it shamed a piece of paper. Mouth full and worry overtaking her, the former Exalt began to panic. Her panic only intensified when the flap to her tent opened and she looked up into the eyes of her husband. He looked to her with raised brows while holding a bag of ice onto of his head. "Emm? What are you doing…and what's all this?"

Emmeryn smiled with a mouth full of cake and shouted, "Haffy firffaay!" Matthew's confusion only intensified at his wife's sudden speech. A laugh escaped his lips before he walked up to her with a handkerchief.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Emm." He said while wiping the crumbs and chocolate away from her mouth.

"Sowwy." Emmeryn apologized while trying to force the rest of the cake down her throat. After her mouth was free of the sugary substance, she looked at her husband who stared at the thin piece of cake on the plate.

"Is this suppose to be for me?" He laughed.

Emmeryn dropped her head and nodded. "It was…for your birthday…but I ate it…" Seeing his wife grimace from such a small thing made him smile.

"You don't have to apologize , Emm. I'm not mad at you or anything."

Emmeryn looked up to her husband with wavering eyes. "Your not?"

"Of course not!" Matthew reassured and walked over to his wife. "If anything, I'm glad that you went out of your way to get me something for my birthday! Plus, it's not like it's actually my birthday. Since October 25 was the day Chrom and Lissa found me, I decided that this day would be my birthday. It's not the real day of my birth."

"But…this day was suppose to be special…"

"Is special, Emm." Matthew mumbled and kissed the brand on her forehead. "I have the most beautiful girl in the world waking up next to me this morning and every morning after that. It makes me feel like it's my birthday every day!" The tactician's smoothing words made the former Exalt's grief disappear and replace with a warm feeling in her heart. She smiled and reached into her robe and pulled out the silver necklace she had been safekeeping.

"What's this?" Matthew asked as his wife placed the object in his hand.

"It's a necklace that I bought for you. I had Tharja forge it especially for you… I don't know what she meant, but she said, "whenever you have lost your way, this necklace will bring you back to the right path"."

Matthew tightened his grip on the necklace and smiled. "I couldn't have asked for nothing else. I will cherish this gift for the rest of my life."

After sharing a kiss, the tactician blew out the candle that lit the dark room, and the couple moved over to the bed to share the one moment that they could only share with each other. To share that closeness, that touch, those kisses.

It was, without a doubt, an enjoyable night for the couple.

* * *

 ** _I invested MANY hours into this chapter; so much that I question if I really have a life or not :/. Well, the chapter is out regardless and the next chapter will be ready next Sunday, so look forward to it!_**

 ** _As always, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows and hope to see you next time!_**


	20. Regrets

**For a better experience, play "Ash" by The Secession Studios until the first line break!**

 **Chapter 20 Regrets**

* * *

The battlefield was always such a terrifying place to be, even when you were winning. Matthew knew guerrilla warfare since he had his fair share in the Plegian war, but this battle was on a whole nothing level. The gruesome battlefield outside Walhart's castle were plagued with blood and bodies 10 times the size of the body count in the previous war. The gore he saw with his own eyes could easily scar anyone who was not mentally prepare for this battle. Luckily for Ylisse, they were able to push Walhart all the way back into his castle. The only thing left for Ylisse to do was barge in and take the castle; killing the conqueror if necessary.

And currently, they were succeeding.

Matthew shouted order after order to the men around him. The Conqueror had great defense for counter the tactician's offense, but their lack of mages were costing them big time. Say'ri had personally run her sword through that slime's heart and made sure to twist it for her brother. Cervantes was more difficult to dispatch than their previous encounter at the Mila Tree, but he also fell to the sword by Lon'qu and Vaike's teamwork.

"Reinforcements!" Matthew heard someone yell from the cries in the battlefield. Sure enough, the Shepherds were now being bombarded from both sides from more knights that filled the gaps of their fallen comrades. Matthew, being prepared, ordered the mages into place. The heat of fire and sparks of lightening filled the room immediately; followed by the cries and screams of the unfortunate that were hit by them. After cutting down a swordsman who got to him, Matthew turned to the battlefield once more. The fire and lightening was doing them justice, but the Valmese were being were persistent and were getting use to the strategy. "They adapted too early." Matthew cursed inwardly as he tried to find the nearest Shepherd. The castle was so condensed and filled with soldiers that it was almost impossible to pinpoint anyone at a glance.

However, before he could find anyone, he yelped in pain as an arrow pierced his shoulder. The arrow didn't go clean through, but he now had an arrow in his shoulder plus the fatigue he received from battle outside the castle. His options were running low and he needed a solution. Matthew didn't even need to find his attacker for he had already been dispatched by a Feroxian, which gave him enough time to prepare to withdraw from the battle. Chrom, Lucian and Say'ri were currently dueling with The Conqueror himself; and seemed to be struggling. He couldn't withdraw now! He needed to help! Matthew forced himself forward and down to the throne.

The first thing Matthew while running was an explosion, then there was the force of wind that slung him backwards and into the cobblestoned walls. The wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't barely see in front of him anymore. When he was finally able to clear his vision, something inside of him wished he didn't. Bodies of Feroxian, Rebels, Valmese and Ylissean were all laid across the crimson carpets. Friends, family, and foes were laying across the ground, and yet…people were still fighting. It never really hit the tactician how terrifying the battlefield was until this day, but why? He has seen this so many times in the past, so why was now different? Maybe it was because, before, he fought out of anger and a means to protect his friends. It was the same right now, but he wasn't fighting from anger. He was fighting to put an end to a meaningless conqueror.

For the first time in his life, he felt utter pity for his foes.

"Uugh…" Matthew's was brought out of his trance from the sound of grunting close to him. Someone lived through that explosion?! There was another sound of grunting before the tactician stood and walked over to the sound. The sound of the grunting was coming from an Ylissean soldier laying with a hand over a wound in his stomach. Matthew knew this soldier by name; Carl was his name. He was bleeding pretty badly, but he would make it if he got treatment right away. The tactician pulled the man's arm over his shoulder. Carl passed out before the tactician could even take one foot forward.

"Don't worry, Carl. I promise I won't let you die." Matthew whispered as he slung the man over his shoulder. He tactician's body felt heavy, but he needed to at least save one person from this terrible battle. It wasn't like there was much he could do anymore on the battlefield. His body was almost too heavy to carry, and the body on his shoulder didn't make things any better. His part in this war was over. All he could do was retreat and put his faith in Chrom.

Looking over the bodies he passed was making his stomach turn. Why was he treating this like it was his first time? Why did all this have to happen? Why-

Matthew paused when something truly terrifying caught his eye. Even among the many dead bodies in the field, the was no way the tactician would mistake such a thing, but he had to blink a few times to make sure he was clear on what he was seeing. Sadly, nothing change. That pot, that blue garb, that messy black hair, all the evidence point right at it.

It's was Donnel's corpse.

Matthew felt his legs give out and he stared at the farm boy's body proned on the ground. He was lying in a pool of his own blood with crimson dripping down his mouth. If the tactician felt sick before, then he felt like the plague had hit him now. His Shepherd, no, his friend was lying motionless on the ground "Oh Gods…Donnel…" As if answering the call to his name, the farm boy coughed and shook the tactician's state of mind. "Donnel!" The boy answered with heavy breaths and squinting eyes from the pain. From the looks of it, Donnel still have a chance to live! He could be saved!...

But, the tactician couldn't carry more than one back to the rear. Matthew looked to the soldier on his shoulder with horror. Do I throw away this man's life just to save my friends? Matthew shook his head furiously. What the hell was he thinking? This man won't last any longer and he needed treatment NOW… But Donnel needed him as well… But what kind of leader would he be if he threw away another's life just for his own personal selfishness?! _What the hell do I do_! Matthew looked back to the boy. He had stopped squinted and stopped breathing heavily, but he wasn't dead from the looks of his body pushing up and down. Matthew knew what he had to do, even if he didn't want to follow it. Without looking back to the farm boy, Matthew stood to his feet with the soldier on his shoulder. His job as a leader came above his personal feelings.

"I'm sorry, Donnel…" Matthew mumbled before walking away in the body filled hallways. He didn't want to look back. He _couldn't_ look back. If he looked back, then he could never forgive himself for leaving his friend behind. The tactician couldn't think straight anymore. The only thing driving him was the need to get away from the body. Even though Matthew knew what he'd feel, his body stopped. He could feel tears falling down his face, and the sound of battle slowly dying away from his ears. Then Matthew did the regrettable.

He looked back.

* * *

The war was over.

The fighting, the bloodshed, the killing, all of it was finally over, but what Chrom was seeing wasn't really the best of sights. There were countless bodies being picked up and treated by both the Ylissean and Rebellions; most of which were the Valmese. They didn't lose as many soldiers as the Valmese did, but they lost share as well. If it wasn't for his tactician's brilliant planning, then most of his men would have died today in battle as well.

Speaking of the tactician, where was he exactly? The last time the blue head saw his brother-in-law was when they entered the fight into the castle. Did something happen to him? Was he injured? Anxious for an answer, the blue head went through the castle in search of the tactician. He asked passing Shepherds and soldiers, but none were really helpful. When he finally got a lead to where the tactician was from Libra, who was currently healing another soldier, the monk looked to the Exalt with a grim expression.

Libra had explained that the tactician did not look like he was in the right state of mind at the moment and it would have been better to just leave him alone, but Chrom needed to make sure that his friend was truly okay. Luckily for the Exalt, he found Matthew outside sitting on the ground near the fort that was next to the Ylissean medical camp; Naomi and Emmeryn hovering over him. Chrom barely had time to move out of the way as the young blonde desperately ran pass him and into the camp; Emmeryn nor Matthew seemed to make an attempt to go after the girl. Instead, Matthew placed his face in his hands, while Emmeryn sat down next to her husband and massaged his brown hair. The two didn't seem to notice the blue head, so Chrom decided to circle around to the other side of the fort to listen in on the conversation. He didn't really like eavesdropping, but now was not the time to think about what he would and would not do.

The Exalt got closer and closer until he could hear the voice of his friend. "Emm," The tactician finally spoke. "I-I don't even know how I'm going to look at myself anymore…"

"…What happened, Matt?" Emmeryn asked with a concerned voice. "You can tell me anything... I promise to be here for you."

"Emm…" Chrom stood through a short period of silence before the tactician spoke again. "For the first time on the battlefield, I did something that I…I truly cannot live with myself with…"

 _What is he talking about_? Chrom asked himself as he crossed his arms and waited for the tactician to continue.

"I…I held two lives in my hands, but…I could only save one of them. There was…a soldier that I found injured on the battlefield….I actually knew him by name and….I could have actually saved his life, but…I saw Donnel's body amongst the many others in that castle…" Despite what the tactician was saying, his voice was slightly calm, but completely lifeless. What was the blue head's brother trying to say? The blue head could feel his chest starting to pound. Did he lose a Shepherd? Did Donnel lose his life? "Donnel…was bleeding badly and…he needed medical attention right away or…he would die…I had an arrow in my shoulder and I could only carry one of them."

"As a leader, it would have been obvious that I save the life that…I already had on my shoulders…I told myself this and…left Donnel behind to die…but…" Chrom could hear that it was getting harder and harder for his brother to go on from the way his voice kept cracking, but he didn't stop. "Before I knew what I was doing, I turned around and…I chose…to save my friend's life…I went back and…tried to take Donnel with me. I couldn't even get 10 feet before my arm gave out and I dropped him. So in the end, I had a choice to make…and I left the soldier there to…save Donnel… I took Donnel to the camp…and went back for him…but…but when I went back…the soldier…he was…" Emmeryn and Chrom didn't need to hear the rest of what the tactician was about to say before he broke into a maniac laugh.

"It's funny, I should be happy that I saved my friend, and yet…knowing that I abandoned another life that I held in my hands, just to save another? What kind of twisted person does that?! That man…asked for my help…I swore that I'd save him, and yet, I let him die! What the hell kind of leader am I?!" Emmeryn saw tears starting to roll down her husband's eyes and he began to shake uncontrollably. "How the hell am I supposed to lead anyone when I'm like this? What am I even supposed to say to that man's friends and family? Emm, I…I don't know what to do anymore…" The last part was almost completely inaudible. Emmeryn didn't know what to say to her husband. He was right there in her arms, and yet, she couldn't do anything to help him and that fact destroyed her on the inside. "Emm…do you mind leaving me? I…don't want you to see me like this…"

"…No." Emmeryn refused and her husband looked to her through teary eyes. "I don't know what to say to you…but I can't leave you right now, especially when…you need me the most."

"But…I don't-" The tactician was silenced when the former Exalt placed a finger over his mouth.

"Don't you remember our vows, Matt?" Emmeryn asked with a smile. "We both swore that we would be there for each other…I may not be that smart…but I do know what a vow is, Matt. At our wedding, I vowed that I'd always be next to you…through sickness and sorrow, and I will keep that vow…I ask that you let me do what I promised." Emmeryn moved back the bangs of hair covering her husband's forehead and placed a light kiss on it. Matthew dropped his head so his wife couldn't see the new wave of tears coming, then buried his face in her shoulder.

"Thank you, Emm." Matthew mumbled into his wife's shoulder while wrapping her into a warm embrace.

Emmeryn smiled and returned the embrace. "You're welcome, Matt."

Chrom smiled and took this opportunity to slowly slither away from his older sister and brother-in-law. He knew Matthew would come and find him later on to talk about this situation, so he needed to prepare himself for it. An idea of what to say already popped in his mind, but it was only right that he practiced before that. Chrom stumbled on his feet when a muscular arm wrapped around his neck and an all too familiar voice spoke up. "The Vaike has been lookin' for ya, rival!"

"Looking indeed." Gregor joined in from behind the blond. "We preparing to throw big celebration for victory over the spanking given to Valmese! Much drinking tonight indeed!"

"Chrom shook his head. "I don't think Maribelle would approve of me getting drunk guys, so I think I'll pass."

"Oh no you don't!" Vaike exclaimed. "Who cares about what lil ol' Goldy Lock thinks?! You deserve to kick back and have a drink after ya gave the final blow to Walhart! Ain't that right Gregor?"

"Gregor agrees! Exalt needs to get with the relaxing! Goldy Locks can live one day with husband, no?"

"…That "Goldy Locks" IS my wife you know?"

Vaike rolled his eyes. "Wife, husband, lover, it makes no difference! You are comin' with us if we have to DRAG you there, Chrom!"

Chrom looked to the serious face of his supposed rival and sighed in defeat. "…Fine, I'll go." Vaike and Gregor both shared a high-five before dragging the Exalt into the camp.

"Oy, where is tactician? He must join with the celebrating as well!" Chrom looked over his shoulder to the fort that was now fields away from his current position.

"…He'll be late."

* * *

 **North of Valm's Castle in a Fort**

Walhart had lost. He lost the fight he believed would make the world a stronger and more independent place. One where humans wouldn't have to quiver in fear after a divine deity or even a dragon. One where the people would be happy and lives would no longer be lost-wait, those last words sound more right than the beginning. He started off as a means to get the people to come together, to get them to stop fighting one another, get them to live peaceful lives. When did he stray off of his path? Why did he start this meaningless war against his own people? Oh, that's right. It was that damned Excellus whispering lies into his ear.

And the accursed woman who was with that worm just healed his wounds; saving his life. "Why have you saved my life, wench?" The Conqueror growled at the tall, slender woman standing to her feet after healing his wounds.

"Oh, should you be more grateful to the one that saved you?" The woman said with a smirk and an overconfidence in her voice that set a fire in Walhart's heart.

"I didn't ask to be saved, woman. Especially from the likes of a Grimleal like you."

"My oh my, is this how you are to all the ladies? And it's _former_ Grimleal, Sir Walhart." The woman smirked wider and placed a hand on her hip.

"Whether you are current Grimleal or former Grimleal, it matters not to me." Walhart stated as he pushed himself to a sitting position and looked to his Wolf Berg that laid to the side of the woman. "If you would hand me my axe, I would like to end my life with my own hands."

"Sorry, but I don't believe I can let you do that." The woman refused.

"Either give it to me, or I will stand and get it myself." Walhart retorted back with a threatening tone, but it did not seem to faze the woman.

"You can try, but I highly doubt you can best me at the moment when you wounds haven't fully healed yet."

"The willpower of man is stronger than you Grimleal lot know of."

"Willpower can also only get you so far. And I said it's FORMER Grimleal!" The woman said with an annoyed voice. Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere, the Conqueror let out annoyed sigh and staggered to his feet. The woman was right. He could barely keep himself on his feet and it took most of his willpower to stay conscious from the pain. None the less, the man stood tall and crossed his arms while looking down at the smaller, yet surprisingly tall woman. "Why is it that you have saved my life? Is there something you want to ask of me?"

The woman nodded and her face turned into one of complete seriousness. "Yes, I would like to ask for your help in assuring the safety of the Shepherd's tactician and Exalt."

A mighty rage appeared on the Conqueror's face as he replied, "Why in Gods' name would I fight to protect the man that defeated me?! Do you wish to make a mockery of my pride as a warrior, woman?!"

"I can understand your anger, but think about it this way. You are not fighting for the Shepherds, but against the man who strayed you away from your path."

"That man is dead-"

"No, he is not." The woman corrected. "Excellus and I were nothing more than tools in his twisted game. My fathe-no-that _man_ has manipulated me into believing what I was doing was right. If not for the Wellsprings of Truth, I would most likely have died without knowing the truth of my past. He technically brainwashed me and Excellus into doing what we did…well, probably not Excellus, but I know the truth behind everything now. I need your help in order to make sure that said man has met an early grave."

"…I have no desire for revenge."

"Then do it for what you fought for in the beginning. Didn't you want to change this world? Those Shepherds are also seek a dream where we know peace, just in a different method."

"And why haven't you killed this man yourself?"

"…Ashamed as I am to admit it, I'm not strong enough to kill him with my own hands." The silver haired woman said while looking away from the tyrant in before her. "That is why I'm here. Why die for nothing when you can die for something?"

"You DARE call what I fought for NOTHING?!" The tyrant roared.

"And you dare call your reign PEACEFUL?!" The woman retorted.

"HA! Strayed from my path or not, I still fought to awaken the strength within men!"

"And where has that gotten you? You are the exact same as me! We both were nothing but pawns in Validar's twisted game! He knew that you would meet your end here! He knew that the Shepherds would claim victory today! Heck, he even knows what vegetable you ate this morning! You've strayed so far off your path that it's turned the people you wanted to use against you!"

"And you Grimlean lot are the cause of all of it!"

"Then use that knowledge and anger and hunt down every last Grimleal dastard in this world!" The argument ceased when the words left the woman's lips. You could literally feel the tension in the air as the two stared each other down. "I could care less if you trust me or not. Hell, you can despise me for all I care. The only thing that matters to me is killing that man, and if we have to use each other to kill him, then so be it."

"…And what of the Shepherds?"

"I have no quarrel with the Shepherds. Their former Exalt is alive, so I don't need to grimace in my past actions."

Walhart's eyes opened from the woman's words. "Emmeryn yet lives? I was informed that she died 2 years ago in the Plegian war."

"Technically she did, but due to the Grimleal being greedy, she was saved. They wanted to force her to give the unknown secrets of the Fire Emblem, but when she awoke her memories and speech was completely destroyed from the fall. They were supposed to kill her, but the Grimleal took one eye off of her and she escaped."

"…Interesting." The tyrant said as a smirk came across his face. "Fine, I will join you and make those Grimleal dastards regret the day they ever poured water on my fire. From today onward we will be working together, Ms?" The woman smirked while placing a hand over her heart and bowing.

"You may call me Aversa."

* * *

 ** _I was disappointed in myself for this chapter for 5 reasons: one, I thought about killing off a character just to make things a little more dark. Two, I chose that character to be Donnel(since in my first run through of Fire Emblem Awakening, he was the first to die :/ ). Three, I, as we American's would say, "Bitched out", and was unable to do it because if I DID it I found that I lost a lot of motivation to write the rest of the chapter…I even tried writing future chapters and it just felt…wrong… Four, I took WAY too long on how to end the scene with Emmeryn and Matthew because I was torn between having "someone" appear and not having them appear (*Slight spoiler 'not really'* You will find out who it is in about 1 to 2 chapters). And five, I wanted to make it to 8000 words, but couldn't I find a way to put in the rest of what I wrote without the need of a chapter skip! ARGH! I'M SO FRUSTRATED!_**

 ** _….Anyways, just a heads up, I wasn't just doing anything this past week. This chapter was short, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't working on anything but this. As somewhat reward for making it to 100,000 words there will be an update Thursday and Sunday again! (Who knows, I may even update another chapter on Friday if everything goes smoothly ;] ) Oh, and I'm sorry about my poor performance of checking errors in the last chapter x( . I have no excuse and will try harder next time!_**

 ** _As always, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows and hope to see you next time!_**


	21. Paralogue 1: Shepherds vs Justice Cabal?

**_This chapter is solely dedicated to the future children of the Shepherds! As you can see, this is a paralogue. Anything that happens here his have almost no importance to the story, but hope you enjoy it either way!_**

 **Paralogue 1: The Shepherds vs The Justice Cabal? Part 1**

* * *

"Order! I want order in this tent!"

"Uh, Cynthia? There was no one talki-"

"I said order, Nah!"

Cynthia continued to slam the hammer against the wooden desk, accomplishing her mission in annoying all of her friends present in the war council room. Cynthia looked out to the small audience with a smirk and cleared her throat. "As we are all aware, we have been treated as outcast among our own family! 'Freaks' they call us! Kids, childish children, philanderer, weird poet, suspicious masked man, bubbly airhead, weak thug, short tempered girl, shorty, we have been called everything but a child of Naga! Did we really travel back in time to be talked down upon by our parents and soldiers? Did we travel back in time for them to give us all that green slop and take away our dessert when we didn't eat it? Did we come back in time to not have the right to stay up whenever we wanted?! No! It's time we put our foot down and fight for equal rights!"

There was the pleasant sound of clapping coming from the small crowd, but Cynthia realized it was only Morgan and Owain who seemed to show any reaction. The others, Gerome, Severa, Brady, Inigo and Nah, just sat with either their arms crossed or legs crossed with a blank stare at the girl before them.

"Why ya only blackmail us? Why didn'cha blackmail Lucina, Kjelle, Laurent, Noire, Yarne and Naomi?" Brady asked.

Cynthia grumbled while leaning forward on her elbows and resting her chin in her hands. "Because out of all of you here, I have absolutely no dirt on them… Well, besides Yarne and Noire. I have so much dirt on them that you couldn't clean them even if you scrubbed them with a bar of soap. Plus, I don't want to get them in trouble with their mothers. We all know they can be... I'm still kinda confused on what side Lucina chose since she completely went blank when I mentioned that she could get any wish granted from her parents. As for the other four, I doubt they will join us out of free will. It was a miracle that I found what I did with Gerome." Everyone looked to the wyvern rider who glared daggers at the Pegasus knight, then looked back to Cynthia.

"So, umm, why are we here again?" Severa asked.

Cynthia smirked. "I have come up with a plan to not only show the adults that we are a force to be recon with, but to have fun all at the same time!"

"…And like you told us before, if we refuse, then you will expose our secrets, right?"

Cynthia smiled and nodded. "You catch on fast! But honestly, why would you want to refuse? Don't you want people to stop it with the name calling and poor treatment they give us?"

"No, we just have a bad feeling whatever you have planned will only making everyone treat us worse than they already do." Nah commented.

"That is a possibility, but I'm sure they will have fun with this idea of mine!"

"And exactly what is this _idea_ of yours?" Gerome asked, not really curious in the slightest.

"I'm glad you asked! Now, listen closely because I will only explain things ONCE."

…

Everyone, aside from Morgan and Owain, looked to Cynthia with widened mouths in complete shock at what she had just told them. All of them stood in unison and shouted at the Pegasus knight, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

Cynthia, not being fazed by the outburst of her friends, nonchalantly shook her head. "I'm dead serious here. Everything I told you is true and my three double agents out there can tell you the same thing."

"Do you expect us to go along with this crazy plan of yours?" Nah asked with anger in her voice. "What will happen if they take this too seriously?!"

"Then our other agents will bell us out, duh. I'm not stupid enough to make a plan like this and not have a way out of it." Cynthia said as if the situation was nothing.

"And what happens when that doesn't work, huh? What happens if they are not so forgiving?!" Severa joined in.

"Then I'll take all the blame, guys." Cynthia said in a serious tone while crossing her arms. "I'm responsible for this entire setup, so it's only right that I take responsibility for my actions. But I this is all such a big deal. Our parents will most likely just laugh this whole thing off sooner or later and will look back on this as a very special event. We didn't get to do things like this when we were younger, so now is the time to do something with our parents. Don't you guys want to have one fun moment with your parents that they and you guys will never forget?" The whole tent went silent. The once reluctant children that were against the idea were now looking down with a reminiscing stare at the ground.

Everyone sat back slowly in their chairs and waited for the black haired girl to speak again. After a short lull, Inigo raised his hand to get the attention of the Pegasus knight. "Uh, there's one problem in your plan, Cynthia."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"The Shepherd's tactician, Matthew. Wouldn't he be a problem somewhere between the mission?"

Cynthia puffed her chest out with pride and replied, "Don't worry about Matthew. Morgan and I have already got a plan for him!"

The crowd looked confused so Morgan stood and explained. "If my memory is correct, something really funny happens when my father drinks even a sip of Chon'sin's sweet wine mixed with painkilling elixir. It will leave him immobilized for the rest of the day for us to carry out our plan." The tactician in training and the Pegasus knight both looked at each other and shared a menacing laugh; leaving everyone else confused and somewhat scared.

...

After going over everyone's jobs, Cynthia, Owain and Morgan head straight for Matthew's tent. He would be alone at this time of day and it was the perfect setting for a nice, refreshing drink. Cynthia poured the elixir into the Chon'sin red wine and gave a thumbs up to Morgan before they entered the tent. As they predicted, Matthew was sitting at his work table writing something down before he looked up from his work and at his daughter and the other two Justice Cabal members that walked in. "Hey, Father!" Morgan greeted with a smile.

Matthew smiled back at his daughter. "Hey, Morgan. Do you guys have some business with me or something?"

Morgan shook her head. "Nothing really. We were just passing by and I thought it would be nice to make you a drink since you have been working so~ hard for the past few days."

Matthew, not expecting any bad intensions, perked up at the idea of a drink. "Actually, I was just getting a little thirsty actually."

Success!

Morgan happily handed over the cup to her father and waited as he brought the cup to his mouth. Much to the trio's horror, the tactician stop just millimeters away from his lips as something triggered his nose. He brought back the cup and looked into it. "Morgan, is there any reason there is elixir in my drink?" Matthew asked while still staring into the cup. The Justice Cabal members all looked away rubbing the back of their necks.

"W-Wow, there's elixir in there? Who would have known?!" Morgan said in a voice that was far too obvious that she was lying. Matthew turned his attention away from the cup and to the three kids with a suspicious scold on his face.

"What exactly are you three up t-"

"Plan B! Grab him!" Cynthia shouted and all three Justice Cabal members bomb rushed the tactician. Matthew was completely taken off guard as Owain held his hands behind his back, while Cynthia and Morgan took the cup from his head and leaned his head back.

"Please forgive us, Uncle!" Owain apologized in advance before Cynthia held the tactician's mouth open and Morgan poured the drink down her father's throat. Once Morgan's father showed signs of him swallowing, every let go and quickly backed away from the tactician. Matthew leaned forward and began cough repeatedly as the drink he was forced to gulp down came back up through his mouth and nose. Once his almost endless coughing period was over, he stood up and looked to the Justice Cabal members with a glare that could stop a flowing river.

"What the hell were you guys trying to do to me?!" Matthew barked at the three kids as he walked up to them. "Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you guys are-" Matthew couldn't get out the rest of what he was about to say as his body went numb and he fell to the ground. Morgan made sure to catch her father before he hit the canvas of the tent and let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, he should be asleep for about 30 minutes before he wakes back up. The elixir should have done it's job from there."

Cynthia nodded and went to get the unconscious tactician's feet. "Right, we better get him to the infirmary right away." Cynthia smirked as she looked at the unconscious man before her. "Objective one: complete!"

* * *

"It would seem that Matthew consumed a mixture of painkilling elixir and some weird red wine we found on his shirt, but aside from that, he will be fine." Libra watched as the two Exalted bloods let out a sigh of relief, while the thief next to them calmly put a lollipop in his mouth.

"What a relief." Said Naomi.

"Can we...see him?" Chrom asked, which made the War Monk hesitate.

"Uh, I don't see why not, but I honestly wouldn't recommend seeing him now."

Chrom looked to the blonde monk in confusion. "Why not?"

"The elixir and red wine has...made Matthew feel a little...different. You can see him but, please…don't make him do anything stupid." The three looked to each other with raised eyebrows and watched as Libra walked off.

…

Chrom, Gaius, and Naomi all walked into the infirmary tent. Matthew was sitting up straight looking to the left of the tent with a completely blank expression. They immediately pointed out that the tactician didn't notice that they'd entered the tent since he didn't move a muscle of the noise they made while walking in. The trio slowly walked up to the tactician till they were on the opposite side of where he was looking.

"Hey, Matthew. You okay?" Chrom asked, but the tactician didn't reply, nor did he look in their direction. Chrom raised an eye brow and spoke again. "Matthew?" The blue head reached out and waved a hand in the tactician's face. When he put his hand back to his side he saw Matthew slowly turn his head toward the three with the same blank expression. His brown eyes stared intensely at the blue head who looked back to him in worry.

There was a brief moment of silence until Gaius finally spoke. "Hey bubbles. You alright? You look kinda...out of it." Matthew slowly and creepily turned his head toward the thief. He stared at the redhead for another short period of time before he finally spoke; his voice was cool and calm, like it was floating with the wind.

"I feeeel cooool bro." Chrom and Gaius looked to each other, both showing a hint of worry and confusion. Meanwhile Matthew began evaluating his hand. Turning it side to side as if it was his first time seeing it.

Naomi finally spoke up from the silence. "Ummm, Father? Are you sure you're ok-"

"Hey guys." Matthew interrupted in his cool tone. "Did you guys know we had five fingeeeers? I always knew we had five, but bro, we have FIVE!" Gaius tried to control his laugher by putting a hand over his mouth. Chrom and Naomi, on the other hand, looked to Matthew in concern. Was this what Libra meant when they said he would be _different?_

Chrom decided the best course of action was to go along with whatever the tactician said. "Yes, Matthew. I knew we had five fingers." Matthew's cool expression dropped and curled into rage as he turned to his best friend.

"You knew and you never told me Chrom?!" He yelled which startled the Exalt.

"U-Ummm...well-" Chrom scratched the back of his head trying to think of an excuse, but none came to him.

Matthew's rage left as fast as it appeared and his calm, cool expression returned. "And here I thought we were friends, Chrom..." This conversation wasn't getting any better for the Exalt. Gaius was laugh next to him, and his best friend was accusing him of…something. The best was out of this was to distract his friend from the current situation and escape while he could.

"H-Hey! Look!" Chrom pointed to Matthew's other arm. Luckily for him, the tactician turned his attention to where Chrom pointed. "You have five fingers on the other hand too!" Matthew picked up his other hand and evaluated it up and down, then looked back to Chrom.

"Duh, Chrom. Of course I have five fingers. Are you, like, stupid or something?" …What… Chrom's eye twitched at the obvious "are you stupid" part and it was now truly boiling his blood. Not only was Gaius bent over with one hand over his mouth and the other holding his stomach as if his guts would fall out if he didn't keep them in, but now Naomi was laugh at him as well. The giggling thief and young dark mage did not make the Exalt feel better at all.

"I think we should leave him alone for now." …That surprisingly shut the thief up. Gaius stopped immediately and looked to Chrom.

"Sorry, Blue, but it's time that I had some fun with our _friend_ here." Gaius looked to the tactician who was now biting down softly on his left fingers. Why? Only Naga knew.

"Hey, Bubbles?" The tactician looked to the redhead with his fingers still in his mouth. "Did you know that if you pick a hair off the tail of Cordelia's Pegasus it will give you WINGS?" Chrom tried to say something before this went too far, but was quickly silenced by Naomi who covered his mouth with her hand. Gaius gave the young dark mage a thumbs up at the action. Meanwhile Matthew's face lit up at the obvious lie.

"Weewly?" He asked with sparkles in his eyes and a mouth full of his own fingers.

Gaius nodded. "Yep. How do you think Nowi got her wings?"

Matthew thought about it for a moment and said, "...Wi waways wothered how Wowi had wiwngs but I dwidn't...will it willy work wight away?"

Somehow Gaius understood what the tactician said and nodded. "Yes it will, Bubbles, but it will only work if you do it right now."

Matthew didn't waste any time throwing the sheets that covered his legs off the cot and to the floor, then kicking his feet out of the cot and to the floor. He tried standing up, but found it to be quite a monumental task as his legs began shaking and he held on to the sides of the cot for dear life. Gaius tried to offer a hand, but the tactician refused and said, "Hold up! I...Can _do_ this." The tactician stood while holding the bed for a good 30 seconds. Then suddenly started doing slow squats that mostly didn't even get half way to the ground. "Alright… Dooooooooown up. Doooooooooooooooooooown up!... Dooooooown up!... Downup! Dooooooooooooown... Up!"

There was a short lull, well, would have been if not for the thief and young dark mage's cackling, then Matthew took his first step. Unfortunately, he didn't get to take an actual step as the heel of his foot slid in front of him and his body slowly descended to the ground; hitting the canvas of the tent with a soft "thump".

"Oooohh nooooooo." Matthew cried. "Guys, tactician down. I repeat, tactician."

The Walls of Jericho were torn down and a river of laugher exploded from the thief and dark mage's mouths. The scene was like watching a baby trying to take their first step, but completely failing and falling to the grown on their bottom. The only difference would be now it's an adult and it was actually a lot funnier than sadly watching the toddler fail.

The tactician now laid motionless on the ground with his right leg extended out straight and his left leg resting underneath him. It looked uncomfortable for anyone witnessing the scene, but oddly hilarious to…these two. While the dark mage was laughing, Chrom managed to break free from her hand on his mouth and quickly kneeled down next to his friend.

Matthew now looked to his friend through squinted eyes and smiled. "Hey, Chrom. When did you get here?"

"Wha-I've been here the entire time!"

"Whaaaa, really? You need to speak up more or you'll end up like Minerva… I don't know how we always seem to lose that guy. It's like, he's God or something." Matthew commented which earned him a grunt from the Exalt as he grabbed the tactician's arm. "Chroooooooooom, you have to be more gentle when picking up a man… speaking of which, I think I lost my legs in that fall."

Chrom rolled his eyes and replied, "It's alright, Matthew. I'll help you up right away." Chrom took the tactician's arm and placed it around his shoulders. "On the count of 3, okay?"

"Oh, oh, I wanna count." Matthew volunteered in a somewhat exciting voice.

"Uuuhhh, sure?"

"Okay, okay….okay…One…Two…Three! Wwweeeeeeeeeeehh..." Matthew squealed softly in glee as the Exalt helped him off the ground and onto his feet. "Wait, Chrom. I think we gotta do that again. I don't think I was fully ready."

Chrom shook his head. "No, that's enough playing around. Time to get back in bed." The Exalt felt a little off from the way he was talking to his friend. He felt like he was scolding a child instead of a high ranking officer of war, but desperate times calls for desperate measures, right? Unfortunately, the tactician did not comply and pushed the Exalt away from him. He, surprisingly, was able to stand on his two feet, but kept his arms out wide to keep his balance; wobbling back and forward.

"I know what you're trying to do, Chrom." Matthew started while pointing at the confused blue head. "You're just trying to keep the wings all to yourself!"

…What? What the hell was the tactician getting at now? "No, I can care less about your…wings, Matthew. I'm just trying to hel-"

"Silence!" Matthew commanded. "First you keep Emm from me, then you trick me into believing I had five fingers, now you want my WINGS?! I WILL. NOT. HAVE THIS! Imma get those wings and!... I'm gonna get those wings!" Without uttering another word the tactician turned on his heels and walked toward the exit. His movement was so out of place that Gaius later describe it as the 'drunken Risen' walk from the way he stopped and leaned on each step while grabbing at thin air. Meanwhile, Chrom stood in complete awe. Never in his life had he been more confused. The blue head turned to the thief and dark mage who were just recovering from their laugh-attack.

"...I expect this from Gaius, but you Naomi?"

The young dark mage shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's rare to see my father so…out of it. I don't think I'll ever get a chance like this again."

"I gotta see this." Gaius speed walked out of the tent and after the tactician; Naomi quickly following behind.

Chrom face-palmed and mumbled, "I better go save my tactician."

* * *

Luckily for Chrom he was able to detain the tactician with the help of Stahl and Cherche, who just so happened to be walking by at the time. Gaius and Naomi was giving a good scolding by Frederick, so that made him feel somewhat better, but things didn't really add up. Why would Matthew drink something that he knew had a negative effect on him?

…Unless he DIDN'T know what he was drinking, but that was very unlikely. The tactician would have smelled the strong scent of elixir coming from the drink and would immediately put the drink down. So was he forced to drink it? Chrom massaged his chin in thought and made his way to the tactician's tent. No matter how much the Exalt thought about it, there was just no way that Matthew would have been so unaware of what he was drink; especially if he knew the drink would have a negative effect on him.

The closer the blue head came to the tactician's tent, he started to notice something…weird. All around the camp he saw both small buckets of water and water filled balloons next to almost every tent. Not only that, but he could swear he saw Nah and Inigo placing one next a tent before disappearing somewhere into the mass array of tents. If that wasn't suspicious enough, he just saw Brady leaving Anna's tent with multiple blue books in his hands. _What exactly are those kids doing_ … Chrom was answered when a familiar high pitched voice rung throughout the entire Shepherd's camp.

"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE SHEPHERDS!" Cynthia voices boomed and caught the attention of every Shepherd in the camp. "I WANT EVER SHEPHERD TO LISTEN TO THE SOUND OF MY VOICE AND LOOK TO THE SKY!" One after the other, Shepherds poured out of their tents and covered their eyes as they looked to the sunny sky. Chrom followed suit and was surprised to see Cynthia flying in the air on her mighty white steed with Morgan behind her holding a large brown book that surrounded the two with ancient letterings. "I SPEAK FOR EVERY FUTURE CHILD WHEN I SAY WE WILL NO LONGER TAKE IT! WE ARE TAKING A STAND AGAINST YOU ADULTS TODAY AND WILL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU EVER DECIDED TO TREAT US LIKE SPOILED CHILDREN! NO MORE! TODAY, MY BROTHERS AND SISTER'S HAVE JOINED FORCES TO FIGHT AGAINST THE FORCES OF EVIL! YES, I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU _PARENTS_! WITH OUR STREGNTHS COMBINED, WE WILL TAKE OVER THE SHEPHERDS AND YOU WILL GIVE INTO OUR DEMANDS TO BE TREATED AS EQUALS! WE ARE THE JUSTICE CABAL AND WE _DEMAND_ EQUALITY!"

…

Really? That seemed to be the question that illuminated on all the faces of the Shepherds as they looked up to the black haired child in the air. "NOW, I BET YOU ARE SHAKING IN FEAR AND WONDERING, 'WHAT EXACTLY DID SHE HAVE IN MIND TO TAKE REVENGE ON US?'"

 _Trust me, that was not what we were thinking_. Chrom said inwardly.

"HEHE! HAVE NO FEAR! WE ARE HEROES OF JUSTICE AND WILL FIGHT OUR ENEMIES ON EVEN GROUNDS. AS YOU ALL KNOW, THERE ARE MULTIPLE BUCKETS OF WATER AND BALLOONS SPREAD THROUGH THE ENTIRE CAMP. WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME WITH THOSE BALLO-WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU GOING?!" Cynthia shouted in horror as the Shepherds started to go on about their business.

"We don't have time for your games!" Chrom heard someone call out from across the camp.

"…YOU THINK THIS IS JUST A GAME?" Cynthia asked with a slight hint of vigor in her voice. "ATTENTION SHEPHERDS! TO SHOW YOU THAT WE ARE COMPLETELY SERIOUS WITH THIS SITUATION, I HAVE DONE THE UNTHINKABLE! THE JUSTICE CABAL HAS KIDNAPPED YOUR PRECIOUS EMMERYN!" In less than a second, everyone in the camp went completely silent. The only thing you could hear was the sound of Cynthia's Pegasus' wings flapping in the air. "THAT'S RIGHT! WE HAVE HER SOMEWHERE AROUND THE CAPITAL! WHERE COULD SHE BE? COULD SHE BE IN THE TOWN? COULD SHE BE SOMEWHERE IN THE FORTS? COULD SHE BE IN THE CASTLE? OR COULD SHE EVEN STILL BE IN THE CAMP! YOU MUST FIND OUT FOR YOURSELVES! IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO FIND YOUR EXALT BEFORE 6:00 PM WHILE FIGHTING AGAINST OUR WATER ATTACKS, THEN YOU WILL GIVE INTO THE DEMANDS OF THE JUSTICE CABAL! BUUUUUUT JUST TO MAKE THINGS A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING, IF YOU ARE ABLE TO SUCCESSFULLY GET ONE OF THE JUSTICE CABAL MEMBERS WET, THEN WE WILL GIVE YOU A HINT TO WHERE SHE IS HIDDEN! ALSO, USING DARK MAGIC, FLYING BEAST OR ANYONE THAT IS NOT A SHEPHERD IS PROHIBITED! VIOLATING THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN AUTOMATIC FAILURE AND YOU FORFEIT THE CHANCE TO SAVE YOUR EXALT! IF YOU ARE XPECTING TO USE YOUR TACTICAIN TO END THIS GAME FASTER, THEN KNOW THAT HE HAS BEEN, HEHE, _DEALT_ WITH!"

Okay, this has gone too far. Chrom now knew what fell his friend and he now had to find his sister, but he wouldn't give into their silly game like this. Chrom put both hands to his mouth and yelled up to the girl. "We will not play games with you, Cynthia! If you don't tell us where Emmeryn is NOW, then there will be consequences when you come down!" All the Shepherds around seemed to nod in agreement to their leaders words.

The Pegasus knight didn't respond right away, but spoke up in a very calm voice. "EVERYONE, IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO REACH INTO YOUR POCKETS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE?" Chrom raised an eyebrow and checked every pocket he had on him. He finally felt a piece of paper when he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out. He unfolded the paper and held it out in front of him. What he saw widened his eyes to the size of Frisbees and completely shook the man's soul. On the paper was a picture of Chrom naked with nothing but a leaf covering his "important parts". He had one foot on a rock and was pointing right back at the Exalt with a cloud above his head that said, "Chrom wants you". The blue head immediately crumbled up the paper and looked around to make sure there was no one close enough to see what he saw. Fear struck on his face when he saw multiple Shepherds doing the same motion as he previously did.

"BWAHAHAHA! THANKS TO A GENIUS ARTIST I KNOW, AND A WELL TRAINED EAVESDROPPER, THE JUSTICE CABAL KNOWS ALL OF YOUR SECRETS AND WHAT EMBARRASSES YOU THE MOST! IF ANY OF YOU EVEN THINK OF NOT PARTICIPATING, THEN I WILL SPREAD THESE SECRETS THROUGH THE CAMP! NOW WILL YOU TAKE US SERIOUSLY?!"

"You're insane!" Chrom yelled to the girl along with other Shepherds.

"WE ARE _JUSTICE_! WE WILL HAVE OUR JUSTICE _TODAY_!" Cynthia yelled back.

"You call THIS justice?"

"SOMETIMES YOU MUST GET YOUR HANDS DIRTY IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT THE ONES YOU LOVE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE TO A BUNCH OF _KIDS_ , THEN I SUGGEST YOU GET TO FINDING EMMERYN NOW. REMEMBER, YOU ONLY HAVE UNTIL 6:00 PM~. OH, BUT BEFORE WE START, WE WILL FIRST MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUT OF ONE OF YOU." Chrom was completely unprepared for the assault on him. Brady, Severa, Inigo, and Owain jumped from behind the tents and through a barrage of water balloons at the Exalt. Chrom had absolutely no chance of defending himself as he was attacked from all sides. A few seconds later, the Exalt was now soaking wet and the children around him burst into a full on sprint away from the blue head. He could here Brady call out "sorry Pops" and Owain say "forgive us Uncle" before their footsteps disappeared into the camp.

"YAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE _WITH_ THE JUSTICE CABAL, OR YOU'RE _AGAINST_ US!" The Pegasus knight let out another triumphant laugh before motioning her Pegasus to retreat towards the castle. Chrom didn't move a muscle from his current position; not even when the parents of the children who have started to "rebel" surrounded him. Soaked and embarrassed, Chrom looked to his brethren who all shared equally frustration.

"All of you…" Chrom started. "If this "Justice Cabal" wants to play to play a game, then we will give them a game. We will give them a game so grand that they will never forget it till the day they die. If they are going to go this far to get what they want, then we will show them no mercy. This is not a voluntary mission. This is completely mandatory! We will put fight against our own children and make them regret the day they ever thought of crossing their parents!" Chrom raised his arm into the air and made a fist. "Even without Matthew, the Shepherds will prevail!" The rest of the Shepherds let out an agreeing battle cry to their leader. The gloves were now off. The Justice Cabal has now succeeded in getting the adults attention, but they only awakened the evil within their parent's hearts.

This was no longer a "silly game". This was war.

* * *

 ** _So, this chapter was actually dedicated to my experience taking painkillers. It was quite the hilarious sight (even though my heartless parents showed now mercy and recorded everything I did...), but I'm not selfish with my need to share my experience and get a few laughs out of it! I also finally got around to changing the names of the chapter on the select...thingy. So YAY!_**

 ** _Part 2 Coming soon_**


	22. Paralogue 2: Shepherds vs Justice Cabal?

**Paralogue 2: The Shepherds vs The Justice Cabal? Part 2**

* * *

It would be a huge understatement to say the Shepherds were in complete chaos. Every single Shepherd has made it their mission to capture the children that dared crossed them. Shepherd after Shepherd searched high and low for the children, completely forgetting about their original goal to save their former Exalt; they were more worried about protecting their "secrets" than saving the former Exalt.

"Fie! Those kids sure did cause quite the ruckus." The Chon'sin princess commented as she looked on from the castle ruff and down to the battle that raged on within the Shepherd's camp. "It kinda looks fun, if I do say so myself. What do you think, Madam Emmeryn?" Say'ri asked the former Exalt standing next to her.

"It does look like fun." Emmeryn admitted. "I only wish I could join them."

"Indeed, but you are the "hostage". T'would be a shame if the Shepherds were to find you too quickly. I won't agree with the children's method in helping their parents relax, but seeing them down their gleefully playing with their children is actually quite relaxing. Makes me wish I had children of my own."

"Yes… It's still hard for me to believe I have children." Emmeryn replied with a blissful smile while placing a hand over her heart a closing her eyes. "It's even better knowing that I had children with Matt… It makes me look forward to the future."

Say'ri smiled and placed a hand on the former Exalt's shoulder. "My duties are over for today. How about joining me in a game of chess while we wait for the others?" Emmeryn nodded and both women proceeded toward the castle. Halfway there, Emmeryn could suddenly feel the strong urge to cough up whatever she ate in the morning. She immediately stopped and covered her mouth; trying hard to keep in breakfast. "Your Grace! Are you alright?!" Say'ri panicked and placed a hand on the cringing blonde's back.

"I-It's alright." Emmeryn reassured. "I-I just felt weird for a few moments. I'm fine now." Say'ri didn't look convinced, but dropped her worry when Emmeryn looked to her with a soothing smile.

"Okay, but promise me you will go to the infirmary when this is over. I don't think your husband would sleep at night if your condition was serious."

Emmeryn nodded. "I promise."

* * *

"Lissa, are you sure you saw them take Emmeryn this way?" Chrom asked as he looked around to the forest he currently walked through.

"Of course they went this why! I saw them when they took Emm!" Lissa stated in urgency and ran ahead of her brother.

"I think we should use caution, milord." The wary knight advised. "The enemy could be anywhere with this forest. It would not be wise to drop your guard just yet."

"I know, Frederick, but the rest of the Shepherds are already taking care of the children back at camp. While they are distracted, this would be the best opportunity to find Emm and end this game." That was partially the truth. Yes, he wanted to end the game as soon as possible by finding Emmeryn, but finding his sister would be the fastest why to get Cynthia to burn all evidences of "that drawing". Desperation was clearly the only thing driving the Exalt to end this game.

"I found her!" Those three words were music to Chrom's ears. The Exalt turned his attention back to his sister in the distance that pointed in front of her. In the distance was the blonde standing with her back turned to him and her robes dancing with the wind.

"Emm!" Chrom called to his sister and began a slow jog towards her. "Thank Naga you are oka-" Something was definitely wrong with this atmosphere. Frederick wasn't following close behind him like he usually would whenever Chrom strayed away from his side, Lissa was now looking at the pack of leaves her brother was about to step on, and the blonde in front of the blue head showed slight colors of brown in her hair. Before Chrom could piece together everything, he felt nothing but air underneath his foot and could only watch as the ground below him vanished and he fell into the deep, dark hole; lucky enough to turn to his back before he hit the ground. Chrom grunted and shook the leaves out of his hair. Confusion and betrayal clouded his mind as he looked to the top of the hole and at the three that looked down on him.

"Wow, brother. I honestly didn't think you would actually fall for this." Lissa said with a snarky tone. Chrom looked away from his little sister and to the other two individuals next to her; one obviously being his traitorous knight, Frederick, and his wife, that removed her wig, Sumia.

"…Am I to assume that you guys have joined forces with this _Justice Cabal_ rebellion?" Chrom asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Forgive me, milord, but as a husband, it is my duty to follow my wife till the ends of the earth… Even if that means wavering my loyalty to you, milord…" Frederick said with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Chrom looked away from his knight and to his wife that looked down on him with a slight smile. "…And your excuse, Sumia?"

"Sorry, Captian, but when Cynthia asked for my help, as a mother, I just couldn't turn her down!" Sumia confessed gingerly. "This idea was just too much fun to pass up!"

Chrom nodded and finally looked to his sister. "…I don't think I even want to know why you helped."

"If you think I was gonna pass the opportunity to pull off my best pranks ever in this game, then you obviously don't know me that well, brother." Chrom face-palmed himself for forgetting how childish his little sister actually was. "Now, do you have any last words?"

Chrom slid his hand down his face and looked back to his sister who showed him a bucket of water she now carried in his hands; Frederick and Sumia following suit. And he was almost dry too…

"I would like to ask you to also forgive me for this, milord." Frederick pleaded.

"…Just get this over with already." Chrom sighed and braced himself for the cold water and was about to meet his skin. The three traitors nodded at each other before pouring the gallons on water into the whole and on Chrom's blue head. Chrom cringed as the feeling of freezing water attacked his body once again, desperately waiting for it all to be over. This was really not his day. Not only was he the only one that was assaulted with water at the beginning of this "game", but he was now dirty, stuck at the bottom of a whole, betrayed by his two closest friend and knight, AND he was now soak and wet…again.

"Don't worry, brother. We will be back to get you if you can't climb out of there before 6 PM!" Lissa assured before ditching the hole along with Frederick and Sumia (most likely going back to their base and report to their forces). Meanwhile, Chrom was forced to sit and go over everything that just occurred.

"…There will sure be hell to pay when this is all over."

* * *

Throughout the entire chaos that was happening outside, there was actually a group of Shepherds that not only avoided being seem, but also found a clue to where their missing Exalt was being held (thanks to the help of Gerome who purposely eliminated himself and spilled hints to the them). Walking through the halls of the Valmese castle was now a team of Tharja, Panne, Maribelle, Nowi, Naomi and Lucina. Even though the two future children were currently in their group, every seemed to trust them; well, trust that they were not childish enough to join the other children.

"Tch, not this room either." Tharja tutted and closed the door to their now 13th room they've searched.

"Of course she would be in such an obvious place, dear." Maribelle commented. "I would guess that she would be somewhere at the top of the castle."

"What makes you say that, man-spawn?" The Taguel next to them questioned.

"Because no one would think of hiding something in such an unguarded and safe place. Plus, this is Matthew's daughter we are talking about. That girl must have thought up a place in the castle that is not hard to get to, but not too hard to find either."

"Wow, Maribelle! I didn't know you could make such an evaluation like that!" Nowi said with an acknowledging voice, but sounded more like an insult to the queen.

"Are you implying that I am an airhead that can't even think of the simplest of things?" Maribelle turned and snapped at the young manakete.

"I-I didn't mean for it to sound that way." Nowi shook her hands in front of her in denial, while the blonde queen huffed and strolled down the hallway ahead of the group. "Geez, I was just trying to complement her."

"Man-spawn really have short tempers."

"I know right?"

The rest of the group follow the queen down the hallway and up the stairs to the top floor of the castle. Once at the top, they searched ever door and did not leave any bed of table unturned, but still had no luck. The group finally stopped when they came across a door that had a piece of paper taped to the on it that read, "Emmeryn in here". The group stopped and just stared at the wooden door that was obviously suspicious for many reasons.

"…This is obviously a trap." Maribelle stated the obvious.

"Could be, but this is the only other door in the top floor that we haven't checked." The Taguel replied while crossing her arms. "If Emmeryn is not in here, then there is nowhere else up here that she could be."

"If that is the case, then you open the door." Tharja urged the Taguel.

"Let the Taguel go in first to preserve your own skin, man-spawn? You humans truly are something else."

"What, are you too scared to do it or something?" Tharja teased with a smirk creeping up on her face.

"I fear nothing but myself, man-spawn. If you are so confident, then why don't you open it yourself, man-spawn? Unless, you are urging me to go because you are a coward yourself, Tharja?"

The dark mage's smirk turned to a glare at the Taguel. "Who do you think you are calling a coward? You'd best watch your mouth before you regret it, woman."

Panne let out a soft "ha" before replying, "If you can make threats man-spawn, then I assure you I can do the same thing."

"Hey guys-"

"What? Threaten me with carrots and a purple rock? You will have to better than that, darling."

"And are you going to threaten me with a pot and book? What are you gonna do, man-spawn? Cook for me in your book of recipes?"

"Uh, guys? Will you stop for just one-"

"If it's recipes you want, I have one that will cook well with those reject ears of yours."

"I'm quite sure you are more use to rejection since than I am; especially when it comes to Matthew."

"What did you say to me?!"

"I didn't stutter, did I man-spawn-"

"QUIET!" Both women ceased their argument and looked to the now angry and annoyed expression of Ylisse's queen. "Dear Naga! We are here to find Emmeryn, not fight against each other!" both women glared at one another before clicking their teeth and looking away from each other. Maribelle sighed and said, "I'll open the door to end this debate, alright?" Neither Shepherd answered so the blonde turned to open the room, but stopped halfway and turned back around to evaluated her surroundings. "Hey guys, where did Nowi, Lucina and Naomi go?" The two women looked around them and was just as surprised to find the three missing.

"Don't know. We must have split from them on our way up here." Tharja replied while looking down the hallway. Her eyes stopped on three a silhouette at the end of the hallway. That area of the hallway seemed to have lost all sunlight, so it was quite hard to actually see who it was. Panne also noticed the figures and began sniffing the scent of whoever they were. Before she could completely finish she was immediately soaked from a balloon that struck her from behind in the back of the head. The Taguel and the other two mother's were completely defenseless as a rain of water balloons hit them over and over from both sides. When the rain of balloons finally stopped, the three when were completely drenched in water from head to toe.

The Taguel brushed the wet water out of her face and looked down the opposite hallway. She was bewildered to see the exact same thing she saw on the other side; no sun light, and three silhouettes. She definitely knew these scents. After all, how could she not know the scent of her own child?

"Yarne, I can smell you." Panne said in an intimidating voice that got a squeal out of her son in the distance.

"S-Sorry about this, mother," The young Taguel replied from the shadows. "B-But I would feel bad if my friends were to risk this opportunity and I didn't get to help them out even a little."

Panne nodded in understanding and looked to the other two shadows next to him. "What about you two, Noire and Kjelle?"

Noire squealed when she her heard name, while the purple armored knight laughed. "Noire and I feel the same way!" Kjelle yelled back with a vigorous attitude. "Our friends are dumb indeed, but we hold responsibility for our friends! If one of us rebels, then we all rebel!"

Maribelle looked to the other three at the opposite side of the hallway and said, "I'm guessing you two think the same way, right Naomi and Lucina?"

"Sorry, mother, but we do!" Lucina yelled back.

"…I don't even want to know, Nowi." Tharja growled at her so-called 'friend'.

"Hey, I wanted to be apart of the fun team!" Nowi shouted back gleefully. The mothers looked to there right as an all too familiar laugh was heard.

"I will give you props for your efforts," Cynthia laughed and clapped her hands with her side kick, Morgan, next to her. "But I don't believe I can allow you to search this castle any longer. It would be a hindrance if you were to find Emmeryn and end this fun game of ours. Guys! I think it's time we show them the door!" The three mothers could hear the children and manakete to their left and right preparing to shower them with water, which only made them smirk.

"Hey, Tharja? Panne? I think our children are underestimating us." Marebelle said with a smirk and looked to the dark mage who pulled out two wet blue tomes and handed one to her.

"I think it's time to teach them to respect their parents, heh heh heh." Tharja cackled and opened the book. Panne watched as ancient letters started surrounding the two women and began forming a sphere; their magic power increasing due to their anger.

"B-But we took away all of those!" The three women heard Morgan whimper in fear. The children and manakete didn't even have the will to run as they saw the huge tsunami that began to appear in front of them. Tharja and Maribelle gave a devil's smirk before releasing the spell at the bewildered children.

"Run!" Cynthia squealed and took off in the opposite direction. Everyone else followed suit and ran for their lives, but was unable to escape from the high speed water and was instant swept off their feet by the force. After being thrown around by the stream of water, the six began to cower in fear when they saw the mages charging yet another shot, but this time, chasing after them. Maribelle chased after Lucina's group, while Tharja chased after the other. Yarne tried to escape faster by transforming into his Taguel form, but was unaware of his mother following suit and chasing him down like a dog. They were definitely not getting out of this with a slap on the wrist.

Seconds later, then noted door slowly slid open and out came a bewildered blonde and Chon'sin princess. They were completely flabbergasted at the sight they were seeing in the hallway. "Fie! One can only imagine how long it would take to clean such a mess." Say'ri commented on the wet ground around her.

* * *

Gangrel sat with a bowl of oatmeal in his hands and watched the fools as they attacked each other with water balloons and spell books. Everyone everywhere was either running away, or chasing the other. Somehow, Ylisseaen soldiers, Resistance members and Valmese citizens joined the overwhelming chaos that was occurring. Even that Priam guy was gleefully chasing down friend and foe with buckets of water and balloons. If the trickster could go back in time and change his decision to join these lot, then he definitely would have.

The Mad King gulped down the rest of his meal before leaving the bowl on the box he was sitting on and heading toward the forest (since that seemed to be the only place no one seemed to head towards). Strategically going around through the areas of the chaos where there seemed to be less people, Gangrel found his way safely to the woods. The redhead found a safe and sound spot next to an extremely large tree and sat down comfortably against it; crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head.

 _Now_ this _, is peaceful_. The redhead mumbled to himself as he slowly closed his eyelids shut. The sound of happy giggling and water splashing noises in the distance were starting to become more and more no existence the more head cleared his mind. _Think of nothing and the noises will go away._ Gangrel told himself as he began to drift comfortably into sleep-

His eyes instantly shot open and he reached for his Levin Sword when a loud thump was heard somewhere around him. The redhead looked 180 degrees around him and was surprised to see absolutely nothing. He waited for a few seconds to hear it again, but still nothing. He grumbled and relaxed once again. _Must have been a squirrel or somethin'._ Gangrel thought and assumed his previous position. Once again, he began to once again clear his mind of the unnecessary noises around hi-

There it was again! Gangrel knew that he definitely didn't image it that time. Something was around and it was messing with his sleep time. Whatever it was, they would feel his wrath! The Mad King stood to his feet and walked away from the tree. He waited a few seconds to hear the thumping again. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he heard it again. _East._ The Mad King put a hand on his sword and walked the direction. The thumping was definitely getting louder, followed by sound of a human males voice grunting and cursing. Gangrel lifted an eyebrow when he saw a large whole just yards ahead of him. Apparently, he wasn't as quite as he thought he was because the voice inside the whole called out to him.

"Hey! I-Is someone out there?" The voice called and immediately sent both a wave of confusion and joy through the Mad King's face.

 _There's no way_. The Mad King told himself as he inched closer to the hole. Grace be to Naga. This was one of the most amusing sights he has seen since he joined this Gods forsaken army. "Having fun down there, Prince?" Gangrel smirked at the man who looked back to him as if he was absolutely the last person he wanted to see in this situation; and he many reason to think so. "You see quite…dirty, if I do say so myself." The Mad king pointed out at the mud all over the Exalts face and cloths and pointed to the field in the distance. "There's a huge shower happening in the camp right now. You just might make it if you hurry."

"Gangrel, I don't have time for games. I have to get out of here right now and end this game of theirs"

"*Gasp*, Chrom. Is that anyway to speak to the only man capable of pulling you out of your situation?" Gangrel said in an overly dramatic voice.

"…What do I have to do to get your help?" Chrom surrendered.

"Weeeeell," The mad king said while massaging his chin. "If you ask _really, really_ nicely, then Uncle Gangrel will help out poor Chrom."

"Go to hell." Chrom shot back immediately.

"Geez, you kiss you mother with that mother, Princey?" Gangrel retorted with a snarky attitude. "It's very simple to get my help. All you hae to do is say, "will you please let me out of here O great Mad King of Plegia". Say that, and I'll gladly help yo-"

"Go. To. Hell."

"Then I hope you like the position you are in 'cause I'm not feeling like helping you-"

"Wait!" Chrom called out to the Mad King that prepared to walk away. "…Fine." Chrom said in a sigh of defeat. "…Will you please help me out of here O great Mad King of Plegia." Chrom recited in a monotone voice.

"Eh, I'm not really _feeling_ your enthusiasm, Prince. Give me more vibrato!"

The blue head gritted his teeth at the Mad King's snarky attitude, but gave into his demands. "Will you _please_ help me out of here O great Mad King of Plegia." Chrom said with slightly more life in his voice.

"What was that?" Gangrel teased while putting a hand to his ear as if he didn't hear what the Exalt said. "You want O great Mad King of Plegia to do what?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A KING!" Chrom snapped, which earned his a maniac guffaw from the Mad King.

"Wow, Prince! Now THAT'S how you ask a favor from this mad man!" Said Gangrel whose smirk was no up to his ears. "But I will have to kindly decline your plea for help. Knowing that you are in this whole with no way out but the help of others is far too satisfying! It was fun seeing you though. Hope you find your way out of here!" Gangrel let out a mad laugh before walking away from the scene; leaving the Exalt to stand and yell and curse his name over and over again.

…

By the grace of Naga, Chrom was finally about to climb his way out of that hell he called a hole. "Finally." He mumbled and stood to his feet. He didn't even think about cleaning himself. His first order of business was to get back to the chaos he could hear in the distance and end it. This game _will_ stop and people _will_ take responsibility for their actions. Wet, dirty and irritated, the blue head Exalt walked out of the forest and into the chaos. What he saw truly changed everything within him. It was indeed chaos, but not the form of chaos he was thinking. Not only were the Ylissean soldiers joined into the fray, but now civilians, Rebellion members, and Feroxians were now apart of the massive war. In his mind, he thought that people were fueled by rage from trying to hide whatever secret that that devil Cynthia had planted in their pockets, but no one seemed to be angry or even concerned about the mission.

Even though everyone had completely turned on each other and had forget their mission, they were…smiling. Not a single soul showed any form of anger. Instead, parents and children were actually having a good time together. Miriel and Laurent joined forces to chase down the blonde, shirtless warrior, Lon'qu held his son's arms behind his back with an evil smirk as his pink haired wife aimed at her son with a water balloon in hand, Yarne ran away from his mother, who was transformed into her true Taguel form, and father, who rode on his wife's back holding a water tome, even Severa shared a group hug with her parents and showed the biggest smile Chrom had ever seen on her. Cynthia, Owain and Morgan were also being chased down by the combined forces of their own double agents Frederick, Lissa and Sumia, which actually made the Exalt lose all of his anger and betrayal he had for them.

"Maybe I've misjudged this little game of theirs. Was this their plan all along?" Chrom said and looked further into the camp to see his daughter and wife tag teaming against his defenseless son. The blue head smirked and walked over to his family. Of course, they all pointed and laughed at the completely filthy man, but regretted their teasing when the Exalt became serious and picked up the nears buck of water he could find and chucked it at them. If this wasn't a better time to spend with his family, then he didn't know what was. After all, it would be a shame to miss such an opportunity it break loose.

 **…**

Meanwhile, in a certain medical tent, the tactician looked down to s squirrel who found its way on his lap and looked at the dazed tactician. "…Who sent you…?" The tactician said in his dazed state. "…Who are you working for…"

* * *

 **Well, that was the last Paralogue! Once I have an idea in my head, I just HAVE to use it, or it will eat at me for the rest of my days… On another note, after this chapter, things head into the "Vs Grima" part of the story, which is FINALLY here! This part takes us back into a more serious atmosphere than the previous chapters and will most likely stay that way till the end. I've had SO many ideas for those future chapters that writing them will be a breeze! There will be a chapter update Thursday, so look forward to it!**

 **As always, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you guys next time!**


	23. Anger

**Three chapters in four days? Whaaaaaa?**

 **Chapter 21 Anger**

* * *

 _"Father! Father!" The little girl happily called after her father who prepared to walk out of the front door with various books in his hand. "Look Father! I drew some new tactics like you taught me!" Naomi held out the piece of paper to her father who slowly turned around. The child felt a little uneasy at seeing the look on her father's face. His eyes looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and his expression looked more annoyed than his usual gleeful one. She knew her father would stay up many nights to strategize, but this was truly too much. "F-Father, I think you should rest a little before yo-"_

 _"Don't get in my business, Naomi." Her father said in such a harsh voice that made her back away in fear._

 _"S-Sorry, Father." The nine-year-old apologized and dropped her head to the ground while gripping the paper tightly to her chest._

 _"What do you want, child?" Matthew said in a more demanding tone that scared his daughter._

 _"I-It wasn't important-"_

 _"Tell me." The way her father was speaking to her was truly terrifying. Reluctantly, she held the paper she had in her hands out to her father. The child jumped when her father snatched it from her hands and quickly scanned through it._

 _"I-I did everything I could. It's not better than Morgan, but I tried my be-"_

 _"After all the time I wasted teaching you, you still haven't grasped the concept. What a waste." Those words hit the young like a ton of bricks. Her father, her idol, was giving up on her? After he said he would never judge her work?_

 _"B-But, I-I really tried, Father." The girl tried desperately to defend herself. "I-I'm really trying, Father. I-I-If you help me j-just a little more-" The next thing that happened completely chattered the young girl's heart. The paper she had been working so hard on was completely ripped in half by her very own father. Piece to piece, bit by bit, he didn't stop until the paper was just specks on the ground. Naomi looked down in horror as tears began to well in her eyes. "F-Father, why-"_

 _"I can't believe I wasted so much time with you. You are a poor excuse for a daughter." Naomi eyes widened as the words left her father's mouth. Her father looked down on her with eyes that did not look like they belonged to him. They were glowing purple and a deadly aura illuminated around him. The nine-year-old couldn't move an inch; she couldn't even cry. Why was her father saying all this to her? What has she ever done wrong? "Keep watch over the house. I will be gone for a while." With that, her father walked out of the house and into the bright outside; slamming the door behind him._

 _The nine-year-old finally lost the strength in her legs and collapsed to the ground. She intensely stared at the pieces of ripped paper on the ground; the life in her eyes and skin were now completely none existent. She couldn't even hear the sound of footsteps quickly approaching behind her. "Naomi? Are you okay?" Morgan voice pulled her out of her trance._

 _That's right._

 _Morgan was always taking away her father's attention. It was her fault that her father said the things he did. There was no way he would say such a thing if she had the same talent as Morgan did. It was Morgan's fault that she was being casted aside by her own father._

 _It was Morgan's fault._

 _It was MORGAN's fault!_

 _IT WAS MORGAN'S FAULT!_

* * *

Naomi gripped her head in pain from the ringing that went through it. The pain was almost unbearable and she had to grip the railing of the ship to keep herself from falling overboard. "What was that just now?" Naomi asked herself as the ringing began to slowly fade. That was definitely her past. Why was she remembering such a time? And what was that ringing in her head?

"I'm not a kid!" Naomi was brought out of her thoughts from the voice of the redhead mage next to her. "I'm married AND I have a future kid!"

"HAHA!" The mercenary laughed at the boy's childlike behavior. "Ricken! Gregor is man with the vigor and pride. Gregor shows he's true man by the way he proudly admits his manliness. The secret to being a man is to shout proudly your gender role, like this!" Gregor looked out to the marmalade, setting sun that slowly descended behind the salty sea and took in a deep breathe, placed both fist on both hips, and puffed his chest out with pride. Then he yelled at the top of his lunges, "I'M A REAL MAN!"

Both Ricken and the typing dark mage looked to the mercenary showing different expressions. Naomi stared with a blank look, while Ricken stared with uncertainty on his face.

"Like that! Now, little Ricken should give shot." Ricken was uncertain about wether or not to do it, but his resolve to prove the mercenary wrong made him step up to the challenge. He placed his hands on the wooden deck and took a deep breathe while looking to the sea.

"I-I'm a man!" Ricken yelled which only caused the mercenary to tilt his head back and guffaw loudly.

"Haha! You squeal like baby boar! Ricken must be louder than wild wyvern!"

The redhead boy looked away sheepishly and retorted, "T-This is stupid!"

"What? Little Ricken giving up already?" Gregor teased, then turned to a more serious attitude. "Does Ricken want to be little boy for rest of life, or be real man like Gregor?!"

"I-I am a real man!" Ricken shouted back at the mercenary with an iron resolve.

"Then show Gregor with words! Now try again!"

"Fine!" Ricken mimicked his earlier movement and once again shouted to the sea. "I am a man!"

"No no no! Do like Gregor!" Gregor also mirrored his earlier movement and looked to the sea with pride excluding from his chest. "I AM A MAN!"

Ricken nodded and mirrored the mercenary's stance. His chest now puffed out, he looked to the sea with determination and fire in his eyes. "I am a MAN!"

"Good, good! Now make with the enthusiasm! I AM A MAN!"

"I AM A MAN!"

The two now mirrored each other perfectly like father and son. The pasting Shepherds raised their eyebrows at the two screeching fools. Some laughed, while others just awkwardly walked away. Meanwhile, the young dark mage next to the two screechers just stood idly by and watched as their routine continued.

"I AM A MAN!"

"I AM A MAN!"

"GREGOR IS MAN!"

"RICKEN IS MAN!"

"WE ARE PROUD MEN!"

"PROUD INDEED!"

"MAN!"

"MAN!"

"MAN!"

"MAAAAN!"

"MAAAAAN!"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

... _They've lost their minds..._

 _..._

Why was everyone in the Shepherds so...weird? The closest thing to normal in this entire army was Stahl (Gerome would have been normal if it wasn't for the time the young dark mage heard him talking to his wyvern and constantly calling her "Minerva-kins"). But more importantly, what was that back there? Why did that sudden memory pop up in her head? It was as if something out there was speaking to her directly. As if something was trying to dig back up her old memories of the past. All that balled up anger she had so many years ago for her sist-

No.

The young dark mage shook her head furiously. She promised herself that she would rid herself of all the hate she had for her sister. She was no longer mad at sister and things would stay that way. She was the only family in her household she had left and she wanted it to stay that way.

This was no good. She was becoming restless with all of this stuff. She needed a way to get her mind off of things. "Training with Father might do the trick!" Naomi said with a newly found excitement in her body and rushed down the hall and to her father's quarters.

The young dark mage knocked on the door before her father told her to enter. As always, he was hard at work at his table with multiple books open and paper everywhere. "Hi, Father." Naomi greeted to her father who turned and smiled back at her.

"Hey, Naomi. Did you want something?" He asked.

"I was just walking by and wondered if you would like to do some sword training with me? You know, just to keep your mind off of just work."

Instead of the answer she was eager to hear, he shook his head and replied, "I've told you this before, Naomi. You should try to train with someone who is more proficient in that field. You don't wear armor like I do and you are better with magic, so it would benefit you more to practice on your magic than the sword."

…This again? This wasn't the first time her father had done this. He did the same thing days after he found she was his daughter, and many times after that. Usually, he would give in and do it anyways (even when she honestly wasn't getting any better). "I-I want to learn the sword just to get closer to you." Naomi tried to use as an excuse.

"I know, and that's more of a reason for me not to agree. I know you only mean well when you ask me, but I would like to see you excel more in a field where you are better in at a time where you will need it the most, than see you struggle in something you know you were not good at."

…Why was he not complying? Did he not want to spend time with his own daughter? She knew he meant well by what he said, but for some reason, anger started to boil inside of her. All she wanted was for her father to help her in a field she wasn't good at since he wasn't there for her in the future…The young dark mage gave her father a sour look before looking to the ground. "…If it was Morgan, you would have said yes." She whispered under her breath.

Her father raise an eyebrow. "Morgan? Why did you bring up Morgan? Yes, she has a way to go with the sword and I gladly help her out whenever I can, but what did she have to do with-"

"Forget it, Father... In fact, forget I even asked you." The young dark said with a harsh tone before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. She could hear the door swing open and her father call after her, but she ran further down the hallway before he could catch her. _Why was it always her_?! Naomi complained to herself. _Why is she good at everything?! Why does she always get all of Father's attention?! What does Father have against me?! Why is it always her?! Why is it always HER?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER?!_

 _…Why, am I so angry?_ Naomi asked herself as she stopped in her tracks. This wasn't like her to get angry over such a silly reason. Did it have something to do with that vision of the past earlier? Impossible. There was no way she would still be so angry at something that happened years ago-

"Hey, Naomi!" The young dark mage was brought out of her trance once again from the voice she wanted to hear least in the world. "What did you come to the armory for? Are you here to check the tomes as well?!" The armory? The young blonde didn't realize she had covered so much distance in such a short amount of time. "Hey, is something wrong? You look kinda angry. Did something happen?"

"Nothing, Morgan." The young dark mage waved off. "I just wondered here on accident. I'll be taking my leav-"

"Come on, you can tell me!" The girl insisted. "As sisters we should share our problems with each other! Now, tell me what's on your mind!"

Naomi felt irritated. She already didn't want to talk to her sister and her pressing on for answers was really getting on the young dark mage's nerves even more. "I said I'm fine."

Morgan put a hand on her sister's shoulder to stop her from leaving the room. "You _say_ you are fine, but you don't _look_ it. Come on already! Tell me what's wrong with you!"

"...Let go, Morgan." Naomi said in a warning tone.

Morgan, refusing to give up, shook her head and said, "I'm not letting go until you tell me your problems! You don't really talk to me much, and I want to change that!" Suddenly, an idea popped into the energetic girls head. "I know! Why don't you teach me magic!" Naomi's eyes widened the second the words left her twin's mouth. "I'm almost a complete novice when it comes to magic! If you were to teach me, then I'm sure we could have a lot of fun in the proce-" Before the girl could finish the young dark mage swung around and knocked her sister's hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm not teaching you ANYTHING!" Naomi cracked and lashed out at her sister who jumped back in surprise. "What, you want to take that away from me too? You want me to teach you magic so you can go brag to Father about another talent that you just so happen to pick up?"

Morgan shook her head furiously and replied, "T-That's not what I wanted at all! I just wanted us to-"

"Gods! Even without your memories you're a pain! Why can't you just leave me alone like I asked?!"

Now it was Morgan's turn to become furious. All she wanted was to comfort her sister and all she received in return was attitude. "What the hell is wrong with you, Naomi?!" Morgan lashed out at her sister. "I was just worried about you! You don't have to yell at me for no reason!"

"I don't NEED your worry and I never asked for it!" Naomi shot back with equal intensity in her voice. "Just stop talking to me!"

"Why are you being so mean to me?! Is it a crime to be worried about my own sister?!"

"I said I don't want your worry!"

"Man, if this is how you acted when I had my memories, then I wish they never come back so I didn't have to remember you!"

"AND I WISH WE WOULD HAVE NEVER FOUND YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"URGH, NO WONDER EVERYONE AVOIDS YOU! YOUR ATTITUDE IS TERRIBLE AND YOUR ANTI-SOCIABLE BEHAVIOR CAN'T BE DEALT WITH! YOU DON'T EVEN FIT IN THIS FAMILY! I BET EVEN FATHER WISHED HE DIDN'T HAVE A HEARTLESS AND INSUFFERABLE DAUGHTER LIKE YOU!"

...

Morgan knew she had said something that she would could not take back from the way her twin's expression twisted from anger to a heartbreakingly hurt face. Morgan's face turned to concern and she placed a hand over her mouth as if trying to block the words that had already left her mouth. Morgan felt even more heart broken when she saw tears starting to continuously fall down her sister's cheeks; the same shock plastered on her face. "H-Hey now. D-Don't cry, Naomi." Morgan tried to apologize.

Naomi dropped her head and balled her fist; a new anger arising within her. In the middle of her sister's apologies, the young dark mage caught her off guard and used all of her force to push her back. The young myrmidon yelped as she hit the ground hard. Meanwhile, the young dark mage made a slow tread over to where a barrel of wooden swords were placed and took one out. Morgan groaned and opened her eyes back up to see her sister slowly dragging her feet towards her with a wooden sword in hand. The young myrmidon felt her body freeze in fear, but also could feel killing intent coming from her sister.

"...back..." The young dark mage murmured as she slowly dragged her feet toward her sister. "...Take it...back..." The young dark mage mumbled again, then looked up and charged her sister with tears streaming down her eyes and the wooden sword raised above her head. "TAKE IT BACK!" Morgan shook her fear off just in time to roll out of the way of her sister's sword swing. Morgan looked back to her sister who began charging her again like a mad woman. "TAKE IT BACK _NOW_!"

Morgan didn't want to fight, especially not her sister. She didn't waste any time hightailing out of the room and decided the best course of action was finding help; her sister not far behind. Morgan got to the deck of the ship and was almost blinded by the light illuminating from the sky. She put a hand to her face and looked around to the nearest person she could find. Luckily for her Chrom, Emmeryn, Lissa and Lucina were all leaning on the railings of the ship looking out to the blue sea. This was great. If anyone could stop her sister, mother coul-

The young blonde was blown out of her thoughts when a force slammed against her and sent her flying across the ship's canvas. She was about to slide on her feet before hitting anything and came to a stop. The blonde looked to her sister across the ship who put her foot down and assumed a basic kendo stance.

"Get up." Her sister commanded, which brought a frown to her face. The three other Exalted bloods heard the commotion and turned around to the twins blondes. "II said get up!" Morgan hesitantly did what she was told and stood to her two feet; looking across the ship to her sister's anger, tear-filled, yet, determined face. "You WILL take those words back! I will MAKE you take those words back!"

Chrom decided to finally step in when he saw that this was not a joke. He inbetween the two and held his hands out horizontally. "That's enough you two. I don't know what's going on, but-"

"DON'T INTERFERE!" Naomi commanded, which stopped the Exalt in his tracks. "Morgan! Since you don't have a wooden sword, draw your swords and use your sheaths! We will fight until the other admits defeat!"

Chrom frowned at the tone of voice the girl was using. "Naomi, I do not allow infighting amongst the Shepherds. Now, drop the sword and-"

"It's alright, Uncle." Morgan stopped the Exalt while pulling out her swords and placing them in a nearby barrel. She took the sheaths and assumed her fighting stance with her right arm pointed toward her sister and her sword held horizontally in front of her, while her left arm was held out straight and sword held vertically to the sky. "This is not a fight. It's a duel, and I just accepted it."

Chrom looked hesitantly at the two, but shook his head and backed away. "Alright, I will observe your match. If thinks get too carried away, I will step in and stop it. Do you both understand?" Both parties nodded and prepared to fight. Chrom held his a hand and looked to the two to make sure they were ready. When he confirmed that both sisters were ready, he dropped his arm and yelled, "BEGIN!"

Naomi only blinded for a second and Morgan was already in front of her. The young dark mage barely had time to the swing to her abdomen and even less time to jump back from the second horizontal swing to her leg. Morgan was indeed faster, but Naomi knew she could win if she followed what she knew her sister would do. _Right after I retreat, she will rush me down and swing for my leg again._ Much to the young dark mage's amusement, her hypothesis was spot on and her sister went for a low sweep to her leg.

Naomi immediately deflected the attack and side stepped the thrust forward from her sister's right hand. Once Naomi was inside her twin's defenses, she swung her wooden blade diagonally to connect with her sister's rib cage; hopefully with enough not to break any bones, but leave a clean bruise. The young dark mage expected to have her swing meet the intended target. What she did not expect was for her sister to quickly retaliate by reversing her right hands sword toward her and using it to block her attack, then using the other hand to swing and connect her sheath to the side of her sister's knee cap.

"AH!" Naomi helped and caused her sister to stop. The young dark mage immediately went down to one knee from the attack and her eyes squinted slightly from the pain. Morgan stepped back a few feet and watched her sister try to push herself back to her feet. "Ow..." The girl mumbled and panic instantly took over the tactician in training as she tried to reach out and make sure her sister was okay.

"A-Are you alright, Naomi? I-I didn't mean to hit you so hard! W-We can seriously en-"

"Are you pitying me?" Naomi growled at her sister. The young dark mage was able to muster up her strength and push herself back to her feet; looking at her sister with an intense glare and gritted teeth. "Don't pity me! No matter how hard you hit me, this duel will not end until I am no longer able to move!"

Catching her sister by surprise, Naomi used the wooden sword to sweep the tactician in training's feet and made her fall hard on the ground. With another quick motion she thrust down to the downed girl and only miss by a hair when she rolled away. The dark Mage didn't give her sister any time to recover her footing as she was now all over her. Morgan blocked furious sword swing after sword swing. Her sister's moves were actually sloppy and all over the place. Any good swordsman could have easily taken advantage of those attacks and invoked a serious injury onto her, and yet, she couldn't follow up. Every time she time she tried to counter her sister's strikes, it was as if she read her next movement and immediately parried it. Was she reading her every move before she could execute them?

Morgan finally saw an opening when she dodged a diagonal sword swing from her sister. She immediately charged in and planned to strike at her sister's rib cage. Unfortunately for her, she cringed when her twin used the hilt of her sword to bash against the side of her head, sending her into a daze before receiving another horizontal blow to her shoulder; sends her to the ground instantly.

Morgan groaned in pain and looked up to her sister who hovered over her with her wooden sword pointing to her neck. She showed a triumphant smirk and and laughed at her sister's grounded state. "What's the matter, Morgan? Did you think I would just lay down and let you beat me?" Her twin said cockily. "You caught me off guard in the beginning, but you didn't actually change anything about your attacks. And here I thought you were catching on to my strategy from the beginning." The young dark mage let out another maniac laugh that made her sister grip her swords in anger.

Then she saw something that she wished she hadn't seen in her sister's eyes. Instead of the light brown eyes she inherited from their father, they were now glowing purple. Not only that, but she now seemed to give off a dangerous purple aura around her. "What's the matter, sister? Are you scared of me?" Naomi said in a voice that did not sound like her own. The voice sounded more deadly and demonic and seemed to echo when she spoke. "That fear in your eyes. You have no idea how good it feels to finally knock that stupid grin off of your face!" Morgan was unprepared for the boot to the gut from her cackling sister and completely had the wind forced out of her.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

"That's enough!" Chrom stepped in and forcefully pushed Naomi away before she could cause any more damage. "Naomi, you've already won the duel. There was no need to do what you did." Chrom's words was like wind to the young dark mage. She ignored him completely and walked back to where her sister laid, but Chrom blocked her way.

"...Move." Naomi demanded. It was only then that Chrom finally saw the purplish eyes and voice change of the young girl before him. He could feel an uncomfortable and threatening aura illuminating around the girl the closer she got to him.

"What's happened to you, Naomi-"

"I said MOVE!" The young dark mage's patients ran thin and she took a swing at the Exalt. Chrom dodged the blow that would have been to his head at the last second and reached to his Falchion. He didn't know what was going on, but something was definitely off with Naomi. Before he could draw his legendary blade a hand stopped him. He looked to his right to see Morgan on her feet intensely looking at her possessed sister.

"Let me handle this, Uncle." She mumbled and stepped in front of the Exalt.

"Oh, up already? And here I thought I would finish you." This was definitely not her sister. Morgan might not have had the memories she had before, but the new memories she made with her sister was definitely real. She didn't know what, but _something_ was taking over her sister. The best way she could think to rid her of that evil was to beat it out of her. There was no more need to hold back.

Morgan took a deep breath and turned both of her sheaths in the opposite direction. Both of her sheaths were now in reverse and her left leg was placed in front of her, while the right leaned behind. The left sheath was now held out horizontally in front of her, while the right was held behind her back and pointing diagonally toward the blue sky. Chrom hesitantly backed away since he knew exactly what was coming. Whatever the girl was doing, Naomi had no patience in waiting for her opponent to attack, so she charged forward and jabbed her blade towards her sister's head.

With blinding speed, Morgan used her first strike to knock the wooden sword skyward and out of her sister's hands, then she continued her attack by aiming at the now defenseless body.

Left ribs.

Right forearm.

Left shoulder.

Left thigh.

Right ribs.

Right shoulder.

Left knee.

Right knee.

Morgan spun around to deliver the final blow; to the head. _Kill her_. Morgan's eyes widened and she immediately held back her final swing; stopping at the side of her twin's skull. Life left Naomi's eyes and she could no longer hold herself up. She immediately collapsed to the ground and within seconds, Emmeryn, Lissa and Lucina was at her side. "Finish her." The voices in Morgan's head demanded. The voices became louder and began to sound more like screeching. "Finish her! Kill her!"

"Morgan? Are you alright?" The tactician in training was brought out of her trance by the soothing and concerned sound of her cousin Lucina's voice.

"I-I'm fine." Morgan stuttered and dropped her stance. The full effect of using Astra was starting to set in fast and she could barely keep on her feet. She looked down to her now unconscious sister with a saddening look. "I...I think I should go." Morgan anxiously turned and began walking away. Before she could get even one step, a hand grabbed her ankle. Morgan looked down and saw the familiar glove of her sister.

"Please...take it...back." Morgan heard Naomi beg through half consciousness. "I...belong...in this family...take it..ba..." Morgan couldn't hear the rest of her sister's words since she passed out and released the grip on her leg. Morgan didn't turn around, but she could feel how much pain her sister was in. So much pain in fact that her heart began thumping madly and warm tears slid down her face. Naomi was the one who started it though! She was the one who was getting angry for no reason, and she wished that her own sister would disappear! And yet...why did Morgan feel like the bad guy? She needed to get away, and that's exactly what she did. Without saying another word the young myrmidon stormed to the other side of the ship and down to the lower hanger.

* * *

 ** _I know; cliffhanger. Uuuuugh. I also know this isn't the day I promised to let out chapters, but I didn't want to wait! I felt like I had to let this chapter out today or I would be restless for the rest of the week! (Plus, the only way I could finish this chapter was because the other part of it I felt didn't fit unless I moved to the next chapter)._**

 ** _I'm glad people actually like the last two paralogues! I was kinda skeptical because I thought no one would like it, but you did, so thank you! The next chapter of this will be out on Thursday, then possibly another chapter on Sunday; I'm on a role! If not for the notes I took months ago then things would have been a LOT slower._**

 ** _By the way, for those of you who got the Spectre reference at the end of the last chapter, good for you! (Though, I can't say I would recommend Spectre to anyone who was not a hardcore 007 fan, but if you want to watch it anyways, then don't let my word stop you from watching! Go right ahead!)_**

 ** _As always, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you all next time!_**


	24. Disappointed?

**_Chapter 22 Disappointed?_**

* * *

The young dark mage grunted as she pushed herself up from the bed she slumbered in. She knew she moved too fast when her entire body cringe in protest from the sudden movement. From the looks of the still setting sun, she could tell that it was still noon (or maybe noon of the next day?). "I see you are awake." Naomi looked to her left at the masculine voice that spoke to her. She was almost terrified to see her father with his arms crossed and looking at her with a scorn of his face as if he was about to scold her.

"H-Hi, Father." Naomi muttered and looked down to the sheets that laid over her legs.

"…I heard what happened between you and Morgan." One sentence that she truly didn't want to hear from her father was brought up immediately; she almost wished that she didn't wake up just to dodge this conversation. "Do you mind telling me what happened yesterday?"

Naomi refused to look to her father's face in fear of seeing his anger filled eyes.

"Naomi, I want an answer. _Now_." Naomi shrunk from the pressure of her father's words. The last thing she wanted was for her father to come down on her right now, especially after everything she said to her sister. Clenching her fingers tighter in her lap, she decided it was time to open up to her father, but at the same time, get the truth.

"Father," She started while still looking away from the tactician. "Are you...disappointed in me?"

Matthew felt his heart sank to his stomach when the words left his daughter's mouth. His face dropped from anger to a loving smile. "Of course not, Naomi." He said while standing from his chair and sitting down on the bed of his distressed daughter. "Why would you ever think that?"

Naomi looked to her lap as she prepared to show her father the weaker side of her. "Morgan...when we were little, Morgan and I idolized you. We did everything to make you proud of us. We learned tactics, the sword, and even chest. We would sometimes stay up all night just to read one of your tactics books." Naomi smiled at the memory. "We had so much fun back then. I really wished that we could have had fun like that again." Naomi's smile soon grimaced at the next memory. "But it wasn't long before I realized that my efforts were in vain compared to Morgan."

"While Morgan excelled in tactics, I had a hard time actually getting the concept down. No matter how hard I tried, or how much I studied, I could never beat Morgan in anything. She inherited so much from you. Your sword style, tactics, heck, she even inherited your blithe outlook! I asked you for your help and, of course, you gladly helped me. But one day…you came home and I showed you a tactic I worked hard on…you said that you wasted your time on me and…ripped the tactics I worked so hard on, then you left… and never came back."

Matthew was completely blown away at that last part. That didn't sound like him in the slightest. No matter how much time he spent with his daughter, he would have never lashed out on her like that and done something so heartless. "Of course, I couldn't bring myself to blame you, so…I blamed Morgan." The young girl turned her head further away from her father in shame. "My anger didn't last very long, though. After all, when you have smile so contagious like Morgan had, it was hard to be mad at her. I decided I would have to work harder on tactics so when you came back, you could take back all those things you said about me. But I had no one to help me anymore. I could have swallowed my pride and asked Morgan for help, but I was too stuck up to ask."

Naomi paused for a moment as she tried to pull herself together. Meanwhile, Matthew patiently waited for the young dark mage to carry on. "Since you and Mother were now both gone, Morgan and I were given a home with Aunt Tharja. I've always loved Aunt Tharja because she would teach me cool hexes and show me her outstanding magical prowess. Her smile and kind heart always made me feel at home." That part was hard for Matthew to get an image of. Tharja actually showing a warm smile besides her usually seductive and evil-like one? That was really weird, and actually a little out of character for the dark mage. "As the days went by a thought finally came to mind. Since I couldn't beat Morgan with tactics or swordplay, I finally asked Aunt Tharja to teach me magic. At first, she denied me; something about me being too young to learn the dark arts, but I never stopped asking. After about 3 weeks of me pestering, she finally gave up and agreed to teach me."

"FINALLY I could do something better than Morgan! I could FINALLY beat her in something and taste victory! I told myself that I would not let Morgan take this away from me, that I would never let her reach me. But now, when she asked me to teach her magic, something in me just...snapped. I felt like she was gonna take away the one thing that meant everything to me! The one thing that I could do better than her would also become just another 'talent' of hers. It infuriated me and I no longer felt like myself after that. Even if I couldn't inherit anything from you father, I thought I could at least do something else that you could be proud of me when you came back, but when Morgan asked for my help I just..." Maybe this was why she got so mad yesterday? Was this the reason all of her anger from so long ago came back to her? Was that really the case?

Naomi stopped for a brief moment to look her father in the eyes. Tears were welling in her eyes and her sorrowful face made Matthews heart shatter into a thousand pieces. "Father, I'm ashamed to admit it, but I just, can't, compete with her! Even when I was finally reunited with her I find that she even inherited your blithe outlook! She literally inherited everything about you except your gender and hair color! But that's not the worst part." Naomi looked away from her father's sad face and back to her lap. "The worst part was, somewhere deep down in my heart, I wished that I didn't find her. I wished that she had been lost somewhere in time where I never had to see her again...I'm a terrible sister, and childish. I...I know that. If you are disappointed in me Father, even hate me for this, I...will understand."

Silence.

After the young dark mage finished, it left Matthew baffled and heartbroken. He didn't know what to say to the young girl. He didn't know that she had held in everything since she always had a calm and commanding atmosphere around her. He felt like he failed as a father to not notice that his daughter was in pain. He now felt bad for yelling at her earlier since, in theory, he was the cause of her pain in the future. But now was not the time to grimace. Right now his daughter was in need of comfort from her father. At least one thing was clear to him. He was far from being angry with her.

"Do I...even belong in this family?"

"Don't _ever_ say that!" Matthew barked at his daughter that made her jump in her seat.

"Naomi, listen to me for a moment, okay?" The young dark mage hesitated for a moment, but gave a small nod in reply. "If you think that I'm angry or even disappointed in you, then you are sadly mistaken." The tactician stated firmly, causing the dark mage to visibly relax a little and look to him. A smile emerged on his face as his daughter looked into his eyes.

"I don't care if you didn't inherit anything from me. It makes me happy enough that you care so much what I think about you. It makes me even happier that you kept trying even when you knew your opponent was superior in every way. You may not have realized this, but you inherited a lot from your mother."

"Mother?" The blonde asked confused.

Matthew nodded. "Yes, you are very much like your mother indeed. You have her talent for magic, her eyes, her smile, her motivation to never give up, even your kindness to go out of your way for those who accept you. I've seen and heard it all and it reminds me so much of your mother. You may have an attitude at times, but when you smile and show your true personality you look so much like your Mother. You could debate and say Morgan looks the same, but I doubt Emmeryn has ever made the smiles Morgan makes." Matthew joked. And earned a giggled from his daughter that looked down to her sheets in thought.

She had never thought about inheriting anything from her mother. She was so stuck up with trying to be better than her sister that she never thought about her mother at all. "I...never actually thought about that before, Father."

Matthew nodded. "Naomi, I want you to know that I love you no matter what, okay? You are a very hard worker and you have proven to be one of the best mage's in camp. I can't speak for the actions my future-self, but I'm very proud to call you my daughter."

Naomi looked back up to her father. When she saw the warm smile on his face she could no longer hold back the tears as they rushed down her cheeks and into her lap. She threw the sheets off her legs, reached over and wrapped her arms around her father; burying her face in his chest. Matthew wrapped his arms around his weeping daughter as she sob softly in the crook of his neck.

After 5 minutes of crying, the dark mage finally began to calm down. She slowly pushed her father away and turned her head away in an attempt to hide her face.

"Thank you...Father." Naomi cooed.

"No problem, sweetheart." Matthew replied while standing to his feet. "Now, I think you owe Morgan an apology."

Naomi cringed as she thought of Morgan. No doubt what she did and said to her must have hurt her sister, but she had to apologize no matter if she was mad at her or not. "O-okay."

"Not right now, of course. I'll go get her and bring her he-"

"No, I would rather do it right now."

* * *

Finding Morgan was a very simple task. If Naomi knew her sister whenever they got in a fight and she wanted to be alone she would be one of two places. In the bathroom, or concealed in her room; in this case, her room.

"Morgan?" Naomi called out to her sister as she opened the door to their room. Morgan was sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap. The young tactician jumped at her sister's voice and looked up to Naomi, but quickly looked back to her lap in fear of her sister.

"H-Hi, Naomi." Morgan mumbled to her lap.

Naomi closed the door behind her and walked over to her nervous sister. She gentle sat down next to Morgan and looked to the side of her twin's rich blonde hair. "Morgan... Listen I-"

"I-I'm fine!" Morgan interrupted. "I-I was being selfish yesterday. I-I wasn't thinking about your feelings at all. B-But I really didn't know that that...meant...so much...to you." Morgan refused to look to her sister. In fact, the more she talked, the further her head turned away from the young dark mage. Naomi felt bad, but she knew she had no one to blame but herself for making her sister this distant from her.

"Morgan, look at me." Naomi said pleadingly, but her sister refused to look her direction. Naomi became frustrated at her sister's behavior and tried again, but this time more loudly and aggressive. "I said look at me!" Morgan jumped in her seat at her sister's tone. She was hesitant, but slowly turned her head towards her sister. The young dark mage immediately gasped once she saw the obvious, swollen, red spot on her sister's forehead. "W-What happened, Morgan."

Morgan turned her eyes away from her sister before speaking. "I-I tried banging my head against one of your tomes..."

Naomi's expression quickly turned to fear as she asked, "Why would you do something that stupid?!"

"Because I want to remember!" Morgan shouted with tears welled in her eyes. "You don't understand how messed up it is to wake up one day and your memories are gone! No matter how hard I try to hide behind my smile, it doesn't change the fact that all the memories I've ever had with my family and friends are completely GONE! It's a nightmare, Naomi! If I had my memory I would remember all the fun times we shared together, I would remember the hell we went through, and I would have never asked such a dumb question to make you mad! This is all my faul-"

"Don't say that!" Naomi silenced her sister. "It's not your fault that you don't remember anything, and it's not your fault that I got angry! If anything, it's all my fault for being so childish!"

"Don't blame yourself for my ignorance!"

"And don't blame yourself for my childishness!"

"Why has this turned into an argument?!"

"I don't know!" The two girls stared long and hard at each other, then smirked and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

The two girls when on for at least 30 seconds before Morgan wiped away a stray tear and said, "It feels like we've done this before."

"That's because we have. We did it all the time in the future, but we would usually just end up laughing it off like we just did." Naomi looked down to her lap in a reminiscing trance. "I really miss those times where we could laugh like this. "

"…Sorry I can't remember those times, Naomi. I'll try my best to remember though!"

"You don't have to go through so much trouble to remember me, Morgan." Naomi said before her face turned into a hard scold at her sister. "In fact, smashing your head again any tome or surface is completely forbidden, do I make myself clear?"

Morgan sweated nervously at her sister who looked at her like a parent would when scolding a child. "Y-Yes ma'am."

Naomi smiled and said, "I don't actually know what came over me back there, Morgan, but please don't feel bad about anything you did to me. I…kinda deserved it."

"Whether you deserved it or not, I'm still sorry."

There was a short period of silence before Naomi spoke up. "How about we start over. Even if you don't really remember me, we can try our best to get your memories back together and even make some new one's along the way!" Morgan looked to her twin in utter surprise before smiling back.

"I would love that!" Morgan exclaimed and pulled her sister into a tight embrace; who gladly accepted the sudden contact. Morgan slowly pushed her sister away and showed an ever so bright smile t her sister. "Now that we are all "sister-sister" again, how about a fun new game of TOME STACKER?!"

Naomi's face dropped immediately and went back to her signature scold. "…I was a fool to believe you would act serious for just one moment. Absolutely not."

Morgan's face twisted into a childlike pout as she continuously poked her sister in the ribs. "Come ooooon, just one game!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

* * *

"Nngh!" Matthew gripped his skull as the ringing inside it refused to cease. The unbearable pain was like something was inside of his head trying to claw itself out. The last time he had to deal with this pain was back at the Mila Tree 2 months ago. Why was it coming back after not appearing for so long? "Damn it. Not only is it back, but it's worse than the last previous ones."

The tactician was interrupted by three soft knocks on his door. After yelling for whoever it was to come in, he decided to shake off his pain and give a more presentable pasture. He relaxed when none other than his wife walked through the door with her ever so bright smile. "Still working I see." Said Emmeryn as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be that much longer on this. Once I write this few bit down, I can retire for the rest of the day." That reassurance seemed to lighten up his wife more than usual. Instead of replying, Matthew watched as his wife walked over to him and sat down comfortably sideways on his lap with her hands in her lap and the side of her head now rested on his shoulder; causing him to blush lightly. "Emm, what are you doing?"

"Being bold." Emm replied and placed her head into the crook of his neck.

"I can see that, but didn't you just hear me say that I was almost done? I can give you all the attention you want when I'm finished."

"Can't you do it while I'm right here?" Emmeryn asked innocently as she nuzzled further into the tactician's lap.

"W-Well," The flustered tactician started while rubbing the back of his head. "T-There are many reasons I won't be able to work…"

"Hmmmm?" The blonde hummed happily at her husband's stuttering voice. "If you don't hold me I might fall~."

Matthew sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Fine, you win, but just know that it will take longer for me to write since I'm left handed and you currently have that occupied around your waste."

"All the more reason I shouldn't move." Emmeryn giggled.

The tactician rolled his eyes. "You lucky I love you."

"I love you too, Matt."

…

Matthew's hypothesis was correct. It took him an hour to do work that couldn't have easily taken him 15 to 20 minutes to do, not to mention he would have to rewrite everything since his handwriting looked like a preschooler's. But in all honesty, he could care less. Spending this little time with his wife was something he truly needed since they haven't had much time alone since they were either with the kids or he had work to finish.

The brunette peered down to his wife whose soft breathing filled his ears. "Haha, if you were tired, then you should have gotten in the bed." Matthew laughed and went to grab his wife's legs before picking her up like a knight would do for a princess. He swiftly turned around walked over to their bed, making sure not to hit or trip over anything. When he arrived successfully to the bed, he used his feet to kick back the sheets and placed her slowly down on the bed. After successfully slipping off her heels, he pulled the cover over her and kissed the band on her forehead and whispered, "Good night, Emmeryn."

The tactician looked back to his messy work station and exhaled. "I guess I can at least clean up this place-" The brunette was interrupted by a force that pulled him into the bed. Before he knew it, he was now hovering over his wife with her lips hardly pressed against his. His eyes were now wider than flying-disks as his wife pulled away from the sudden affectionate kiss.

"No more work… You must rest now." She mumbled with a stern look on her face. Meanwhile, Matthew looked to his wife with hesitant eyes.

"But I have to clean up my work area. I'd hate for people to walk in an-"

"No more work."

"But it will bother me if-"

"No. More. Work."

Matthew looked into the childlike frown on his wife's face. With a face like that, how could he keep arguing with her? The tactician let out a sigh of defeat and mumbled a short, "Fine". Much to his wife's joy, her husband kicked off his shoes and placed them neatly next to their bed, then looked back to her with a wide smirk. "I hope you know what happened the last time you wouldn't let me get out of bed." Emmeryn tilted her head in confusion, then she became completely alarmed as the last memory popped into her head. Before she could even react, her husband attacked her with a furious wave of tickling at her ribs.

"HEHE, n-no! N-N-Not again!"

* * *

 ** _Thursday chapter! YAAAAAY! The next few chapters are gonna be fun because it has everything to do with Ylisse's former Exalt returning to her home! Just imagine the chaos that will blow the Shepherds with never ending questions and answers! Also, those chapters have everything to do with the Grimleal and Emmeryn too, hint, hint._**

 ** _THE CREATOR: Wow, that fanfiction sounds like something I would read! If you know the name of the story, could you so kindly pass that over to this nice young gentleman? I for one love captain falcon since I used him a lot in smash (don't use him anymore due to seeing an actual professional whip me with him)._**

 ** _Sugouxxx: I hate cliffhangers too, but it didn't feel right when I tried to put this chapter with the other! X( Skipping to the next chapter sounded a lot better in my book, but hey, the chapters out now! Not such a long wait, right?_**

 ** _Anichamanga_** ** _: I'm glad you have been sticking around so long to read this fanfic of mine! As always, I'm glad to see that I'm improving even if it's just a little bit! Thanks a bunch!_**

 ** _As always, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you all next time!_**


	25. Ylisse

**_Chapter 23 Ylisse_**

* * *

Matthew didn't know how he didn't see this coming. When they returned to Ylisse the streets were literally filled to the brim with people as they waited to see their two Exalts. Many people thought it was a jape or some form of sorcery when they saw their former Exalt before them, but no one could deny when they saw the blonde's radiant smile and the brand on her forehead. The second the Shepherds arrived even half way through the city of Ylissse, the soldiers and people were cheering and running to their returning families. It was hard to see the look on people's faces who didn't get a family member back, but all the Shepherds could do was move on to their respective families and honor the ones that were lost in the war.

Many Shepherds returned to their homes to see their family for a short time, while Frederick went out in search for the final gem for the Fire Emblem. Naomi decided to travel back to the farm with Donnel and return in a couple of days, Gangrel had to literally change his entire appearance so no one in the capital would recognize him, Morgan decided to look around Ylisse with the rest of the future kids, occasionally coming back to the castle to check and see how her Father's work with Chrom has progressed, and Emmeryn and Lissa walked the streets of Ylisse almost every day; with plenty of guards, of course.

That was two weeks ago. Now, inside the castle, Matthew sighed in relief as he filled out his last paper work for Chrom. It was quite the troublesome task, actually. Such trouble that the tactician was a slave to his own room for the past two weeks; only leaving his desk to eat or take a bath. Finally finishing all of those documents was very satisfying to the tactician to say the least. So satisfying in fact that he left the comfort of his room to take a walk. How happy does one have to be to go out and actually take a walk? Even the thought of walking around filled the tactician with overwhelming joy.

The second he opened the door to the outside world, he had to adjust his eyes to the bright sun as if this was the first time his eyes had witnessed the sun's light. Had he really been in this castle for that long that he'd forgotten what being underneath the warm and soothing rays of the gallant sun's rays felt like?

The second the tactician took three steps forward he heard the sound of metal clanking against metal. Matthew removed his hands from his eyes and was now standing before a soldier who stood straight and saluted. "Good afternoon, Grandmaster Matthew. Your Grace has left me with a message to pass on to you."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "A message? From Emm?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes, sir. She said to meet her at the playground on the east side of Ylisse when you are done with your work, but she just left not too long ago. If you hurry you might catch up to her."

"I see. Thank you very much." The tactician bowed to the knight before running pass him and out the large gate that was opened for him. Sure enough, about 300 yards ahead of him, he saw Emmeryn walking with a soldier on every side of her. Matthew quickly closed the distance between them and yelled her name, "Emm!"

Much to his joy, she turned around and her face immediately lit up with a smile at seeing her husband out of his room and in the open. "Matt!" She said while turning completely till she was facing the incoming brunette. The soldiers next to her saluted at the tactician and he happily stopped and bowed out of respect. "I'm glad you are finally out of your room."

"I'm glad I'm out too." Matthew laughed. "So, why are you heading to the park?"

"I was heading to the park to read to the children…" Emmeryn stopped and looked to the four soldiers on both her sides. "Ummm, do you gentlemen mind heading back to the castle? I want to spend some time with my husband." The four soldiers looked to each other with uncertainty, but did not argue with their former Exalt's orders. The soldiers did a quick bow to the tactician before heading back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Matthew watched in amazement at his wife using her authority. "Since when did you start giving orders, Emm?" He asked with a coy smirk that made his wife smile.

"I don't know. I don't really like it though. I hate giving orders to people, and I hate it more when I have to have soldiers follow me around everywhere I go. It's…uncomfortable."

"Haha, I guess I get what you mean. All the attention must be driving you mad, right?"

"Hehe! Mad indeed."

Matthew and Emmeryn continued to talk about different subjects as they walked the streets of Ylisse, but they never seemed to be able to finish their topic since almost everyone they walked past in the huge city called out to them; mainly Emmeryn. Of course, being the Shepherds Tactician for almost 3 years now, the people immediately recognized the brunette walking next to their former Exalt and called out to him as well. "It's the Great Grandmaster of Ylisse!" He heard people call out to him. "The Grim Reaper of the Shepherds!" He heard another say. "Look! It's Your Grace's husband, Sir Matthew!'

…That one was quite unexpected. Matthew didn't remember announcing his marriage to the people yet (then again, there was nothing keeping the soldiers that traveled with them from telling their families). It was a good thing that most people seemed to accept his relationship with Emmeryn since people were happily letting him walk the streets and giving him a friendly slap on the back (which actually was starting to make him lose feeling from the constant assaults). He even got the chance to meet some Shepherds on the way. Maribelle and Lissa were just coming out of cake store with Gaius holding a large chocolate cake in his hands, the Justice Cabal seemed to be entertaining a group of children that sat and cheered as Morgan and Cynthia prepared to slay the "Dark Lord Owain", Stahl seemed to be following Severa carrying a substantial amount of bags with a face gloomier than a raining day. They even saw Gangrel, who they almost didn't recognize due to the dark cloak and slicked back hair, walking alongside an auburn haired maid _smiling_ …which was kind of out of character for him.

After walking for about 45 minutes, the two finally made it to their destination. At the park were dozens of kids that immediately stopped what they were doing when they saw Emmeryn walk into the facility. "Miss Emmeryn!" They all shouted and bum rushed the former Exalt. Never have Matthew seen so many children gather in only 10 seconds around one person. "Miss Emmeryn, can you show us some magic today again?" A boy from the crowd of children called out and immediately caused a roar of "pleases" from the rest of the children.

Emmeryn smiled brightly and replied, "I would love to, but I didn't bring any magic materials with me today." The children immediately let out multiple awes at the blonde's announcement. "But I brought something else for you guys today." Emmeryn said excitedly and reached into her robe to grab the book she had in it. "I brought a fun book for us to read, and," She reached back into her robe and pulled out a full brown, small sack, "Those who are able to answer questions at the end of the story will get an award!" The kid's faces instantly lit back up at the sack in the former Exalt's hand and began to cheer again.

"Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy!"

After calming down the crowd of children, Emmeryn led them over to a bench and they all sat down crisscross style in front of her. She read through the entire book and turned the pages around for the children to see the colorful pictures on them. Meanwhile, Matthew stood behind her and watched in amazement as his wife read every word in the book without stuttering or struggling between sentences. Even though it was a child's book, Matthew couldn't help but feel an overwhelming joy inside of him at his wife's progress since he first met her. If there weren't so many people present, he would have definitely picked her up and spun her around like a father would do a child.

When she finished the story, she calmly closed the book and began asking questions to her clapping audience. The questions weren't too hard, of course. It was always something like, "where did the story take place" or "who were the main characters of the story". Every time someone answered correctly they were rewarded with a sugary treat from the former Exalt's brown sack of goodies. Even the parents got involved to help their children out when they didn't know the answer. In the end, everyone ended up with at least one piece of candy, leaving Emmeryn's sack of goodies completely empty.

"Miss Emmeryn, can I marry you one day?" A bold young boy stood up and yelled to the former Exalt and completely took both her and the brunette behind her by surprise. "When I'm old enough, can I ask your hand in marriage?" The boy said asked again, but seemed to awaken something within the other boys around him.

"I-I want to marry Miss Emmeryn too!" One boy called out.

"Nuh uh! A girl can only have one husband, and that will be me!" The boy from earlier declared.

While all the boys were debating on who would marry Emmeryn or not, and the girls looking to the boys with a childish pout on her face, Emmeryn was giggling softly at the attention she had suddenly received. "Who do you choose, Miss Emmeryn!" The boy's all yelled at once at the giggling former Exalt.

Emmeryn smiled at them before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't choose any of you."

"Aaawwwww, why not?" The boy's asked the blonde and was replied by her lifting her left hand and showing the gold band on her finger.

"Because I am already married." Emmeryn revealed and stood to her feet, walking behind the bench and embracing her bewildered husband's arm. "This is my husband, Matthew." This time, while the boys all stood in total shock, the girls stood to their feet and threw a barrage of questions at the former Exalt.

…

After the barrage of questions were ended, thanks to the children's parents stepping in, the former Exalt began playing multiple games with the children. The first game was a game called "Red Rover" where there were two teams holding hands about 100 feet apart from each other. The point of the game was to take turns saying "Red Rover Red Rover" and would call out the name of the person they wanted to run over to their side. If the person was successful in breaking through the arms of the other team, then the one called over was able to bring an opposing team member to their side.

The second game was quite fun for Matthew. It was a game called dodge ball where multiple people stood in a large rectangular box, which was formed by placing four cardboard boxes on each corner, while two people stood on the short ends of the rectangle throwing multiple rubber balls at them; the throwers ending up being Matthew and Emmeryn. The rules were simple: if you get hit by a ball or step outside the rectangle, then you were out. Such simple rules, yet it was almost impossible for Matthew to hit the kids. It was either they were too afraid to be hit with the ball, which made the tactician feel too bad aiming at them, or they were just too fast and agile to hit. Emmeryn on the other hand, had no problem hitting her target every single time. If you were targeted by the former Exalt, then there was no way you were staying in the game.

The last game, hide and seek, was scary for everyone in attendance. Before the game could even start, Emmeryn began to cough uncontrollably and even threw up in a paper bag that was given to her by one of the parents. Sadly, that was Matthew's cue to take his wife home and immediately get her checked. It was sad saying goodbye to all of the children, but Emmeryn had no choice but to follower her husband's orders no matter how much she didn't want to leave.

"You alright, Emm?" The tactician asked his wife that walked next to him.

"Yes, for the tenth time Matt, I'm fine." Emmeryn laughed at her husband's constant bickering.

"Just wanted to make sure." Matthew pouted and looked away.

"…Matt, I know what I want to do when we are able to settle down."

Matthew turned back to his wife with an interested look on his face. "And what would that be?"

"If I'm given the opportunity, I would like to become a teacher for the kids." Emmeryn revealed to her husband who looked to her with a blank stare.

"Where did this come from?"

"It's just…I have so much fun when I'm around children. I love to hear them having fun, I love to see them smile, and I love when they thank me for doing something nice… They remind me of how I use to be before I met you, Matt." Emmeryn stopped walking and looked to her husband who stood next to her and had the same blank stare on his face. She smiled and said, "If it wasn't for you, then I probably wouldn't know what I want to do even 3 years from now... For that, I want to say thank you, Matt."

A smile appeared on the brunette's face as he took his wife's hand in his. "And you gave me a reason to keep living, Emm. I will stick by you no matter what you decide to do with your fu-"

"Get a room you two!" The weapons smith to their left called out to the couple who immediately broke apart from each other. The man guffawed when he saw the flustered faces of the blonde and brunette. "Scared ya good, didn't I, _Grim Reaper_?"

Matthew laughed and walked up to the muscular man. "I see you were the one who started that weird nickname?" The tactician accused the man as they exchanged a friendly handshake.

"Ya kiddin me, right? If it were me, you'd know it the second ya heard it!" The man laughed and gave the tactician a friendly slap on the back. " 'sides, I think "Blazer of Ylisse" or "The Black Falcon" sounds a lot cooler than the "Grim Reaper". No ma'er how I look at ya, y'just don't look like death. I would know, I've seen 'em many times on battlefield just scoopin up souls as if they were on sale."

"Haha, I can at least agree with you on the Grim Reaper part, but I don't think I like your other nicknames."

The huffed and crossed his arms. "Kids these days wouldn't know a good name if it knocked on their door." Suddenly, the man's twisted into worry as he looked back to the tactician. "By the by, I'd be careful if I were you, lad. I don't believe gossip, but some people are sayin ya took advantage of the former Exalt just ta marry yerself into da family."

Matthew's face contorted to horror, then to anger at the sudden revelation. "I would never do something like that!" Matthew lashed back.

"And I believe ya, lad, but you know how people are these days. Some just can't accept a Plegian in the Ylissean royal family, while others want ta cause conflict between Plegia and Ylisse again. If ya ask me, both are pretty childish excuses to initiate a conflict, but some people would go so far as ta hurt Miss Emmeryn and then place all the blame on you." The weapons smith looked away from the tactician and to the blonde in the distance (who was looking through the window at the magic books that laid on a shelf. "If I were you lad, I wouldn't take my eyes off 'er for even a second."

Matthew turned around to his wife, who just so happened to be walking his direction, and smiled at her. She returned the gesture by smiling back and waving. "…I'll keep that in mind."

…

The brunette thought they would never make it back to the castle. After leaving the weapons smith they made their way to the castle only to be stopped by a cheering crowd of people who watched as Priam out drank Vaike, Gregor and Chrom. After that, the couple got wrapped up in calming down a terrifying Noire as she yelled at a merchant for trying to sell her over priced goods. Even worse than that, they had to explain to terrified people who saw a violet colored dragon fleeing from a light green one. They had been through so much that the tactician almost forgot what he came to the castle for. "Alright, Emm. Time to go to the infirmary."

Matthew tried to pull his wife down the hall of the castle, but found that she would not budge from her spot. "There is no need to go to the infirmary, Matt." Emmeryn reassured her husband.

"What are you talking about, Emm? Anyone in the park could see what happened wasn't your everyday occurrence."

"I know, and it wasn't." The tactician didn't know why, but his wife seemed to smile in spite of her situation.

"If you know, then all the more reason to go to the infirmary, yes?"

"I don't need to go because I already know what's wrong with me."

Matthew looked to his wife with a confused look on his face and said. "Is it not curable?"

Emmeryn shook her head. "It's very curable… In fact, it should be cured in about 7 months." If Matthew was confused before, then he was completely lost now. Instead of trying to keep giving hints, Emmeryn grabbed both of her husband's hands and placed them on her stomach. The tactician looked down to where his hands currently rested while his wife spoke. "In here are most likely Naomi and Morgan, Matt."

Suddenly everything seemed clear to the tactician as he tried to speak, but couldn't formulate the words. "Emm…you-you're not. Y-You can't mean? A-A-Are you serious?"

Emmeryn smiled blissfully at her husband's reaction and finally revealed her condition. "Matt, I'm pregnant."

…

To say that the brunette was bewildered would be a major understatement. He was so blown away about the news that he had been staring half consciously at his wife for almost a full minute now. "A-Are you really serious?" Matthew managed to get mutter the words out of his mouth. Emmeryn giggled and nodded at her baffled husband.

"Yes, Matt. I found out 2 weeks ago when you were still working. I figured this was the right time to tell you about it." Matthew still looked shocked from her confession, but it at least made the blonde happy to see he wasn't showing a negative reaction. "Matt, we are going to be parents soon!" Those words surely broke the tactician out of his shock. He first started out with short giggles, then broke out into a full arc of joy and scooped his wife off of her feet by the waist; spinning her around numerous times.

"We're gonna be parents, Emm!" Matthew exclaimed happily to his wife that giggled in the air.

"I know, dear!" Emmeryn giggled as the man she loved continued to spin her around. "But please put me down. I don't think all this spinning will be good for me when I'm pregnant." Matthew obeyed his wife and put her back down to her feet, but quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Emm, I'm happy beyond words. I want to make sure that the babies are born and raised with both of their parents. When the business with Grima is done, I want settle down with you, Emm. I want to walk the streets hand in hand, have our own house, and even help you realize your dream as a teacher. I want you to have it all!"

Emmeryn could not be happier to hear those words coming from her husband's lips. She returned the embrace and mumbled. "If you really mean it, then make it a promise. A promise that you will never leave me behind no matter what, and I will do the same."

Matthew tightened the embrace as he took in his wife's words. "I promise, Emm."

This was one promise that he swore he would never break.

* * *

 ** _I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. This was just a chapter I had in mind since it's been a while since I had a chapter with just Emmeryn and Matthew conversing. Next chapter will sadly be out next Sunday due to the amount of work I'm going to have to do this week because of Thanksgiving. If I DO post a chapter, then, of course, it would be on Thanksgiving (but don't get your hopes too high up. I'm almost certain I won't be able to). By the way, prepare yourselves for the next chapter. things get really real next chapter so look forward to it!_**

 ** _As always, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows and have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_**


	26. Trap

**_Chapter 24 Trap_**

* * *

Matthew knew something was wrong with his wife the second they stepped onto Plegia's soil. Unlike her usual self, she constantly looked back and forward as if she was looking for something. Her expression never changed from a look of worry, and when it did change, she gave a fake smile that not even Henry was familiar with. Whenever she walked somewhere she would always try to get someone to go with her and she even refused to bathe unless someone was with her.

Even now she sat up in her bed reading a book, refusing to go to sleep until her husband retired as well. Matthew definitely wanted to keep his wife at home, since he found out about her pregnancy, but she refused to stay by herself around people she didn't really know. Lissa volunteered to stay behind with her, but Emmeryn still refused. If not for what the weapons smith said about people trying to potentially harm his wife, then he would have definitely fought harder to keep her in the capital, but what on earth was frightening his wife so much that she became so restless? "Emm, this is the third day in a row that you refused to sleep. I promise nothing will happen to you while I'm still awake."

Emmeryn looked up to her husband and gave him that half-baked smile she had been giving him since they stepped into Plegia. "It's alright, Matt. I'm just not tired at the moment."

"You said that yesterday, and the day before that. I'd believe you if it were true, but anyone can see that you are clearly tired during the day from the way you constantly try to keep yourself awake."

Emmeryn dropped her smile and glanced back down to her book. "I'm…fine, Matt." Emmeryn said in a low hush that did not go unnoticed by her husband who put down his pen and walked over to the bed; sitting down and looking at her, but she didn't look back.

"Emm, what's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since we entered Plegia. Is there something here that's scaring you?" Emmeryn felt ashamed to atmit it, but there was something about this place that truly frightened her. Instead of speaking, she slowly nodded her head. "If that's the case, then why didn't you stay at Ylisse? I'm sure no one could hurt you while you are there."

Emmeryn clinched the book in her hands as she tried to speak, "I, really don't feel safe in Ylisse, Matt?"

Matthew raised a brow at his wife's confession. "Why is that?"

"…Every time I walk down the streets I can feel some people staring at me as if I'd done something wrong. At first I didn't think much of it since the soldiers told me that some people didn't believe I was the "real Emmeryn", but then, I saw someone actually following me. He was very good at hiding himself, but I started to see him every day afterwards. What's worst, I started to see even more people after that, and when I looked at them, their eyes…they glowed just like…" Emmeryn stopped when she realized she was digging up a memory she didn't want to resurface.

Meanwhile, Matthew took in everything his wife had just told him. Was this really happening to her? Why hadn't she told him about any of this before? Was the people following her the same people the weapons smith spoke of? He didn't know the answer, but there was only one thing he could do at the moment, and that was reassure her of her safety. "Emm, you don't have to worry about anything happening to you. I promise nothing will happen as long as I draw breath. If I have to stay up all night just to make sure that happens, then I will do it."

Emmeryn finally looked up to her husband who looked to her with seriousness in his eyes. Emmeryn knew those eyes well. They were the eyes that always told her that she would not have to worry anymore, the eyes that gave her comfort, and the eyes that now lessoned the fear she had of this sandy country. The blonde finally gave a true smile to her husband that she hadn't used since she entered into this land. "Thank you, Matt. I really needed that."

Matthew smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Emm... Now off to bed you go." Matthew took the book she held in her hands and placed it on the floor. "I don't want you staying up any longer. Your rest is now my top priority."

The blonde looked hesitant for a moment, but the look in her husband's eyes really gave her the security she needed. "Thank you, Matt… but your safety is also my top priority. I wouldn't want you to get or or be as restless as I am now."

"I can assure you that I will e just fine, Emm. Besides," The tactician reach into his shirt and pulled out the hidden pendant. "I have your good luck charm right here, so there no way anything bad would happen to me!"

"Hehe, well, I guess I have to believe you now. I think I can rest easy tonight." The words brought a smile to the tactician's face and he leaned over to give his wife a quick peck on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Emm."

* * *

Before the Shepherds entered Plegia's capital they made their way to a nearby abandoned fort to leave half of their army in case something went wrong. It was more beneficial for the Shepherds to take as less as possible and not try to waver the trust the Plegian people would have with the Ylisseans marching through their city. Having a big army would make them suspicion and would most likely cause unnecessary conflicted. Though they would be at a disadvantage, it was the smartest plan Matthew could think of.

A team of Gangrel, Priam, Cordelia, Stahl, Morgan, Naomi and Emmeryn would stay in the fort with more Ylissean troops and act as backup whenever the Shepherds needed a quick getaway (Matthew thought it would be too dangerous to bring his family into the capital). At least walking through the town was a breeze; mainly because there was absolutely no one in the streets. The castle on the other hand, was guarded from head to toe with soldiers.

Matthew knew he couldn't trust Validar. The entire castle had been suspicious the second the Shepherds walked in. There were guards absolutely everywhere they looked, and not a single one of them looked like they had life in their eyes. Even in the throne room they were currently in, he and Chrom pointed out many guards hiding behind pillars as Validar made his way toward the group of Chrom, Matthew, Lucina and Frederick. "Good evening, Prince Chrom. It's good to see you back from your journey to Valm."

"…I've heard you have something to give us?" Chrom got straight to the point.

The snake of a man smirked at the seriousness in the blue head's voice. "My, my, getting straight to business I see? Yes, I have the final gem stone right here." To prove himself, the black haired man reached into his cloak and pulled out the black gem. Chrom walked forward to retrieve the gem, but the sorcerer retracted his hand from the Exalt. "In a hurry, aren't we? No time for courtesy?"

Chrom kept his calm and replied seriously. "…We don't have a lot of time, King Validar."

Instead of replying to the man before him, Validar looked to his son who seemed to glare daggers into him. "I see you have had quite the adventure, my son." Frederick and Lucina both went wide eyed and looked to the tactician who gritted his teeth at his father's words.

"Don't call me that." Matthew growled at the man.

"Why not? There's nothing to be ashamed of when you are born Grimlean."

"I am NOT Grimlean and you are NOT my father!"

The more twisted the tactician's face became, the more pleasure appeared on the sorcerer's face. "That's enough." Chrom stepped in. "We didn't come here to cause conflict. We are only here for the gem that you promised us."

"You've already started conflict the second you brought that intruder in here!" Validar lashed back and pointed to the blue head time traveler.

"W-What are you-"

"You are not of this time, wench, and I will see to it that you are destroyed HERE!"

Lucina was completely shocked at what was coming out of this mad man's mouth. "Are you insane?! This is a declaration of war!"

"And I plan to carry it out!" The man cackled and looked to the Exalt whose hand reached his legendary blade as the soldiers hiding behind the pillars began to slowly creep out. "Give me the Fire Emblem, Prince, and I will see to it that your deaths are quick."

"Never." Chrom growled and unsheathed his sword; his friends following suit.

"Are you sure you want to draw your blade against me, my child?"

Matthew face contorted into anger as he said, "I've never been more sure in my life. If killing slime like you will erase the evil in this world, then I'd gladly kill you ten times over!"

The snake of a man finally dropped his smile at the tone of his son's voice. "I'd watch who you are talking to if I were you boy, or do I have to make an example of the one you love the most?" Matthew's eyes immediately widened at the man's words which caused his smirk to reappear. "That's right. I know that craven Exalt Emmeryn is still alive. My men have been watching her every step since she escaped from our hands." Validar's smirk grew wider at his son's completely bewildered face.

"H-How did you-"

"I also know that you have a child on the way. If I kill her, then those two _things_ you call _daughters_ will no longer exist now would they? All it takes is my word and I can have her head on a stake. Even now my men are closing in on your friends and have attacked your camp outside the cap-" Validar leaned back as a slash from the legendary blade Falchion threatened to decapitate him. He prepared himself for the Exalt's next strike, but only saw his back as the four Shepherd's retreated from the room. Validar smirked in amusement, "No matter if you run to her or not, I'll just use the two you cherish deeply to kill her."

* * *

 **Fort Outside the Capital**

Gangrel knew this feeling. It was the feeling he always got whenever he was in Plegia. It was that constant feeling that told him that he was never alone. That someone somehow was watching him this very moment. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but he could tell that it was insanely close. The crowd of soldiers around him didn't really help either. It could have been one of them, but Gangrel knew that this feeling wasn't coming from an Ylissean. No, this was definitely the feeling of killing intent coming from a Plegian dark mage.

The former king walked around place to place to poke out any suspicious activity, but whoever was leaking this much dark energy was doing a damn good job at hiding themselves. The only way he could think of finding the man, or woman, would be to find a mage who was proficient with tracking magic. Luckily for him, the first mage he found, and could actually tolerate, was Matthew's daughter, Naomi. She was standing with his back turned to him and looking down an empty hallway; which was somewhat suspicious to the Mad King.

"Hey kid." Gangrel called out to the girl and stopped behind her, but she didn't seem to respond to him. _Maybe she didn't hear me_? Gangrel said to himself and walked in front of the girl. "Hey kid, I need your help with some-" Gangrel stopped and his eyes widened when he saw the soulless look in the girl's eyes. "You okay kid?" Gangrel asked, but still didn't seem to get a reply. He asked again, but this time shaking her back and forward. "Oye, get a hold of yourself already!"

Nothing.

Gangrel looked around to the closest Shepherd he could find and his eyes landed on the bright red hair of the Pegasus Knight Captain. The redhead immediately left the blonde and rushed over to the Pegasus Knight. "Hey," he called with urgency and grabbed the rider's attention along with her husband's as well. "There's something wrong with that kid over there." Gangrel pointed to the kid in the distance and turn to her, only to be connected with an explosion of heat that shot him and the two knights across the room and into the brick walls.

The Mad King grunted as he tried to keep himself from falling unconscious. What he saw threw squinted eyes was complete chaos as the young dark mage began flinging spell after spell at the confused soldiers around her. Not only that, be he could see dark robed men starting to fill the area and began attacking any and everyone in sight. He didn't know what was going on, but there was one thing he knew without a shadow of a doubt:

Plegia was taking action.

…

Emmeryn and Morgan were both alarmed by the sound of fighting coming from outside the room they were currently in. Both quickly prepared themselves for whatever could be coming their way any minute. Morgan, not wanting her mother to pick up arms, quickly drew her swords and stood in front of her. "Stay back, Mother. Let me handle anyone who comes through that door." Morgan said in a serious tone that was unknown to her mother.

The sounds of multiple men and women could be heard screaming from the outside of the door, and it didn't seem to stop. They could hear people saying things like, "what is wrong with her" or the repeated use of the word "traitor", but the voices closest to the door seemed to say something along the of, "protect the Exalt".

Suddenly, Morgan felt a sharp pain in her head as it began to ring uncontrollably. A hand immediately went up to head as cringed from the pain, followed by her mother running up to her distressed daughter. "Morgan!" The girl heard her mother's panicked voice from behind her. The pain was so unbearable that it was starting to get hard for the young swordswoman to stand.

"M-My head." Morgan grunted and fells to her knees once her legs could take no more. If Emmeryn was panicking before, then she was completely filled with terror the second her daughter fell to the ground. The only like that Emmeryn could find from the whole situation was the sound of fighting outside seemed to cease. That would mean she could go find he-

Emmeryn quickly covered her head and her daughter's head as the wooden door to the room blew into a million pieces and a wave of head entered the room. The two blondes looked up to where the door once stood and was surprised to see Naomi standing before them. There was blood streaming down her forehead, and her black mage garb looked like she had just went toe-to-toe again a sharp clawed beast. Emmeryn would have immediately went to her daughter, but the brown eyes she was blessed with were now completely glowing with a crimson violet color. If there was even a hint of life in her eyes, you wouldn't be able to see it.

Naomi mumbled as she raised her arm and the blue Book of Naga opened and began surrounding the young dark mage with ancient letterings. Emmeryn quickly rid herself of fear and grabbed Morgan. Naomi released the spell and a light pink flame exploded near the Exalt and young myrmidon, but Emmeryn was able to minimize the damage by casting a barrier spell just in time. It saved their lives, but the barrier broke before the explosion had died, causing Morgan and her mother to fly back and hit the wall. Morgan was immediately knocked half-unconscious from the blast and now laid prone on the grown, while Emmeryn shook her head as the world around her seemed to spin from her head hitting the brick wall. Meanwhile, Naomi eyes seemed to twitch constantly at the damage she caused, but her body moved to cast another spell. The spell was nearly complete, but the young dark mage was taken off guard as her sister let out a battle cry and tackled her sister to the ground; pinning bother of her hands above her head.

"M-Mother, r…run." Morgan groaned as she tried to hold down her sister who desperately tried to muscle her way out of the hold. "I c…can't c-c-control, any-AAAAAARGH!" Emmeryn did not want to leave to leave her daughter behind. Everything in her told her to help, but her legs were too scared to move. She didn't have a tome, so she couldn't help her daughter if she was in trouble. Plus, she couldn't fight! What was she supposed to do? What the hell was she supposed to do!?

"GO!" Morgan's voice woke her back out of her trance and she looked to her daughter who turned her head to her and smiled. "I'll be fine, mother. I'll protect you!" It hurt to see her daughter try to smile while she was in so much pain, but now wasn't the time to be in a daze. If she couldn't help her daughters, then the best way would be to go and find someone who could.

"I promise I'll be back." Emmeryn swore and stood to her feet. She made a beeline toward the door and out to the hallway. When she was in the hallway she was completely taken off guard by the scorch marks everywhere and the bodies that laid motionless on the ground. Many reached out to her as she passed them, but there was currently nothing she could do for them. This was what a battlefield looked like? How could anyone adapt to such a sight?

Emmeryn could see light at the end of the hallway, plus the sound of fight. She didn't want to see the actual battlefield, but right now, her daughters were counting on her. Before she could even step into the light, three cloaked figures stopped in front of her and blocked her path. Fear immediately took over the noble woman's face as she remembered those robes as bright as day. "We found her!" She heard one of the voices speak and a large cloaked figure launched towards her. Emmeryn tried to turn and run the opposite direction, but a hand reached out and grabbed hold of her hair; jerking her backwards and causing her to fall to her rear.

"I got her!" Emmeryn heard the man who grabbed her yell. "Call for the retreat! We have what we came for!" The blonde tried to wiggle out of the man's grip, but found it difficult to untangle the man's hands from her hair. "Stop resisting wench!" The man commanded and yanked hard on the former Exalt's hair. Emmeryn could feel the pain from her hair being pulled repeatedly in the opposite direction she wanted to go, but she didn't care. Everything in her was screaming at her to run. She could never forget those black robes anywhere; they were the Grimleal. If she was caught, she would have to repeat _that_ day again. Emmeryn thought that death itself would be better than getting captured by them again.

As Emmeryn was being dragged away, she glanced at a blade that was on the man's hip. Fear and desperation was the only thing that drove the former Exalt as she reached to the blade and pulled it out. With another swift motion she drove the dagger into the man's thigh and caused screech in pain and release her hair. Emmeryn didn't waste any time standing to her feet and fleeing away from the man, but it was just her rotten luck that she didn't see the body lying in front of her and tripped; falling to the ground instantly. She managed to get one foot underneath her, but was pinned down when a heavy body landed on her and held her head to the ground.

"That freakin hurt!" The man from before growled at the pinned Exalt. Emmeryn knew it was futile to struggle when she could seem to push the heavy man off of her, but the fear inside was telling her body to keep resisting. _I have to get away. I have to get away! I have to get away!_ As if the Gods heard her prayers, the weight that once held her down was lifted and she was able to get a successfully crawl away.

"Your Grace!" Emmeryn heard someone call behind her and caused her to come to a stop. Emmeryn turned her head and was relieved to see the flowing red hair of Ylissean Pegasus captain. "Are you alright?" The knight asked while walking over the three victims of her lance.

"I-I'm fine." Emmeryn reassured and took the hand that reached out to her. "Thank you."

"We must hurry and get you to safety, Your Grace. Please follow me." Suddenly, Emmeryn's main mission came back into view and she stopped the knight from pulling her forward.

"Wait! Morgan needs our help right now!" Emmeryn stated. Cordelia looked unsure of going in the direction the former Exalt was pulling her.

"I'm sorry Your Grace, but your safety is my top priority. I know Morgan means a lot to you, but I cannot allow you to-"

"I'm not leaving without them!" Emmeryn cried with anger plastered on her face. The redhead instantly gave in when she saw the determination on the young girl's face.

She sighed heavily and said, "Alright, I'll go and retrieve them." Cordelia turned around and saw the three Ylissean soldiers that followed her heading her way. "You three! I want you to guide the Exalt to the safety area on the other side of the fort! Make sure no harm comes to her even if you have to risk your life to make it so!"

The three saluted and all replied in unison, "Yes sir!" Cordelia did a short bow to the Exalt before dashing down the hallway and out of sight. Emmeryn felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as she turned to walk with the three soldiers. Before she could turn around however, she felt an incredible force hit the back of her head.

Then everything around her went dark.

* * *

Chrom couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ruins, weapons and bodies were spread out throughout the entire fortress. You couldn't walk five yards without coming across either blood or a corpse. The mood of those who survived, or was being cared into medical areas, were very grim, almost as if they had lost the battle even though there were far more Grimleal corpses than Ylissean. If he didn't know any better, they would say something else happened besides the ambush.

Chrom spotted Cordelia in the distance with her face in her hands and went to speak to her; Matthew dragging his feet behind him. "Cordelia?" The Pegasus knight jumped when she heard the call of her name. She looked up to the blue head through bloodshot eyes.

"C-Captain Chrom!" She said in surprise and stood to her feet; wiping her salty tears from her face. "T-This-all this…I have no words to describe-"

"Calm down, Cordelia." Chrom interrupted in a serious voice. "Take it slow and tell me what happened here." That didn't exactly calm the Pegasus knight down. In fact, she seemed to be even more distressed than she was before, but for whatever reason, she kept glancing behind the Exalt and to the currently depressed tactician.

"There were Plegian's who infiltrated our base. We could have easily taken care of them but…" once again the redhead glance at the tactician before dropping her head to the ground. "Naomi…she betrayed us."

The silent tactician finally became aware of the conversation the second his daughter was mentioned. "What did you say?"

Trying to ignore the tactician's words, the Pegasus knight went on. "During the battle, I came across Emmeryn and…I left her to three other soldier to go after Morgan." The Pegasus knight tightened her fist and bit her lip at what she was about to say next. "I made a very poor choice and…the Exalt…and her children-"

Cordelia was taken by surprise when Matthew grabbed both of her arms and stared hard into her eyes. "Where are they?" Matthew asked the Cordelia who tried to reply back, but the words only came out in jumbles.

"I-I…s-s-she-"

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Chrom could see the fear the tactician was inserting into the redhead, so he put a hand on his friend's shoulder only for it to be violently shoved off. "Where. Are they." The tactician asked once more and finally broke the Pegasus knight.

She responded while looking away, "They…they're…gone."

* * *

 ** _FORGIVE ME! I know it's been two weeks, but its finals this and next week and I have been hitting the books HARD. I know I said this was supposed to be out last Sunday, but, to be completely honest, I was kinda…stuck. I knew where I wanted the story to go, I just didn't know how to implement it…_**

 ** _SO, my English final is coming up and I do not believe I would have gotten better with my writing if I never posted this story, so thanks to all the people who PM'ed me and the people who have been reviewing! Your help has got me through everything! You guys are the best!_**

 ** _As always, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you all next time!_**


	27. Madness

**_Chapter 25 Madness_**

* * *

It has been 4 days since the Shepherds left Plegia. The Shepherds has been stuck in an abandoned fort in the desert since then. With the many injuries they had, it would be suicide to move. They lost 36 soldiers in that skirmish, Stahl would be lucky if he ever walked again, Gangrel and Vaike have many broken ribs, Miriel can't lift her left arm, Inigo and Nowi is in critical condition and they lost many of their healers. If things weren't hard enough, their tactician was currently lost to the world.

After being controlled by his father and taking the Fire Emblem away from his best friend, Matthew could not trust himself to be around the others. To make matters worse, his entire family has been captured by that dastard Validar; it almost took every moving Shepherd and soldier to hold him down and not go back to Plegia. If that wasn't bad enough, Lucina tried to kill him in order to protect her father. Matthew thought he would have to duel his own niece to the death if Chrom hadn't stepped in. How could one's life turn to hell in just one day?

Since that day, the tactician hadn't left his room. Everyone was worried for his wellbeing since the food they left buy his door was never touched. He wouldn't even answer the door if anyone knocked. Chrom and Lissa tried to speak to the tactician through the locked door, but wasn't even given the time of day.

Currently, Chrom was following Frederick to the room they dubbed as the war council room. After not hearing even a word from him for 3 days, the last hope Chrom was holding onto was the "discovery" Frederick had pulled him aside to discuss. Once they were behind closed doors and they made sure no one was in sight, "Milord, our scouts have found where Validar is currently hiding." The news made the Exalt feel a wave of relief within.

"I see," The Exalt calmly replied and massaged his chin. "…Have you told Matthew about this?" Much to the blue head's comfort, the Great Knight shook his head.

"I thought it wise not to inform him about our discovery. It would be troublesome if he went and acted on his own."

"Wise decision, Frederick." Chrom said and began formulating a plan in his head. "We'll tell Matthew in a later. In the meantime, we should gather the list of everyone who can still fight. I'm sure we are going to have one hell of a welcome party. We need to divide a small team to search for Emmeryn and a team to fight with me on the front lines. Matthew will be able to brew up a plan once we arrive at the destination."

"Understood, milord." Frederick bowed and swiftly left the room, leaving Chrom to his thoughts. Once the Great Knight was gone, the Exalt sighed heavily and gritted his teeth. The Exalt flashed back to almost three years ago when he could not save his sister. This time was different. Failure was not an option.

"Emm, we _will_ save you this time."

* * *

 **Below the Grounds of the Great Alter**

Emmeryn slowly peeled her eyes open as the sound of her cell door slid open. Even though her body protested in pain, she was able to push herself from the hard ground she currently laid on and to the figure that approached her. When the blur in her eyes cleared up, she was able to see the silver hair of the woman that she always saw near Validar. She seemed to be holding something in her hand that was steaming. Once the silver haired woman was close enough, she dipped something in the steaming item and moved it to the Exalt's face. On reflex, the blonde quickly to a sitting position and covered her head with her shackled hands.

"Eat," Emmeryn heard the woman say in a demanding tone, which caused her to peek at the woman hold a spoon full of what looked like stew with bits of carrots in it. Emmeryn was confused. It's not that she wasn't hungry. Especially since she hadn't eaten in days. It was the fact that this woman was trying to feed her. Was this a trap? Was something in that soup to cause her more pain?

Aversa could literally tell what the noble woman was think and said, "It's not poisoned. Now, are you going to eat, or do I have to shove it down your throat?" Emmeryn couldn't argue with that. The former Exalt slowly lowered her arms and hesitantly moved her mouth toward the steaming spoon. When the warm stew hit her tongue, her eyes immediately came to life and a warmth streamed throughout her entire body.

"It's…good." Emmeryn mumbled and gladly accepted the bowl that was handed to her. Once the silver haired woman handed over the bowl, she stood to her feet and began walking away. "T-Thank you!" Emmeryn cried out to the woman and caused her to stop.

"Don't thank me." The woman shot back. "I am only doing this because you would surely die if I didn't help you, and the last thing I want is your blood on my hands again." Emmeryn didn't know what the woman was talking about, but despite this person's appearance, she was probably not like the rest of the Grimleal the blonde had met before.

"Do you know…what they are planning to do with me?" Emmeryn asked the woman who sighed and leaned on the cell gates.

"They are planning to use you as a sacrifice to Grima. Normally any sacrifice would suffice, but sacrificing a true blood of Naga is said speed up the process tremendously. That's all I know."

"S-Sacrifice?" Emmeryn said in horror.

The woman nodded and replied, "To resurrect Grima, a great deal of sacrifices are needed, but it takes years for Grima to fully restore it's power. I don't know how Validar will do it, but it would most likely take all of his attention. Once his attention has fallen," Emmeryn could see the woman grit her teeth and her hands baled into fist. "I will kill him with my own hands." The woman looked up to Emmeryn and said, "That's why I need you alive. Right now, I'm only using you to kill Validar. If he desires you so much, then I will use you until he lets down his guard. You serve no other purpose in my eyes."

After the woman was down talking, she leaned off the metal bars and left the cell; closing the cell doors behind her. Before she could leave though, Emmeryn called out to her again. "Wait!" The woman grunted and looked back to the former Exalt.

"What do you want now? I do not wish to speak to you any longer."

"W-What about my children? Where are they right now?" The woman looked at Emmeryn with a hard glare. She had no obligation to tell her, but she had already revealed so much. There would be no harm in telling her that as well.

"…One of them, at least, is fine." The woman finally replied. "She was able to fight off Validar's influence and escaped from one of the Grimleal's strong holds with the help of my subordinates." A wave of relief was sent through the Exalt, but it didn't last long when the woman spoke again. "But for your other daughter, she now stands by Validar's side. Her willpower was not strong enough to fight off Validar's strong manipulation. If your friends are not fast enough, then you fight permanently lost your daughter."

Hearing the revelation sent fear back into the former Exalt's heart. "P-Please let me out!" Emmeryn said desperately as to the silver haired woman. "I have to save her!"

"…There is absolutely nothing you can do for her." The woman said in a calm voice. "Her mind has been completely taken over. The only way to save her is to kill the user, or end her yourself. I highly doubt you can do either one." Emmeryn feel to her feet knees when the news hit her. She felt so useless! She was currently captured by her enemies, and now her daughter was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it!

Seeing an opportunity, the silver haired woman left without a trance. Leaving the former Exalt to grieve in the dark cell room.

* * *

When Matthew finally left his room, everyone could tell that something was definitely wrong with him. His skin was that of a ghost, his eyes looked like they were in another world, and his expression was plainer than a blank piece of paper. Though he showed no signs of hostility, any could feel the killing intent leaking from him whenever they walked past him. When he spoke, it was always "yes" or "no" or he didn't answer at all. All of this unnatural behavior was like someone ripped out the tactician's soul and replaced it with the devil.

Even now as the Shepherds walked toward the alter where Validar currently resided, the tactician stayed at the front of the army and did not even glance back at his worried friends. Lissa wanted desperately to reach out to her brother-in-law, but the vibe she was getting from him was shaking her to the bone. "Chrom, go talk to him." Lissa whispered to her brother next to her.

"I've tried, Lissa," Chrom replied and shrugged his shoulders. "But he doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone at the moment…which is very unlike him."

"I know right? He's never acted this way before! What has happened to the kind heart Matthew we all know?"

Chrom massaged his chin in thought. When he actually thought about it, Emmeryn also acted strange when the Shepherds crossed over to Plegia. Was being in Plegia the problem? No, instead of Plegia being the problem, it was most likely the Grimleal Matthew had a problem with. Matthew had warned Chrom about his suspicion with his connections with the Grimleal years ago, but when Validar confirmed his true lineage, it completely tore the brunette apa-

"Milord." Chrom was torn out of thoughts by the cry of his title behind him. He looked to his left to see Frederick pointing in the distance. "A small group of Grimleal forces up ahead." Chrom looked to where the knight pointed. Sure enough, there was a small group of about 75 to 100 dark cloaked Grimleal figures roaming the desert as if they were searching for something; which was most likely the Shepherds. "They are small, but almost full of mages. We still have injured within our ranks, and I doubt our horses would be able to deal with their mages in this sand. I think the best course of action would be to go around them, milord."

Frederick was right. They didn't bring many forces with them aside from a few volunteering soldiers of about 100; plus 50 of Priam's forces, including himself. Losing 36 of their forces in the last skirmish was more of a hard hit than what anyone could actually think. On ttop of that, their tactician wasn't in the best state of mind to make stern and precise decisions at the moment. Chrom hated to leave those Grimleal dastards to roam freely, but they had no choice. Every soldier would count oce they march toward the temple.

"Alright." Chrom agreed, while turning around to his tactician. "Matthew, we are going to retreat for-"Chrom couldn't get the rest of the sentence out since Matthew ignored whatever he was about to say and ran headfirst into the enemy; duel swords in hand. "Wait!" Chrom called out, but his words were nothing but air to the tactician as he charged towards enemy lines.

"Matthew!" Lissa called out and ran after the tactician. Chrom didn't have time to think. His body immediately ran forward and stopped his sister from going any further.

"Stay back with the other!" He demanded and ran after the fool of a tactician. Much to Chrom's bad luck, the Grimleal spotted the two heading their way and immediately retaliated by drawing their swords and tomes. Since it was unavoidable now, the Shepherds, who were able to fight, jumped into action. The battle across the hot desert sand erupted within seconds.

…

Chrom breathe heavily as he pulled the sword out of his last opponent. Never in the Exalt's life had he thanked Naga over and over for his survival. There had to have been a God walking with the Shepherds since they didn't lose a single life.

Well, more like a Demon. Matthew clearly tore through half of the army by himself. The once fearless Grimleal members were more terrified to continue fighting the man that cut through anyone who dared challenge him. Some even tried to escape, but were mercilessly cut down by the duel wielding swordsmaster. Death truly had a field day sweeping up the souls that the man mercilessly killed in cold blood.

Just thinking about what Matthew did finally set the Exalt off. Once his legendary blade was secured in it's sheath, the blue head looked through Grimleal filled battlefield to find his tactician. Luckily, it wasn't hard to find him since he was isolated at the rear of the battlefield with a multitude of corpses surrounding him. He still wore that same lifeless expression even when he swung his sword around to wipe the blood off of the blade.

"Hey," Chrom called out to his friend who turned his head towards him. When Chrom was within range, he baled his hand into a fist and sent a right hook into the tactician's jaw; knocking him on his back. "What the HELL was that?!" Chrom could not contain his anger any longer and completely lashed out at his best friend. "Not only did you put yourself in danger with that little stunt, but you also put EVERYONE at risk! What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Instead of giving an answer, the tactician slowly stood to his feet before delivering a punch of his own into the Exalt's face. The punch wasn't strong enough to knock the blue head down, but the tackle the tactician implemented after the punch surely sent him and the brunette tumbling to the ground.

Chrom grunted when he hit the ground and the tactician landed on top of him. Chrom immediately brought his arms up to defend himself from the multiple punches that were thrown at him from above. Through the punches, Chrom noticed something about his friend that completely shocked him.

His eyes.

The tactician's eyes were glowing purple just like that time with Naomi back on the ship. The only difference between now and then was the purple seemed to not only overtake his pupils, but even the sclera. At that moment Chrom finally knew, this was _not_ Matthew.

Chrom was able to catch the tactician's hands and stop the assault, but Matthew seemed stronger than the Exalt could remember. He was almost over powering the blue head even when his wrist was captured. Matthew would have broken free of the Exalt's grip if it wasn't for a force that knocked him in the back of the head. In a matter of seconds, the tactician lost consciousness and fell to the side of the Exalt.

"Are you alright, Blue?" Chrom heard the familiar tone of Gaius' voice above him.

"Y-Yea." Chrom replied and accepted the hand that was outstretch to him.

"Bubbles finally lost his mind?" The thief asked while looking down to the unconscious tactician.

"To be honest, I don't think what I just saw was Matthew. His eyes were in the same shade as Naomi back on the ship…but his eyes were like he was completely under the control of someone else." Chrom's mind went back to the day Matthew was controlled by Validar. With the same situation as then, Chrom could definitely link the tactician's behavior to back then. _This is definitely that dastard's work._

"Guys!" The duo turned around to see the Lissa running up to them. "We found an old man that says there-" Lissa gasped and covered her mouth when she saw her unconscious friend on the ground. "What happened?! Don't tell me he's-"

"He just unconscious, Lissa." Gaius reassured his wife. "I just hit him in the back of the head."

The blonde's worry quickly transformed into anger at her husband's words. "Why the hell would you do that?!" Lissa yelled and took hold of the thief's garb; pulling his face down to her height. "I don't care how reckless he was back there! He's already had a rough enough time with Emm and his daughters gone! There was absolutely NO reason for you to go that far!"

"W-Wait, Lissa, there's a good explanation for thi-"

"I don't wanna hear your excuses!" The princess interrupted her husband, pushing him away and taking her healing staff over to her downed friend. After thoroughly examining his body, she sighed and held her staff over his body. "Gods, his body is covered with wounds. I don't know how he was even able to walk with some many cuts and bruises."

That was actually no surprise to the Exalt. It would have been impossible for anyone to run into enemy lines and come out unscratched. Especially with light armor like the one the tactician currently wore. After Lissa was done healing, she motioned for Chrom and Gaius to help carry him. On the way back to where the rest of the Shepherds were was mostly Lissa giving Chrom and Gaius an earful without them being able to explain their side of the story.

Once they were back with the rest of the group, Chrom and Gaius took the unconscious man to the medical wagon. After completing that task, the Exalt immediately went in search of Tharja. If anyone knew what was going on with the tactician, then surely she would know. Luckily for him, she wasn't too hard to find. She was almost always at the back of the army along with either Nowi, her husband, Libra, or Emmeryn, but this time, she was completely alone; sitting on the back of the last wagon with an open tome in her hands.

"What do you want?" Tharja asked the Exalt with annoyance clear in her voice before he could even utter a word to her. Chrom already knew the dark mage was in more of a bad mood than she regularly was. He couldn't quite put a finger on why though. He was under the impression that she had finally come out of her gloomy days a few months ago, but anyone could tell that her gloomy atmosphere had returned from when she first joined the Shepherds.

Chrom tried his best to ignore her tone and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Matthew's previous behavior." As always, whenever Matthew was a part of the conversation, Tharja stopped whatever she was doing and looked gave the person her full attention.

"What about his previous behavior?" Tharja asked in a nonchalant tone.

"We both know that the person we saw on the battlefield was not the Matthew we all know. The Matthew we all know would not have charged into battle the way he did, and he sure as hell wouldn't have put the rest of the army in danger out of rage. Does his current behavior have something to do with Validar?"

Tharja sighed and closed her book before crossing her legs and arms. From the way she got comfortable, Chrom could tell that she knew something, and whatever it was, it was long. "It's true that what's going on with Matthew is connected with his father, Validar, but it's also connected to the blood that runs in his veins."

Chrom raised an eyebrow at what the dark mage just revealed. "His blood?"

Tharja nodded and continued. "If you haven't known already, Matthew is a descendant with the Fell Dragon's blood running through him. With this blood, the ones who brought him to this world can take full control over him in order to force them to follow the path to resurrect the Fell Dragon. They can even control the child's children and their children before that, but no one lives that long, so it's passed down through each child. The reason for his current behavior is because of the Fell Dragon trying to force him back on the path to reawakening him."

"T-That's insane!" Chrom blurted out of anger.

"…It's a twisted way to pass down your genes, but it's been happening for years and no one has stopped it… Anyways, the side effects of having Grima trying to force you back on his path is nightmares, and in extreme cases, anger. If the host won't submit to him through the nightmares, then he will awake past and present anger and turn you against all that is not a part of his plan. Currently, that is what's happening to Matthew right now. Luckily for him, his willpower is stronger than Grima's influence, so he is able to fight it off, but, as you could already see, there is a limit to how long someone can fight off Grima's influence."

"I-I see." Chrom mumbled and massaged his chin. He was relieved to hear that his best friend had not lost his wits and he was fighting to stay sane, but for how much longer? Could he finally break tomorrow? Or even today? From the looks of what the Exalt just saw on the battlefield, it didn't look like they had a lot of time before Validar took complete control of him…

"If that's all you wanted, then leave me. I do not wish to talk any longer." Tharja said in a dry voice and waited for the Exalt to leave, but he was still lost in thought. What could he do to save his friend? Was there nothing the Shepherds could do to at least ease the burden on the tactician's shoulders? Damn that Validar and him accursed blood!...

Wait.

Suddenly, an idea popped into the Exalt's head as he looked back to the dark mage. "Hey, if we kill Validar, will Matthew be free of this curse?"

Tharja's blinked twice before replying to the blue head, "I came to the same conclusion, but, as ashamed as I am to admit it, I do not possess the strength to do-"

"Maybe not alone, but together is a different story." A smile began to grow on the Exalt's face as the dark mage's eyes went wide. "From the look on your face, I can guess that it's possible if we work together to kill that dastard."

"…It's very possible."

"I thought so." A new wave of relief was sent through the Exalt as a new mission appeared before him. "Alright! Matthew has done so much for us in the past and present. I think it's high time we pay him back for that, don't you think?"

Tharja went back to her regular scold and turned away from the smiling Exalt. "You don't have to tell me anything about killing that dastard Validar. I would have done it even without your help." The dark mage stated, trying to keep her pride showing. Determination now taking over his body, Chrom did a short bow and speed walked away from the dark mage to find Frederick.

Meanwhile, Tharja sighed and looked down to the palm of her hand. A slight picture of Emmeryn flashed in her mind before she closed her hand and gritted her teeth. "Validar, I'll make sure you burn before my eyes."

* * *

 _ **So, I'm both very happy and very mad right now. Why you may ask? Well, there are many reasons why. For one, finals are finally over and I passed all my classes, I can finally start back up with writing this story, and BAYONETTA AND CORRIN/KAMUI CONFIRMED FOR SMASH! You have NO idea how happy that announcement me! If you could pour the salt from my friends into your food, you would die of high blood pressure haha! Sorry, but I'm not sorry wolf and snake wanters. As much as I wanted wolf and snake in smash, it just didn't happen :/, but my vote for Corrin and Bayonetta didn't go to waste!**_

 _ **Now, to why I'm mad. The other day, someone completely spoiled all endings of Fire Emblem Fates to me…and that really pissed me off! It kinda makes me not want to play it anymore…if things could not get any worse, they also showed me many other things that happened in the game and I ended up completely hating that person for life!... Won't say who it is, but you know who you are and the crime you have committed…**_

 _ **Anyways, reviews!**_

 _ **THE CREATOR: BRUUUUUHHH! I hope that some of this chapter answered your hopes and questions (well, excepted for the Priam part). As much as I would love to spoil the story, I will say that I can't, but look forward to future chapters. There's a decision that I'm really trying to make that will either happen in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Look forward to it!**_

 _ **The Forgetful Wish: I will make sure to accomplish that task even if I must use the cruelest method ever my friend. *Salutes***_

 _ **Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows and HEY! We reached 100 followers! Didn't really notice this until I woke up one day and looked at my computer lol, but thank you guys so much for sticking around!**_

 _ **HAVE AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS!**_


	28. Revelations Part 1

**_Chapter 26 Revelations Part 1_**

* * *

"Exalt Chrom! Our forces to the Northeast can't break through due to that deadlord's insane magical powers! We are getting slaughtered out there, sir! What are your orders!?"

The Exalt gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a way to assist their units. They were basically out of units to send. Priam had his hands full with his small army taking on the three deadlords, accompanied by many other Risen, to the west, Cordelia, Lon'qu and Frederick were barely holding the front, and from the new news Lucina and her friends didn't seem to be faring well.

"I will go boy." Flavia volunteered and walked to exit the tent.

"Flavia, I know you are strong individual, but only one unit is not going to save our flank." Chrom state, which caused the woman to stop and look back to him with a stern look that told the Exalt she had made up her mind.

"We don't have time to think about this right now, Chrom. I may just be one, but I can at least get out there and shout orders. If that's not enough, then I will cut down as many of those damned Risen until I can no longer lift my arms." Flavia shot with words that steeled her resolve.

"I understand, but we can't afford to lost you on the-"

"It's nice of you to worry for Regna Ferox, Chrom," the blonde interrupted. "But my men are out there dying for this world. If they are to fight, then I will fight alongside them. If you want to keep me in this tent, then wake that damned tactician of your up and tell him to brew up a plan." Chrom didn't hear another word from the East Khan as she pushed the flap of the tent back and marched into the battle.

Meanwhile, Chrom leaning down on the war table and ran his hands through his blue hair. Out of all the battles he had witnessed these past 3 years, this was without a doubt the hardest one. He never actually realized how much he truly depended on Matthew until today. His role in the Shepherds was truly an amazing one. If the blue head didn't take mini lessons (by force) from Matthew in the past then they would surely be in a bind right now.

"You alright, Capt'n?" Chrom heard the voice of Sully speak from the entrance of the tent where she stood guard.

"Not really." Chrom replied honestly and put his arms down to a crossed position on the table. "I never thought how hard it would be without Matthew around. It just goes to show that the only thing I'm good at is fighting."

"Har har! I can agree with ya there! If Matthew was here right now, I'm sure we both would be out there kickin' some serious arse! Ain't that right Donny boy!?" Sully said and nudged the shoulder of the farm boy who grunted and rubbed his arm from the impact.

"Y-Yea…sure we would." Donnel replied in a melancholy tone that raised the eyebrow of the red head and Exalt.

"You alright, Don? You don't seem like yer in the fighting spirit." Sully asked the farm boy who gritted his teeth and gripped the sword he had on his waist.

"It's just…I want ta go out there an' help the others, but I can't the way I am right now. I can't seem ta get Naomi off ma mind. I don't care what the others saw! Naomi would never do such'a thing!" The farm boy gripped his sword so tight that the blood in his hands threatened to explode from his hand with any more pressure. "I know for a fact it was dem Grimleal fellas! I swear I'll knock those Grimleal fellas dead if they lay a hand 'er!" Hearing Donnel speak violence was a once in a lifetime thing. The farm boy usual never talked down or even wished anything ill of his enemies no matter what they've done. Seeing him angry was like looking at a completely different person.

 _It would seem that the Grimleal could truly get under anyone's skin if they clawed their way through._ Chrom said inwardly.

"Don't worry, Donnel." Chrom said with a voice that showed reassurance. "What's affecting Naomi is the same thing that's affecting Matthew. The only way to free them is to end this Grimleal nonsense. I swear we WILL save Naomi and Emm. It will be tough without Matthew at our side, but I think it's time we graduated from our tactician and show him that we are not so useless."

"Throwing me away already, Chrom?" The three in attendance looked toward the flap of the tent to the pale face of the Shepherds tactician. "From the looks of the battlefield you guys could use my help."

Chrom laughed and walked over to his brother-in-law, giving him a friendly pat on the back. "You look like hell." Chrom joked, but in reality, was actually the truth. The tactician's skin complexion was 2 times light than his original skin tone, and the dark circles under his eyes weren't really making him look any healthier.

"Bout time ya got off yer arse." Sully commented with a smirk and playfully poked the tactician in the back with the non-lethal end of her lance. Instead of speaking, Donnel smiled at the tactician, who smiled back at him, and did a short bow.

"This isn't the time to worry about me or my health," Matthew seriously stated and looked to the blue head. "Chrom, run through with me everyone's position on the battlefield." Not wasting any time, the Exalt turned and walked with the tactician to the war table where miniature figures laid on a map.

"There are a total of 12 deadlords and a numerous amount Risen at their side. Priam and his forces are stationed to take care of the four deadlords to the west. They are struggling, but they seemed to have put the enemy in a stalemate with them. Cordelia, Frederick and Lon'qu are to the north. From the reports, they seem to be getting pushed back and will not last long if not assisted right away. The bigger problem right now is Lucina's group. They can't hold out any longer and are on the verge of being taken out. If their line falls, then that will not only lead Frederick and his team open from an attack at the rear, but that leads us and the injured open for attacks. Flavia went in to help, but I doubt she can change the tide of battle on her own."

Chrom looked to the tactician who was massaging his chin and taking in everything, then a smirk emerged in his face. "…From the look of that smirk, you already have a plan."

Matthew nodded and replied, "We are in a tough spot, but it's not undoable. Do we have any extra fighters on standby?" Matthew asked and was replied with a nod from the Exalt.

"We have about 30 soldiers protecting the medical field, but that's about it."

"Any Shepherds?"

"Hmmmm…" Chrom looked up from the map and to the two guarding the tent entrance. "We have them." Said Chrom and pointed to the redhead and farm boy.

"Perfect." Matthew replied without looking up to the confused Shepherds.

"Sir! News from the battlefield!" Said a soldier was burst through the tent entrance and stood up-straight. _News already? Were we losing another flank?_ Chrom thought to himself.

"What news is it now?" Chrom asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Sir, there seems to be some type of…reinforcements Far East…but it's only three units, sir!" Chrom and Matthew looked to each other before looking back to the stiff man.

"Are they villagers?" The Exalt asked.

"S-Sir, no, sir." The man replied with a hint of hesitation in his voice. "A-Actually, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, sir. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing and I was right there." Matthew and Chrom's curiosity seemed to leak out of their heads and they were desperate to know who was entering the skirmish.

"…Who did you see?"

* * *

Lucina had never dealt with so much pressure from a Risen in all her life. She had had her fair share of deadlords in the past, but these were on a completely different level. The dead swordsman in front of her left absolutely no opening for her and even with the new help from Flavia, he was still pushing them back. If things weren't bad enough, she was running low on stamina, while the undead creature had an endless supply.

"C-Curses." Lucina muttered and tried to use her sword to push herself off the unbalanced sand, but fell back down to her knees. She cursed and tried to stand again, but her legs refused to continue fighting. "Move damn you!" Lucina barked at her body, but was replied with extreme trembling from her limbs. Through all the many battles that were taking place around the blue head, Lucina was able to focus her hearing right in front of her and to the Khan that had just been knocked down on her back by the enemy swordsmaster. "Flavia!"

Instead of trying to force her legs to move, Lucina began to crawl over to the fallen Khan who was struggling to pull herself up. All alarms in Lucina's head went off when the swordsman raised its sword above it's head to deliver the fatal blow. Lucina used the last of her strength the push herself off the ground and to her feet; pointing her Falchion at the back of her enemy. Within a few seconds, her sword connected with the back of the deadlord. Lucina panted heavily before falling to the ground, her body completely shutting down from that last attack.

Meanwhile, the deadlord turned around and looked down to the human who just inflicted a fatal wound on him; Falchion still in it's back. It's killing intent turned away from the Khan and to the now downed warrior. Lucina looked up to the deadlord that was about to thrust it's sword down onto her, but didn't get the chance as it's head was sliced clean off and rolled around on the desert ground. Within seconds, the deadlord evaporated into a purple mist; Falchion falling straight to the ground and Flavia now standing with her sword to her side and panting heavily.

"Dastard finally *pant* let its guard down *pant*." Flavia stated and stooped down to pick up the blue head's legendary blade, then walked over to Lucina placed it in her sheath while lifting her off the ground and onto her shoulder.

"W-Wait!" Lucina said before the Khan could start moving. "I-I can't leave just ye-"

"Enough kid. Your fight is over. It would be wise to get healed before recklessly charging into battle." Flavia scolded. Lucina knew the Khan was right, but she felt that she must stay and fight alongside her friends than sit out on the sidelines.

Before Flavia could start moving, she cursed as a dozen undead surrounded her. "They just keep coming!" The Khan complained and gripped the sword in her hand. "Come on you dastards! I'll take ya all on!" Flavia got what she wanted and they all charged her. Using only the sword in her right hand, and Lucina in the other, she quickly disposed of the retched creatures surrounding her, but Lucina could tell that the fight took a huge toll on the Khan considering how heavy her breathes were.

Just when they thought they were out of the water, another wave of Risen charged towards the Khan. Trying to show her unbreakable will, the Khan ran forward and sliced through anything that stood in her way. She got about half way through the wave until her body finally gave in to fatigue and she fell too her knees. Lucina looked in horror as more Risen were coming their way. "They just *pant* don't *pant* stop!" Flavia exclaimed through heavy breaths.

Lucina, getting a small portion of her strength back, rolled off the Khan's should and landed on her knees with her hand on the hilt of her sword. "It doesn't look like we will get a break." Lucina said in a matter-a-fact tone. "Sorry Flavia, but if I'm to die, I'd rather it be while I'm swinging my sword."

That sure erupted something in the Khan since she burst into laughter. "I like your attitude!" Flavia stated and stood groggily to her feet. "I don't think I have much left in my system, but I'd be damned if I let a kid out do me!"

Lucina smirked and stood to her sore feet; leaning on the muscular back of the blonde warrior. The two waited for the Risen to storm them, but their attention seemed to be drown to somewhere to the far northeast. Becoming curious to what caught the undead creature's attention, the two women looked to the distance. They were surprised to being cut down one by one by her friends along with silver haired swordsmaster, a man wearing red armor and…was that…Morgan?!

Now understanding that some form of reinforcements were here to help, the blonde and blue head quickly swung their swords at the distracted Risen. Within seconds, the Risen around them was reduced to nothing but purple mist.

…

Matthew and Chrom didn't know what they were expecting to see when they arrived at the east battle field. For one, they expected for there to actually be a battle, but there was mainly few bodies around along with broken swords, axes and arrows. What REALLY took them by surprise was seeing Walhart and Yen'fay standing in front of a group of both soldiers and the future children with their weapons at ready as if the Conqueror and swordsmaster would attack the at any moment.

"Father!" Matthew heard someone call from the crowd of people and out came Morgan who almost tackled her father in a tight hug. "You have no idea how much I wanted see you!"

"Morgan?" Matthew said in surprise and pushed the girl back to make sure it was her. Sure enough, those familiar light brown eyes stared up at him and her smile was as bright as ever.

"Did'cha miss me, father?" Morgan said in a playful tone that caused her father to laugh and ruffle her hair.

"I was just thinking how peaceful it was that you weren't around." Mathew joked and earned him a stick of the tongue from his daughter.

While Matthew was reuniting with his daughter, Chrom took the opportunity to step through the crowd and get to where Flavia stood in front of the two Valmese warriors.

"Why are you two here?!" Flavia spoke up. "Better question, why are you two alive?!" The two didn't seem like they were about to talk, but Yen'fay spoke up.

"We are only here to rid this place of the Grimleal. Nothing more. Nothing less." Yen'fay said in a tone that showed no emotion. "We have no business with the Shepherds. Whatever you decide to do here, we will not interfere."

"And you expect us to believe that?!" Flavia exclaimed. "After everything that happened in Valm, you expect us to believe even a letter that comes out of your mouth?"

"Believe us or not is your choice." Walhart spoke up and turned his horse toward the rest of the Risen to his left. "Right now, our only concern is to get rid of these Risen. We have helped you open a path to inside. If you wish to stop the Grimleal, then, instead of trialing us for our past actions, you should use this opportunity to charge forward toward Validar. We shall help your comrades with the rest of these undead creatures."

Flavia wanted to stop the man from strolling off, but he had a point. They were going to get nowhere fighting him right now and it would be a complete waste of time. If he wasn't a current threat to them, then he could definitely wait until they were done with their business here. Walhart quickly rode his horse toward the battle and Yen'fay was about to turn and go after them, but was stopped by Falchion that was held out horizontal to the ground blocking his path.

Chrom frowned at the swordsmaster that looked to him with a calm face. "Just one question. What exactly brought you all the way here to end the Grimleal? There has to be a reason behind your actions and I would like a clear one from your lips." Yen'fay stared heavily at the Exalt whose gave said he was dead serious about a clear answer.

"…I guess this is the least I can do to repent for my past sins…that is all." Yen'fay didn't say another word as he walked around the sword and toward the battle. It wasn't really a clear answer, but it was good enough. Chrom turned around to see that some of the soldiers didn't really seem pleased with letting the two warriors walk away, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. "Flavia," Chrom called to the Khan who looked to him immediately. "Matthew and I will start heading inside. We don't know exactly what lies ahead, but Emmeryn and Naomi are somewhere in there and we have no time to waste. Go back to the camp and call forth the Shepherds that are on standby."

Flavia smirked and replied, "Taking all the full for yourself, I see." She sheathed her sword and walked away. "I got it. You future kids better follow me back as well. You've fought long enough." The only one who seemed hesitant to follow the Lucina who stared hard at Matthew for a couple of seconds before turning around following the rest of her friends and soldiers.

"I'm going with you guys!" Morgan declared next to her father.

"No you're not." Matthew immediately shot the girl down.

"Wha? Why not?!" Morgan asked her father with a face filled with disappointment.

"Because going in there will be too dangerous for you and I don't want to lose you, Morgan."

"B-But Naomi and Mom and both in there! If you leave me out, then I will be the only one in our family left out of the fight!"

Matthew sighed and said, "Listen Morgan, I know you mean well, but-"

"I will stay with her, Uncle." Matthew, Morgan and Chrom turned their heads to Lucina who walked up to them. "I will make sure to stay close to her side at all times."

Now it was time for Chrom to stop his child from coming along. "Not happening, Lucina. You will head back to the medical tent, and you will do that _now_." Chrom said in a tone that told his daughter that his decision was absolute.

"But Father!" Lucina complained, but broke at the pressure of the glare her father was giving her. "…Alright." Lucina said in defeat.

"Come on, Matthew. We must hurry." Chrom turned and walked towards the tower.

"Right." Matthew said and followed after. Morgan was complaining and yelling "that's not fair" to him, but he completely ignored her and charged toward the temple. _Hold up, Emm, Naomi. We're coming._

* * *

Chrom and Matthew were taken by surprise at how low the security was around the temple. There wasn't a single Grimeal in sight no matter how far they'd gone into the place. About halfway into the place, Matthew began to feel the ringing in his head again, but it wasn't as bad as the previous. Chrom asked him if he was okay or if he needed a shoulder to keep him walking, but he waved him off.

When the altar came into view, Matthew stopped and grabbed Chrom by the arm. "Chrom, before we do this, I need you to promise me something." Chrom looked into the eyes of his best friend to see that what he was about to say would be dead serious.

"…Alright." Chrom said, not knowing that he would soon regret that word.

"If Validar somehow takes control of me again," Matthew took a deep breathe before looking back to his brother-in-law with his same serious expression. "I want you to cut me down where I stand."

Matthew could tell that his words were poison to Chrom from the way his face immediately turned to fury and he shook his head back and forward. "You can't say that! No, you can't ASK that!" Chrom said, furious at his friend's request. "I KNOW you can fight Validar's influence over you. You've done it before, and you will do it again damn it!" Hearing those words were oddly relieving to the tactician. It was relieving to know that his friend had so much faith in him, but it didn't change the fact that it COULD happen.

"Please just do me this one favor, Chrom. I can't walk in there without knowing that I will have someone to put me out of my misery before I hurt my friends."

"And I can't walk in there until I know you will try your best to fight this. Now tell me that you WILL fight this, or I will cut you down before Validar even gets a chance to take over!" Chrom really did have a weird way of comforting the tactician, but the brunette just laughed and walked ahead of his friend.

"I promise. Now let's go get our family back." Matthew said, but stopped halfway and turned around. "Come out you two." Matthew called to someone behind Chrom (who also turned around in alarm). Coming from behind a pillar was Lucina and Morgan, who looked to the ground twiddled their fingers, and walked over to the two adults.

"W-We're sorry we disobeyed," Morgan apologized without looking up. "But we want to help our family too!" Instead of getting like the two thought their parents would, Matthew turned away from them and said only two words.

"Stay close."

The two looked up from the ground and to their parents who began walking further into the temple. They smiled before quickly catching up to their parents.

…

Upon entering the main part of the temple and walking toward the altar, Matthew immediately spotted a figure by the front of the altar wearing a black long dress with markings of Grima on it. Matthew's eyes widened and he sprinted toward the altar when he saw the familiar blonde hair of his wife. "Emm!" Matthew yelled as he ran to his wife who laid up-straight against the altar. He could hear Chrom calling out to him, but he didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was his wife who he hadn't seen in almost 2 weeks alive and okay. He was just inches away from her when he crashed into an energy wall that surrounded on all corners. "Emm! Wake up!"

Morgan joined net to her father and began banging on the energy shield alongside him. "Mom! Wake up already! We're here to save you!"

"The poor thing can't hear you." Everyone turned away from the former Exalt and looked to the voice that came from their right. Coming from the shadows was Validar and Aversa close behind him. Everyone gritted their teeth to see the snake of a man and his servant appear before them; well, all but Morgan who kept her gaze on Aversa. "Do you like the dress? It was more fitting than that eyesore of a Naga outfit she wore before."

"What are you doing to her?!" Matthew barked at the man who one smirked at his son's anger.

"Grima I currently accepting her life force. It will take some time to break through Naga's influence in her, but there is nothing in this world that can't be broken. In due time, her life force will be absorbed by Grima and the Fell Dragon will once again hover over this world!"

"You're insane!" Lucina spoke and let her anger flow out. "What will you have to gain from releasing a being that will completely destroy all life as we know it? Have you truly lost your mind?!" Validar only tilted his head back and cackled as if the situation was actually the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Our lord Grima has promised his followers a spot on the throne of this world! When he is resurrected, we will be able to completely take control of these pathetic world and all humans will understand true fear when they see Grima's might! To see the fear in man's eyes as they witness Grima's power is what I've dreamed of!" Validar could hear the sound of swords being unsheathe at the end of his grand speech, but it only made his smirk wider. "Ready to fight me already I see?"

"We have nothing more to say to you." Chrom spoke for the group. "You are a poison to this land, and I will make sure to erase you no matter what it takes."

Validar smirked at Chrom's declaration and walked behind Aversa. "That seems to be some declaration you have there. But before we start, there is _trash_ I must get rid of." Aversa's eyes suddenly widened when the words left the snakes mouth. The silver haired woman paused in shock as pained filled her abdomen. She glanced down to her stomach and her body quivered when she saw a lightning bolt planted in her gut.

"You have outdone your usefulness, _traitor."_ The sorcerer whispered into the woman's ear before pushing her off of his blade and she fell to the ground; desperately gasping for air as she put a hand over to wound to stop the bleeding. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Matthew yelled at the man who seemed to still take pleasure from his anger filled face.

"She outlived her usefulness, so she was no more than a treacherous witch. Therefore, I ended her pathetic life. I'm sure she will understand in the afterlife. But enough of the trivial things. I'm gonna have to move you away from one of Grima's sacrifices." The snake of a man raised his left hand and began chanting. Matthew thought that he would run in before the sorcerer had a chance to finish casting, but he was not expecting the energy field surrounding his wife to expand and knock him and his friends back.

Matthew could feel his world spinning as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. He looked around him to make sure everyone was okay. Chrom was next to him and also getting back to his feet, but Morgan and Lucina were now separated from them by a large energy shield that stretched to the sides of the temple and to the ceiling. If Matthew was worried when he saw the shield, then he was even more worried when he saw Naomi in the distance with a spell book in hand and ready to fire at Morgan and Lucina who were still recovering.

The last thing Matthew wanted to hear was that sick laughter coming from his father behind him. "Now, shall we begin the slaughter?"

* * *

 **Happy New Years! I'm late on saying that, but WHO CARES! This chapter was actually a lot longer than I thought it would be, so I had to cut it into two different chapters. The second part WILL be out THURSDAY so look forward to it!**

 **Now for reviews!**

 **Erebus13 _: Funny thing about your review. One day, I was writing ahead in this story and the question came to me: how exactly do I want to end this story? Then three hours later that day, POOF! Your review came in and I was like "BRUUUUUUUUH!" I will seriously give that idea thought sometime late January or early February when this story starts to come to an end ^_^_**

 ** _As for why Lucina was granted the position of Exalt instead of Naomi or Morgan would be because, as said in one of the chapters (don't know which one and would probably make me have to read the whole thing to find it :/ ) Naomi and Morgan were run out of their home because of their Grimleal marks, which makes Lucina and Lissa the only two candidates to the throne (Honestly, you'd think Lissa would step up right to be Exalt, right). Plus, don't really know if this counts, Lucina and the twins were born on the same year, but Lucina is one month older than the twins. Hope that cleared things up! :3_**

 **Zayvor: _I know TT_TT, but I shall get through this! Just need to stay away from more spoilers until the 19th of February! SO HARD!_**

 **Guest: _Good sir, or madam, I will have you know that it is NOT the ending of the game that makes not want to play it. You see, since I was a young lad I have always liked surprises and have hated it when things are spoiled for me. If someone were to tell me the ending of a movie, or a very important event in the movie, no matter how great it is, I will lose interest in said movie and I will no longer feel any motivation for the movie. I am a man who LOVES surprises and HATES spoilers! (Though I am quite impatient.)_**

 ** _Now that you have seen that you have misjudged me, I will be taking back those points you have seized from my gamers licenses and happily place them back in their rightful place. *takes points back*._**

 **Suguoxxx: _*spoiler* I don't doubt that Sakura is more developed than Elise lol, but if I'm going with my inner Loli, then I'm going for the small Norh dark mage…don't judge me! As for Hoshido, definitely the Pegasus knight sister! As for the main wife *cough* *cough* Camilla *choke* *cough* reasons *choke* *choke*._**

 ** _THE CREATOR: SM4SH IS AWESOME AND I WANTED SNAKE TOO!_**

 ** _Reaction 1 (One Minute Melee): …Finish him…..Fatality…Mecha sonic went too far xD_**

 ** _Reaction 2 (A day in the Office with Captain Falcon): XDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

 ** _Reaction 3 (Tainted Milk): I didn't know whether to laugh, be creeped out, or scared, so I did all three xD_**

 ** _I shall save these videos to my favorites! xD Now, I have videos for YOU to watch good sir! Minecraft fail 18+, Check out buddy when buddy get up, Ronald plays flappy birds, and John Cena Prank Call._** ** _At the end of the videos, don't judge how I laugh at things lol._**

 ** _As always, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you all next time!_**


	29. Revelations Part 2

**_Chapter 27 Revelations Part 2_**

* * *

Lucina and Morgan pushed themselves up as they saw Naomi beginning to chant a spell from the Book of Naga in her hands. "Open your eyes, Naomi!" Morgan cried to her sister that didn't seem to get through as she continued to cast the spell. Morgan gritted her teeth and picked up her two killing edges next to her. If her sister wasn't going to listen to her, then the only thing left to do was to beat some sense back into her.

Morgan could feel heat circling her as her twin aimed her hand in her direction. The tactician in training immediately jumped off of her knees and sprinted to her left. The explosion was loud and the wind from it almost knock the blonde off her feet, but she kept her balance and charged toward her sister's right to attack before she could cast another spell. Morgan looked to her sister's left and saw that Lucina must have had the same idea since she was sprinting towards Naomi with her Falchion ready to strike.

Morgan saw her sister drop the tome in her hand and reach for something in her mage garb. Morgan thought to get to her before she could pull out whatever was in her garb, but was far too late as a dark blade of aura came from under her sister's garb and almost decapitated tactician in training Morgan was able to duck and back away just in time before the dark aura would have taken her head off. Lucina was in the same situation, but she blocked the attack and quickly retreated from the now dark wielding mage. "Since when could she do that?" Morgan asked herself as she tried to think of a plan to counter her sister's newfound skill, but Naomi had a different agenda. This time, instead of going after Morgan, she went straight for Lucina and bombarded her with multiple dark spells.

Morgan quickly sprung to help her cousin who did not look like she could take much more abuse. Naomi saw her twin advancing and shot three dark spheres at her simultaneously. The spheres came at her so fast that Morgan could barely dodge them. The first two almost hit her by a hair, but the last one struck her hard and she was sent spinning and flying across the temple and into a pillar. "Morgan!" The tactician in training could hear her cousin cry out her name in the distance.

Morgan grunted as she reached to her left arm that like it was on fire. The cloak covering her arm was extremely warm from the attack, but it wasn't ripped in the slightest, which sent a short feeling of relief through the blonde's body. Morgan looked away from her injured arm and to her sister who was attacking Lucina with another round of dark magic. Lucina was completely on the defensive and she didn't seem to be able to get in an attack of her own (most likely due to the fatigue she suffered from the previous battle against the dead lords).

Even though her body protested by sending painful strikes through her arm, Morgan pushed herself up to her wobbling feet and tried to get herself back together. She noticed immediately that she could no longer lift her left arm whenever she tried. "I better be careful. I can't take another one of those hits." Morgan told herself as she used her right hand to sheath her left sword and charged back into the fight.

Once again, Naomi saw her twin approached and held her hand out to blast her with dark energy, but instead of succeeding with the attack, Lucina finally saw an opening and swung upward with the flat side of her blade, knocking the purple tome out of the young dark mage's hand. The magic Naomi was casting disappeared into thin air instantly. The zombified girl looked back to the blue head who caused her magic to disappear and was gifted with the flat end of her legendary blade. Before she could fall down, Morgan joined in by hitting her sister in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword. Naomi dropped to the floor like a falling wall, defeated.

Morgan let out a heavy sigh and gripped her arm again. "We got her." She mumbled and looked to Lucina who was breathing heavily and planted her sword in the ground to lean on. "You alright, Lucy?" Morgan asked and was replied with a nod of the head from the blue head.

"I'll be *pant* fine." Lucina reassured, then looked to the force-field that separated them from their fathers. "Look," Lucina said and caused Morgan to turn her head in the same direction. Morgan and Lucina definitely didn't like what they were seeing. Validar was guffawing like a mad man as Chrom and Matthew pushed themselves up from the ground. From the looks off it, they were losing.

"They need our help!" Morgan exclaimed and ran toward the wall of aura that separated her from her father. The aura was hard like a brick wall, but that didn't stop Morgan from raising her sword and slashing against it. "Come on damn it! Break!" Morgan yelled in frustration as she continuously struck the magic wall in vain. 30 blows later and watching her father and uncle desperately fight for their lives, Morgan panted as she looked to the wall. It hadn't shown even one sign of cracking.

The blonde gritted her teeth and yelled, "We gotta do something, Lucy!" There was no reply. Morgan was surprised by the silence and turned around. "Lucy we don't have a lo-" She was cut off when appeared before her and grabbed her by the neck; lifting her off the ground and holding her up against the wall of aura. The force when she hit the wall was so great and surprising that Morgan dropped her killing edge. Her free hand now went to the wrist of her twin sister who held her off the ground and was cutting off her source of air. "L-Lucy h-help…" Her cry for help was in vain when she saw the princess out cold on ground yards away from her.

Morgan began to kick at her sister hold her, but that didn't seem to change the strength of the grip Naomi had around her neck. Morgan looked to the eyes of her sister that were glowing purple and didn't have a shred of life in them. "N-Naomi, w-wake up already…" Morgan pleaded, but it still didn't do anything to help. "I said…wake up…NOW!" Morgan threw a punch across her zombified sister's face, but all that did was make her sister slowly real her head back toward her and a small hint of anger could be seem from the way her brows furrowed slightly.

The young dark mage threw the girl to the ground and completely knocked the wind out of her. Morgan began coughing air out, but the second she thought she could catch her breath, Naomi was quickly mounted on top of her and now used both hands to close off the young myrmidon's air. Morgan couldn't muster up any strength in her body to push her sister off or ever speak. All she could feel was the pain of not being able to breathe and her vision slowly clouding.

Suddenly, air was returned back to her lungs and she coughed up air repeatedly. It was strange to Morgan. She could still feel her sister's grip around her throat, but it wasn't tight at all. Instead, they were shaking intensely. Morgan suddenly felt something wet hit her cheek and she could hear sniffling coming from above her. She looked up to her sister to see that her purple and lifeless eyes with flooding tears down her face. Even if she didn't have any emotion on her face, Morgan could tell that Naomi was crying on the inside and was desperately trying to fight Validar's influence. It wasn't much, but her sister was definitely there.

With the small opening that was given, Morgan pushed her sister off of her and mounted onto her instead. Morgan knew from earlier that trying to knock her unconscious while she was under Validar's control was not possible.

But this time, it would definitely work.

Morgan used her right hand to reach to her left side and pull out her sword. Once full out, she stood from her sister and to her feet. She pointed to blade downward toward her sister and mumbled a hurtful "forgive me" before driving the sword down into her sister's left leg, making sure the long blade went clean through the leg and through the floorboard. Naomi facial expression changed immediately into pain, but didn't last very long and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell back onto the floor. As Morgan planned, Naomi must not have been able to take the pain and passed out.

The tactician in training fell down to her rear and breathed heavily as she continued to look at her sister. Then footsteps were heard next to her and she saw Lucina slowly walking up to her holding her Falchion. "What…did you do?" Lucina asked as she looked to the once zombified Naomi who laid unconscious on the ground.

"Naomi took over her body for a short amount of time. Her controlled self didn't seem to have a source of pain, but she does. All I needed to do was make her feel a strong source of pain to knock her out. It was a gamble, but it worked. Even if Validar is somehow able to take control of her again, she wouldn't be able to stand up, so that no longer makes her a threat." Morgan glanced over to the fight with Validar and a satisfying smile creeped up on her face. Validar had fallen to his knees and was evaporating into purple mist.

"They won!" Lucina exclaimed excitedly and ran to the wall of aura. Morgan stood and followed, but her eyes widened when she saw Validar get back to one knee and began casting another spell.

"This isn't over! Damn you BOTH!" Validar roared and shot the blast straight at Chrom. Everything went into slow motion as Lucina and Morgan screamed for Chrom to turn around. He was obviously not fast enough and Matthew knew it. Morgan watched as her father pushed Chrom out of the way and the dark sphere sent hit him head on.

Matthew's shook from the electric shock of the magic and took three subtle steps back before hitting the ground. "Father!" Morgan yelled in horror and banged against the wall of aura that didn't seem to disappear even though it's caster was dead. Chrom immediately ran to his downed best friend and looked over him to see where his injuries laid, but there were none. Chrom smiled, which sent a wave of relief through the tactician in training's body, and pulled his friend into a sitting position.

But even though her father was alright and Validar was finally dead, Morgan felt…off. That last attack from Validar was a lot similar to the Naomi shot at her early. Just getting hit in the arm sent her flying and completely disabled her left arm. Validar had to be ten times more proficient with magic than Naomi and his attack hit her father dead on. Something was definitely not right.

Morgan's worry was justified when she looked back to her father to see her father putting a lightning bolt through her uncle's abdomen. "Wha-" was all Morgan was able to get out as she watched her uncle reel back then fall to the ground.

Then Validar's sick laugh rung throughout the temple.

…

"N-no." Lucina said as tears welled in her eyes and she looked to her father's lifeless body on the ground. "FATHER NO!" she cried out and felt her knees begin to shake uncontrollably before giving out. Morgan was still completely speechless to the whole scene. Soon her legs also gave out and she fell down to the ground along with her cousin; not taking her eyes off of her father who just stood and looked down to his brother-in-law's motionless body.

The wall of aura suddenly shattered and Validar appeared before the two children on their knees. "With the five gemstones in my procession, my magic knows no bounds. You've lost the second you entered this sacred place to fight me fools." Validar looked back to something behind him before looking down to Morgan. "It would seem that your mother is almost completely drained of her life force. Tell me, child. How does it feel to lose both of your parents right before your eyes?"

Morgan wanted to say something, but no matter how much she wanted to speak the words in her throat just wouldn't come out. All she could see was her possessed father and her mother who was getting her life sucked out of her. The worst part was there absolutely nothing she could do about it.

"We were…supposed to change this." Lucina mumbled as she bold her hand into a fist and squeezed her tear-filled eyes shut. "I promised we wouldn't let this happen a second time! And yet…yet…"

Validar seemed to take pleasure in the future girls despair and said, "Destiny cannot be changed, child, and YOUR destiny was to meet your end HER-"

"Don't get cocky you slithery dastard!"

Morgan and Lucina looked completely stunned at the voice they just heard behind them. The two Exalted children turned their heads and shock was plastered on their faces as the West Khan walked up behind them. "Don't you put any stock on this destiny hogwash. As long as I draw breath I will make sure to squash your so-called "destiny" along with your damn God."

"Basilio!" Morgan and Lucina said in unison, a little life coming back to their grim moods.

"W-We thought you were dead." Lucina added which made the Khan tilt his head back and let out a hearty laugh.

"You thought I met my end back in Valm, right? In truth, if it wasn't for your words, I would have. After getting my arse handed to me by Walhart, I remembered your warning. When Walhart delivered his last blow to me, I laid down and played dead like craven. Your words actually gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha!" Basilio's expression turned serious as he looked to the snake of a man in front of him. "I'm honestly glad that I'm alive. Now I get to see this snake die right before my very eyes."

Validar didn't seem too pleased with those last words and spoke, "YOU think you can kill ME?"

"Damn right I do!" Basilio barked back confidence and a snarky smile. "You are far from being on Walhart's level. For instance, you haven't even figured out that you have been completely fooled this entire time."

"W-What?" Validar stuttered and showed complete confusion across his face.

The two future children were equally confused and Morgan asked, "What do you mean?"

Basilio smirked and looked to the blonde. "Your father already predicted everything that would happen here. He said he saw it in a dream and this entire fight with Validar. He wanted to prepare for it just in case it would come true. And glory behold, it did."

Validar looked completely stunned, but still confused at what the Khan just said. "What does tha-"

"You wanna know the best part about all of this?" Basilio asked with a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "This idiot actually thought we would be stupid enough to bring all four gemstones directing too him!"

It would be an understatement to say that Validar was bewildered now. His face completely transformed into a smile as he tried to deny what the Khan just said. "Me? Fool? HA! If anyone is the fool it's YOU! I've had your entire army on close watch ever since Carrion Isle. Your every move! YOU are the fool if you believe Matthew was able to remove the gemstones without any of my spies noticing!"

"True, but your men never watched a dead man. They never kept their eyes on me!"

"I-no they wer-"

"Looks like it's finally starting to set in, huh?" Basilio said with a satisfying grin on his face when Validar ran to the altar and picked up the fire emblem and began evaluating the gemstones; releasing stopping the ritual and releasing the barrier surrounding the former Exalt.

"These have to be the real gemstones! There no way you coul-"

"And now you have turned your back to your enemies? You are even dumber than I thought." Validar shot his angry glare around 180 degrees only to see his son rushing in and slashing him across his chest.

"GAH!" The sorcerer yelp in pain from the slash and quickly teleported himself to his right and away from his assaulter. His face showed both anger and shock when he saw his standing next to the altar with a sword stained with his blood. "I-Impossible!"

"Father!" Morgan exclaimed happily.

Matthew smirked and looked down at his brother-in-law's body. "Chrom, you can stop pretending now. I didn't use nearly enough magic to cause internal damage to you." Now it was time for Lucina to gasp as her father pushed himself to his feet.

"Thank Naga your magic is still on an amateur level. You might have actually tickled me if you used anymore mana." Chrom joked and joined next to his friend with his Falchion drawn.

"Father! You're alive!" Lucina cried out, but the words were like poison to the current King of Plegia.

"Damn you all and your stones!" Validar barked and pulled out a tome from under his robes. "Grimleal, get out here! Kill them! Kill them all!" The Matthew and the others were on guard when they heard the sound of doors swinging open and multiple footsteps rushing out. Before them now were about 10 to 15 armed forces ready to commence their attack. Any normal man or woman would have shrunk at the numbers, but not the three bold warriors who were standing with their weapons ready.

Matthew looked to Chrom and Basilio and asked, "You guys think you can handle them?"

Basilio laughed and pulled the silver axe he had on his back out. "You kiddin'? I've been itchin' for a fight for a very long time. Sit back and watch me work, lad!" That answered that question. Matthew turned to Chrom, but he didn't need to say anything since the blue head knew exactly what his best friend was thinking.

"End that dastard once and for all." Chrom muttered before running out to help the Khan along with Lucina. Matthew drew his second sword and began his tread toward his father. The sorcerer gritted his teeth at the cockiness of his child.

"You think you can kill ME?" Validar barked and opened his tome. "I'll kill you before you even get a chance to swing that sword!" The sorcerer shot a blast at the tactician approaching him, but the pain on his chest made him flinch and send the blast slightly upward. Matthew didn't need to do anything but move his head slightly to the side. Validar was on edge since he missed the first shot. He went to shoot again, but Matthew quickly closed the distance between them and slashed the man upward, creating an "X" across his chest.

" _That_ was for Naomi." Matthew said as his father backpedaled and tried to cast another spell. Matthew once again stopped the man by slicing downward on his father's chest. " _That_ was for Morgan." Now Vallidar didn't even have time to move this time because Matthew brought both of his swords high and swung them down with blinding speed. "And _that_ was for Emm." Validar cough blood before falling to his back and wheezing repeatedly.

"T-This is…all w…wrong." Matthew heard Validar mutter before sheathing his blades.

"No, this was all _right_." The tactician replied and walked away toward his daughter who was picking up his wife from the ground and giving her support by letting her lean on her shoulder. The tactician quickly ran over to them to help. The tactician was relieved when he saw his wife turn her head to his direction. He could not describe the joy he felt when he saw her eyes and smile for the first time in what felt like months; even if the smile was only a one fourth of her usual.

"You m…made it." Emmeryn cooed in an exhausted tone and leaned further onto her daughter to keep from falling. Matthew quickly took the other arm of his wife and placed it over his shoulders.

"I failed to save you once. Now that you are back in my life I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen again." Matthew replied while looking to his wife and giving her the best smile he had made before he lost her again. The former Exalt smiled and turned her gaze away from the ground and to her husband holding her.

"Thank you…all of yo-" The blonde stopped mid-sentence when she saw something rising from behind her husband's head. A purple ball was forming and heading their way with incredible speed. "Look out!" Emmeryn's cry was in vain as the ball of death landed in front of them. The three were blown away from each other in three different directions. Matthew immediately ignored his now aching body and got to his feet drawing his swords,

Only to see Validar holding his wife in front of his by the hair and a dagger placed by her neck.

"Put down your weapon, or I'll kill her!" Validar commanded as he held the dagger closer to the blonde's neck and wheezed heavily from the wounds early (that somehow still didn't kill him."

"Let her go!" Matthew barked back at the half dead man.

"Let my mother go!" Morgan joined in with a blade of her own in her right hand.

"If you two are foolish enough to believe that you can get to me before I run this dagger through the one you two cherish so deeply, then go ahead. Just know that it would have been YOU who killed this pathetic woman in the end!" Validar bark at the two sword wielders who looked to him with bloodlust glares. If this wasn't foul play, then Matthew didn't know what was.

Matthew hesitantly, but slowly dropped his weapon. Morgan saw this and looked to her father in horror. "Father you can't listen to-

"I did what you asked!" Matthew assured, while stile glaring daggers into the man. "Now let her g-"

"My boy, I hope you didn't think it would be that simple." Validar smirked. Matthew didn't know what he expected of this man, but he also didn't know what he would do if he disobeyed. Validar turned his attention to the young myrmidon who still held her weapon strong. "You, put that sword right through his heart." Morgan's face contorted into utter horror at the words. "If you don't, I will kill this woman right here, right now." Morgan looked to the smirking man, then to her father who gritted his teeth.

"I-I can't..." Morgan muttered. "I could never do that!"

"You WILL do it!" Validar said in a commanding voice and the young girl's head began to ring.

"Argh!"

"Morgan!" Emmeryn cried out to her daughter who gripped her head in pain.

"Enough of this, Validar!" Matthew got the attention of the man, then looked to his daughter with a face as calm as he could make it. "Morgan...do it." Both Emmeryn Morgan couldn't believe the words that just left the tactician's mouth.

"No!" Emmeryn screeched.

"You can't ask that of me, Father!" Morgan retorted. "There's no way he will keep his word!"

"If we don't do it he will kill her!" Matthew shot back. "If ending my life will save her, then I ready to-"

"Don't talk like that!" Emmeryn lashed out desperately to her husband. "If you die, then my life has no more meaning!"

"Enough talk!" Validar stepped in. "Child, kill him or I'll kill this woman right now!" Validar placed the sharp edge of the dagger on the former Exalt's throat drawing blood that ran down her neck.

"S-Stop it!" Morgan desperately called out to the man.

"I'll stop when I see that failure of a son's body dead on the ground! Now do it RIGHT NOW or I will end her! I promise you I wi-" Validar caught his breath as something in his chest prevented him from breathing. His grip lessened on the woman in his arms and she quickly took the opportunity to get away and run to her husband's side. Validar finally looked down to his chest and saw blood, plus the tip of silver through his lungs.

"Sorry _Father,"_ Validar heard the all too familiar voice of Aversa behind him, "but if I'm to die, t…then you will fall with me!" With another motion, Aversa pulled the dagger out the sorcerer's chest and he let go of former Exalt's hair. Emmeryn took that opportunity to quickly get away from the

"Y-You're…all nothing…but traitors…!" Validar mumbled before his body began to turn into purple particles. Matthew immediately knew what he was trying to do and dashed over toward him with sword in hand. He slashed upward at the man to stop him to stop the teleportation, but caught nothing but air as the snake of a man completely disappeared.

"Damn it…" Matthew mumbled at his failed slash and sheathed his sword.

"Don't w-worry." Aversa said next to him while coving her bleeding abdomen. "There nothing b-but sand for miles. H-His wounds will k-kill him sooner than later." The dark flier couldn't muster the strength to continue standing and she collapsed down to the ground. Luckily for her, Morgan was there to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"You alright?" Morgan asked, which was, in reality, a really dumb question.

"J-Just internal bleeding." Aversa tried to act sarcastic, but could not bear the pain in her abdomen.

"Hold on, I have an Elixir in my pouch." Morgan reached into her pouch, but was not able to pull out the Elixir since the dark flier held her stopped her hand from pulling out the healing drink.

"S-Save it." She demanded and refused to let the girl pull the Elixir out of her pouch. "L-Let me d-die."

"I won't do that!" Morgan yelled in defiance. "You saved my life once AND my mother's! I have to-"

"DON'T BE A FOOL!" Aversa shouted, but instantly began cough blood into her hand. "…In a few minutes, I'll definitely die, so…let me die." With what little magic the dark flier could summon, she set the bag on the young myrmidon's hip and the girl had no choice but to unclip the pouch and watch it burn to ashes on the ground. Aversa smiled at the burned bag before her consciousness slowly faded.

* * *

 _ **Behind the Temple**_

"I won't…die again…!" Validar swore as he crawled through the dessert sand. "They'll pay…they'll ALL pay!"

"I knew I still sensed your aura around here." Validar looked up to see two figures walking towards him. His solemn expression twisted into slight hope when he recognized the robes of a dark mage on one of the figures through his blurry vision.

"You! You're Grimleal, correct? S-Save me and I will make sure Grima remembers your name personally!"

"This craven is begging for our HELP? GYAHAHA! That's very rich!" The taller figure laughed down at him. "Don't worry. We'll definitely help you."

Validar's expression twisted when he saw the dark mage pull out a purple tome and began chanting in ancient tongue. "W-What are you-"

"Usually, I don't care for such foolish things like 'revenge'," The feminine stated and aimed her hand at the bleeding man before her. "But I guess people really _can_ change." Purple flames began to surround the raven haired woman's hand before shooting at the sorcerer and completely engulfing him in purple flames.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

 ** _I had to kill Validar, like, twenty times in my first run through of Lunatic because my characters kept dying! Tharja ended up being able to FINALLY kill him by using Luna, which is kinda how this chapter ended. This chapter shows my anger and hatred toward this freakin' OP villain in Lunatic AND Lunatic Plus!..._**

 ** _This was originally only suppose to have two parts, but I couldn't break it down to just two...so there's gonna be three. (Honestly, I'm just trying to hurry and get pass this part of the story so I can start getting to the final arc of the story :/ )_**

 ** _But oh well. As always, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you all next time!_**


	30. Revelations Part 3

**_I took the time to look back on some of my chapters. I was able to find the many mistakes in most of those chapters (especially chapter 19) and fixed them. I also plan to fix the rest of those chapters in the future._**

 ** _By the by, college starts for me again Tuesday and my schedule in now hell itself x(. Can't promise a chapter every Sunday anymore, but just look out for Thursdays and Sundays. If I DO post the next chapter, it will be on one of those days._**

 ** _Chapter 28 Revelations part 3_**

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" Morgan yelled at the now unconscious woman in her arms. The blonde saw that the woman was no longer holding her gaping wound and put her injured hand over it to stop the bleeding. Morgan looked to her father with desperation and said, "Father, you have to help her!"

Matthew quickly snapped back into action and reached into his pocket to pull out whatever substance he had. His face grimaced when he pulled out a brown waterskin. "I-I only have a Vulnerary." Matthew said in solemn tone. "This won't be enough to heal her."

"It's enough!" Morgan exclaimed and snatched the medicine out of her father's hand. Morgan gently laid the woman on the ground and placed her head on her knees. She uncapped the medicine and held it to the sweating woman's lips. Much to Morgan's dismay, the liquid she poured into the silver haired woman's mouth only spilled out of her mouth. "Drink already!" Morgan commanded to the unconscious woman.

"She's unconscious, Morgan." Matthew stated the obvious. "The only way she could drink it is from mouth to mout-"

" **You should honor her wishes and let that winch die**."

Morgan, Matthew and Emmeryn looked around to find the dark voice that echoed throughout the temple. They all turned to the altar and saw none other than Matthew's doppelganger hovering in the air. "You!" Matthew growled at his double and instinct kicked in for him to pull Morgan, along with Aversa, behind him.

" **You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination**." The doppelganger stated in a matter-a-fact tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked the demon hovering, but it ignored her completely and continued his stare at his look alike.

" **It is still written that these _friends_ of yours still die at your hands. Or, to be more precise, MINE.**" At this point, Matthew was now glaring at the hovering man.

"I'll kill you before I let that happen." Matthew stated and began to slowly unsheathe his sword.

" **You can try, but you do not hold the power to slay me, Matthew**." The man said with a growing smirk as he looked to the blonde hiding behind the brunette. " **It's nice to see you again, Emm**."

"Don't you DARE speak her name!" Matthew yelled, his sword now out and ready to attack.

" **Why not?** " The man smirked. " **I was once married to the same woman before she, so tragically, met her end. But she did give birth to two of my children…well, a genius and a _failure_ to be exact.** "

"W-What are you talking about?" Morgan asked hesitantly, wishing that the answer to the question was not what she wanted it to be. "W-

The floating man sighed heavily before putting hand to his face and massaging the base of his nose. " **I swear my own children can be so daft at times. I AM Matthew. We are one and the same. The only thing different between the two of us is the choices we've made. I chose to become a God, while you chose to stick with these _frail_ humans. When this "Marth" came back to the past, I followed her. I tried to take over his mind before he could meet these…"friends", but his will was stronger than I thought and all I ended up doing was wiping his memory clean. The dreams Matthew now has, the ringing in his head, they were nothing more than my memories trying to force their way back into his mind."**

" **As far as MY children are concerned, just like Validar, I have the power to control them at will. As I expected, it proved difficult to control Morgan due to her extraordinary talents and will power. Naomi on the other hand** ," The floating man looked over to his unconscious daughter before shake his head in disappointment. " **As expected of a failure. She is worth absolutely nothing in my eyes**. **But I guess she had her uses to some extent**. **Still, once a failure, always a failure.** "

"STOP CALLING NAOMI A FAILURE!" Morgan finally cracked at the floating figure. "She is a lot stronger than you will EVER be! No one can best her a wielding magic, she works harder than anyone I know, AND she has the heart of an amazing person! I will not sit here and let you degrade her any longer! You are definitely NOT our father! Our father would never say anything like that about us OR mother! If anything, YOU are the true failure."

A smile emerged on the blonde's face from finally seeing the floating figure's cocky smile drop.

"You failed to take over Naomi and my mind completely, you failed to stop us from giving you enough sacrifices for your ritual, and you failed to kill any of the Shepherds! If anyone's a failure, then you are the biggest one in this whole world!" The floating figure didn't say a word after the blonde finished speaking. He just stared at her with a blank stare that did not waver the tactician in training's cocky smile.

" **…It would seem that I should have disciplined you more back in the future… No matter. If you no longer fear me, then I will show you once again what fear really is!** " The floating man raised his hands till they were outstretched to his sides with palms up. Everyone in the temple was alarmed when the building began to shake profoundly and debris began to fall from the ceiling. " **I will make sure you all know fear!** "

"Matthew!" The tactician turned around to the sound of his name as he tried to keep himself and wife from falling to the ground from the earth rumbling beneath them.

"Chrom!" Matthew called back to the man who was having just as much trouble as him.

"We must leave immediately! This place is going to fall!"

"You think?!" Matthew yelled back as he ran toward the altar and yanked the fire emblem off. He turned around and saw that Morgan and Emmeryn was trying to walk with the unconscious woman on their arms, but could not keep their balance. He rushed over and picked up the woman into his arms and while handing the Fire Emblem to his wife. "Don't worry, I'll carry her! You guys make sure you get out of here!"

The two did not argue and did what they were told. Matthew looked around to confirm that everyone was safely. Relief filled his body to see Basilio carrying Naomi out and everyone heading for the exit; the either dead or unconscious Grimleal bodies left behind.

…

When safely outside the temple, everyone had to take a minute to observe the chaos that was happening before them. The wind blew power gust that carried sand around the desert and made it impossible to see 10 yards in front of you, the Shepherds and soldiers were falling all over the place from the unbalanced ground, and lightning was striking against the ground; Chrom had to literally tackle Lucina before she would be struck by Mother Nature.

Matthew was deemed speechless when he saw the colossal being hovering above the Dragon's Table. The sheer size of the creature could easily break even the bravest of warriors and made Walhart look like an ant in comparison.

"G-Grima has revived." Lucina said in horror as she looked to the sky and at the colossal purple dragon. "I-It's all over."

"How does any even begin to fight a thing that size!?" Basilio exclaimed in utter shock at the creature.

"Now is not the time to falter!" Chrom got everyone's attention away from the dragon and to him. "Matthew, please tell me you got the Fire Emblem?" The Exalt asked the tactician who nodded in reply and immediately sent a wave of relief through the blue head. "Then there is no time to waste! We can ask Naga for her blessing. It's said that the first Exalt paid tribute to Naga at a sight on Mount Prism. If we want to still have a world to protect, then we must head there NOW!"

* * *

Everyone was in a complete jumble of mess. The soldiers were trying their best to find their way back to the camp through the sandstorm, the medical tent were having trouble taking down the tents and carefully carrying out the injured to the nearby forts, and the Shepherds were trying their best to keep everyone in order. No one had time to mourn for the lost or take notice to the colossal being in the sky. The only thing that was most likely going through most of their human minds was the instinct to live. If they didn't get out of the sand storm, then it was a high possibility that sand could completely fill their unprepared throats, or they could get lost and ever find their way back.

Matthew, Chrom and Basilio did their best to guide the disordered soldiers to the nearby forts and out of the sandstorm. It took hours to make sure that no one was still in the sandstorm, but once no one else could be seen from the scouts at the top of the fort, the search was off and everyone settled down until the storm subsided.

The last to be found were Tharja and Gangrel; who were completely covered head to toe with sand, but held satisfying smiles on their faces as if the storm was nothing in their eyes. The second the tactician had everyone account for, he set out to look for his family. If his memory was correct, Morgan and Naomi should be in the infirmary and Emmeryn should be going around making sure everyone was well. Since he had a slim chance in running into his wife, the brunette decided to first visit his daughters. As the tactician pasted the halls, he could see the terrified faces of the soldiers as if they had just seen the devil. Most of their minds were most likely wrapped around the mighty dragon they witnessed floating in the sky. But who could blame them for their fear and confusion? Anyone from afar would think the same thing if they saw what these soldiers saw up close and personal, and to think that this thing once moved around freely in Lucina's world? How could someone actually live with that…thing, looking down on the world from the heavens?

"Why won't you heal her?!" Matthew stopped and looked up to the familiar sound of his daughter Morgan's voice. Matthew poked his head into the now medical room to see what all the commotion was. Morgan's face was twisted into anger with gritted teeth as she looked to the many healers that eyed her down.

"Madam, do you not know who this woman is?" The healer wearing an all-white cleric garb right in front of the blond asked. "She's Grimleal! Not to mention she is the right hand woman for Validar! Who knows what she will do if she regains her strength. Rather than healing her, it would be better to let her breathe her last breath and pass on.

"I don't care what she once was!" Morgan lashed at the healer. "She saved my life and I have to repay that debt to her! I refuse to let her die!"

"We understand your determination to save this woman, we really do, but you are still just a child. You do not understand the danger that you are putting everyone here in by keeping this woman alive. As a healer, I would gladly help this woman before death finds her, but as a maiden of my country, I simply cannot let such a dangerous person roam free amongst our people! You should at least understand THAT much!"

Matthew knew Morgan was at a lost for when since she didn't seem to answer back to the healer. Matthew knew that every word the woman was saying was true and it would be better to let such a dangerous member fall to death. In their eyes, this was best tactical precaution they could come to. It was logical, but that didn't make it was right. Seeing that his daughter no longer had words to speak, Matthew stepped into the room.

Well, he would have if a green blur didn't calmly walk in before him. He stood in the doorway and watched as every healer quickly stiffened and bowed to the former Exalt who stopped behind her daughter. "Y-Your Grace!"

"Mom?" Morgan said looking up to her mother who didn't look back to her. Instead, her calm gaze was fixed on the dark flier who had was unconscious on a cot behind the healers. She looked back to the healers in front of her and took a bow.

"Please, you must heal that woman." Emmeryn said and instantly caused all the healers to go wide eyed.

"B-But your-"

"I've already heard your conversation. I believe you have every right to not want to heal that woman because of what she use to stand for, but that was the past."

"But Your Grace!" The lead woman called out. "If you heard us, then you know why we can't heal that woman!"

Emmeryn stared at the woman before saying, "This woman has given me food when I was hungry in my cell and has saved my life from Validar, but it has nothing to do with that. Death is nothing more than the easy way out. I have not seen her wrong doings, so I cannot say that this woman is pure at heart, but if there is a chance for her to repent for her actions, then there would be no better way than to have her do it throughout her final days and not pay for them in the afterlife."

The healers didn't say anything. All they did was stare at their former Exalt with their mouths half agape and their will to continue the argument shattered.

Then Emmeryn bowed and asked again, "Please, save her." The healers all looked to each other with anxious looks. Even though it was their own Queen who had asked for them to complete such a simple task, they still could not bring themselves to go through with it.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Grace," The leader of the pack spoke up for everyone who did not seem to have the words to. "But my brothers and sisters cannot bring ourselves to heal that woman. I-If death is the punishment that we must suffer for disobeying orders, then please allow me to take it all alone." Instead of a disappointed face the healers expected to see when the Exalt lifted her head, they were met with an understanding smile.

"I see," Emmeryn said calmly, then walked pass the healers and grabbed a healing staff from the many that sat in a barrel at the far end of the room. The Exalt turned back around and walked to the healers that was blocking her way to the dark flier. "Then at least allow me to heal her myself." Emmeryn asked and was replied with even more shocked looks from the healers. "I truly understand why you cannot bring yourself to help her, if I simply let someone die when I have the power to save them, then I believe I am in the wrong. If we don't heal her, then we would be no better than the Grimleal. If we are going to show that we are different than how they think, then we must show it with our actions and not our grudges."

The room went so silent that all that could be heard was the low voices of the soldiers down the hall. Matthew looked at Emmeryn in amazement. Never in the few months that he had his wife back did he ever think she would be able to give a speech like she did. Her radiant glow she once had before she lost her memories were once again glowing around her. They were still hesitant, but the healers lowered their heads in shame before clearing the way for the former Exalt to walk through; Morgan following closely behind. Emmeryn let out a short "thank you" before walking over to the woman who breathed short, heavy breathes. Aversa's skin was slightly lighter than her usual tan skin and it looked like she could meet death at any minute. Emmeryn let out a breath of air before hold the healing staff above the pale woman's abdomen and began chanting.

…

Matthew waited patiently for Emmeryn to finish everything. 10 minutes after her chanting was complete, Emmeryn wiped away any sweat she had on her forehead and turned to bow to the healers in the room before heading for the exit. "You did good, Emm." The tactician said to his wife as she approached him. Instead of stopping to speak to her husband, Emmeryn walked right pass him and speed-walked down the hallway.

Worry filled the tactician as he feared there might be something wrong with his wife. "Emm!" Matthew called out to his wife who didn't seem to stop, but quicken her paste. When he finally caught up to her, they were on the opposite side of the fort and at a dead end with no one in sight. The tactician slowly walked up to his wife who still had her back turned to him. "You alright Emm?"

Matthew was replied with the former Exalt turning around and burying her face in her husband's chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Hold me." She said plainly. Matthew calms abided to her request and wrapped his arms around her, being a little at ease since he didn't hear any cracks in her voice.

"I…have also bared scars from the Grimleal." Emmeryn revealed to her husband who did not say a word. Instead, he let her continue with whatever she was about to say next. "Every time I even thought about them, it would send chills up my spine and fear quickly took over. The healers, I can truly understand their hate toward the Grimleal and Aversa. I also tried to hate them, trust me I did, but some part of me disapproved of the word "hate". It was as if the very word was a sin to my tongue."

"But I met you." Emmeryn said, tightening the hold on her husband and a smile emerging on her face. "With you, I began to think less and less about the Grimleal. My fear was quickly subsiding the longer I stayed by your side, and soon, I couldn't even think about them anymore. If not for you, then I'm sure I would have fell into the same hate as they did. That's why..." Emmeryn pushed herself away and looked up into the brown orbs of her husband. "Thank you, Matthew. I can't thank you enough for all you have down for me."

Matthew smiled before inching closer to Emmeryn's lips. "And thank you for being with me, Emm." Then their lips met and they shared a long, passionate kiss that lasted far longer than they cared for in that empty hallway.

* * *

The sandstorm subsided faster than Chrom and Matthew thought. When they could finally see, Chrom called for a 1 day rest to get everyone ready to move toward Mount Prism to the east. He would have given more time, but there was no telling what would have happened if they didn't hurry to their destination. Grima was still amongst them and, with Lucina's warning, came more Risen.

Her warning gave the Shepherds the upper hand when they encountered Risen as they moved through the desert, but unlike the other Risen, these were a lot smart and seemed to adapt quickly to situations. Every day that passed as they made their way out of the desert, they would walk into a stronger and much larger force of Risen (most likely Grima's way of exhausting her food before she went in for the kill).

It would have taken the Shepherds to travel only 3 days from their previous location to get out of the desert, but because of their constant stopping, they were delayed and was now only three-fourths the way out 5 days later. There were still hard glares going toward Walhart and Yen'fey, who now walked amongst the army. Matthew was sure they received their fair share of threats from the army, they were the two Valmese men either had a heart of steel, or were the best actors in the world since they didn't even flinch at the daggers coming their way. Aversa was also on others thoughts, but she had yet to awaken and Morgan, Walhart and Yen'fey stayed by her side so no one would "accidently" slit her throat in the middle of the night.

Much to the Shepherds bad fortune, they ran into yet another pack of Risen, but this time, it wasn't them that they were attacking. Instead, in the distance they could see 4 figures being heavily outnumbered by over 20 undead creatures. Seeing that it wasn't many Risen, Matthew decided the best plan of action was to take only a small group of Shepherds to surprise attack the Risen from behind.

Now the team of Matthew, Chrom, Nah, Tharja, Lucina, Flavia, Sumia, Cynthia, Cherche, Gaius, and Yen'fey all set out to deal with the undead creatures. The surprise attack was a complete success. The Risen that were attacking did not even have time to react as the Shepherds stabbed them in the back with their blades and magic and continued to push forward. The fight wasn't even much of a fight since the Risen didn't seem to be able to defend themselves from the frontal attack from the four figures and the back attack from the Shepherds. In the end, it was a complete one side massacre

"That's all of them." Matthew said as he sheathed his swords and walked over to Chrom who did the same. "You feeling alright, Chrom?"

"Never better." Chrom said nonchalantly and looked to the four warriors that sheathed their blades; a redhead head and two blue head males, and a green haired woman. "I don't know who they are, but they must be strong if they were able to hold off such a large number of Risen on their own." The blue head commented.

"Yea," Matthew replied simply and said, "We should go make sure that they haven't suffered any injuries." The Exalt nodded in agreement and walked over to one of the figures. It was a man about Chrom's height with blue hair and wore a hero's garb similar to Priam's, but had a red cape around his neck and a green bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Are you guys alright?" Matthew asked the man and waited for a reply, but did not receive one. All he received was a blank stare from the man. Matthew scratched the back of his head before asking again. "Are you guys from around here?" Still nothing.

"Not one for I guess." Said Chrom, and the man now looked towards him with the same blank stare that he was just giving the tactician. There was something he noticed something about the figure. You could barely see it if you were not close enough, but a blue aura could be seen illuminating from the figures and all their soulless eyes were the exact same color; sky blue.

"Something feels… _off_ about them." The tactician said as he observed the figures that looked to them with their soulless eyes. Chrom's eyes landed on one that was just a few yards away from the one currently in front of them. He also had blue hair, but what stood out was the familiar blue garb he was wearing that was far too similar to the garb Lucina wore. Who exactly were these people?

As he was thinking, Matthew and Chrom looked up to see an old man in a priest uniform literally appeared out of thin air and began walking toward them. "Hail travelers!" The old man said and stopped next to the blue head in front of the tactician and Exalt.

"H-Hello good sir." Matthew said, shaking himself out of what he just saw and bowed to the man; Chrom following suit.

"Thank you very much for assisting my servants. I'd feared that this would be their final stand against those dreadful creatures, yet they still stand tall to defend the village!"

Chrom and Matthew looked to each other before looking back to the grateful old man. "Village?" They both said in unison.

"Certainly!" The old man said gleefully at the confused men before realizing the reason for their confusion. "Oh that's right, you can't see the village, can you?" The old man said and put the two men into an even more confused state. "Well that is very understandable. The villages around here are incognito thanks to the magic that surrounds these parts. Without it, our village would suffer from constant attack from the bandits."

"That's amazing!" Lissa screeched from behind the two swordsmen, who turned around in surprise to see the princess eavesdropping on the conversation. The old man however, didn't seem so surprised and continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"It is indeed! We have lived in fear of the constant attacks from the bandits and the Grimleal. We are home to many mages, but our numbers have decreased due to them. Getting rid of even a small portion of them has really lifted some weight off of our people's shoulders! If there is anything we can reward you for, then please don't hesitate to ask!"

"It was no problem at all."Chrom replied and did short bow to the priest once again. "You said that you wanted to reward us, correct? If so, would you have rooms in your village to have our injured sleep in a comfortable bed?"

"Oh indeed, m'lord!" The man replied cheerfully. "We have more than enough room in our village to house your soldiers! We can even prepare food if you like!"

"Food AND a nice bed? We'll take it!" Lissa answered before her brothers could deny the "food" part. Chrom didn't want to take food from the villagers, but they were actually low in the food department, so he had no choice but to accept the priest generous offer.

"Thank you very much. I will be sure to repay your kindness in the future." Chrom bowed again to the priest who shook his hands in front of him from the amount of respect he was given from the Exalt.

"No no no! You shouldn't continue to bow to me, sir. Getting rid of those undead creatures was payment enough-" The old man stopped when he when he got a closer look at the man next to the Exalt. Chrom raised his eyebrows at the old man's newly found curiosity of his tactician.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"Not so much as a "problem", sir. It's just…I feel like I've seen this man before, but my memory can't seem to place a finger on where." The old man said as he massaged his chin in thought. "Hmmmm…do you mind if I get a closer look at your face, sir?" Matthew didn't see any reason why not, so he nodded and the old man slowly walked over to him. The tactician watched as the old man squinted and observed the his face. After about 10 seconds of his observation, a switch went off in his head and his face turned into pure joy. "Dear Naga! The Gods has shined their light back on us!"

Chrom and Lissa all looked to the old man in confusion. "Does he know Matthew or something?" Lissa asked her brother should shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Please! We must hurry back to the village! The people will be overjoyed to see Master Robin again!" The old man didn't say another word as he turned and walked away from the trio. Meanwhile, Lissa and Chrom looked to the confused Matthew with raised brows.

 _Robin_?

* * *

 **Sugioxxx: Tight Née-San?! XD I'm going to assume you mean the robed sister and leave it at that. As for the loll, yep. I may not be a lolicon (seriously, I'm not) but it's interesting to me to see a quiet person actually change and show emotion whether it's embarrassment or anger. I guess it's just how I am :P**

 **Erebus13: I actually had a hug debate on whether or not to let Aversa live or not. To be honest, I never really planned for her to make any interaction with Walhart back in Valm and she would have died when the Shepherds fought her at the end of the fight with the warlords. Then I really thought about it. If Emmeryn was found earlier on in the story instead of later, then there would be no way that other events wouldn't have changed.**

 **It would actually be possible for Aversa to also travel to the Wellsprings of Life earlier in the game (for whatever reason) and find the truth about herself. Seeing how strong Validar is, she would definitely seek help from someone, and, no other than, Walhart. There was also no way she would have missed Yen'fay since it was so close.**

 **Anyways, back to the debate. Since I did let Aversa live, I wanted her to get her revenge before her "death", but the only reason I wanted to kill her off was because I couldn't find where she would actually fit in this story. So, I asked 10 of my trusted friends, who knew nothing about the story so they wouldn't just give me feedback about what they would actually want in the story instead of what would actually sound logical, and asked them what I should do. It was 7-3 with Aversa living, so I did...kinda anti-climactic if you ask me :/**

 **THE CREATOR: ...I Hope this chapter was to your liking? I'm sure I don't even have to tell you who the people are who is standing guard. In fact, your long long ago your review gave me an idea of-OOPS!**

 **Can't say any more than that till the next chapter I'm afraid ^_^.**

 **As for my reactions to your videos I sadly haven't gotten around to watching them (mainly because I get easily** **distracted), but I will definitely get around to it and will gladly give you my feed back next chapter!**

 **Anyways, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows and hope to see you all next time!**


	31. Mother

**_Chapter 29 Mother_**

* * *

Matthew, Lissa and Chrom watched as the old man, and the four "guardians", yards in front of them raised a hand into the air with his index and middle finger pointed to the sky. The three Ylisseans could only stare in amazement when a wall about 8 feet tall and at least 200 yards wide slowly faded into existence before them. On top of the wall were about ten mages, some wearing dark mage garbs and some wearing regular mage attires.

One of the mages at the top made the same hand sign as the old priest on the ground and the gates began to slowly open (Matthew labeled the action to be somewhat of an "everything's okay" sign). The second the gate was fully open, the trio, once again, were taken aback by the amount of life that brightened throughout the village. The sounds of people talking and laughing could be heard all around the region and people were casually walking and talking amongst each other. The ground was complete sandstone compared to the many miles the Shepherds traveled in, and the many shops and houses that went along the roads were mixed with both brick and wooden material. If you looked further into the village, you could even see a lake along with grass growing around it.

"It's, it's beautiful~!" Lissa said in awe at scenery and liveliness of the village.

"I never knew a place like this even existed in Plegia." Chrom joined in.

"That is indeed our goal in this village." The old man said turning around to the three Ylisseans. "Deceiving the world and making sure no one finds this place. We use a high level magic skill that turns our village into nothing but a mirage. It completely fools the naked eye and hides us from the outside world. We are close enough to a forest just east of here and we are masters when it comes to tactical survival."

"Tactical survival?" Matthew said, interest growing in his mind.

The old man looked to the tactician and smiled. "Indeed, Master Robin. Tactics runs within the blood of every magician here. It is the heart and soul of this village, but I don't believe I have to tell you that, Master Robin. After all, you were our greatest tactician before you left to journey on your own. You may not have excelled in magic like the others, but you were on a completely different level when it came to tactics!"

Matthew's eyes widened at the ending of the old man's sentence. He could see Chrom and Lissa in his peripheral vision in similar shock next to him, but his attention was too focused on the old man than his shocked friends. "Wait, are you saying I use to live here?" Matthew asked the old man. Instead of replying with words, the old man let out a hearty laugh at the tactician's question.

"Hohoho! You still have jokes even now, Master Robin! Come, I'm sure the people will love to see you have returned from your journey!" The old man said before turning around and began walking into the village, leaving Chrom, Matthew and Lissa to their thoughts; the four glowing warriors following close behind. Lissa looked to the bewildered tactician with elation and gave him a gentle slap on the back.

"What luck you have, Matthew! We ran into the place you once lived!" The princess exclaimed excitedly.

"I-I honestly don't know what to think at the moment." Matthew confessed. "He announced me by the name 'Robin', but even though he says the name no memories comes to my mind. For all I know, that old man could be completely mistaking me for someone else."

"Uh, hellOOOOOOO?! He said the BEST tactician here! Unless there is a better tactician than you, then all clues are pointed right at YOU, _Robin_!" Lissa tried to state the obvious to the tactician, but the brunette still felt hesitation within him. He still didn't know how to take all of this. Just days ago he found out that he was the vessel for the Fell Dragon, but was doomed to one day dr. On the bright side, there might be a chance that something here could possibly bring back his old memories, but there was also the downside. Even if this was the place he once grew up in, there had to be something here that his old self wanted to forget. Did he really want to resurface his old memories? What would happen if they were back? Would he remember a family he once had? A child? A lover? A mother…?

"It's too early to judge everything by just standing here doing nothing." Chrom interrupted the tactician's thoughts and pushed him from behind. The brunette turned around in shock and saw the Exalt and princess both smiling back at him. "This was going to happen one day when you get your memories back anyways. If there is a chance to learn something about your past self, then you must take it no matter what the past you was like."

"But Chrom-"

"No matter what you remember here, we will always be your family, Matthew!" Lissa chimed in.

"You too, Lissa…"

"Go ahead already." Chrom said in a slightly commanding voice. "Don't even think about leaving this place until you confirmed if this place is where you once lived or not. That's an order coming from your superior officer." Seeing that he was not getting out of this, the tactician dropped his head in defeat and let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine...I'm still not sure, but if that is what you guys think is best, then I will go..."

"Good, now get out there and get those memories back mister!" Lissa yelled with

We will be back in 2 hours, so use that time to find whatever you need." Chrom said and turned his back, along with Lissa, to the tactician and walked away into the desert. The tactician turned his head from the backs of his friends and began walking into the establishment.

Whether he wanted it or not, he knew something here was waiting for him to discover.

…

Matthew quickly caught up to the old man who was now in the middle of the village (for an old geezer, he moved faster than the tactician's expectations). The old man had stopped and was now gazing at the lake; which was at least 5 kilometers wide. "How does so much water sprout in a desert?" Matthew asked.

"Mystery, isn't it?" The old man said with a blissful slur. "It's one of the greatest mysteries of this place. It was only by chance that you found this place when you were fleeing from the Grimleal." Matthew stopped his stare at the lake and aimed it at the old man the second the Grimleal's name left his mouth.

"Running from the Grimleal? How long ago was that?" Instead of answering, the old man turned and looked at the tactician with a confused gaze as if he had just said something that was clearly obvious.

"About 20 years. Have you been away so long that you've forgotten that much?"

Matthew scratched the back of his head sheepishly before getting ready to tell the old man the truth, "Listen, I don't remember most of this beca-"

"Robin?!" Matthew stopped and turned to a very high pitched feminine voice.

"It is Robin!" Another, more masculine, voice called out in the direction he now stared at. He had to look slightly down to see the four figures that now stood just inches away from him. Before him stood two young girls and two young boys who was a foot and a half shorter than him and looked anywhere from the age of 12-14 years old. All four were wearing mage garbs, but with different patterns. The boys at the tactician's far right wore an all-black garb with red linings on the robes, the one on left with black hair and the one of the right with brown with a short cut identical to the tactician. The girl on the far right wore a dark blue garb with red linings also with a head of black hair long hair, and the girl next to her wore an all-white garb with purple linings with pink hair similar to Olivia's, but in pigtails.

"Welcome back, Robin!" The pink haired girl exclaimed and embraced the tactician; the others soon following suit. After about 20 seconds of standing there in the awkward, the tactician was slowly released from the grip of the hyperactive children.

"Tell us about your adventures, Robin!" The black haired boy said, sparkles in his eyes and the other three children present.

"I heard there was a famous tactician in Ylisse who ended both the Plegian AND Valmese war! That had to have been you, right?!" The black haired girl asked.

"So it's true that you changed your name to Matthew?!" said the brunette.

"I heard you finally got married too!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, calm down young ones." The old man, thankfully, interfered. "Anyone would become speechless if you bombard them with such questions. Let's at least give him time to answer one at a time." The ecstatic teens nodded and looked back to the tactician, patiently waiting for his reply to the questions.

Matthew rubbed the back of his head and looked away sheepishly before starting, "…Well to start off, I'm not so sure if I'm this "Robin" person you guys keep calling me." Matthew glanced back at the kids who did not take their eyes off him and looked at him now with straight faces. "I lost my memories almost 3 years ago and was found by the prince and princess of Ylisse." The tactician smiled at the memory of his past. "I had no memories and I was a Plegian in Ylissean territory, but they didn't interrogate me; well, aside from their body guard Frederick. Besides my tactician knowledge, Matthew was the only name I could remember clearly, so I decided to have that as my name. I helped them defend a village from some bandits and before I knew it, I became the tactician of the Shepherds."

The tactician studied the teens' faces and was surprised to see their eyes glittering and their faces showing complete amazement. "That's such a cool story!" The boys said in unison.

"An amnesiac tactician from Plegia who joined the forces of Ylisse to put evildoers to the sword," the pink haired girl said poetically. "It's like one of those fantasy novels or a story I here all the time from troubadours! It's so cool!"

"And you even took the name of the tactician you admired! And here I thought you liked the name Robin!" The tactician gave the girl a confused look. He had read many, many tactical books, but none with the name "Matthew" in it.

"Oh, I forgot you lost your memories." The black haired girl said and playful knocked herself on the head with her knuckles. "Matthew was the once the mayor of this village AND head tactician almost 200 years ago. He wasn't really world known, but he wrote a book on tactics and left it in this village. This village has made many great tacticians throughout the centuries. The people in this village looked up to him as one of the best tacticians that ever lived. It was too bad that his name was never went viral, but the knowledge he left us is something that we all truly treasure."

"He sounds like he was truly the inspiration." Matthew commented with a smile.

"He sure was!" Said the pink haired girl. "But he did have some cheesy lines in his book like, "a big smile is a happy smile"." The girl said, imitating a deep voiced man that made the others around her giggle. The tactician smiled, but then turned his face into a parent-like scold at the kids who were laughing.

"I'm sure our late master wouldn't appreciate you making fun of him while he's in his grave." Matthew scolded, but only earned a stick of the tongue from the pink haired girl.

"MASTER ROBIN!"

The tactician almost jumped out of his skin when his name was called. Yards behind the teens, the tactician could see an old man in green robes with a cane rushing up to him with incredible speed; that is, for an old man. The man skidded to a stop right behind the kids and heeled over wheezing.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked the bold old man who gave him a shaky thumbs up.

"I knew *huff* I saw your *wheeze* robes!" The old man exclaimed and looked up to the tactician. If Matthew thought the old man was old before, then he was definitely right on the mark now that he was up close to him. He had wrinkles from his forehead all the way down to his chin and the wrinkles almost completely covered his eyes. He looked over 80-years-old, yet he ran that fast?! "I'm so glad to see that you are finally back!"

"He's just glad you are back because you use to defend him when people called him a pervert, which was FAR from a lie." The black haired girl said playfully and made the old man gasp over dramatically.

"It hurts me that the youth of my own village would call me such a thing!"

"We only say it because it's true." The black haired boy stated.

"What is so wrong with acknowledging the beauty of a woman?! They are Naga's gift to this world unlike us men! They deserved to be admired!"

"Don't try to poison us with your twisted words, Old Hubba!" The brown haired boy joined in. Before the poor old pervert could get any more words out, the priest stepped in from behind the tactician.

"I believe that is quite enough. You kids should be heading to school right now, right?" Horror filled the teens' faces as they realized how much time they've wasted.

"We're gonna be late!" The black haired exclaimed before turning and storming down the street; the other three mages following suit.

"It was nice seeing you again, Robin!" The pink haired girl yelled to the tactician.

"You better stay for a day! That's an order!" The brunette boy called the tactician before they were completely down the street and out of sight.

Old Hubba turned to the priest and did a short bow. "Thanks for the save."

"I wouldn't have to do that if you acted a little more mature, Mr. Hubba." The old priest scoffed.

"Bah! You people wouldn't know the word 'mature' if it hit you smack dab in the face! ...Anyways, Master Robin, what brings you back all of a sudden? Have you finally come to accept one of my Einherjars?!" Old Hubba swiftly changed the direction of the conversation to the tactician.

"…In her what?" Matthew replied, completely confused.

"Not 'in her what' Einherjars! You know, the cards? Hero King? Don't tell me you have forgotten."

 _Cards? Hero King? Her jar? What is this old man talking about?_ Matthew thought to himself. "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Hoho, he means the warriors you saw defending the village earlier." The priest tried to clarify.

"…Now I'm even more confused…but I'm sure they are not why I came here."

Old Hubba raised a wrinkled eyebrow at the tactician. "Then you have returned to us for other reasons."

"Not really. I didn't really come back to this place by choice. We sorta ran into this place by accident." The tactician replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Accident? …Surely you jest?" Old Hubba questioned, not believe the words of the tactician

"I believe Master Robin is telling the truth." The priest interrupted. "You see," The priest went on explaining everything to the other old man who listened attentively. When the old priest was done, Old Hubba looked to the tactician with a sorrowful look.

"It's quite a shame that you don't remember anything, Master Robin."

Matthew shook his head at the old man and said, "It's quite alright. I might not know what I was missing in my pass time, but my current days are filled with so much fun that I don't have time to think about my old memories…Not that I don't want to remember or anything!" Matthew quickly corrected himself and earned a laugh from the two old men.

"It's alright, Robin. We understand that making new memories is better than trying to dig up old ones." The priest reassured the tactician. "I won't lie, I feel bad that you have forgotten about us, but I am happy to see that you are not dwelling on what you can't remember and moving forward instead. With your memories or not, you are still family to everyone here and we will give you and your friends the utmost respect and welcoming."

"I really appreciate that, sir?"

"You may call me Isaac, Master Robin. Oh, since you now go by the name 'Matthew', should I call you that instead?"

"It's alright to call me Robin since that is my original name after all giving to me by my-" Matthew stop when a very important thought came to his mind.

"Is there something wrong, Master Robin?" Old Hubba asked the tactician who simply nodded slowing.

"…Isaac?" Matthew cooed and looked up to the old priest. "Is…my mother in this village?" Matthew saw the priest and Old Hubba facial expressions slightly change at the question, but not enough to make the tactician judge if it was good or bad.

"She is indeed still here." The priest answered truthfully and made the tactician's face light up with hope.

"Can I see her?" The Matthew asked and was answered with a short period of silence before the priest smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, Master Robin." The priest said and turned to Old Hubba. "Hubba, his friends will be here shortly. Would you mind waiting at the gates to show them around the village?" Old Hubba nodded without hesitation.

"Alright, are my Einherjars around here?" Old Hubba asked.

"Yes, I have sent them to the main house to rest. They should be waiting for you there."

"Good," Old Hubba said and turned to Matthew with a smile. "It's so nice seeing you around again, Master Robin. I will make sure to catch you up on the things you have missed in your absence later."

"Thank you, Hubba." Matthew bowed to the man before he walked away and left the priest and tactician alone.

"Well, let's not waste daylight. Please, follow me."

…

Matthew was taken aback from what he was seeing. All the Plegians he had met up to this day had either thirsted for blood, or were Grimleal. These people were Plegians, but nothing like Matthew's expectations. Everywhere he looked there were people smile, dancing, talking, and generally having a good time. Not even a storm would dare disturb the peace-filled atmosphere this village gave off.

The further they walked into the village, the more people greeted the tactician. Before the tactician knew it, he was attracting attention from everyone that heard his 'name'. It started with one person, then two, then four, then ten, twenty, thirty. Soon almost everyone stormed the tactician and was bombarding him with questions he couldn't answer. It was like one big family reunion to the people, but to the tactician, it was more like a mob surrounding one suspect.

Once again, the old priest came to the tactician's rescue and told everyone that he was in a hurry and would speak to them all later.

That was ten minutes ago.

"Are you sure she's out here?" Matthew asked as the old man guided him further and further in the empty lands of the village. Matthew was starting to feel paranoia run through his body the further they walked. His tactical instinct to be on the lookout for an ambush was kicking in and the vacancy of life around them only increased his paranoia.

"Haha! If she moved from her spot she would scare the people of this village white!" The old man laughed and continued walking.

 _What was that supposed to mean_? _Was my mother a bad person_? The tactician contemplated. _Was this why she was alienated from the rest of the village_? Suddenly, Matthew's breath was caught in his throat as he realize just where they were going. The old man had entered an area that was surrounded by low wooden fences that came up to his waist. The small stone pillars and the flowers laying before them gave testament to what this place was.

A graveyard.

"She is right over here." The old man said and stopped in front of a large stone in the middle of the graveyard. The tactician slowly walked up to the stone that was surrounded by flowers that looked like they were just plucked. Like the other few gravestones that were around, this one was especially clean and looked as if it was just made.

His heart sank even more when he read the engraved name on the front of the stone that was completely foreign to him. "Serra Maxwell." Matthew mumbled the unfamiliar name to himself. It hurt him that even in a situation such as this his memories still refused to resurface.

"She was quite the quite the mother if I do say so myself." Isaac said with a blissful smile. "I can still remember the first time you two first arrived in the village. You were no older than 4 years when your mother found this place. A maiden with silver hair with a weird patterned cloak and her brown haired, intelligent son. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in days, but the boy looked heathy and clean; aside from the head full of sand. When we accepted her into the village, she became one of the magic teachers at the school. She was a genius at magic, while her son was mediocre at it."

"But when it came to tactics, you were on a completely different level compared to even some adults at only the age of 8. You learned fast and you would always ask questions to strengthen your knowledge. You would even sometimes play pranks on the people around the village." The old man laughed at the memory and brought a smile to that tactician's face as well.

 _Now I see where Morgan gets her pranks from_. Matthew said inwardly and listened to the rest of the old man's story.

"Your mother would worry about you day and night and would barely let you out of her sight. She wouldn't even eat if you hadn't eaten first. At first I just thought she was being an overprotective mother, but when we found out about your connections with the Grimleal, we understood her worries."

"Wait, y-you know?" Matthew asked shakily and was replied with a nod from the priest.

"Of course. We only found out 5 years later when someone saw the mark that you kept hidden behind a glove. At first, many wanted you out of the village for their own safety, but there were also those who were against it. If you and your mother hadn't created the bonds that you did in the village, then we would probably not be talking right now."

"…Since we are on the subject, how is that mark of yours? Is it still there?" The old man asked and was replied with nod from the tactician while he slowly removed the glove concealing his marked right hand. The old man examined the mark on the tactician's hand for a while before reaching out to touch it. He immediately regretted it as a wave of darkness clouded his mind and shot his hand away from the tactician. The tactician quickly retracted his hand when he saw what the mark just caused.

"Are you alright?!" The tactician immediately asked in an anxious tone.

"I-It's alright, Master Robin. I just made a slight mistake." The old man admitted and rubbed his left hand. The old man looked to that tactician with an expressionless stare before asking, "Master Robin, have you been experiencing any loss of control lately? Like something was trying to take over your mind?"

Matthew gripped his marked hand as he remembered the time when he lost complete control and stole the Fire Emblem from his best friend, then the time he lost complete control in the desert. "Yes, it has happened twice." The tactician admitted.

"And how is it that you broke out of it? The old man asked. "Usual once someone is under the control of a dark mage, it is close to impossible to break out without some sort of pendant or talisman on them. Do you perhaps have something on you that can counteract the mind control?"

Matthew thought about for a minute before replying, "There's nothing on me that I could think of…wait." Something came to the tactician's mind and he reached into his shirt sleeve. He pulled out the silver pendant that was given to him by his wife so many months ago. "Is this what you are talking about?"

"Hmmm…" The old man massaged his chin as he examined the necklaced that had "Faith" in cursive above a double-edged sword. "From a normal glance, you would think that this is nothing more than a normal necklace, but the mana radiating from it is unmistaken. Where did you get such a thing?"

"It was a gift given to me by my wife…" Matthew admitted and gripped the necklace, a smile finding its way to his face. "It seems I'm always the one being protected by her instead of the other way around."

The old man smiled at the tactician before saying, "It's good to finally see you've found someone, Master Robin."

"At least you just confirmed that I wasn't a ladies man back before I lost my memories." Matthew joked, getting a laugh out of the old man as well. After the laugh, the two shared a short lull of silence before the tactician spoke, "I think we have been here for long enough. Do you mind guiding me back to my friends?"

The old man's smile dropped and he looked to the tactician with raised brows. "You don't want to take a few more minutes here?" The old man asked, puzzled at the tactician's decision.

"Yes...I don't feel like I have the heart to look at my mother's grave without breaking down. There is something I need before I am ready."

"…As strong as ever I see." The priest said and turned on his feet. "Come, your friends should be in the village by now."

"Thank you…" Matthew took one long look back at his mother grave before turning around and following the old man to the village.

* * *

"I'm soooooo boooooored~." Morgan complained as she rolled over on her mother's bed.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but it's almost night and Chrom wants us to rest early for the march tomorrow." Emmeryn explained and was only awarded with a grown from her daughter.

"It's only around noon and we have to sleep so early? My eyes can stay open for at least 24 more hours!"

Emmeryn giggled at her daughters over exaggerated comment. "I'm sure that is not good for your health, Morgan."

Morgan sat up and looked to her mother on the other side of the room sitting on a wooden chair. "How about we do something, Mother?"

Emmeryn looked to her daughter with a quizzical gaze and said, "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know~. Maybe go down to the army's armory, look at the cool magic books and stack up some little ol' tomes while we're at it."

"Not happening, Morgan." Morgan looked like she had just been shot from the way her face turned the second her mother denied her. "You fooled me once with that, and the end result was a tower of tomes crashing down on your poor father. I don't want that to happen a second time.

"But that was like 6 months ago! I promise it won't happen again!"

"Not happening, Morgan. Unless you have another game to play, then we are staying put where we are." Morgan frowned and crossed her arms; a childish pout appearing on her face. Back then it was so much easier to get her mother to do things, but now that she is maturing more, it was getting harder and harder to persuade her into things.

"I guess I'll go look for Father. He has to be heading back by now." Speak of the devil and he will appear. The door to the inn slowly opened and in walked the man in question. "Father!" Morgan cried and leaped from the bed. Within seconds, she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around the tactician.

"I knew you wouldn't be asleep, Morgan." Matthew laughed and Ruffles his little girl's already messy hair.

"Of course I wouldn't sleep! There's no way someone can sleep at noon!"

"Haha! I know, Morgan..." Matthew looked from his daughter and found his wife walking toward him.

"Good evening, Matthew." The blonde greeted with her usual radiant smile that always seemed to make the tactician smile as well.

"Hi there, Emm." It was quite surprising to the tactician at how mature the former Exalt was getting by the day. Though she showed no sign of regaining memories, her speech was quickly coming back to her. She even stopped calling him by his nickname now...which was kind of sad to the tactician.

"Have you found anything out on your journey through the village?" Emmeryn asked.

Matthew dropped his head when the memory of finding out where his mother lied came to mind. "Yes...I have."

"I heard from an old man at the front of the village that your real name was Robin." Morgan joined in and looked up to her father. "Should everyone start calling you Robin from now on?"

Matthew thought about it for a second before shaking his head. "I came to you guys as Matthew, not Robin. Though it is the name given to me by my mother, I would like to keep the name that I woke up with. It defines the new me and not the old me." Apparently the only thing the tactician in training heard was the "mother" part and went in to investigate immediately.

"Wait, Grandma is here?!" Morgan exclaimed. If it wasn't for her excitement at the time, then she would have definitely caught on to the hurt in her father's eyes the second she questioned him.

"In a way, she is." Matthew said in and almost unmotivated tone.

"Then I want to meet her right away!" Morgan said, oblivious to her father's mood. "Where is she? We can go to her house right away, right?!" The more the girl spoke, the harder it was getting for the tactician to speak up the truth. Thankfully, Emmeryn caught the grim expression of her husband and moved in to intervene.

"Morgan, I think your father is tired from walking around all day. How about going to your room for the night?"

Morgan looked back to her mother with a childish pout on her face. "But father just got here~. You can't hog Father all to yourself-" Morgan stopped and sweat fear began to take over when she saw her mother's face turn to a terrifying frown that she wasn't familiar with.

"Room. Now." Emmeryn said in a commanding voice that shocked both her husband and daughter. Morgan broke away from her father and saluted to her mother.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The tactician in training and said one final goodbye to her father before exiting the room; closing the door behind her and leaving her parents alone in the room.

"I swear you hit me with a new surprise every day." Matthew laughed at his wife who giggled with him.

"If I didn't interfere, then I feared you might have ended up saying something you would regret to our future daughter." Emmeryn stated.

"True...thanks." Emmeryn saw the tactician's face drop again and she immediately asked her question.

"Matthew, is there something you want to talk about?" The tactician didn't answer. He just looked at the ground with the same sorrow on his face. Worry filled the former Exalt before she began walking toward her husband. Before she could get 3 feet, he tactician looked up to her a quickly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against his wife's. Emmeryn's eyes wider from the sudden contact from her husband and throughout the entire experience, she didn't know what to do.

The kiss only last per for a few seconds before the tactician broke away and pulled the the blonde into a warm embrace before she could fully see his face. Instead of returning the embrace, Emmeryn asked the question that was currently running through her head. "Matthew, what was that for-"

"I love you, Emm." Matthew interrupted his wife. "I just want you to know that." Emmeryn didn't know what was going on, but from the crack in her husband's voice, she could tell that something was on his mind and he was truly hurt. She finally returned the embrace and did not say a word as he softly wept in her arms.

* * *

Emmeryn awoke the next morning earlier than usual. Well, her husband woke her up actually. Shortly after weeping in his wife's arms, the tactician told his wife about the things he had learned about the village. The people he use to know, his real name, where the name he has now came from, and finally, his mother. It was hard, but he was able to get out everything he had simply because his wife was there for him. After the talk, he told her to go with him in the morning to visit "someone" but he never really told her who it was.

The sun was barely coming up when they woke up and there was barely anyone outside when they left the inn. The shopping district people said their hello's to the tactician as he walked down the streets and made sure to embarrass him with facts from his past to his wife as well. It made the tactician happy to see his wife laughing, but he could have really done it without all the embarrassing stories he had no memory of.

The sun was almost up when they finally made it to their destination. Emmeryn looked around to the many gravestones that surrounded her. They were all well taken care of and did not look like they had they had been more than a couple of years old. They finally stopped at a gravestone in the middle of the graveyard that had the name "Serra Maxwell" on the front.

"Well Emm, this is my mother." Matthew said after a short period of silence. "I still can't remember anything about her aside from the memories that people told me about, but I can just feel that she was a great person. If not for her, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now. If I have anything in this world to be thankful for, then she would definitely be one of the first to come to mind."

Matthew stopped for a minute before continuing, "Mother…I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I am very happy with my life right now. I have many friends, I got married to the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm about to become a father! I couldn't have this sort of happiness if you didn't raise me. I-" Matthew's voice cracked and he felt a tear roll down his eyes. He felt like he was about to break down again, but he was pulled out of his sorrow by his wife who gripped his hand in hers. He looked to her and was met with a warm smile that gave him the confidence he needed.

"In the years I have been gone, I have become a great tactician that you can be proud of, and I live my life to the fullest. I have my ups and downs, but there is nothing I cannot get through without my friends by my side. I don't know if you can really here me, but," Matthew did a bow to his mother's grave. "Thank you so much for giving birth to a son like me." After the tactician was done with everything, he let out a deep sigh and gripped his wife's hand in his. "Thank you, Emm. I don't think I would be able to speak right now if you weren't here with me."

"I will always be with you, Matthew. No matter what you go through, I will always be by your side. You can believe that." Matthew smiled at his wife's before gripping her hand and turning around; walking away from the graveyard hand in hand.

 _I love you, mother._

…

"I can't believe you are leaving us already, Master Robin." Old Hubba said with a depressed tone.

"I would love to stay and be around you guys for a little longer, but we must really get back on the road. We can't let Grima roam around freely. He must be stopped at all cost." Matthew explained and earned a sigh from the priest and old man that were sending him off.

"The kids are not going to like that you left without saying goodbye." The priest said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, I plan to be back someday. You can count on that."

"I have no doubt you will…" The old man looked past the tactician and to the Exalt, princess and former Exalted that waited for him in the distance. "You have amazing friends, Master Robin. Please keep them and yourself safe on your journey."

"I promise I will never let anything happen to them." Matthew said immediately.

"I would give you one of my Einherjars, but I was told that I mustn't. They have to remain here to defend us in a time of need." Said Old Hubba.

"It's quite alright." Matthew reassured. "We have more than enough strength and numbers to take down Grima. I can assure you that."

"I don't doubt it…" There was a short period of silence before the tactician brought both of the old men into a group hug.

"Thank you guys very much. I will make sure to come back to you alive." After the surprised faze was over, the two old men returned the hug and smiled warmly.

Matthew said one final goodbye to the old man before walking off into the distance and after his friends.

"Ever since his mother's passing, he didn't show the same smile that he shows when he is around those people." The priest stated. "I say I want his memories to return, but it may just be better for him to forget and live his life here without them. If not having his memories will never resurface that old look in his eyes, then I can finally die a happy old man."

"I can't agree with you more, Isaac." Old Hubba replied before motioning the guards to close the gate and let the village disappear completely from sight. There was only two things left to do on this journey.

Do the Awakening, then end Grima once and for all.

* * *

 _ **So I have good news, bad news, and good/bad news. The good news is Fire Emblem Fates comes out Friday! I know we are all buying the game and wish the best to those who don't. The bad news is, I won't be able to finish this story before it comes out…which was the original goal. The good/bad news is the next chapter is the End Game chapter and afterwards is only 4 more chapters till this story is over! It's good/bad news because I don't know how people feel about the story ending :/**_

 _ **As always, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows and happy Valentines Day!**_


	32. Good-Bye

**_Real quick before you read. If you would like to have a better experience for this chapter, somewhere toward the end you will see a star like this *. That is a cue, for those who are willing, to play this song I'm about to give you. "Journey's End" from Tales of Zesteria. It's a masterpiece and I believe it fits well with the situation!_**

 ** _Chapter 30 Good-Bye_**

* * *

Morgan softly knocked on the door to her sister's quarters and entered once she was told. "Hey there, Naomi." Morgan greeted her sister who sat on her bed with an open purple tome in her lap.

"Hey, Morgan…Again. You need something?" Naomi asked, making sure to bookmark her book before closing it.

"Not really. Just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Morgan said, half-lie, half-truth. Naomi sighed at her sister's obvious lie.

"This is the third time that you were just 'checking up on me' and every time I've told you that I am fine."

Morgan looked to her sister with an overly oblivious face and said, "I did? I thought you said you weren't feeling well, so I came back to check on you…"

"…Morgan, what do you really want?" Naomi asked seriously. "I doubt it has anything to do with my health. Telling from how uneasy you seem, I guessing it has something to do with what Naga said." Naomi knew she hit the right subject since her sister quickly tensed up at the mention of the divine dragon.

"I was just thinking…about what Naga said." Morgan started, trying to find the right words. "…Since we are also technically apart of Grima as well as father, when he delivers the final blow to Grima, won't we-"

"Perish as well? Yes, I'm well aware of that fact." Naomi interrupted her sister with a straight face.

"…I knew you would already know." Morgan mumbled, not surprised by her sister's knowledge. "So, how do you feel about this? You know, with Father taking the fall and all?"

"There's nothing really for me to feel." Naomi said plainly. "I haven't told Donnel nor Father about what would happen to us if Father chooses to slay Grima, and I think that would be for the best. I wouldn't want anything to change Father's mind. But it is also not certain that this is true or not. Either way, we must keep this from them at all cost."

"You do know that we could really die if our bonds aren't that strong, right?" Morgan brought up the negative while rubbing her left arm nervously. Naomi stared her sister who looked very uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. Sweat could be visually seen and anyone could tell by the constant body movement that she was scared.

"Are you afraid?" Naomi asked her sister. "You know-of death?"

Morgan looked away from her sister's brown eyes and to the wooden floors of the ship. "Kinda," Morgan replied in almost a whisper. "It's just, there's so much that I haven't done yet in this life. I only have memories up to 4 months and I haven't even remembered anything from my past. How can I just die without ever finding out who I really am or the happiness and pain I once felt? I…I really fear dying."

"It's alright to fear death, Morgan." Naomi tried to reassure her sister. "But you know we have no right to stop Father from ending Grima. I would gladly give my life to insure that _thing_ never came back to life. It would be selfish of us to stop Father simply because of our fears. We would have no one else to blame but ourselves if that monster resurrected in a few hundred years." Thought she knew her sister had a point, Morgan just could not stop her body from shaking at the thought of leaving this word. Naomi could see that her words were not making her twin feel any better. In fact, she now looked worse than she did when the conversation started.

Instead of continuing the topic any further, Naomi stood to her feet and walked over to her distressed twin. Morgan didn't even seem to notice her sister approaching until two arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her into a tight embrace. Morgan's eyes widened as she looked to the blonde hair that belonged to her sister. "N-Naomi?"

"It's alright, Morgan." Naomi whispered in her sister's ear. "I know you are scared. I may not show it, but I'm terrified as well. Leaving this world behind, leaving my friends behind, leaving Donnel behind, leaving Mother all alone, I am well aware of everything. But I can't allow others to suffer the way we did hundreds of years from now." Naomi pulled away so she could look into the brown orbs identical to her own. "Morgan, it would be too cruel of me to ask you to accept this. All I ask is that you understand why we must do this. This is not only to kill Grima, but to ensure the safety of the future world. Do you understand that, sister?"

Naomi could feel her twin's body slowly calming down. Her shaking had almost stopped completely and she was now resting calmly in her sister's arms. "Do you know what will happen to the Naomi and Morgan of this time?" Morgan asked. "I know they haven't been born yet, but won't mother lose them if Father strikes down Grima?"

"I thought about that for a while too, but they will be fine. Grima's mark is bestowed upon us the second we are born. Since we have yet to be born in this world, they will be unaffected by Grima's demise. And since we are nothing more than futures of them, nothing will affect their beings from our disappearance."

"That's good." Morgan said, a wave of relief filling her body. The two stayed silent a few more seconds before a horn could be heard from outside the room. That was the signal that it was time to go.

"We'd better get going. It's time we ended all of this." Said Naomi, breaking away from the embrace.

"Naomi?" Morgan called out before to her sister before she could fully break away. Naomi was taken by surprise when her sister pulled her back into a tight hug. "Whether we make back or not, I want you to know, no matter what anyone thinks, you are the best sister anyone could ask for." A smile blossomed on the young dark mage's face as she returned the hug.

"And I'm lucky to have such an amazing sister always by my side." The two sister's laugh cheerfully before breaking the embrace and walking out of the room hand-in-hand.

It was time to end this once and for all.

* * *

Emmeryn paced back and forward in her quarters. The events that manifested today have left her with nothing but worry. If seeing Grima hovering over her didn't scare her, then the words Naga said about her husband sure did. " _If you were to slay Grima, then your life will be forfeited as well_." Were Naga's words to Matthew before they arrived at the volcanic island just miles away from the Fell Dragon Grima.

"Emm?" The former Exalt stopped when the familiar voice of her husband rung from the door. Emmeryn quickly calmed herself so her lover wouldn't see her worried face.

She put on a fake smile a replied, "Hi, Matthew. Is there something you need?"

"Nothing really, but do I need a reason to want to be around my wife?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow at his wife's question.

"I suppose not. I wasn't thinking when I spoke." Said Emmeryn politely, regretting her previous mistake.

Matthew giggled at the way his wife was speaking to him. "I guess you really are going back to your old self if you are beginning to even speak to me in that proper manner now."

Emmeryn sighed. "Forgive me, Matthew, but my speech has been slowly returning to me. And yet, my memories still remain lost."

"Well, it's a sign at least." Matthew tried to reassure her. Before the conversation could move on any further, Matthew got straight to point. He knew what he was about to say was going to hurt her, but he had no choice but to come out and say it. "Emm…I'm going to strike down Grima." Matthew could see his wife's expression turn from calm to complete fear the second the words left his mouth, but only lasted less than three seconds before she nodded and let out a deep sigh.

"I knew that would be the choice you would make…" She replied, hurt clear in her voice. "I have absolutely no right to stop you from making this choice. I know full well what will happen if…if you take the final blow." Matthew felt something twist in his stomach when his wife looked at him with one of the most forged smile he had ever seen her make. "No matter what choice you make, I promise to accep-"

"Emm…stop." Matthew interrupted his wife who looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's the matter, Matthew?" The blonde asked, confused.

"Emm, what do you really want?" Matthew asked, seriousness in every word. Emmeryn starred at him for a moment before replying.

"It doesn't matter what I want, Matthew. All that matters is the-"

"Emmeryn," Matthew interrupted her once more, this time with a stern look that made her eyes waver slightly. "What. Do YOU. Want."

"…What's the point of even asking me, Matt?" Emmeryn asked, her voice cracking slightly. "If it's what I really want, then of course I want Chrom to take the final blow. I want someone else that is not you to take the final blow. If you could stay by my side like you promised me, then I wouldn't care who else took the final blow. But that would just be the selfish me speaking. I wouldn't want you thinking of me negatively simply because of my selfishness."

"You have absolutely every right to be selfish with me!" Matthew stated firmly and used his hand to push his wife's chin up till she was look into his eyes. "As your husband, I would be more heartbroken if you didn't say what you really felt and held your feelings behind a mask till my last moments.

"…Matthew, this might be our las-"

"Don't say that, Emm."

"But it cou-"

"Bub bub bub!" Matthew interrupted again, placing a finger over her mouth. "I don't want to hear about the negative, Emm. Naga said it herself. There's a chance that I could still live through the ordeal."

"But there's still a chanc-"

"I WILL make it, right? Once again, like Naga said, there is chance that I could come back and I'm betting my life on it. You believe in that too, right?" Emmeryn did

"You won't let me say anything negative, will you?"

"Not even one, milady." Matthew said, joking and finally getting the blonde to let out an actual laugh and smile.

"Then I have no choice but to believe that you will return." Emmeryn said as she wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head on his masculine chest.

"I'm guessing I can't convince you to stay out of this battle, right?"

"I've told you before. I started this journey with you, and I plan to end it with you whether you want me to or not."

"I knew it." Sighed Matthew as he returned the embrace. "I'll just have to trust in Aversa and Gregor to keep you safe…while I finish off Grima."

"Don't worry, Matthew. I believe in you, but you have to promise me that you will come back. If you don't then I will never, ever forgive you." Matthew smiled down at his wife and tightened his arms around her.

"On my honor, on my life."

* * *

 **Back of Grima**

" **I SEE YOU ARE STILL ALIVE**." The voice of Grima echoed at Chrom and Matthew standing before him. " **I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE TO MAKE SURE YOU A GOD AND YOU REFUSE IT FOR THESE…FRAIL HUMAN THINGS**?"

"They are more important to me than becoming your toy!" Matthew barked back at his doppelgänger. "You are nothing more than talk and I will prove that by ending you today!"

" **GEHAHAHAHA! YOU? END ME? YOU ARE A FOOL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL A GOD, BUT I GUESS THERE IS NO TROUBLE IF YOU ENTERTAIN ME FOR A FEW MINUTES**!" The doppelganger raised his arm upward and both Chrom and Matthew's body kicked into alarm when the head of the colossal dragon turn around and roared. Matthew could see the dragon building something in it's mouth and screamed for Chrom to dodge. Both men jumped out of the way as a giant ball of black fire shot from the being's mouth and towards them. The ball of flame missed both men by a hair, but that didn't even slow them down. Matthew saw Chrom charging his doppelganger the second he got to his feet, only to retreat when a wave of spikes emerged from the dragons body, protecting it's host. Matthew charged in on the doppelganger side with both swords in hand and tried to get in a sneak attack, but did not expect the dragon behind the doppelganger to fire another black sphere at him. The tactician jumped to the side immediately to avoid a fiery death.

Matthew gritted his teeth as he heard his doppelganger guffaw at their failed attempt to attack. " **WHAT'S THE MATTER? IS THIS ALL YOUR BOND CAN DO? IN THE END YOU ARE BUT HUMANS WHILE I STAND AS GOD OF THIS WORLD!"** Keeping his cool, Matthew tried to think of a way to counter that defense. Alas, there was nothing he could think of that did not involve using long ranged attacks or sacrificing an arm or leg to get through.

While in his thoughts Matthew leaned back as a spike from the dragon's body threated to take his head off. Matthew gritted his teeth and charged in. The only thing h could do was try and predict where the spikes would appear. After 3 failed attempts to strike the dragon, Matthew finally found the dragon's pattern. If they got too close, the spikes would protect Grima's host with the spikes and if they backed away they would be targeted by the dragon itself with a ball of fire. Though he got down the main mechanics of his opponent, Matthew could not get enough breathing room to formulate a plan; it wasn't like Grima was giving him any time to think anyways.

" **SINCE I PITY YOUR PATHETIC EFFORT TO KILL ME, MATTHEW, I WILL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE. JOIN ME IN RULING OVER THIS WORLD, OR PERISH WITH THE REST OF THESE HUMANS! THIS IS MY FINAL OFFER!"** Matthew's brows furrowed at the dragon. He was still looking down on them even now and it was finally getting underneath his skin.

"No matter how many times you ask me, my answer will always stay the same!" Matthew barked back at the dragon that sighed in disappointment.

" **I SWEAR I CAN BE SO STUBBERN RIGHT UP TO MY FINAL HOURS…NO MATTER. I'LL JUST RENDER YOUR BODY TILL IT IS UNABLE TO MAINTAIN YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN FORM!** "

"Chrom!" Matthew called out to Exalt yards away from. Chrom turned his head to the tactician with open ears. "I'm going to attempted something risky. When I do, I need you to follow up and strike that dastard. Understand?"

"Got it!" Chrom replied, ready to charge in.

"One more thing." Matthew called out again. "Don't kill him. It is imperative that I get the final strike. Understand?" Matthew could see hesitation behind that dry expression, but Chrom nodded all the same.

" **IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU PLAN. YOUR DEATHS WILL ALL COME THE SAME!** " The doppelganger raised his hand to signal his dragon form to fire. The second the dragon charged his shot, Matthew and Chrom rushed the doppelganger. Like Matthew thought, the spike came forward to stop their advances. Chrom stepped back to avoid the spikes, but Matthew had other plans he put into motion. He charged forward, dodging what he could. Matthew could feel pain rush his body as a spike pierced his thigh, but he refused to back down now. Matthew continued his advance closer and closer to his doppelganger that was beginning to panic from how close his double was getting. The spikes were getting more precise with their aim and now had their full attention on the tactician.

Matthew withstood endless blows to his arms, lets and get and finally got within striking range. Matthew pulled his sword back and plunged his killing edge straight to his doppelganger's heart, but a spike pierced him in the side before he could connect and his angled slightly downward; piercing the doppelganger in his shoulder. Instead of seeing pain on the face of his doppelganger, Matthew saw an evil smirk emerge on his face. " **YOU THOUGHT YOUR WEAPON WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL ME?** "

Matthew began to surface a smirk of his own as he replied, "I wasn't counting on my sword to kill you." The doppelganger looked to Matthew with confusion before realizing he wasn't the only threat to him at the moment. The double looked slightly to his right to see Chrom just inches away from him with his sword raised above his head. The doppelganger didn't even have time to take a breath before Chrom's Falchion slashed downward, cutting the dragon open and breaking Matthew's sword in two.

Grima grunted in pain as he back-peddled away and went down to one knee. Matthew let out a sigh of relief before falling down to one knee as well. "You are one crazy dastard." Chrom commented to his kneeling friend.

"May crazy plan worked, didn't it?" Matthew tried to laugh it off, but the pain in his body would not allow it.

" **You…FOOLS!"** Matthew and Chrom turned their attention back over to kneeling doppelganger. " **Do you REALIze What yOU've DONE?! I will NOT be KILL hERE!"** Matthew brows furrowed as he knew what he had to do next. He tried to push his body up to his feet, but he had accumulated too much damage and was not able to muster the strength to stand up.

"Stay there, Matthew." Chrom said to the tactician whose head popped up to the Exalt that began walking toward the downed doppelganger. "I will end this." Matthew's eyes widened at Chrom's declaration.

"You can't!" Matthew called out, but was nothing but wind to the Exalt. "I said I will be the one to do this, Chrom! You can't betray me now of all times!" Still nothing. Matthew could see Chrom inching closer and closer to the dragon that the tactician swore to take down himself. _I can't let him finish this! Matthew told himself and tried to force his body to move again. Move body! Move!_ No use. No matter how he commanded, his body refused to get up.

"Thunder!"

Matthew's mind frozen when he saw a small bolt of lightning hit the Exalt; paralyzing him stiff. Matthew, felt two hands placed on his shoulders. He looked to his left and right to see his future daughters looking down at him with a blissful smile on their faces. "Don't worry, Father. We will help you do this." Morgan said, grabbing one of her father's arms along with Naomi grabbing the other. They slowly marched over pass a paralyzed Chrom and to the Fell Dragon's host.

"What are you guys doing?!" Chrom called out to the twins, but this time it was his words that were wind. They stopped in front of the Doppelganger and helped Matthew raise his sword and point it right toward the Fell Dragon's heart.

"We will end this together." Naomi assured. For the first time, Matthew could see the Fell Dragon with a look of utter fear in his eyes.

" **Y-You WOUldn't KILL your own FATher, R-Right?** " The Fell Dragon asked, but was only answered with a scowl from the girls. " **I-I raised YoU BOTH AlONGsIde YouR MotHER! H-HavE YoU f-fORGottEN about That?!** "

"You are not our Father." Said Naomi.

"Anymore!" Morgan joined in.

Matthew smirked at the Fell Dragon fear filled and said, "For once, I am glad we are the same. Now I can end everything once and for all!" Matthew could feel dark energy coming from Naomi to his sword, then Morgan using her strength to keep his arms up. The Fell Dragon didn't even have time to breathe before the three used all their strength to push the sword forward and through the demon's heart.

…

Emmeryn heard the Fell Dragon's cry through the air and stopped along with everyone else who heard. Everyone looked around and began cheering when the endless wave of Risen finally started to evaporate into thin air. If the enemy were disappearing, then everyone knew what that meant.

Grima has been defeated.

Every Shepherd began to cheer at Grima's demise. Emmeryn felt relief along with everyone else, but if the Fell Dragon was defeat, then that could mean only one thing…

"You alright back there?" Emmeryn heard Aversa call back to her from the front of the dark feathered Pegasus.

"I'm fine…" Emmeryn lied.

"…I'm going to set you done now." Aversa said and motioned her flying horse to descend. When they reached the ground, Emmeryn and Aversa noticed that everyone had went almost completely silent and were all staring toward the front of the Fell Dragon's back. She could even see some people, like Nowi and Sumia, crying softly with their face buried in their hands or the comfort of their husbands. Emmeryn already knew what they were crying about and she would surely join them once she moved to the front of the army.

People saw the Exalt moving passed them and they one by one moved out of the way till she was stand in the front next to Chrom; who was disappointed that he couldn't stop the inevitable. Emmeryn's eyes widened when she saw Naomi, Morgan and Matthew standing a few feet away from her looking down at their disappearing bodies. The trio looked up when they heard Emmeryn's heartbreaking gasp. Emmeryn closed the distance between them in less than a second and wrapped her arms around them.

"Why?" Emmeryn asked the trio. "Why did none of you tell me I would lose all of you?!" The three did not reply to the former Exalt who began to sniffle and slowly fall to her knees; the three joining her. "Losing my husband was one thing, but losing my daughters as well is too much!"

Matthew let his wife weep for a few seconds before he spoke. "I swear I didn't know about this, Emm." He said honestly. "I-If I knew I probably wouldn't have done this."

"Don't say that, Father." Said Naomi. "We both knew how important it was that you did this. That's why we didn't tell you. If you knew, then we thought you would change your mind. Then we would be responsible for the next generations' suffering through Grima. We…We couldn't let that happen."

"Even if it meant…hurting you, Mom," Morgan joined. "We had to do it…We're really sorry, Mom." The twins wrapped their fading arms around their mother. Matthew followed suit and wrapped his arms around his daughters to join in on the group hug.

"You don't have to apologize to me, girls." Emmeryn reassured them, a solemn smile spreading on her face. "You did what you believed was right. For that, I am proud of both of you. But," Emmeryn tightened her grip on her family as she tried to control her sobs. "I really wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Don't cry, Mom." Morgan said, tightening her grip around her mother. "You always told us never to cry, now it's time you followed your own advice." Emmeryn softly giggled at her daughter's words.

"I'm not as strong as you make me out to be, sweetheart."

"You are the strongest woman I know, Emm." Matthew cooed, feeling his breathe slowly being taken away from him and his body beginning to go numb.

"We believe our bond with you is strong, Mother. That's why we'll definitely come back." Said Naomi, trying to plant hope in her mother.

"I don't doubt it." Emm managed a smile and tightened her grip around her family. Emmeryn didn't need to open her eyes to know that her lover and daughters were almost gone. The slowly loosening grip was proof enough that they would be gone any minute now. "You guys better come back to me soon. That's an order from a Queen, a wife, and a mother. I will never forgive any of you if you don't come back to me."

The four let out one finally laugh before their breath and strength could leave themno further. "We promise to be back." Matthew swore and leaned down to kiss his wife on the head one last time.

"This time *sniff* y-you better keep that promise." Emmeryn said, a new wave of tears beginning to surface.

"We love you, Mother." Emmeryn heard her daughters' final words.

"And I love you, Emm." She heard her husband's final words.

"*Sniff* I-I love you too. *Hic* F-Forever." Emmeryn held on tight to her family till their final moments. Seconds went by and she could no longer feel the warmth of their bodies or their arms around hers. Emmeryn fell to her hands and she looked up. Where her lover and daughters once stood was now nothing but the back of the falling Fell Dragon.

They were gone.

Emmeryn felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and looked up to see both Chrom and Lissa starring back at her; tears clear in Lissa's eyes and regret in her brother's. "Emm…I…I so sorry." Chrom apologized. "I tried to stop him, but…this is all my fault."

Emmeryn wiped her eyes with her sleeve before showing them a smile. "You don't have to apologize, Chrom. I knew that Matthew would do this even if you tried to stop him. He's just that stubborn."

"B-But why did he have to sacrifice himself?!" Lissa exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. "That's just not right!"

"Lissa…" Emmeryn shook away whatever tears she had left and stood to her feet. Now was not the time to be weak in front of her siblings. "Don't cry, Lissa." Said Emmeryn as she wrapped her arms around her grieving sister. "We can't cry at a time like this. We have to be as strong as we can and hope for their return." Emmeryn soft massaged her sister's gold hair to continue to calm her down. Seconds later, everyone in the army was alerted by the voice and Naga.

"I will now use my power to transport all of you to safe ground. If everyone ready?" Emmeryn looked back to where her husband and daughters were before looking to the divine dragon floating in the air above the rest of the army. She nodded with the rest of the army and began to feel her body become light. _They will definitely come back_. Emmeryn told herself. She began to see everyone glow with light and could visualize the place she was about to be teleported to. _I will definitely see them again_. The former Exalt could see everyone's body begin to stretch and light fully taking over their bodies. Then they were teleported.

 _Now I just have to wait_.

* * *

 **Hope everyone is having a great Spring Break! (For those who are actually in Spring Break) I must apologize to everyone on my previous chapter about Fire Emblem Fates. I was completely unaware that the game still had not released in other countries. For that, I am sorry. I will not be speaking anything about it and my current experiences. I will just calmly and peacefully tell you to BUY IT!**

 **EMPIRE OF JOY and THE CREATOR: Is it out in your country now? Forgive me for speaking about it before the game actually came out out there** **L** **.**

 **AU213: Hopefully this chapter answered your question! ^_^**

 **Mlpfan11 and Megashady: Thank you so much for your patience! I don't have as much time as I use to have to write this story, but I try to write whenever an idea comes up or I have time. The next chanpter I have somewhat of an idea of what I'm writing and 1/3 of it is already done, so it will be out a lot faster than the previous chapters!**

 **Erebus13: I have plans for the ending. It definitely an epilogue and will be as slightly shorter than my main chapters (not going to reveal the contents of the chapter). Play TRUE plan is to have all of this wrapped up before Summer. Hope you sick by until that happens!**

 **As always, thank you for the reviews, favs and follows and hope you had a great Spring Break!**


	33. Masks

_**Chapter 31 Masks**_

* * *

"Come here, Morgan." The toddler looked up from her playing blocks and to her mother that called to her from the other side of the room. The toddler put down her playing blocks and began slowly crawling towards her mother. Naomi saw her twin leave her side and immediately pursued after her on all fours. Emmeryn giggled seeing Naomi trying to catch up to her twin at an even faster paste.

"I didn't call you, Naomi." Emmeryn laughed and kneeled down to pick up Naomi—who beat her sister there. Emmeryn gently rocked the toddled in her arm as she looked to the adorable brown eyes that looked back to her while sucking on her pacifier. It was hard for Emmeryn to believe that she gave birth to both of these adorable children over a year ago. She could never forget the pain she went through while giving birth to her twins. It was like a thousand needles stabbing her repeatedly in her insides, but what was even more painful than being in labor and giving birth to the twins was the fact that the man she made these two with was not there by her side to witness new life coming into the world.

It had been over a year since Matthew, Naomi and Morgan sacrificed themselves. It hit the former Exalt hard to know that she did not only lose her husband, but also her own children, but as days turned to weeks, then months, Emmeryn began to put all her focus to the child that would be born just months after. Emmeryn couldn't remember shedding a tear of joy since the night Matthew proposed to her. The two toddlers she held in her arms, and her brother and sister, Chrom and Lissa, standing around her along with Maribelle, Gaius and Donnel. Even Tharja and Libra dropped by to see how the former Exalt was doing after her labor.

Since the fall of Grima, the Shepherds had all spread out to either look for their missing tactician and his children, while others returned to their families. Say'ri has been taking good care of Valm since the Shepherds left the continent and has yet to see any problems that has arisen. Thanks to her, Chrom has been able to agree to a mutual friendship between the two continents and they have helped to rebuild both damaged villages and towns in Ylisse, Chon'sin, Valm, Plegia and Regna Ferox.

Also, Gangrel has rarely shown his face around Ylisse since the fall of Grima. He was occasionally seen by some of the Shepherds on the streets, but they would never see him again until a few months later. Walhart and Yen'fey completely disappeared off the face of the earth—not to be seen ever again, and Aversa was last seen in Plegia helping rebuild her country (something about paying for her sins by helping where she could assist the most).

Much has happened since Matthew, Morgan and Naomi's sacrifice. Now here Emmeryn was, a year and almost a half later and still no sign of her lost family.

"Mama."

Emmeryn was pulled out of her trance when she heard the high pitched voice of her second daughter below her pulling on her green robe; one hand gripping her robe, the other extended toward her mother. "Mama." Morgan cried, wanting her mother to pick her up as well. Emmeryn smiled and pushed Naomi to her forearm so she could bend down and pick up her second daughter. Gods they were mirror images of one another. If not for the all-blue Morgan wore and the all red for Naomi, Emmeryn would never be able to tell them apart.

Emmeryn had to admit how hard it was to be a mother. She could still remember the days when she didn't know what it meant when her twins started crying, or how exactly to rock them to sleep. She also tried as hard as she could to forget the time she fell asleep and left her room door open—leaving the twins to roam around the castle until they were spotted by the cafeteria staff under the dinner table. Honestly, if not for Lissa and the wet nurses, Emmeryn wouldn't have ever learned to take care of her kids. Lissa tried to suggest that she be wet nursed most of the time, but the former Exalt refused to be separated from her children (heck, she even insisted that they sleep in her room). The two small beings were the very ones that woke her up every morning with a smile and kept her sane in this boring castle. It was hard, but she went through with it every single day with no complaints..

"You two are getting heavier." Emmeryn said as she walked over to where all of their toys lie on the ground. The second she bent down to pick one up, there was a knock on her door. Not wanting to put the twins down (in fear of them crying) she yelled to whoever was at her door, "You may enter."

The door slowly creaked open and entered faint sounds of footsteps. Once she was safe on the ground Emmeryn looked over her should to see who entered her room, but was blinded by two small hands that covered her eyes. "Guess who~."

Emmeryn smiled at the familiar sound of the high pitched princess's voice. "Could that be my little Lucy?" A short giggle and the release of her eyes told the former Exalt that she was spot on. The tiny princess peeked from behind her Aunt and looked at her with a bright smile.

"Wight as a'ways, Aunt Emwen!" Emmeryn smiled at the small blue head who wore an all blue dress with a white bow in her hair and a miniature wooden sword strapped to her side.

"You look as cute as ever, little one." Said the former Exalt, putting down the twins to stroke the cheek of the bubbly little girl.

"And your bew-bea…bewti-b-bew-" the toddler stopped for a minute and looked to the ceiling, trying to figure out how to pronounce the word.

"It's 'beautiful', darling." The voice of Maribelle joined in, causing the two to turn around to the new presence.

"Evening, Maribelle." Emmeryn greeted with a short bow of the head; Maribelle following suit.

"I've come to see if you have everything prepared for tonight's banquet, darling." Said Maribelle, her parasol as present as always held horizontally across her chest and wearing her signature pink and brown garb.

Emmeryn nodded and said, "My new robes are being cleaned at the moment, so I'm waiting."

"I understand, but that doesn't mean other activities are to be ignored." Maribelle scoffed, looking at the nightgown the blonde still wore 4 hours after noon. "We are but 3 hours away till it starts. It would be wise for you to prepare right now instead of parenting." Maribelle advised, but it did not seem to get through to the former Exalt who shook her head.

"I'm a parent before I am royalty, Maribelle. I wish to spend as much time with Morgan and Naomi as possible." Emmeryn argued. "Besides, I don't have to be there until an hour before. A couple of minutes with them wouldn't be too bad."

Maribelle sighed at the former Exalt's uncooperative behavior. "No offence Emmeryn, but I know you. A couple of minutes will turn into hours. You've been spending too much time with the twins and not enough times outdoors. If you are not bathing or sleeping, then your attention is captured by them. I understand that you want to be a parent, trust me I do, but you are a major figure to Ylisse. How you behave and carry yourself is a major reflection on not only Chrom and Lissa, but the whole Halidom. That goes for both of us, understand Emmeryn?"

Emmeryn, taking every word to heart but not changing her resolve, replied with a stern face, "Whether it's my duty to be an Exalt or be a figure for the people, I will choose my family over my position any day. Nothing you say will make me waver from how I feel. I know I'm being selfish, but I am not the old Exalt any longer." Emmeryn knew Maribelle meant well by her words, but surrounding herself with her kids was the only way she knew how to continue on with her life. They gave her hope that the future them and her husband would one day return and she wanted to believe in the words he told her before he disappeared.

"Does tis mean you haff time to play, Aunt Emwen?" Emmeryn and Maribelle were interrupted by the ecstatic blue head bouncing up and down next to the former Exalt.

"No, Lucina. You and I have a tight agenda today." Maribelle informed her child whose face fell to one of anguish.

"Aaaaahh, but I neva get ta play wit Aunt Emwen!" The small blue head whined.

"You'll have plenty of time for that afterwards, child. Right now I must make you look as presentable as possible for tonight. There will be nobles from Plegia, Valm, Chon'sin and Regna Ferox. I want them to gaze upon the bright and noble princess me and your father raised."

"I told you Mama, I don't wanna be a pwincess!" Lucina shot back, reaching to her waist, pulling out the wooden sword and pointing it heroically to the ceiling. "I wanna be a gweat sword fighter and beat big fat meanies like Daddy!" Emmeryn giggled at the young girl's enthusiasm while Maribelle sighed and shook her head.

"I swear I shouldn't have let Chrom watch you in my absence."

"I, for one, love her enthusiasm." Said Emmeryn, glancing back to her twins to make sure they were OK.

"I cannot say I feel the same."

Everyone in the room was thrown out of the conversation and to the closed door that echoed repeated knocks. "You may enter." Emmeryn called out, but seconds passed and no one replied nor entered. Instead, the knocks continued over and over. Maribelle and Emmeryn eyed each other before Emmeryn stood to her feet and walked over to the door hesitantly; the knocking still refusing to cease. The two blondes stopped at the door and nodded at each other before Emmeryn reached to the doorknob and slowly opened the door. She didn't get it halfway open before the door shot open and a yellow blur shot through the opening and tackled her to the ground.

"Mom~!" Emmeryn's eyes shot open and all the pain she should have had from the fall was now nonexistent. She slowly looked over chest and saw blonde hair identical to hers nuzzling itself in her breast. Her heart stopped when the nuzzling stopped and the brown eyes of her daughter looked back at her. "Did you miss me, Mom?"

Tears began forming in the former Exalt's eyes the longer she looked at the face of her daughter. She reached out to the blonde on top of her and gentles caressed her cheek to make sure what she was seeing wasn't and dream.

And it wasn't.

"You really are here." Emmeryn mumbled before wrapping her arms around her future child tightly. "I missed you so much, Morgan."

"Hehe, told you we'd I'd be back!" Morgan said gingerly, returning the embrace.

"Ehem!" Emmeryn was so caught in her overwhelming joy that she almost didn't hear someone clearing their throat just above her. "Don't I get a hug too, Mother? Preferably standing up and not on the ground." Naomi's familiar voice sang in the former Exalts ear as she sat up with Morgan still strapped around her. Naomi looked down at her mother with the same smile as her twin. Naomi would have wait for her mother to stand up, but she couldn't wait any longer and decided to attack her mother with a tight embrace before she could stand to her feet-causing them to all fall back to the ground.

The room was filling with nothing but the gleeful laughs from the former Exalt and her future children-everything else around them completely irrelevant at the moment. After minutes of embracing and laughing on the floor, the three blondes stood up to their feet and Emmeryn took this chance to fully evaluate the twins before her. They truly did not change from the time they left almost 2 years ago. "You two look as cute and healthy as ever." Emmeryn commented.

Morgan and Naomi smiled at their mother's words. "And you look as beautiful as ever, Mom!" Morgan replied, her innocent smile spread from ear to ear. "Uncle Chrom told us we've been gone for nearly two years, but you look the sa-" Morgan gasped and covered her mouth—looking pass her mother and at something on the ground. "O. My. Gods. Is that little me and Naomi?!"

Emmeryn smiled before nodding. "That is indeed your infant selves."

"And is that little Lucy!" Morgan exclaimed and ran to the confused blue head next to the baby twins. Morgan hovered over the toddler with glittered eyes. "She's so cute and small and gullible!" Said the blonde as she stroked the cheeks of the blue head—much to the toddler's dismay.

"Owieee! Mama~ hewlp meeeee!" The toddler cried out to her mother, who silently giggled next to the former Exalt and Naomi. Luckily for the toddler, Morgan released her and found her infant self more interesting.

"Hi there, Me!" Morgan said to the toddler wearing the red overall and picked her up. "So this is what I looked like when I was little?"

"That's Naomi, dear." Emmeryn, now behind the blonde, corrected her daughter and reached down to pick up the other toddler. "This right her is Morgan."

"Wow, how can you even tell us apart from each other? Everything about us is exactly the same!"

"Actually, I really can't tell one apart from the other." Emmeryn confessed. "It was easier telling you from Naomi now since you both speak differently and have different hairstyles. Also the marks on your hands was somewhat a giveaway, but these two have so much similarity I wouldn't be surprised if I mixed them up some time ago."

"Speaking of marks, look at our hands, Mom!" Morgan gently sat down her twin sister and raised her left hand, palms-in, before her mother. "Grima's mark is gone!" The girl revealed. It was true. The mark that once occupied the back of the girls hand was now none existent. Grima's no longer had any control over her daughters. He was truly gone forever…

Though Emmeryn was happy that Grima was gone forever, the pain and loneliness he forced upon her in his living is still affecting her in his death. The former Exalt's head fell slightly as she tried to ask the question she already knew the answer to. "…Matthew is still missing, isn't he?" Emmeryn didn't mean to ruin the mood, but she couldn't help but ask what's been in her mind since she saw her future children return.

And much to her dismay, Morgan's head fell and she slowly shook it back and forward. "Sorry, mom. When Naomi and I were found, Father was nowhere around…sorry, Mom."

Emmeryn shook her head and gently stroked her daughter's already messy hair, "It's alright, Morgan. Having you two back has taken a huge load off my shoulders." She said honestly. "It would be a lie to say that I wasn't slightly disappointed, but I promised not to shed anymore tears of sorrow. I need to continue to be strong not only for the Halidom, but for you guys—and of course these two trouble makers right here." Toddler Naomi began giggling as her mother playfully tickled her.

Morgan's worry was replaced with relief from her mother's behavior. It was good to see that she was keeping it together even if there was a possibility that it was all an act. She didn't have to worry about comforting her, and them returning has at least given her hope that Matthew would one day return. When he returned, then they could all be a family again…

"EHEM!" Once again, everyone's attention went to Maribelle-who cleared her throat and had a displeased look on her face. "I believe your Aunt has been ignored quite enough." Said Maribelle, Lucina in her arms and sticking her tongue out at Morgan. "I was in the middle of scolding your mother before you two walked in, but that will have to wait. You girls are just in time to follow me and your mother down to the fitting room for tonight's banquet."

Morgan and Naomi brows furrowed. "What banquet?"

"There's a feast tonight to celebrate the fall of Grima and the unity of Valm, Ylisse, Plegia and Regna Ferox. Many nobles will be attending today's party and I would like everyone here to demonstrate the proper way to be a noble. I want everyone to gaze upon our noble etiquette."

Morgan's shoulders slumped and she let out a long 'ugh' before saying, "Can't we skip it? We just got back and I want to spend time with Mom only today."

"You will do no such thing!" Maribelle snapped, frightening the twins and causing them to step back. "This is a once a year event and you will NOT miss it! Understand!" Out of fear, the twins nodded—extinguishing their aunt's anger. "Good, now follow me, darlings. We must not waste any more time. I expect you both to be at my room in no less than 10 minutes. I have 4 hours to shape you two up and I will not waste a single minute." Maribelle said with finality before turning on her heels and walking out of the room; little Lucina saying her goodbyes before following after her mother.

"Uuuuuuugh, I don't wanna go~. I think we can all agree that I don't look good in a noble clothing like dresses." Morgan complained.

"You never know, Morgan. A nice noble boy might be there who will find you quite attractive in a dress." Emmeryn teased, making the young tactician frown.

"I'll have you know that I am not easily swayed by the words of men!" Morgan stated before puffing her chest out a pound her fist into her bosom. "You will have to bribe me with at least THREE chocolate cakes before you can woo me!"

"If that's the case, then I think I will keep an eye on you. I don't need some rich slob trying to court my sister." Naomi declared.

"Awwww, I'm so glad you care so much about me, Naomi!" Morgan chirped, running over and engulfing her sister in a warm hug. Even if Naomi showed verbal displeasure from the physical contact from her sister, her embarrassed flushed face showed a bit of hidden joy in it to the former Exalt. It's already been nearly 2 years since she last saw them and they are already bring her heart back to joy she felt when before they left.

It was truly amazing how two people could cause so much joy to Emmeryn. She was broken when they left and could barely focus on her everyday life without them when they left her. Even when she was starting to feel better, she still felt an emptiness in her heart without them there. Now that they were here and gap had refilled itself in her heart. It was truly a wonderful feeling to have back.

"What's wrong, Mom? You're crying again."

Emmeryn came out of her trance by Morgan standing in front of her—looking up to her with those big, innocent brown orbs. She had not realized tears rolling down her cheek this whole time.

"Is something wrong, Mother?" Naomi joined in next to her sister.

"N-Nothing's wrong." Said Emmeryn, whipping away the stray tears with her free hand. "I'm just so glad to have you two back with me is all."

* * *

Morgan and Naomi were dragged away from their mother shortly after they left her room and into Maribelle's quarters. Morgan begged for her mother to at least stay with them, but she had other prior engagements—one being the retrieval of her new robes. After entrusting the maids with her infant twins, she headed to the cleaning room in the castle and retrieved her new robes. The robe was actually quite similar to the previous robes she wore, only difference being the green robe she wore was now completely white with gold outlining.

She bumped into Lissa not long before taking her and was surprised to see her little sister in a garb very similar to Emmeryn's old one. Her long, golden hair was now about to bloom since it was down from her twin tails and now flowing down her back. Even Chrom and Gaius were now wearing an all white suit different from their regular wear. Even the throne room (the place where everything was taking place) was completely decorated for tonight's occasion. The only ones in the whole castle who didn't seem to change in some way for the feast tonight was Frederick and Cordelia (the main royal guards for tonight's banquet).

After saying farewell to both Chrom and Lissa, who marched off to find their returning nieces, Emmeryn headed back to her room where 2 of her loyal maids were waiting to help her with makeup and getting her robes on properly; which she could have honestly done herself, but they would not stop pestering her about it being their duty to help her. After giving in to their demands and letting them have their way, aside from putting on any make up, Emmeryn was now dressed in her new robes and bidding her maids and nurses farewell. Before she knew it she was standing in the throne room surround by nobles from Valm, Plegia, Regna Ferox and Ylisse.

Many different men and women were now walking around the throne room to different white tables to take a seat, or gaze at the food that was coming in and being placed in the long tables that extended to the back walls. Many nobles stopped to greet her as they came in; some stopping for idle chit-chat about things Emmeryn knew nothing about due to her lost memories. Many faces she hadn't seen in a long time were also starting to show up. Nowi and Tharja both came in with their husbands Ricken and Libra, Lon'qu and Olivia were busy pulling the ears of their future child Inigo away from the noble women who had fallen victim to his scandalous flirting, and even Vaike (who finally found a shirt to put on) brought Miriel out of her scientific hole at home. Priam, along with some of his soldiers, also were in attendance along with…wait. Was that…Gangrel? Emmeryn had to look closer to see if it was really him. Glory behold, it was truly him. He wore a yellow dressed shirt with a black cravat and black dressed pants topped off with a black fedora. Did she forget to mention he grew out a low beard? Others might not have been able to tell who he was, but Emmeryn knew for sure he was the Mad King of Plegia.

Emmeryn trailed over to the Mad King—waving and greeting people as she went. Gangrel noticed Emmeryn approaching and turned toward her. It wasn't till he turned that Emmeryn noticed a lady holding on to his right arm. She was dressed in an all-black dress that went to her knees with thigh high black stockings, black gloves and glittered black heels. She also wore a black bow in her gold hair that was put up in a ponytail. Judging from the lack of wrinkles and how young her face looked, Emmeryn estimated that she was somewhere in her 25-30's. "Well if it isn't Lady Emmeryn herself coming to speak to me." Gangrel said dramatically and took a bow. "It is a pleasure to see you, Your Highness."

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Y-Your Highness!" The blonde stammered, bowing quickly like her companion. Emmeryn didn't know what to do besides give the same greeting she did with everyone else.

Emmeryn bowed before saying, "It's a pleasure to see you both here today as well. And please, just Emmeryn is fine."

"It has been a while since we last seen each other, Emmeryn." Said Gangrel. "How are the children doing?"

"Just fine. I haven't spent much time away from them, so I just hope they haven't gotten sick of me yet." Emmeryn replied, causing a, almost sounded like forced, laugh from the redhead.

"I highly doubt it. You are indeed the spitting image of a great mother."

Something was definitely not right about this. Gangrel didn't act this polite the entire time Emmery had known him. The way he talked was nothing like the more noble-like and loose tongue he had before. What exactly was going on here?

"Umm, Gang-"

"David, Your Highness." Gangrel corrected the former Exalt immediately. "Have I been gone for so long that you have forgotten my name?" Emmeryn would have shown confusion and spoken if not for the wink the redhead gave her, hoping she would catch on; which she did.

"Sorry, my memory hasn't been very good as of late." Emmeryn lied.

"No worries. I understand that you are still recovering from your accident."

"Y-Yeah! If it wasn't for that Gangrel guy you would definitely be yourself right now!" The blonde holding onto the Mad King interrupted. She didn't see, but Emmeryn saw Gangrel's eye twitch the second the words left the woman's mouth.

"Ah, I don't believe I have introduced my companion yet. This is Serra. She is my date for tonight." Gangrel introduce the girl, who took a while to register her introductions before catching on and quickly bowing once again.

"H-Hi again! I-It's my first time speaking to someone of the royal family! I-I'm a bit nervous to be honest!" Serra spoke, shuffling her feet and keeping her gaze on the ground. "I-I've always wanted to meet you Miss Emmeryn, but I was always limited to staring at you from afar when you walked the streets of Ylisse. When I heard you had died in Plegia, my heart was shattered, but when I heard rumors that you yet lived, my world was filled with light once again! I came back to life and the people around me stopped worrying. Y-You have no idea h-how much of a pleasure it is for me to be able to speak with you right now!"

Emmeryn smiled and walked up to the fidgeting woman. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to freeze and look up to her. "It is a pleasure to meet such a kind woman like yourself. I am truly delighted that you have used me as a role model to keep moving on. Keep that close to your heart and never let anything stray you from your path." Emmeryn could see tears forming in the woman's beautiful blue eyes. Was this what people who admired her really like? It wasn't till this very moment that the former Exalt realized just how powerful a figure she used to before she lost her memories.

"T-Thank you very much!" The blonde responded with a long bow.

"My, my, you really have a way with words, Emmeryn." Said Gangrel, joining back in on the conversation. "All this talking has made me a bit thirsty. Serra would you mind fetching us a glass of punch while I find us a table to sit at?"

Serra nodded and replied, "Of course, David. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Emmeryn!" The blonde took one more bow before unhooking herself from her date's arm and walking off to the nearest punch bowl. The second she left Gangrel let out a heavy sigh and the atmosphere around him seemed to change dramatically.

"Jeez, I can't take much more of this 'acting nice' thing." Gangrel grumbled, turning toward the former Exalt, who looked at him with a blank stare, and smiled. "It's been a long time, Emmeryn. As you can see, I am still the man we all know and love!" Instead of reacting to the Mad King's change of behavior, Emmeryn just stared at the former King with the same blank stare. Gangrel raised an eyebrow at the former Exalt—starting to become a little annoyed at her lack of response. "The devil are you looking at me like that for?"

"It is polite for a gentleman to remove his hat when he enters a building and is in the presence of royalty, _David_." Emmeryn deadpanned. Gangrel reeled his head back and cackled at Emmeryn's serious reply.

"Man made that rule, but it's not stated by law that my hat must be removed while in buildings or before royalty, your highness." Gangrel replied, getting a short giggle from the former Exalt.

"I see you are following your own rules as usual, Gangrel."

"You better believe it. I would be damned if I let anyone change who I really am inside."

"Oh? Then what was that display a few minutes ago?" Emmeryn teased.

Gangrel huffed before replying, "She hates Gangrel with a burning torch, but I'm no longer Gangrel on these streets. Here I am known as David. I lift things and deliver for living and I am pretty darn good at it. Oh how the mighty has fallen indeed."

"I think it is good that you have found something to do since this war is over. I'm really happy for you, Gangrel." Emmeryn replied honestly.

"*Huff* Whatever." Emmeryn could see the slight blush on the former King's face and it made her giggle even more. "…So, I heard that the tactician still hasn't returned." Gangrel didn't want to bring him up, but he had to find some way to change the subject and this was the only thing he could think of. Just as he expected, Emmeryn's smile dropped slightly and she looked to the ground.

"It's true, but I still have hope that he will come back. It's just a matter of time I believe." Gangrel expected Emmeryn to be down more than she was showing, but it seemed that she had finally began to climb over that wall of depression she had the last time he saw her.

That was a relief.

"Well, it's good that you aren't dwelling on the past anymore. Now my conscience can have some relief." Said Gangrel as he turned his back to former Exalt. "It was fun talking to you again, but I must get moving. I have a banquet to enjoy."

Emmeryn smiled and said, "It was good seeing you again, _David_."

Gangrel smiled and raced his hand back to the former Exalt. In the distance he could see Serra coming towards him and quickly walked over to her. "I got the punch!" Serra exclaimed and handed him a glass. Gangrel thanked her and gulped the entire thing down. "Hey, you never told me you were acquainted with the former Exalt of Ylisse!" said Serra, a childlike pout on her face.

"My dear, I have many things I haven't told you about myself."

…

After Gangrel left, Emmeryn made it her goal to speak with everyone she had not seen. The first to get hunted was Tharja and Nowi, who were thankfully already together. Of course, neither of them changed much. Tharja was still as distant as ever, and Nowi was the same bubbly manakete she knew before. The best part about the entire conversation they had was the fact that Tharja was pregnant with little Noire. The attention made the dark mage flush furiously, but Emmeryn pretended that she didn't see a smile on the dark mage's face when she walked away.

An hour went by quickly and Emmeryn was able to reunite with old comrades—everyone having a different story to tell her. She also saw the most heart-filling moment when Naomi tackled Donnel to the ground the second she saw him. Nobles that didn't know the young couples whispered about the over affectionate action, but those who knew smiled and even applauded the happy reunion. She would have said something to them, but the smiles on their faces told her they didn't care about their surroundings, so she left them alone. Shortly the scene, Chrom and Maribelle entered the party. Now everyone was either sitting down or standing as Chrom got everyone's attention to the center of throne room.

"Everyone, thank you for joining us on this fine day to once again celebrate the fall of Grima." Chrom spoke, a glass of red wine in his hand. Emmeryn never thought of Chrom as much of a speech maker. She always believed he was one to talk with his sword than with his words, but he was showing no signs of hesitance or struggle in his speech. "It brings me great joy to know all of our nations are able to come together and have a peaceful dinner with one another. We have all had our differences in the past, but our future is more important than our past. We have lost many lives in the fight with Grima and we have still yet to completely move on, but I believe with the combined strength of all our nations, we can rebuild the homes that were lost and hopefully make the lives of the ones who lost someone in the wars better."

Chrom continued on about other problems they were facing and how we were to come together and fix said problems. Emmeryn, however, wasn't paying much attention to the speech. Ever since Grima's name left Chrom's mouth, all she could think about was everything the dragon put her through. Everything from the torture she experienced when she lost her memories, to him taking away the one man that meant everything to her. She had lost so much in the war. Her memories, her sanity at times, her children, her lover, in all honesty she was just glad to finally be rid of Grima and his cult. She prayed that she never had to run into anyone associated with the Grimleal ever again…

"Sorry, I don't mean to hold everyone up with my speech. I would hate for all of you to travel so far just to hear me talk. So I propose a toast." Chrom raised his glass into the air; everyone following suit. Emmeryn was late on the drop, but slowly caught on and raised the glass of wine she retrieved before the speech into the air. "To a new and peaceful future."

"To a new and peaceful future!"

The room resumed its chatter from before, but now with the addition of soft violin music and dancing. Emmeryn never really joined the dancing portion of the any party she been to, and it wasn't because she couldn't dance. Most dances required the assistance of another and the former Exalt refused to dance with anyone that was not Matthew, Chrom or Lissa. She occasionally danced with one of the Shepherds if they were present, but otherwise she would refuse any other invitation from other nobles. Now was no exception. She decided to sit to sit at an idle table close to the throne, but if she was being honest, she was becoming really jealous over the amount of couples that danced on the dance floor. Naomi and Donnel, Lissa and Gaius, Gangrel and Serra, Virion and Cherche, Say'ri and Priam, Lon'qu and Olivia, even Libra used some sort of sorcery to get Tharja to do a slow dance with him. Never had she felt so…left out.

The second the thought came to her mind, in the distance approached a tall noble man that made a beeline to her table. He had slicked back black hair and wore a silk navy blue jacket, pants and shoes with a white dressed shirt underneath and a black bow tie. The way he carried himself was among one of the more proper nobles of the party—chest puffed out and posture as straight as a steel sword. Emmeryn couldn't tell, but if she were to take a guess, she would say this man anywhere from the age of 20 and 25. Interesting, but he wouldn't be able to court this stubborn former Exalt with just looks and etiquette. _Sorry, but I must reject you_. Emmeryn told herself as the man finally reached her table.

The man did a polite bow to the former Exalt before speaking, "Good evening, m'lady."

Emmeryn also did a short bow before replying, "Good evening, sir. Sorry, but I do not wish to dance today." Emmeryn said that last part hoping to make the young man go away, but to no avail.

He smiled back at her and said, "Worry not, I do not wish to make you dance, m'lady. I only wish to talk with you for a bit." The man gestured toward a seat next to the former Exalt. "May I?"

Emmeryn didn't really see any reason why to send the man away, or rather she couldn't think up a good excuse, so she nodded and the man happily walked over and pulled the chair from under the desk, sitting down next to the blonde. "It is a pleasure to be able to speak with to Emmeryn in the flesh." Said the man. "I was overjoyed to hear that you had returned to your kingdom after your accident in Plegia."

"Thank you for your concern. I would not be back here today if it wasn't for my friends and family that watched over me as I recovered. I truly am blessed to have such people by my side."

"Ah, the joy of having someone to lean on in your times of need. As nobles we are always pampered as we grow, so most of us don't get to enjoy the experience of having someone close to lean on. I'm truly no exception. But you seem to have had all of that from the beginning, didn't you?" Emmeryn couldn't actually answer that question. Or rather it was impossible to answer something she didn't remember. But what she did have were the stories that Chrom, Lissa and Matthew shared with her in the past, but even those weren't enough to answer the man before her.

"Due to the loss of my memories, I can't fully say that I had everything given to me from a young age." Said Emmeryn, her face dropping and causing the man to wave his hand apologetically.

"Forgive me, I had forgotten you had lost your memories. I should have watched my words."

Emmeryn shook her head and said, "It's alright. I know you meant no offence when you said it. It just…brings back memories is all…" The two shared an awkward silence between each other. Well, it was more awkward for the former Exalt than the man who simple placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist. Emmeryn didn't notice anything until she looked up from her lap and at the man that was now giving her the same gaze Inigo would give a woman when he was trying to flirt with them; which made her really uncomfortable fast.

"Is there something wrong?" Emmeryn asked with raised brows.

"My, I'm sorry, but I just have to say you truly are a beauty." The man said, making Emmeryn even more uncomfortable with the conversation that seemed to be going downhill. "I've heard rumors of your beauty, but seeing it for myself is truly a different story."

"Umm, thank you. For…your words." Emmeryn responded, an uncomfortable smile on her face.

"You are quite welcome." If the former Exalt wasn't uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going before, then she was definitely twitchy when the man moved slightly closer into her personal space. To make things worse, the man grabbed her hand and began to gentle massage the top. "I've heard the terrible stories about your husband, Miss Emmeryn."

Emmeryn would have jerked her hand away if it wasn't for what the man just said about her husband. Curiosity got the better of the former Exalt and she asked, "What stories?"

"Both good and bad, actually. The story of an amnesiac tactician who brought the Shepherds of Ylisse to life with little numbers. He was able lead the army into countless victories no matter the odds. He was truly a remarkable and respectable figure to observe. And yet, despite all of his achievements, he was unable to save the one woman. That woman being a major figure to Ylisse."

… _What is he talking about_ …?

"I don't mean to put him down, but don't you find it weird that he is able to beat impossible odds and save many lives, and can't even save a major figure to his own nation? If things weren't bad enough, he was also found a Plegian—the enemy at that time. I've heard this story from many people, but the more I thought about it, the more untrustworthy that man became."

 _Shut up…_

"If he couldn't get any more suspicious, he successfully courted the woman he failed to protect and married his way into the royal family when said woman wasn't even healthy enough to decide for herself."

 _He never tricked me! It was my own feelings!_ Emmeryn wanted to yell at the man, but she kept her anger contained behind her blank expression.

"Sadly, after everything he had done, he fell in the battle against Grima. They say he sacrificed himself to end Grima once and for all. It is indeed a heroic act, but going from the profile he had before his 'sacrifice' I cannot deem this man worthy of your hand, Miss Emmeryn." The man finally looked up to Emmeryn and smiled brightly—unaware of the rage he had been building up in the former Exalt's heart. "I am a major figure in Valm and it would really bring our nations closer together if we were to be wedded, Miss Emmeryn."

Emmeryn couldn't believe the nerve of this man! First he speaks ill or her husband, now he proposing to her!

"If you accept my proposal, I will give you all you could even dream of. Both love, money and power would be ours for the taking! I swear I can be a better husband than that foolish man ever was!"

Finally, Emmeryn jerked her hand away from the noble and her rage was now showing. She couldn't hold it any longer and was about to explode before this…this…thing! "You will ta-" Emmeryn was interrupted by two arms that wrapped around her and a weight on her shoulders.

"Hi there!" The familiar voice of her future daughter Morgan rung above her. "My name is Morgan." Said the short blonde with a smirk, tightening her grip around her mother. "She's married, and I'm her _daughter_."

Emmeryn saw the man's face twist in confusion at the word 'daughter'. "D-Daughter?"

"That's right. Mom is only in love with one man in this world, and that's my Father. So please, make like a leaf and leave." The noble man was still in shock from what Morgan just said, but the message was clear. The man sighed before standing up.

"Please consider my proposal, Miss Emmeryn. If you need time to-"

"I don't need time to think about it." Emmeryn shot back harshly, brows furrowed and rage present on her face. "I will never wed a heartless, despicable man like yourself. Now, would you please excuse yourself from my presence?" The man looked at Emmeryn will pure disbelief. All confidence he had was completely shattered and he felt his body go numb.

"I-I see." The man said before taking a bow. "Then I will give you some space. Excuse me." The noble walked away quite quickly, leaving Morgan Emmeryn behind. The former Exalt let out a sigh of relief before placing a hand on one of the arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you, Morgan." Emmeryn cooed.

"No problem, Mom!" Morgan replied gingerly and plopped down in the now open chair next to her mother. "It's my job to protect you while Father is away! And plus," Morgan's head fell as she tried to continue. "I don't want another father. I only want mine back." Emmeryn smiled and rubbed her daughter cheek.

"Don't worry, Morgan. Your Father is the only man I will ever love." Emmeryn reassured her daughter who leaned into her touch. Emmeryn just got the chance to look at the dress her daughter was wearing. She wore a sparkling red dress that went to her knees, black thigh high socks with red closed toe heels. Her hair was also straightened and held down with a white flowered headband. She looked completely different from the messing haired girl she knew and loved. "You look absolutely beautiful, Morgan."

"Hehe, thanks mom!"

"I think I'll have to be the one to protect you from the stares of the young men here, sweetie."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Mother! Inigo said he was my personal guard for today! In exchange, he's taking me out to eat however much I want tomorrow!" Emmeryn stared at her daughter with disbelief.

 _...He bribed her for protection?_ Emmeryn thought. She had heard… _things_ about the young man (mostly from the female soldiers that fell victim to his smooth talking). He sounded like a good kid…maybe?

* * *

Morgan began to guard Emmeryn like a lion defending its cub. If a man started to approach, she would immediately send them a death stare and scare he possible flirts away. This went on for an hour before Inigo and Lucina dragged the young tactician in training away to a private party that the future children arranged in secret. Morgan seemed hesitant about leaving, but Emmeryn reassured her by promising to stay away from any men that approaches her.

"Lady Emmeryn, please wait!" …Or at least she tried. The same rude, black haired man that insulted her husband had made it his goal to try and court her ever since Morgan left, but she refused to give him the time of day. "Please, at least give me a chance. I am a very honorable man and will treat you well. I will act as if you were one of our finest diamonds and hold you with nothing but the utmost care. If you would just think about-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Emmeryn took a bow, turned, and continued on her way through the crowd of people. The noble gritted his teeth in frustration, but quickly put out his flames as anger wouldn't get him anywhere. He quickly moved and cut off the former Exalt, causing her to stop and look up to him with displeasure written on her face.

"Please, m'lady. I assure you that if we get engaged, it will be nothing more than a benefit to both our countries." There he went again. This man was one of the nobles she hated the most. The noble that only thinks about their wealth and the power they could obtain. Her image of him was slowly twisting the more he talked. "This could bring partnership between our houses throughout the generations! We-"

"My answer still stands sir." Emmeryn interrupted him, not even wanting to hear the rest of whatever he had to say about power and politics. "I told you that I am already wedded. My husband is only away and I'm sure he will return very soon. I will appreciate it if you would take my rejection like a true noble and remove yourself from my presence." The noble gritted his teeth so hard that they looked ready to shatter at any minute. Emmeryn once again began to walk around the man when he could no longer contain his frustration and he burst with anger.

"What's the point of waiting on a dead man?!" Emmeryn stopped. The voices in the ball room seemed to slowly die as well and everyone's attention turned to the noble and the former Exalt in the center of the throne room. Emmeryn turned her head to the noble with an awakened fury within.

"Excuse me?" Emmeryn said, not even attempting to hide her anger.

"You heard what I said. We all know your husband died in the fight with the Fell Dragon." The man stated. "Wake up! It's been a year and a half and he STILL hasn't returned! I don't see a tactician here. Do you people see a tactician around here?" The noble looked around to the people staring their direction. No one answered. They just stared or whispered between each other. Never in Emmeryn's life, maybe even before she lost her memory, had she wanted to hit someone out of rage. He wasn't only questioning her sanity, but he was stomping on her husband's promise before he disappeared. Emmeryn's brows furrowed in frustration and made an attempt to restrain her inner self from striking the man in front of her.

The noble looked to Emmeryn and mimicked her frown. "Don't give me that look. Everyone knows he isn't returning but you! In truth, he was nothing more than a fool who took advantage of a feeble queen who couldn't even comprehend what love actually was! Don't you see that man took advantage of you when you were weak? In fact, I bet the fool is either dead or has found a new woman to bed. And yet, here you still are. A fool who doesn't even know how to accept reali-"

"Shut up..."

The noble raised an eyebrow that showed both confusion and anger at the former Exalt's mumbled words. "What did you say to m-"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut UP. SHUT UP. **SHUT UP**!" Emmeryn snapped at the man like a lion warnings its enemies not to cross into its territory. All her will power could do nothing to stop the tear that rolled down her cheek and her anger from spilling out. "I will not sit here any longer and have you insult me or my husband any longer. I don't care if you are the son of high nobility or the King of Valm himself! Leave my castle _immediately_!" Almost everyone in the hall gasped at the Exalt's speech. Emmeryn didn't know if she had ever been this angry in her life or if anyone had ever seen her angry, but today everyone saw a side of her that they didn't know existed. But she didn't care what other people thought about her at the moment.

"You little," the noble began with gritted teeth and a sour look that matched Emmeryn's angered facial. "You think I will sit here and be talked down upon a crazy woman! The day I leave this castle will be the day **_I_** decide to walk out! If you even dare to touch me I will spread war upon your country faster than a swordmaster can swing his sword! And it will all be because of a crazy _bitch_ like you who can't even bring terms with reality!"

Emmeryn had enough.

She was about to raise her arm and release all her fury upon the nobles face when a short blonde skid to a stop in front of her. The blonde raised her right arm with open palms and slapped the noble, sending a sickening smack throughout the hall. The noble stumbled backward and put a hand to his now swollen cheek. He looked at the culprit with shock in his eyes only to be met with an icy stare from the Princess of Ylisse.

"How DARE you talk to my sister like that! And how DARE you talk ill of my best friend!" Lissa roared. "Matthew is NOT a fool and he did NOT take advantage of Emm! If you ever speak ill of my sister OR my friend again, I'll make sure my husband gives you injuries no healing staff in this WORLD will be able to fix!"

Emmeryn's frown dropped to astonishment as she looked to her sister through blurry eyes. She had never seen Lissa so angry. Even more, she was defending her. On the field of battle it was usually the other way around, but now she felt a soothing warmth in her chest to see her sister right now.

The noble gritted his teeth and stomped toward the two blondes. "You stupid little-! I'll teach you to stay out of grow folks business!" The noble pulled his arm back and got ready to swing. Lissa eyes widened as she saw the man about to strike her. She shielded her head with her arms and the man release his strike, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. The noble looked up to see the face of a bearded man with a black fedora looking down on him.

"My, oh my. Hitting on women both orally and physically. I can't say I approve of your actions my good man." Gangrel protested.

"Stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you Plegians!" The noble yelled, immediately noticing his ascent and exposing him to the crowd. But none of it seemed to affect the former King. Infact, he was getting a thrilled that the man before him was being so hostile. It was time to show him what hostility really was.

"My, what a mouth you have there, sir. But I can't actually be mad at you for stating facts. I AM quite the mad man aren't I? After all, our last two kings were QUITE the mad men, so it has to run in the race!" Gangrel said, his grin getting wider as he spoke. "In fact, I've really become MAD these days. You see, now a days I can't tell the difference between a snobby noble and a Risen." Gangrel explained while gripping the noble's wrist tighter—causing him to cringe from the pressure.

"H-Hey! That hurts damn it! Unhand me this instant!" Gangrel looked to the noble with a triumphant smile.

"I'm soooo sorry sir, but my MADNESS seems to be telling me that you are a Risen. Now a days I also sometimes hear my hands talking to me. I really have gone MAD haven't I?" Gangrel let out a fake gasp and raised his hand and the nobles hand to his ear. "What's that hand? You have the sudden urge to SQUEEZE harder you say? Go ahead SQUEEZE to your hearts content! GYAHAHA!" The noble let out a painful cry every time his bones cracked from the pressure of the Mad King's grip.

"P-P-Please. M-Mercy." The noble pleaded, causing Gangrel to raise an eyebrow.

"What's that? Mercy? Never heard of it." Gangrel fanned ignorance. "That's probably a name. Do any of you know the man that goes by the name "Mercy"?" Gangrel asked, looking around to the crowd of people spectating the scene, who responded with audible chortles. Gangrel shrugged his shoulders and looked back to the noble who was still cringed and trying to free his wrist. "Sorry, no one seems to know where this 'Mercy' man is right now. Maybe it was my MADNESS that scared the poor lad away."

After the Mad King tightened his grip again the noble cringed one final time then reached into his suit and pulled out a well sharpened dagger. "I said release me NOW!" The noble thrusted his dagger at Gangrel's abdomen, but met nothing but air as the Mad King released the man and sidestepped out of harm's way. The noble stumbled, but was caught by his daggered wrist by another figure. The man looked up and immediately began to sweat as the thief before him looked down on him with a glare Grima couldn't match.

"You dare raise a hand against my wife?" Gaius lifted the man's wrist and forcefully opened the noble's hand, retrieving the dagger. "Maybe I should show you how to _really_ use this knife." Gaius release the man and he once again stumbled back. The noble looked around him. On the right of him were two angry Ylissean royalty, in front of him was the princess' husband, and behind him was a pissed off Plegian. Pressure weighed down on him and a new anger arose as he slowly walked to his left.

"You think I won't remember this?! Denying my marriage and treating me like a dog is nothing short of an act of war between our continents! When I get back to Valm I'll make sure your soil is filled with blood!" The noble looked to Emmeryn and pointed to her. "And you _skank_ are not even worthy to be my bride! You're nothing more than a sad excuse of a woman who can't get over the death of her idiotic husband! You-" The noble was silenced when he was forcefully turned around and a large fist connected with his jaw, sending him straight to the floor and laid out prone on the ground. He was unconscious before he made impact with the marble floors.

Everyone looked to the culprit. It was the Exalt of Ylisse straightening himself upright with Frederick and Cordelia standing next to him in full armor and lances in hand.

"Frederick, Cordelia. Please see this man out of my castle and out of Ylisse. He is not to even stand on our Halidom's grounds."

"With great pleasure, m'lord."

"Gladly, Exalt Chrom."

The two knights walked over and grabbed the man by both of his arms and dragged him toward the throne room doors. Chrom looked out to the baffled crowd and bowed.

"Please forgive that little scene people. The party will continue with no further interruption I promise you. So, please carry on." As if nothing ever happen the room quickly echoed with conversation and music. Chrom looked over and walked to his two sisters. Emmeryn looked a little distressed, but was being comforted by her younger sister.

"Are you two okay?" Chrom asked concerned for his two sister's wellbeing. Lissa looked to her brother with a weak smile.

"We're not physically hurt, Chrom, but Emmeryn said she wasn't feeling good." Chrom looked to his older sister who stared hard at the ground with furrowed brows and dried tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright Emm?" As if a switch going off Emmeryn snapped her head up to her brother and tried to give her best smile while using her sleeve as a handkerchief to wipe her tears away.

"I'm fine Chrom. I'm just not feeling good is all. I think I will retire to my room for the rest of the night. Excuse me." Emmeryn did a quick bow then turned on her heels and walked to the corridor leaving the throne room in the right.

"Wait up Emm!" Lissa called out as she quickly went after her sister. Chrom sighed then looked to Gaius and Gangrel with a smile.

"Thank you both for protecting my sisters. I really appreciate it." Gaius smiled and nodded while Gangrel just huffed.

"I was just walking by and saw a bug, so I decided to toy with it is all. I had no intention of saving anyone, prince." Chrom just smiled seeing that that was the best "Your welcome" he was going to get from the Mad King.

"It was too bad you hit him before I did, Blue. If I had, then he would have left with more than a bruised cheek and a concussion." Chrom laughed at his brother-in-law's comment.

"Then it was good that I got to him before you did." Gaius huffed and walked away with a smile. Gangrel followed suit and went on about his business. Chrom was left alone with nothing but the soothing music and voices around him to listen to. Chrom looked to the ceiling with a frown as his other brother-in-law and tactician came to mind.

"Damn it, Matthew. Just where the hell are you?"

* * *

 _ **Due to an incident that occurred, I had to take a break from writing, but I'm back and BOY was this a long chapter (over 10000 words)! I'm now working on the next chapter and the chapter after that right now. I can't give out an exact date when they will be coming out, but I'm done with finals and summer has started! Hope that you all enjoy the last 3 chapters and hope you enjoyed this story as well!**_

 _ **As always, thank you for the favs, follows and reviews and hope to see you are having a GREAT summer!**_


	34. Renewal

**_Chapter 32 Renewal_**

* * *

 ** _"AH!"_** Emmeryn jerked upwards from her sleeping position and panted continuously—sweat dripping from her cheeks and forehead. She glanced around her room to make sure everything was back to normal. Much to her relief, she saw nothing but sunrays shining in from her window and lighting up the rest of her room. Emmeryn sighed in relief and began to slowly relax her tense muscles. Everything had went back to normal and she was finally released from her nightmare.

The silence didn't last long as her door swung open and in walked two fully armored knights with lances. The look on their faces showed concern and alarm as they scanned the former Exalt's room. "Your Grace! Are you unharmed?!" One of the knights asked, now standing next to her bedside with his back turned to her and his shield and lance in a defense stance, while the other knight scanned the room for possible threats.

"I-I'm fine." Emmeryn reassured the knight, but they went on deaf ears and continued searching her room anyways. After making sure there were no threats detected, the knights both stood at the former Exalts bedside and questioned her on her sudden shrieking. Emmeryn felt slightly embarrassed, but told them it was just a bad dream and sending them away with relieving hearts.

Emmeryn sighed and kicked her feet off of her bed. It had already been a week since the incident at the banquet and Emmeryn was still recovering from her experience. Ever since that day she had been having strange dreams and trances of her past life. Everything she saw was foreign to her, but something deep down felt very familiar about them. Yesterday while reading in the library, she didn't know when, but her mind slipped off into another world and she began seeing herself from a third person point of view. She was watching as she began walking away from the Shepherds in the mountains. Lissa and Chrom calling out her name, while Matthew held his head low and his hood over his head as if trying to hide his face from the rest of the Shepherds.

Similar dreams happened in her past when she could barely speak. She could remember dreaming about the times she spent with Chrom and Lissa (even when she didn't know who they truly were to her at the time). Even short memories of the short time she spent with Matthew.

But tonight was different. She could remember the moments so vividly. Standing at the top of a cliff, at least 500 feet in the air, with soldiers from both Ylisse and Plegia fighting everywhere around her. Death surrounded her and the sounds of screaming were poison in her ears. Just trying to think about the bodies was beginning to make the former Exalt nauseous and lightheaded. If the nightmare couldn't get any worse, she lost complete control of her body and began to walk forward and toward the edge of the cliff. Despite her best efforts, her body refused to listen to her. Before she knew it, she was at the edge of the cliff. Seconds later, she leaned off and fell. She could see Chrom running to her, Lissa shielding her eyes, and most of all, Matthew standing there; pale, shocked, and sword falling to the ground. Then she woke up before her body could hit the ground.

 _Are these…memories?_ Emmeryn pondered as she pushed the sheets covering her legs away and climbed out of bed. She fully dressed herself in her new robes, then left her room and headed down the hallway to her children's quarters. The second she drew close, she could hear voices coming from the room; familiar voices. She opened the door, after stepping pass the guards, and found Morgan and Say'ri standing in by the baby's crib; Morgan holding her infant self.

"Hi, Mom!" Morgan exclaimed from across the room. Emmeryn waved before closing the door behind her and walking forward.

"Good morning, Emmeryn." Say'ri bowed, wearing a pink kimono, something the former Exalt found out was during her wedding day, with sakura peddles as designs and a red Obi wrapped around her mid-section.

"Good morning to both of you, too." Emmeryn replied and went straight to Morgan and baby Morgan; the all-blue pajamas giving away the infant's identity. "And hello there my little angel!" Infant Morgan's face lit up with a smile as she reached for her mother. The former Exalt reached for her little girl, but the older Morgan turned her shoulder and looked at her mother with puffed cheeks.

"I had me first, Mom!" Morgan huffed.

"True, but she's _my_ daughter, Morgan."

"And SHE'S _me_ , Mom. I have more of a right to hold her than you!" Morgan argued. Emmeryn was going to continue, but looking over the young tactician in training's shoulder made her stop—a smirk appearing on her face.

"I don't think _you_ agrees with you, Morgan." Said Emmeryn, watching as infant Morgan continuously tried to reach out to her mother. Morgan, catching on fast, looked to her infant self with disbelief.

"Hey! You traitor! You're supposed to be on my side!" Morgan complained, but could not stop her mother from taking her infant self away from her.

"Sorry dear, but Morgan loves her mother more than she loves herself. Isn't that right sweetie~." The former Exalt said playfully and placed light kisses on her child's forehead.

"Excuse me, Your Grace." Say'ri interrupted, catching the former Exalt's attention while older Morgan pouted and went to retrieve infant Naomi. "'Tis good to see that you are doing well. My apologies for not confirming if you were alright after what happened a week ago. Work with your brother and the other nations."

Emmeryn shook her head and replied, "It's alright, Say'ri. You are not at fault for what happened."

"Even so, I feel I must say this," Say'ri took a bow to the former Exalt before speaking from the same stance, "I would like to personally apologize to you for how one of my own acted at the banquet. T'was truly disrespectful and a shameful act and measures have already been taken. The noble in question has been stripped of his title and will never again step foot in a royal audience or palace. This I assure you."

The former Exalt didn't believe such drastic actions needed to be taken. Yes, she was furious with the man at the time, but that was then and this is now. But what was done was done and Emmeryn doubted anything she said would have made any difference with foreign punishments, so she kept quiet.

"But enough of that. There is something else I wanted to speak with you about. It concerns Plegia."

"Plegia?" Emmeryn said confused. "Wouldn't anything that has to do with nations go to Chrom and not me?"

"True, but this concerns you more than it concerns him—mainly your husband and his children." Said Say'ri, seriousness illuminating in her eyes. "As you know, it has been nearly 2 years since Validar's demise and the throne is yet to be claimed due to a lack of an heir, or at least ones that are old enough to rule a country." Say'ri motioned her gaze to infant Morgan, then back to the former Exalt. "As you know, Matthew was the last heir to the throne of Plegia. Most of the nobility during the time Validar was in order were either killed at the Dragon's table or earlier on in his ruling. The few that are currently alive have no ruling experience and are of lesser nobility. The only conclusion to this problem that they could come up with is Matthew. But, seeing that he is currently," Say'ri tried carefully to place her words while continuing, " _absent_ , they are turning to Matthew's spouse and her children for their solution… I'm sure I don't need to say any more than that."

"That makes me the next queen and Morgan and Naomi the next heirs, right?" Emmeryn pieced together and Say'ri confirmed with a nod of the head.

"Fie, has Chrom already spoken to you about this?"

"No, he hasn't. Knowing my brother he probably wanted to keep me away from royal duties like he has since I've returned. I doubt he was ever going to tell me about it, but I figured this would be the case ever since Naomi and Morgan were born." Emmeryn knew this day would come sooner than later. Time was the only thing against her and it came faster than she wanted it to.

"…Then you are aware of the current situation?"

Emmeryn's gaze was turned from the Chon'sin princess and to the infant in her arms; a solemn expression on her face. "I…don't think I'm the right one to rule a nation." Emmeryn said honestly.

"Fie! You were once a fine ruler! Arguably one of the greatest ones that ever existed!"

"That was the previous me—the me before I lost my memories. Right now I know little to nothing about political affairs or politics. Even if I would be assisted in ruling, what's the point of a ruler if she knows nothing of ruling? It would be a waste to put the current me on the throne when I know so little about the real world." Say'ri knew there was truth in the former Exalt's words. Taking over a nation is no easy feat; she knew that from experience. A ruler must be able to make sound decisions and have the knowledge to deal with problems both inside and outside the nations. Emmeryn is a good political figure in site with her kindness, but that will only get her so far without her previous knowledge on ruling.

Say'ri let out a long sigh before speaking again, "I understand. But, please, at least give it some thought. T'would not be good for the fate of Plegia to fall into the wrong hands again. If you do decide to take over, then I swear we will have everyone, if need be, help you with your daily duties as a queen again."

Emmeryn nodded. "Thank you, Say'ri. Though I am not sure if I will accept or not, I will at least give it some thought."

"I would ask for nothing less, Your Grace."

…

After the conversation with Say'ri, the former Exalt decided it was time for her to head out to her next destination—the pre-school. According to Say'ri, today was the final day she and her nation were to be in town, so she wanted to leave a good impression on the younger generation by having one of her best jesters and bards entertain the young ones for a day; she being there as well. It was honestly exciting to the former Exalt. She didn't have the chance to teach like she wanted due to her lack of teaching experience, but the times she did visit always filled her with so much glee.

 _Thank Naga the guards aren't here_. Emmeryn thought as she pushed her room door open and quickly ventured inside. "Well if it isn't my favorite Exalt." Emmeryn stopped half way from closing her door and stared at the man standing with a book in his hand by her nightstand. "You should really fix that whole in the garden area of your castle. It made getting in here a lot easier than it should have been."

"Gangrel, what are you doing here?" Emmeryn said as she quickly closed the door behind her. "I doubt the guards just let you walk freely around the castle."

"Psh, getting in was the easy part. Getting pass the guards was even easier." Said Gangrel as he closed the book and placed it down on her the nightstand. "I've just come to see how you were fairing is all. I heard you were recovering after what happened a week ago."

"Emmeryn nodded. "Yes, I have fully recovered from the experience…And thank you for helping me and my sister that day. I want you to know that we truly appreciated your help." Emmeryn said while taking a short bow to the Mad King.

Gangrel let out a mad laugh before speaking, "Never thought I would see the day where I would be thanked by the mature and headstrong Exalt of Ylisse! It truly brings joy to my ears hearing words of gratitude coming from your lips."

Emmeryn tilled her head to the side in confusion. "I remember you saying you saying once that you didn't want me thanking you."

"That was back then when you were more…feeble. Your mature side makes me believe that you are the Exalt that I once tangoed with 4 years ago…But enough of that. I'm here for another reason." Gangrel quickly closed the distance between the two and was now standing before the blonde. His usual carefree atmosphere was now gone. Instead, the Mad King began to constantly look away from the former Exalt's gaze and began making multiple signs of nervousness like constantly rubbing the back of his head. He tried speaking many times, but the words were always "listen" or "I umm".

Emmeryn, not understanding the sudden change, finally spoke up. "What's wrong, Gangrel? Is there something you need to tell me?" Emmeryn asked, but seemed to not get through to the man constantly shaking like a leaf before her. "Your nervousness is honestly making me nerv-" She was cut off by the Mad King letting out an annoyed growl and pointed directly at the confused woman.

"Listen well woman, 'cause I'll only say this once!" He barked. "I will be leaving the Halidom very soon and I would erk me to no end if I didn't say a word to the woman who changed my life! No one believed in me like you did from the very beginning and even gave me a second chance to redo and pay for the sins and agony I have created! If it was not for you, I would be still washing dishes for pirates and scrubbing the rest of my life with agony and regret! So I guess it is only right that I thank you for everything you have done for me till the very end and don't you DARE take this as an act of weakness from! Understand, woman?!"

The only thing Emmeryn could do in this situation was laugh; quite loudly. She knew the former king was embarrassed, and furious, without even having to open her eyes from how hard she was laughing right since she felt he robes being yanked forward. Gangrel, hand full of the Exalt's robe, glared at the woman who continued to laugh at his vulnerability.

"Are you laughing at me, woman?!" Gangrel growled at the blonde who did not seem to cease her giggling. "I'll have you know the last man that even smiled at me had his head on a stake only moments before a chuckle would leave his lips!" The threat didn't scare the former Exalt, but it did slow down her laughter all the way to a stop.

"Sorry," Emmeryn apologized. "It's just, that was so unexpected from you. Your behavior really had me worried for a minute there."

Gangrel huffed and released the blonde. "It is you Ylissean's fault that I have changed so much. Being around you happy-go-lucky people have made me soft… but Now that I have said my peace, I have no more reason to dwell on this."

"So you are able to thank me but I'm not allowed to thank you? I find that very unfair, Gangrel." Emmeryn poked at the Mad King who sent her a glare in response. "But in all seriousness, why are you telling me all of this? Is something going on right now in your life?"

Gangrel didn't answer right away. His eyes and facial expression showed no sign emotion, so it was impossible to know what he was thinking. After a few more seconds of silence, the redhead turned away from the blonde and spoke. "I'm here to say my goodbyes." Gangrel said as he walked toward the window.

"Are you moving somewhere perhaps?" Emmeryn questioned, brows raised. "If so, then I hardly think this will be the last time we meet."

"Serra is moving to Valm to be closer to her family. She has asked me if I would go with her…and I guess I don't need to tell my answer."

Emmeryn smiled at the Mad King's announcement. It brought a weight off of her shoulders knowing that her friend was finally finding his place in this world. She could finally scratch this off of her conscience. "Congratulations, Gangrel. I think you two make a great pair. Does this mean you are to be wedded soon as well?"

"I wouldn't go so far to say that we are getting married yet, but we are headed in that direction I guess." Gangrel stopped at the window of the room. There was a short lull before he spoke again. "This might be the last time we ever meet, you know. I came here to get everything off of my chest before leaving Ylisse. Now that I have everything off of my chest, I have no more regrets about leaving. As far as Plegia is concerned, I leave everything to you and that tactician when he returns." Gangrel went to climb out the window, but stop when Emmeryn called out to him. He turned his head and was surprised to see Emmeryn with a smile on her face and a hand outstretched to him.

"Let this not be our final goodbye. Promise we will meet again in the future." Gangrel looked down to the pale hand outstretched to him, then took it into his hand. Her hands were soft compared to his rough hands and they made him feel…good? A smile (or more like a smirk) came across his face as he said, "I don't usually make these sorts of things, but I guess you will be an exception."

"Then it's a promise that we will mee-" Emmeryn wasn't able to finish her sentence since Gangrel pulled her forward. One minute she was just feet away, the next she was centimeters away from the Mad King's her lips meeting. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding, but air would not leave her mouth. For what felt like forever, Emmeryn stared into the made Kings eyes as he made no attempt to complete the action she knew he was trying to perform, but he never did. Gangrel quickly caught on to the former Exalt's behavior because he slowly backed away and looked out the window.

"It's honestly a shame." Gangrel whispered. "If the tactician never came out of his cloak when he did, then I would have definitely claimed you for myself." Those were his final words before he released her hand and jumped out the window. Emmeryn finally allowed herself to breathe again as she placed a hand over her beating heart. Once was calm and everything blew over, she looked back to the window where the Mad King once stood only to see clouds and sunlight. She knew Gangrel, and she knew that after what he just did there was little to no chance that she would ever see him again, but there was still hope left in her heart. One day, she hoped they would meet again and he would finally look to her with a genuine smile.

"Goodbye, Gangrel."

* * *

"If you won't rule, Mom, then I would be happy to take your spot!" Emmeryn turned to her daughter, who currently walked alongside her on the walk way to the pre-school, and gave her a blank stare. The look of determination illuminating from the young girls face told the former Exalt that she was dead serious about this declaration.

"Morgan, as much as I think the people would love your enthusiasm, I can't honestly see you running a country, yet alone a Plegia since you hate the heat."

"Hmph! I can be a GREAT leader!" Morgan shot back. "I have many leader qualities that you don't know about!"

"Oh, this I have got to hear." Said Emmeryn with a playful smirk. "And what are these 'qualities' you possess?"

Morgan lowered her head in thought with her index finger pressed against her temple. Seconds later her she shot back to life and replied, "I can read and memorize the contents of any strategy book I pick up AND I can manipulate my parents to give me whatever I want."

That last bit actually made the former Exalt laugh out loud. "As impressive as both of those are, I don't believe you will get far in the reigning of a country." Emmeryn said playfully. "A ruler must be someone who is willing to put there people before themselves. It must be someone who thinks what's best for their countrymen and is a leader that leads their people down the right path. You must gain the trust of the people and have them look up to you and not down on you. Knowledge is important when ruling, but so is leading and gaining the trust of your subjects. Understand, Morgan?"

Morgan looked to her mother with puffed cheeks before turns her head away and crossing her arms. "If you know so much about ruling then why don't you just do it yourself…" Morgan pouted in almost a whisper.

"I-I'm just not ready for the throne is all." Emmeryn said nervously. "Besides, if I am the next in line to be on the throne of Plegia, then that would make young you and Naomi the true heirs to the throne by their birthright. If you take the throne, then you would be robbing them of their birthright when this is originally your time. Could you live with knowing you took that right away from yourself?"

It might have sounded slightly harsh to say, but Emmeryn needed to make sure that Morgan understood what it meant to take the throne. There were consequences for actions and she wanted to make sure her daughter didn't regret the decision she made; jape or not.

"I guess you're right." Morgan sighed. "I wouldn't want to steal anything away from the me of this time."

"I'm glad you understand." Emmeryn smiled and faced forward to the road.

About five minutes later they had finally arrived at their destination. On the Far East side of Ylisstol was the pre-school in question and, as she thought, the second the former Exalt stepped on into view, all the children who played on the playground stopped what they were doing and bum rushed her like bees to honey. In a manner of seconds her ears were filled with the voices of excited children and the instructors telling everyone to head back to the playground. After the mob cleared out, one of the instructors showed Emmeryn to the room where she would be reading a book to the kids. When she got there she was not surprised to see two men and Say'ri standing by one of the many doorways in the wooden building.

…

 _"I can't do it!" A voice squeaked. Emmeryn turned her attention to her left to see a small, blonde haried girl in a tall tree clenching the trunk for dear life. Emmeryn examined the area around her and saw she was no longer in the classroom she was in not too long ago. Instead, she was surrounded by a clear green field with the one tree in the small girl was currently stuck in. "Please help me! I'm so scared!" Her sobs were loud and the fear in her tear-filled eyes made the former Exalt's heart shatter._

 _"D-Don't cry, Lissa! Just trust me and jump! I swear I will catch you!" A small, blue haired boy at the bottom of the trunk swore with his arms outstretched. What is going on? Emmeryn thought to herself as she walked up to the tree to see if she could lend some assistance. It wasn't till she got right next to the blue head by that she realized who they were._

 _Young Chrom and young Lissa. Judging from how Chrom only reached to her mid abdomen, Emmeryn deducted that he could not have been more that 6-8 years old at the time and Lissa was probably 4-5. Another dream. Emmeryn deducted. Or is this…a memory?_

 _"Lissa? Chrom? What are you doing?" Emmeryn turned her head and was met with a slightly shorter version of herself. She wore her old green robes and tiara and looked to be in her early teens._

 _"Lissa got stuck while climbing the tree." Chrom said, pointing up to his younger sister._

 _"*Hic* E-Emm, p-please get me down *sob*" Lissa cried._

 _Unlike the Chrom whose face was flooded with worry, his older sister was a lot calmer and only smiled instead of showing negative emotion. "Lissa, calm down and listen to me. We can't help you if you are not calm, okay?" Just listens to those words seemed to calm down the crying Lissa. There were still huffs, but the girl was able to calm down even just a little to listen to her sister. "This might sound scary, but you need to jump down. It's the only way we can help you."_

 _Lissa shook her head furiously. "No! I can't do it! What if you don't catch me?!"_

 _Emmeryn looked at her previous self to see the smile of a mother looking down at her child on her face. "I know you are scared, but you have to be strong. We can't get you down from there if you are not strong." Emmeryn said and extended her arms out. "I promise, Chrom and I will catch you. Please believe in us." Lissa looked opened her eyes and looked down to see her older siblings with their arms out stretched. She was still scared, but the smiles on their faces gave her hope. She nodded her head and slowly stood up on the branch she sat on. She balanced herself as she tried looked down._

 _Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention to her footing and one of her legs slipped off the branch. The young girl tried to grab the branch, but only caught air as she fell from the tree. Horror filled the older siblings as they rushed to where their younger sibling was falling. The former Emmeryn Exalt feared for her previous younger sister at the moment and wanted nothing more than to rush in and catch Lissa herself, but her younger self and Chrom were much fast and slid straight to the spot where Lissa would have landed. Lissa used her siblings as body cushions and landed safely without injury. The small blonde looked up to see both of her siblings covered in both grass and dirt, but smiling._

 _"Told you we'd catch you." Emmeryn cooed. Lissa's eyes teared up again, but this time not of fear, but of joy. She wrapped her short arms around her sibling and laughed._

 _"I don't know what I would have done without you guys!" Lissa said between sobs and laughter. "I really love you, Emm, Chrom." The former Exalt watched a two big smiles curl on Chrom and her younger self's face as they returned the embrace from little Lissa._

 _"We love you too, Lissa."_

 _…_

"Your Grace?" Emmeryn shot up and looked around. She was back in the classroom with the students sitting on the floor in front of her and the instructor next to her with a worried look in her eyes. "Are you okay, Your Grace? You stopped reading all of a sudden and wouldn't answer when we called you." It was then that Emmeryn remembered where she was and what she was just doing. After meeting up with Say'ri and her servants, they entered the room an empty classroom and waited for the kids to return from the playground. After about 10 minutes of waiting, the children all entered the room and sat down in front of a rocking chair at the back of the classroom. After the bard was finished telling his story about a man falling in love with a dragon girl (which was both sweet and epic to listen to) and the jester was don telling jokes to the young ones (which also made the former Exalt laugh as well), Emmeryn was last to be introduced. She was given a children's book titled "The Little Liar". It a very interesting book that told the tale of a boy who told countless lies about himself and his family. It got to the point where no one would believe a word he said aside from his little sister that always looked forward to his tall tales. Emmeryn looked down to the current page of the book to see the little boy and his sister holding a balloon and standing next to a big tree _. Are my memories coming back_? Emmeryn pondered.

"Do you need to take a break?" The redheaded teacher asked the former Exalt who shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I just remembered something from a long time ago. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. It was time to ask questi-" Just when the words left her lips the door to the classroom swung open and caught everyone's attention in the room. In walked the current Exalt of Ylisse along with Morgan (who disappeared some time ago), Naomi, Frederick and Lissa. The teacher was the first to stand and immediately greet the King and princess.

"Your Excellency! Princess! It's an honor to be in the presence of the whole royal family!" The instructor said and bowed.

"It is good to see all of you here as well." Chrom greeted and looked to his sister—a big grin on his face; along with the other four who accompanied him. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your class, but we have something that Emmeryn must see immediately.

Emmeryn brows raised at her brother's words. "What is it you need me to see? Whatever it is, I'm sure it could wait until I'm done here."

"We have someone here who has travelled far to see you, Emm!" Lissa spoke, her glee showing frm the way she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Emmeryn looked to the confused faces of the children in front of her, back to her family. "I really think this can wait. I'm almost done so I can see whoever it is later." Chrom and Lissa looked to each other, then out to the hallway as if someone was there. Shortly after, they looked back at their sister.

"He said he can't wait till later. He _really_ wants to see you and won't take no for an answer." Chrom informed, earning him a sigh from his elder sibling.

Emmeryn looked to the instructor and said, "I apologize. I will make this quick, I promise." The woman looked a little distressed and shook her head furiously at the former Exalt.

"N-No need to apologize, Your Grace! I completely understand!" Emmeryn nodded and stood from the rocking chair. The second she stood, the teacher introduced Say'ri again to talk about her culture and distract the now unoccupied students.

It didn't take Emmeryn long to reach her sibling and daughters, who still had the same cherry grins on their faces since they walked in. "Who is it you want me to see?" Emmeryn asked her brother. He responded by motioning his head toward the hallway. Emmeryn looked to the empty doorway and slowly walked out the classroom. Once out of the room, Emmeryn instantly notices a silhouette of a person to her right and instantly turned her head.

And she froze.

The book she once held in her hands slipped helplessly from her fingers and echoed as it hit the wooden ground. She felt her whole body go numb to the touch and her breath caught in her throat. The sounds of Say'ri speaking in the classroom was no longer existent to the blonde and many bodies moving about behind the figure before her did not seem to capture her eye. The only thing she could see was the slightly taller figure standing in front of her. She slowly walked forward till she was looking up into his warm, brown orbs. The bright smile he gave her felt like a dream, but the warmth of his cheek in her hand was definitely real.

"Yes. It's really me."

Hearing his voice confirmed her reality that this was no dream and she immediately wrapped her arms around the man she had been waiting for for nearly 2 years. "I knew you'd keep your promise." Emmeryn mumbled, tightening her grip around her lost husband who returned the action with an embrace of his own.

"I swore not to break it, Emm, and I had no intentions on going back on that word." Matthew cooed, gently caressing his wife's golden hair.

"It's funny," Emmeryn sniffled, "I've always told others not to cry, but I can't seem to stop the tears from falling right now." Said the blonde, multiple droplets falling from her cheeks.

"It's okay to cry, Emm. I'm here for you."

"*Ehem*." The reunion was interrupted by Morgan coughing into her hand and having her parents look her way. "Can we join in? We haven't seen Father in a long time either."

"It's not nice to hog, Mom." Naomi joined in, causing her parents to chortle at their daughters' jealousy.

"Of course you can join." Emmeryn said, her and Matthew practically pulling them into the group embrace. Emmeryn smile had not been brighter since the last time he left her. She no longer had the fear of him never returning being weighed on her shoulders and she now had a future to look forward to.

For the first time in a long time, she felt alive again.

* * *

News of the tactician's return spread fast to the Shepherds and by the time noon hit, every Shepherd that was in town came to visit the tactician. From Vaike crashing in with a huge barrel of bear to drink the tactician under the table, to Nowi demanding to take him for a ride on her backside, things were even livelier with their missing Shepherd now found. The tactician spent most of his evening being bragged around by Gaius, Vaike and Gregor—not giving the tactician the opportunity to spend time with his family. When he finally did get the opportunity to see Emmeryn again, it was almost midnight and she was waiting patiently in with her daughters in the dining room of the castle.

They would have spent time as a family, but it was getting late and the twins proclaimed that they didn't want to "disturb" their parent's alone time. When Morgan and Naomi were gone, Emmeryn quickly took her husband to the one place that he has yet to be.

The baby's room.

"Shh," Emmeryn put a finger to her lips, informing the tactician to stay as quiet as possible. Candle in hand, Emmeryn walked into the dark room with her spouse in tow and made sure to make as little noise as possible. At the far left of the room was a baby crib that held two sleeping baby twins. Matthew looked down to the two infants sleeping in the crib and felt the uncontrollable urge to pick one of them up and hold them in his arms.

"It's dark, but even with little light I can see their cute faces." Matthew commented, reaching down and softly caressing Naomi's cheek; or was it Morgan? The tactician could not tell. Matthew immediately retracted his hand when he saw the infant rub her face with her small hands.

"Careful not to wake them up, dear. It takes forever just to get them to sleep."

"Sorry." Matthew apologized. "I can't believe I missed almost 2 years of their growth. I'm really sorry, Emm."

Emmeryn went to say something, but only turned and began walking out of the room. "There is somewhere else we must be heading. I think we should get there as soon as possible." Matthew raised an eyebrow at his wife's lack of response, but ignored it. He looked back to the crib one final time to give his daughters each a light kiss on the cheek before follow his wife out of the room and closing the door softly.

…

Emmeryn closed the door to her room behind her after they both were safely inside. She leaned on the door, keeping her hand on the nozzle as her husband walked further into the moonlit room. She locked the door behind her back and thoughts rolled in her head.

 _Is this real_? She contemplated. _Is he...really standing there_? Emmeryn looked up to her husband walking around the room as if it was a newly discovered world. After he was done evaluating he turned around to his wife who gazed at him.

"I've been in this room before, but it all looks so new to me." Matthew commented.

"That's because you've been gone for a while, Matt." said Emmeryn, getting off the door and slowly walking to her spouse.

"I'm glad I'm back." Matthew said sweetly as he walked toward his wife.

"I'm glad you're back too." Emmeryn stopped in front of the tactician. The blonde looked into her husband's eyes with longing and passion. They were alone. Away from everyone and away from human ears. She finally had him to herself.

Perfect.

Emmeryn's smile dropped to a frown as she reeled her hand back and slapped Matthew square across the face with a loud *smack* ringing throughout the room. Matthew's head swung to the side from the impact of the hit. He touched his now reddened cheek and looked to his wife in shock. Never in a million years would he have ever thought he would see Emmeryn with such anger on her face, but today shocked him even more than when she kissed him in front of the entire army.

"I've waited," Emmeryn started. "I've waited nearly 2 years for you. Two, long, painful years for my husband to return to me. Do you have ANY idea what I've been through? I've been talked down upon by a man I've never met, I've had to deal with situations that I had no idea how to deal with without you, AND I've had to deal with people thinking I've gone mad because of your absence! During all of that you...you weren't there for me." Emmeryn face curled from anger to sorrow as she looked into her husband's brown eyes. Tears welled in her eyes the longer she stared at the shocked brown orbs looking back at her.

"I wanted to finally show the people how good of a person you truly were. I wanted to laugh at the silly thinks you use to tell me. I really wanted to have a real smile through these 2 years with you. But most importantly," Emmeryn could no longer hold back and the tears helplessly streamed down her pale face. "I wanted you to be there to raise the family that we created." Emmeryn sniffled trying to hold back her tears, but completely failed and fell into her husband's chest sobbing uncontrollably.

Matthew looked dumbfounded. He didn't realize the actual impact he had on his wife's life due to his absence until now. It completely destroyed him to see his wife in this state. He promised her that he would never hurt her, but his decision hurt her more than any physical pain ever could.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry, Emm." he mumbled as he rubbed his hand on her smooth, golden hair. "I'm so sorry."

"I wanted," Emmeryn choked between sobs. "I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to t-tell you that my m-memory is better. I w-wanted to show you that my speech has improved. I-I wanted to tell you that Naomi said her first words and that Morgan called me "Mama". I wanted to tell you that I was lonely without you." Emmeryn gripped the tacticians cloak as a new wave of sobs and tears surfaced.

The tactician was speechless. He didn't know what to say to his distressed wife. For once in his life he could not think of a plan or his next course of action. He just stood there and held his wife in his arms as she released her stress.

About 10 minutes went by when Emmeryn finally showed signs of calming down. During that time neither of them uttered a word. There was a few more sobs and sniffs, then there was silence.

"...Emm?" Matthew cooed.

"...Yes?"

"Let's get married." The tactician said, pulling his wife closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Emmeryn asked confused. "Aren't we already-"

"No, I mean let's have a _real_ wedding this time. One where everyone in Ylisse can come, and all the Shepherds can attend as well. One with a church, white rugs, ushers, and even doves if you want." Matthew put his hands on Emmeryn shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could see her face. Her eyes and cheeks were red and puffed due to the crying, but to Matthew, she still looked beautiful. "I can't give you back the years I wasn't here, but I can try and make up for it by giving you nothing but happiness for the rest of our lives. I promise you that I will never leave you or our kids again. This I swear on my life and honor. In order to keep this promise, I can only think to renew our vows from the day we were wedded." Matthew softly kissed the brand on Emmeryn's head, then backed up and took her left hand into his while getting on one knee.

"Emmeryn, will you marry me again?"

Emmeryn finally smiled and let out a short giggle. "There's no way I can deny a proposal like that." Emmeryn bent down and cupped the tactician's face in her hands and replied, "Yes, Matthew. I will marry you again. As many times as you want, no matter how many times you ask, my answer will always be _yes_."

"T-That's great, Emm!" Matthew pulled Emmeryn back into a hug and she gladly accepted the sudden embrace. "We have to prepare as soon as possible! We have to go get Chrom and Lissa so they can help with the planning immediately! We-" Emmeryn placed her index finger on her husband's mouth and lightly pushed him back, causing him to break the embrace.

"Calm down, Matthew. We can do all of that tomorrow...or the day after. You just got back, and I want to use this time alone to the fullest."

"Huh?" Matthew looked dumbfounded at the Exalt's words. Emmeryn grin appeared on the blondes face as she got close and whispered in her husband's ear.

"I locked the door, so no one can walk in on us." Finally catching on Matthew's faced flushed immediately as he tried to protest.

"H-Hold up Emm! We can't do _that_ right now! What if Chrom is looking for us and-Mmphmm!" The tactician was silenced by the blonde connecting her lips with his. All of his protest and hesitation died instantly the second their lips met and he gave in and returned the kiss from his wife. Matthew felt like it had been an eternity since the last time their lips had touched. Each second their lips stayed together the more surreal it felt.

They both separated and looked into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. Emmeryn stood both of them up with the tactician's hand in hers and walked over to the bed.

Then she stole another kiss.

Emmeryn broke the contact again and looked into her husband's glowing brown eyes. "You never got to see Morgan and Naomi be born, but I'm not against having another child. But I would really like a boy this time."

"I would love that that too, Emm." Matthew said as they fell on the bed.

"Tonight, I want to show you how much I've missed you, and how much I still love you."

And she did.

* * *

Final series chapter next, then epilogue! Can't believe it's almost been a year since I finally decided to upload this and even longer since I wrote the first chapter. I can't believe I was able to get this far and this story to actually get some love. Thanks to everyone that stuck around for this story!

EMPIRE OF JOY: I laughed out loud when I read your review. I honestly didn't think about FE: 7 until I saw this! Very true that the irony is real though lol.

Erebus13: Regarding the Sumia fic, I have done 2 chapters of thing and am stuck between if I want to finish it or not. It going t only be a 10 chapter thing and I wasn't going to post it until I was done with this story, but now I have so many ideas that I don't know what I want to post or write. After this fan fic ends I will most likely pic one of the fics I liked the most and continue with that one. Can't say if it will be the Sumia one, but it's definitely on the top list of the ones I like!

As always, thank everyone for the favs, follows and reviews! We are almost to the end!


	35. Lost and Found

**_Chapter 33 Lost and Found_**

* * *

 _Today is the day_. After a month of preparation, it was time for the tactician to finally settle down like he dreamed of doing for so long. No more war, no more bloodshed, no more death. Everything would finally come to an end. _I can finally have a normal life_. Today he would be giving his all to the woman he loves and be making the biggest decision of his life as well.

Matthew leaned back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling. _I can't believe how fast time flies._ It had been 2 months since the tactician's return, and yet the wedding was already planned and dated. Usually it would take a couple of months to plan a wedding, yet Chorm and his servants were able to get it all organized and scheduled in a mere month? _The power of royalty is truly amazing._

"Jeez, Dad. You're still not dressed?" Matthew heard his daughter at the front of the room. "I came in here 30 minutes ago. It should not be taking you this long to get dressed."

"Sorry, Naomi. I've been getting distracted a lot. I'll be on my way down in a couple of minutes."

"You said that last time. It won't work again." Said the blonde, crossing her arms and leaning on the door. "I'm not leaving this room until you walk out with me."

The tactician let out an annoyed sigh before mumbling "Yes Mother", standing from his chair and heading to his closet where his suit hung. After 5 minutes of getting everything on and ready, the tactician walked out of his closet to show his daughter that he was ready by standing and holding his hands out horizontally.

"Your tie is messed up." Naomi pointed out. The tactician looked down to his tie to see it was tied in some weird knot he was not familiar with. "Let me get it." Naomi walked over and began unwrapping the mess her father had created. It was then he noticed his daughter's hair. Her hair was combed straight down and went all the way to her abdomen. The fro-like hairstyle was now none existent.

"I never realized just how long your hair was until you let it down."

"I hate having it down." Said Naomi bitterly.

"I think it looks good on you."

"I absolutely hate it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Father…."

"Yes?"

"…Have you decided to go to Plegia?"

"Yes." Matthew asked almost immediately.

"But why? I remember you being so against it when you were first told about it. Did something happen that changed your mind?"

There was a short period of silence before the tactician responded honestly, "True, at first, I really wanted nothing to with Plegia. All I could ever remember were the crimes Plegia has committed and the things they have done to me not only now, but before I lost my memories as well… but I can't blame Plegia alone for the actions of their higher-ups. Not all Plegians are Grimlean, as we could tell from the hidden village we visited, and they need help now more than ever. I would rather it be me than another Grimlean exceeding the throne. We can't have the same mistake happen twice, right."

"…I guess I can understand that…but even if Ylisse has accepted you, I doubt they will willingly let you take Mother with you to a country that has done so much to them."

"…I'm aware of that…" Matthew said, gritting his teeth at the thought of how the Halidom would react to him taking their light into the darkness.

"How much longer is it going to take to tie my tie?"

"I've been done for a while now." Matthew looked down to see his daughter had already stepped away and his tie was now in a perfect knot. The tactician laughed before reaching out a ruffling his daughter's hair, much to her discomfort.

"Thanks, kiddo!" Matthew chuckled.

"D-Don't mess up my hair!" Naomi barked, swiping her father's hand away. "I just had it done!"

An evil smirk appeared on the tactician's face. "But I thought you said you hated this hairdo?"

"I-I did, but that doesn't mean I want it to look a mess during the wedding!"

"Don't worry. I won't judge you." Matthew said playfully, once again attacking her head.

"But others WILL!" the blonde exclaimed, retreating from her father's grip to fix her hair.

"Haha! You are so much fun to tease, Naomi." Matthew laughed, earning him a vicious frown from his daughter as she crossed her arms.

"I swear there are times I hate you…"

Ignoring that last comment, Matthew remembered something important and moved walked over to his desk. "Naomi, I almost forgot to give you your present." Matthew reached underneath his desk and pulled out a wrapped box and happily extended it to the now confused blonde.

"What's the present for? It's not my birthday y'know."

"Just open it and you will find out."

Naomi did what she was told and began removing the wrappings covering the box. Once gone, she removed the lid and tossed it aside. Then she froze. She looked up to her smiling father before looking back down to the content inside the box. "Are you serious?" Naomi cooed in disbelief.

"Yes, I am serious."

Naomi slowly pulled out the cloak that laid in the box and unfolded it till it hit the ground. Her eyes marveled at the mirrored cloak her father wore religiously, now in her own hands.

"It's custom made. I thought it wasn't fair Morgan had a memento of me and you didn't, so I wanted to get something for you that my past self didn't. It took a while, but it's finally done. Well, try it on. Tell me how it fits." Matthew didn't really need to tell her to do so because the she had already begun placing her hands through the wholes where her arms went and pulled the cloak onto her shoulders.

"A perfect fit." Said the blonde, her voice cracking slightly. "I love it!"

"I'm glad yo-OFf!?" Matthew was interrupted by his daughter crashing her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Father!" A smile grew on the tactician's face as he gently stroked the back of his daughter's gold hair.

"You're welcome, Naomi."

"There you are!" The moment was ruined by an out of breath Morgan leaning against the doorway, wearing a dress identical to her twin. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys! What's the holdup?!"

Naomi quickly pushed away and composed herself, going back to her normal stern posture. "I just came to get Father. I was going to head back down any minute." Naomi looked to her sister to see all her fatigue and frustration had faded and she was now marveling at the cloak her sister wore.

"Wow! When did you get that?!" Morgan exclaimed, already in front of her twin and scanning the cloak. "It's a perfect fit! Did father get you this?" Naomi looked away from her sister and slowly nodded. "Cooool…Can I try it on?" The question immediately made the young dark mage quickly retract her arm away from her sister and held herself defensively.

"No way! You already have one just like this!" Naomi barked.

"Awwww, don't be stingy!" Morgan pouted. "If it was me I would let you try it on anytime you ask!"

"Oh yeah? What about the time I asked if I could where Father's coat for only a day? What did you tell me back then?" Morgan immediately looked away and let out a guilty laugh as she remembered the day clearly.

"T-That was different."

"How is that different?!" Said Naomi. "Either way, it's mine and I refuse to give it up." Instead of giving up like Naomi thought her sister would do, a determined smirk emerged from her twin as she stepped closer.

"Then you leave me no choice, Naomi." Morgan said in almost a whisper as she slowly closed in. "I'll just have to take it by force then. Maybe tickle you until you willingly give in. You should know I'm a lot stronger than you and how I always get my way when I start my assault." Naomi began to slowly back away from the girl she thought was her sister, now turned demon in her eyes.

"Y-You wouldn't dare."

"You sadly underestimate my persistence, Naom-OW!" Both hands went to Morgan's forehead as she massaged the area her father flicked her at. "That really hurt, Father!"

"Stop teasing your sister." Matthew scoffed. Morgan crossed her arms in a pout.

"Fine. I'll stop...for now." Morgan said, giving her sister an evil grin as she nervously removed the cloak from her shoulders and put it back into the box.

Matthew let out a deep sigh. "I swear you two can be so childish for your age."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Matthew and the twins jumped out of their skin when they heard the cry of a woman coming from the distance. They knew immediately who the cry came from.

"Oh Gods, Emm!"

"Mom!"

* * *

The tactician already miles in front of his daughters and was already nearing his wife's room. Within seconds he was down the hallway and already breaking down Emmeryn's door. "Emm what's wrong-" A white blur quickly took cover behind him before he could finish his sentence.

"Matthew! I-I was changing into my dress a-and that creature came out of nowhere and attacked me!" Emmeryn cried and pointed to something in her room.

 _Creature?_ Matthew thought as he turned his head to where his wife pointed. If someone said a "creature" was following them, your first thought would be something big and terrifying that would make you bolt or take a defensive position in an instant. Instead, the second the tactician turned around, all his worrying decimated immediately.

*Arf* The small "creature" cried as it sat and wagged it's tail back and forward.

"Awww, it's just a wittle Husky, Emm." Said Matthew in a high pitched tone as if he was speaking to a baby.

"H-Husky?" Emmeryn said, both scared and confused.

"Yea, it's a type of dog, and this one is just one third of it's regular size. Which means it's a pup!" Matthew walked away from his wife and crunched down to the dog that happily stood on both legs and placed its paws on the tactician's chest. "Awww, he's just a wittle boy with awot of energy, aren't chu!" Matthew said playfully as he pats the Husky on the head. The dog retaliated playfully by grabbing the tactician's hand with it's small paws and lightly chewing on it.

In Matthew's eyes, he could see the dog was just being playful with him, but in Emmeryn's eyes, she saw a demon beginning to devour her husband. "H-He's eating you!" The former Exalt cried out and took a step back.

The tactician laughed at how his wife was acting. "It's okay, Emm." Matthew reassured his wife and began to roughly play with the little creature. "Don't worry wittle guy! I know you just wanted to be fwiends with my wife! Yes you did! Yes you did!"

"H-He's not friendly at all! He tried to bite my leg and chased me around my room!"

"Awwww you just wanted to play as well!? You are such a good boy!" The tactician continued his playful game with the Husky. Emmeryn felt as if her husband was joining the dog in making fun of her and her face slowly turned into a pout.

"You're supposed to be on my side Matthew~." Emmeryn pouted.

Matthew laughed when he heard his wife's childish side appear. It truly had been a while since he had heard this innocent side of her. He turned around and said, "I'm sorry, Emm. I was just ha-ACK!" Matthew choked on his words when he saw his wife's attire. Unlike the regular garb he was expecting to see, she had rid herself of the cloth and now only wore her pure white small-cloths and stockings.

None the wiser, the blonde looked in confusion at the way her husband was staring at her. "W-Why are you looking at me like that, Matthew?" Emmeryn asked and stepped forward. Never in her life had she regretted taking a step forward. The second her foot came forward, the now unoccupied dog wiggled away from the tactician's grasp and ran at her. Emmeryn's fear quickly returned when she saw the small being coming at her at full speed. "NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!"

Emmeryn quickly backpedaled out of the room and crashed into Naomi and Morgan, who finally arrived, knocking all of them down to the ground. She was only down for a second before she stood and began backpedaling again to get away from the dog that constantly jumped at her. Matthew did not waste any time coming out of his trance and stood to his feet to go after them.

"W-Wait, Emm! You can't go out there like that!"

…

Matthew and the twins were able to quickly catch the terrified Exalt and carried her back to her room before anyone could see her in her glory; the dog chasing behind. When Matthew told the former Exalt of her appearance, her face lit up and she quickly slammed the door behind her when she reached her room. Chrom, Lissa and a few maids came by to see what had happened, but were relieved to know that everything was OK. Lissa and the twins were given the honor of escorting the happy creature next to the tactician out of the castle, while the others went on about their business. Leaving the tactician to stand guard by the door.

After a few more minutes of standing, the door slowly creaked open and Emmeryn poked her head out. "Is it gone?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Emm. The creature has left to conquer the outside world with Lissa and our children." Ignoring the jape, Emmeryn let out a sigh of relief and fully opened the door. She now wore her green garb instead of the white dress he had expected. "To think the once great Exalt of Ylisse is afraid of a puppy. I will remember this till the day I die." Matthew laughed.

Emmeryn's face contorted to a frown as she looked at her glee-filled husband. "I swear to Naga, if you tell anyone outside this castle, I'm divorcing you." Emmeryn threated, shutting the tactician up immediately. Her anger defused when she saw the innocent look on her husband's face. "…That was my first time seeing a dog…"

Matthew raised a brow at his wife's confession. "You've never seen a dog before?"

Emmeryn shook her head and replied, "No. Back in the island I lived, there weren't any dogs or cats. Even here I've never seen on while I was out."

That was understandable. Ylisse didn't really have any dogs around, and the one's they did have were usually kept indoors of in the backyards of the nobility, Plegia had little wild life and they were too concerned about the war to run into one in Valm. Her fear just moments ago was now justified and made the tactician feel bad…if only slightly.

The two shared a short silence before Matthew picked a subject. "Today is finally the day, isn't it?" Matthew smiled. "The day where we can finally live as a normal life without having to deal with war."

Emmeryn showed a similar blissful smile and replied, "Yes. I've waited too long for this day. To finally settle down and not worry about losing anyone. I don't know why, but seeing the many Plegian's in town that are attending my wedding and getting along with the people of Ylisse is really heartwarming. It's like a dream of mine has finally been fulfilled."

 _That's because it was a dream of yours, Emm._ Matthew wanted to say, but kept it to himself. Matthew could never forget the look of the peoples' faces when the many Plegians entered their inns. There were indeed a lot of whispers and rumors about their presence, and mostly likely still are, but the Plegian people showed no hostility and only offered thanks to the Ylisseans for freeing them of their past king. Even Aversa brought along a reluctant Tharja, whose presence leaked with aggression. Saying somewhere along the lines of "not wanting to repeat that hell day again", then walking away with her husband close behind.

"Sir Matthew!" The couple both turned their heads to their left at the call of a soldier that came from their left. The man stopped in front of the tactician and did a courtesy bow before speaking, "There is a man at the front gates that says he has an audience with Your Grace, Emmeryn. None of the guards have any record of an audience, so I've been sent to confirm."

"Ah, that must be my guest." Matthew replied. "Send him to the garden. Tell him we will see him shortly."

The soldier saluted before replying with a "yes sir" and quickly marching back to him station. Emmeryn Looked to her husband with a confused expression on her face.

"Shouldn't the guess for the wedding be directed to the cathedral? And why would he say he had an audience with me?"

Matthew gave her a broad smile before take her hand into his. "Don't worry, Emm. This is just my wedding present to you."

…

The brunette led his wife carefully outdoors and toward the garden area of the castle. The sunlight blinded the tactician and only reminded him of the summer heat he hated so much, but that was but a minor distraction. What he cared about right at this moment was the present that would be standing in the middle of the garden.

"Matthew I can't see." Emmeryn complained, both hands in front of her to make sure she wouldn't run into anything.

"Don't worry, Emm. We are almost there." Matthew reassured, still keeping his hands over her eyes.

The tactician motioned his wife's head to turn left and into the garden where her "present" would be. He tried again to motion her head to the right and away from the wall that she was about to run into but failed and had to use is leg to stop her from going forward and still keep a hand over her eyes. The air was filled with a sigh of relief and a scared Exalt that barked at her husband's bad directions. Then there was another voice. It was a low, masculine voice that laughed at the couple turning the corner. From the sound of what seemed like a cough at the beginning of the laugh, anyone could tell that the person was among the elderly. Emmeryn couldn't see who it was, but Matthew could and he slowly led her till she was standing in front of him.

"I'm gonna let go, but don't open your eyes until I tell you, okay?"

"OK."

Matthew slowly let go and backed away. He didn't need to see the front of his wife's face to know she was keeping her word. Once he was a good enough distance away, he called to his wife and gave her the 'OK' to open her eyes. The blonde's eyes peeled open and she immediately put a hand above her brows to shadow her eyes from the blazing sunlight. As if completely forgetting there was light in her eyes, Emmeryn's hand slowly dropped and froze when she could make out the figure that stood in front of her.

"It's been quite a long time, Emm." The old man in front of her spoke.

"Father." Emmeryn managed to choke out from her faze of shock. The man was taken aback from the title he was still receiving from the former Exalt.

"You're still going to call me that even when you know I'm not really your father?" Emmeryn smiled before nodding at her father figure and wiping away a stray tear.

"I don't care if you are my real father or not. Even if I was only there for two years, you were like a Father to me and will always be one in my eyes."

The old man guffawed at Emmeryn's response. Apart from her speech, she really hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her. He really was the best thing that had happened to him in his lifetime; and he has lived a _long_ time. "Well, what does an old man have to do to a hug from his daughter who he hasn't seen in years?" The man joked, getting a laugh from Emmeryn as she stepped forward and embraced the man she called "father". "It's funny, I thought for sure you would have forgotten about me when you left. I'm glad I am still fresh in your memories."

"I could never forget the man that saved me when I didn't know who I was. You are a hero in my mind as well as my Father. I am able to have everything I have now because you saved me that day. For that," Emmeryn backed away slightly and took a courtesy bow to the old man who looked in shock. "Thank you. For saving me, for taking care of me, for being there for me, I could say thanks a million times and it wouldn't be enough. Thank you."

The father figure scratched his head sheepishly at the Exalt bowing in front of him. He felt he was unworthy to be receiving such praise from someone of her status, but did not voice his thoughts. He knew how stubborn she was and she wouldn't allow him to speak what was on his mind anyways.

"Seeing you healthy and living your life is all the thanks I need, Emm. Really."

Emmeryn shook her head at the old man's easy acceptance. She had to do more for him! There's no way that can be the only thing he would get for all the things he has done for her! "Why don't I show you around the castle!" Emmeryn suggested. "There are many things here that weren't ever on the island we lived on! Oh! And our chiefs' food is good as well! I have two baby girls I want to show you as soon as possible! And-"

"Woah, calm down, Emm." The old man interrupted the blonde's glee. "I'll gladly accept anything you want to show me, but all of that can wait till after your wedding. I wouldn't want to take all your attention away from your husband. This is supposed to be a day for you two, right?"

Emmeryn looked over her should to the man she called husband. They both smiled at each other before she turned back to her father figure.

"You're right. This is our day. I promise I will show you around before the end of the week." Emmeryn bowed.

"And I look forward to your promise, Emm." He bowed back. "Now, if you would excuse me. I believe I should get going to the church. I got a front row seat after all!"

Emmeryn laughed before replying, "And I'll be sure to look beautiful, Father."

They both shared a short embrace before the old man turned around and headed out of the garden, following the knight that brought him there.

Matthew walked up behind his wife who immediately did a 180 and engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Matthew. Thank you."

Matthew smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her. "Don't mention it, Emm. This is our day, and I want you to remember it for the rest of your life."

"…" Emmeryn thought about what he just said and broke the embrace. "Matthew," Emmeryn cooed.

"Yes, Emm?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. There's a chance that I may never remember the days we first spent time together. I've gotten small pieces of my past, but nothing in chunks besides my speech. The Emmeryn you once knew and fell in love with may never resurface from my memories. Knowing that," Emmeryn looked up to the tactician with hope in her silver eyes. "Will you still stay with me?"

"Of course I will, Emm." Matthew replied immediately, not even having to think about his answer. "It doesn't matter if you lost your memory before or not. You are you and I will love you no matter what happens in the future." The level of seriousness in his eyes reassured the former Exalt, causing her to smile. A moment of silence went and Matthew felt it was the perfect time to lean in for a kiss. Instead of the softness he expected his lips to embrace, it was stopped with a finger from the woman he wanted to connect with.

"That kiss can wait until after our vows, Matthew."

"Then I will say my vows right now." Matthew pushed, earning him a playful laugh from his spouse.

"Geez, Matthew. Be a little more patient. My lips aren't going anywhere."

"….Fine." Matthew pouted, acting like a child who had just been denied candy. Emmeryn's smile widened and she reached out to cup her husband's face into her hands and bring him down till their foreheads leaned against each other.

"I love you, Matthew. Let's make this day a day to always remember, my husband." Matthew mirrored his wife's expression and cupped her cheeks in return. Both sharing a moment to just touch the one they've sworn their lives to.

"I will, my love. I will."

Everything about the life of war he once led came to an end today with the woman standing before him. With her hand, he closed the door to the life he couldn't remember, with the ring, he opened the path to a possible beginning, and with the kiss, he insured his future. He didn't know if he or his wife would ever remember who they once were, but time wasn't really against them seeing that Emmeryn was already remembering and he had friends to build new memories with.

But, after all, "lost" can always be "found".

* * *

 ** _Well, it's been a fun ride everyone. A year ago I started this in hopes of making my writing better I have never regretted doing such a thing. The reviews and comments I received from making this story kept me going all the way to the end and I thank every last person who stuck around to see the end of this story. There were times that I got demotivated because of something I read, or was sent, and it caused me to start scratching ideas I had in the future to put in the story, but I didn't want to give up on this story until it was done._**

 ** _I love Emmeryn as a character and always thought she needed more of a story than the developers gave her at the very end of the game. This lead me to jot down some ideas I had when I was just a beginner writer about a year and a half ago and 6 months later, I decided to build up my courage from all the fanfictions and books I've read to post my story. You have NO idea how happy I was when I received my first reviews of people telling and thanking me for writing this story! I thank you all and I took absolutely everything you guys said to heart and used it to help the story and my writing._**

 ** _Special thanks to_** ** _THE CREATOR, Erebus13, Zash101 and some guest_** ** _that all gave me a lot of motivation to write this story throughout most or half way through the serious! You guys are awesome and I really appreciate you for sticking around!_**

 ** _This is the end of the story, but an Epilogue is to be expected._**

 ** _That's all I have to say. Until we meet again my friends._**


End file.
